Ducado de Cullen
by Leitora
Summary: Não, Isabella Swan era perigosa para Edward Cullen porque beijava daquele jeito e não era a esposa ou amante de ninguém. O que significava que era livre demais e podia se apaixonar. Ou, o que era pior, ela era livre demais e ele podia se apaixonar.
1. Sumário

Quando o dever se converte em prazer...

Edward Cullen faria qualquer coisa para não assumir o título de duque e ter de passar seus dias cumprindo as obrigações burocráticas do cargo. Por isso, não pensa duas vezes antes de viajar para a Escócia e encontrar a única pessoa que poderia substituí-lo: o sobrinho Emmett, o menino de dez anos que era o verdadeiro herdeiro do título.

Órfão, o pequeno Emmett vive num casebre com a tia Isabella, uma mulher com opiniões demais para a época. Ela não quer que Emmett cresça mimado e rodeado de riqueza. Mas sabe que Edward pode oferecer ao menino oportunidades de que ela jamais seria capaz e aceita mudar-se para a propriedade dos Cullen, na Inglaterra.

Acostumado a conseguir qualquer mulher, Lord Edward enlouquece com a sensualidade e os olhos verdes de Isabella, que estava longe de ser a tia solteirona que ele havia imaginado. Mas Bella não está disposta a fazer mais concessões.

No entanto, ao chegar à mansão, ela logo percebe o risco que corre. Sempre movida pela razão, Bella sente que dessa vez seu coração está tomando as rédeas. Ela pode resistir ao dinheiro e ao status, mas conseguirá resistir a Edward?

Isabella Swan

Uma imagem inesperada e espontânea das mãos de Edward Cullen em seu corpo fez com que seu rosto ficasse bem vermelho. Santo Deus, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Tinha conhecido o homem havia pouco mais de uma hora e já estava tendo fantasias sobre...

Edward Cullen

Não, Isabella Swan era perigosa para Edward Cullen porque beijava daquele jeito e não era a esposa ou amante de ninguém. O que significava que era livre demais e podia se apaixonar. Ou, o que era pior, ela era livre demais e ele podia se apaixonar.

Vamos à outra adaptação. Dessa vez, do livro A Rosa do Inverno, de Patricia Cabot (autora de O diário da Princesa). Nessa adaptação, serei mais fiel ao livro, alterando poucas partes e incluindo outras poucas. Mas sempre alterando uma coisinha boba aqui e acolá... Espero que gostem dessa história também. Eu gostei muito de ler...


	2. Chapter 1

Inglaterra, 1860

Lorde Edward Cullen, segundo e único filho vivo do falecido duque de Cullen, não estava nada satisfeito.

Não apenas porque Yorkshire não era o lugar mais agradável para passar o inverno, onde havia semanas inteiras em que o sol nunca brilhava. Tampouco porque Lady Tânia Denali, cujo marido possuía a propriedade vizinha ao Solar Cullen, estava naquele momento excessivamente absorvida consigo mesma para distingui-lo com sua prodigiosa atenção.

Não, Edward estava insatisfeito por razões que não conseguiria expressar em palavras, mesmo que quisesse fazê-lo, e não queria, já que a única pessoa por perto era a viscondessa de Denali. Ela era conhecida em toda a Inglaterra por muitos dos seus excelentes atributos, inclusive a pele clara e os tornozelos delgados e elegantes, mas um ouvido compreensivo e solidário não estava entre suas qualidades.

- Diga a Sra. Clearwater encomendar foie gras¹ suficiente para cinqüenta pessoas - disse lady Denali, fazendo anotações numa lista dos diversos itens de última hora sobre os quais ela queria que Edward falasse com a governanta antes de seus amigos chegarem de Londres para uma caçada de fim de semana em Yorkshire. - Descobri que no campo nem todos gostam de foie gras. As mulheres Brandon não sabem a diferença entre foie gras e manteiga.

Edward, estirado em uma chaise longue² em frente ao fogo no Salão de Recepções Dourado, soltou um bocejo. Tentou segurar, mas escapou, não teve jeito. Felizmente, Lady Denali, pouco acostumada com homens bocejando em sua presença, não estava prestando atenção.

- Não entendo por que você tem de convidar as Brandon - continuou Lady Denali. O tom dela não era petulante, mas também não era de quem estava brincando. - O pai delas pode ser o seu administrador, mas, em minha opinião, não posso dizer que ele lhe tenha trazido algum benefício, Edward.

Edward inclinou-se para frente na chaise longue, servindo-se de mais um pouco de conhaque da garrafa colocada ao alcance da mão na mesa lateral. Ele já estava bêbado e pretendia ficar ainda mais antes de a tarde se tornar noite. Um dos melhores atributos da viscondessa era não se incomodar com esse tipo de comportamento. Ou, pelo menos, nunca tocar no assunto.

- Afinal de contas, Edward - continuou Lady Denali - se não fosse pelos 'incansáveis esforços' de Sir Garrett Brandon no interesse da propriedade Cullen, o duque agora seria você e não aquele moleque, filho do seu irmão.

Edward se recostou, deu um gole no conhaque e ficou olhando fixamente para o alto. O teto do Salão de Recepções Dourado era pintado de amarelo-claro, combinando com as pesadas cortinas de veludo das janelas. Ele limpou a garganta ruidosamente e disse com a sua voz mais grave, aquela que deixava os meninos dos estábulos do Solar Cullen morrendo de medo.

- Todos parecem esquecer que o filho de James é o herdeiro legal do título e da propriedade.

Lady Denali fingiu não notar o tom de advertência da voz dele.

- Mas ninguém nem mesmo sabia o paradeiro do menino até Sir Garrett Brandon começar essa busca intrometida…

- A meu pedido, lembra-se, Tanya?

- Oh, Edward, não me trate como se eu fosse boba. - Lady Denali jogou a pena que tinha nas mãos e se levantou da mesa de trabalho de tampo de marfim, o roçar da saia de seu vestido de pálido cetim azul-claro fazendo frufru. Dirigiu-se a passos largos para a chaise longue. A pele pálida e as madeixas loiras, quase brancas, formavam uma imagem bem bonita contra as cortinas amarelas fortes do fundo. Era esse, o motivo por que a viscondessa sempre fazia questão de que eles se sentassem ali e não no Salão Matinal Azul, que era mais confortável, porém menos favorável à sua figura.

- Teria sido a coisa mais fácil do mundo se você simplesmente dissesse ao duque que o filho de James também estava morto, como a mãe e o pai, e assumisse você mesmo o título - declarou Tanya.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha na direção dela, zombeteiro.

- A coisa mais fácil do mundo, Tanya? Mentir para o meu pai no seu leito de morte? Ele passou os últimos dez anos amaldiçoando James por se casar com a filha de um vigário escocês, impedindo que o filho órfão viesse para Cullen, apesar de ser, de fato, o verdadeiro herdeiro do título. E daí, quando o duque cede e se arrepende, no último momento… Ora, Tanya! Teria sido terrivelmente desonroso da minha parte pelo menos não tentar atender o desejo do velho no leito de morte.

- Oh, dane-se a honra! - exclamou Lady Denali - Você nem viu o menino ainda!

- Não - concordou Edward. Ele tinha terminado o quarto conhaque e serviu do quinto. - Mas vou vê-lo quando Brandon voltar com ele, amanhã. - Sorrindo para si mesmo, Edward refletia, não queria título, nem havia compartilhado com a decisão de seu pai em não assumir o filho do irmão. Não que eles fossem íntimos. Na verdade, não eram nem amigos, mas era o certo para Edward.

- O que parece que você não consegue enfiar nessa sua adorável cabecinha, Tanya, é que eu não quero ser duque. Ao contrário de você e, tenho certeza, da sua mamãe, cuja maior ambição na vida foi agarrar para você um marido com título de nobreza, eu ficaria perfeitamente satisfeito em não ser um aristocrata, em ser meramente um cidadão comum.

Lady Denali soltou um som exasperado. - E como, faça-me o favor de dizer, você teria condições de manter os cavalos de raça dos seus estábulos com o salário de um mero homem sem título ou propriedade, Lord Edward? Ou a casa em Park Lane, em Londres? Para não falar dessa monstruosidade cheia de correntes de ar que você chama de solar. O único homem sem título de nobreza que conheço que pode manter tudo o que você tem é o Sr. Jasper Whitlock, e como você bem sabe, a riqueza dele é herdada, tanto quanto a sua. Não, Edward, você é um filho de duque e, portanto, tem os gostos de um filho de duque. A sua única infelicidade foi não ter nascido antes do seu desgraçado irmão James.

Edward olhou-a, com uma sobrancelha ironicamente levantada.

- Que diabos, Tanya! Você realmente acha que eu gostaria de ser um duque? Preocupar-me com questões da propriedade o dia todo? Ser sempre perseguido por homens como Brandon, que adorariam ocupar todo o meu tempo com contabilidade? Ter que negociar com os arrendatários, providenciar que o sapé dos tetos de suas casas seja trocado todos os anos, que seus filhos recebam educação e suas esposas estejam satisfeitas? - Levantou os ombros largos com um estremecimento de desagrado. - Esse tipo de vida fez do meu pai um velho, matou-o antes do tempo. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça comigo. Que o moleque do meu caro falecido irmão tenha o diabo do título. Brandon providenciará para que Cullen não seja totalmente destruído por uns tempos e, dentro de dez anos, quando o menino sair de Oxford, ele pode voltar para cá e assumir o lugar que lhe é de direito nestes sagrados salões.

- E o que você pretende fazer da sua vida, Edward? - indagou Tanya, mas disfarçando a irritação. - Você só pode caçar de novembro a março e Londres é abominável no verão. O que você precisa, meu querido, é de uma ocupação.

- O que você acha que eu sou, um americano? - riu Edward, de forma pouco agradável, enquanto secava o copo. - Adoro quando você se digna a me aconselhar, Tanya. Sempre me faz lembrar a nossa diferença de idade. Diga-me, o seu marido não se incomoda de você estar sempre correndo e cruzando o pântano para visitar um homem com a metade da idade dele e uma década mais jovem que você?

- Você tem que beber tanto? - retrucou a viscondessa de Denali. Edward, com um suspiro resignado, mentalmente subtraiu um item da lista de atributos dela. - É de dar desgosto ver alguém tão comparativamente jovem ficar tão inchado e barrigudo.

Edward abaixou os olhos, passando pela sua gravata plastrão³ branca com o nó perfeito sobre o colete que vestia o vigoroso peito.

- Barrigudo? - ecoou ele, sem acreditar. - Onde?

- Você tem bolsas debaixo dos olhos. - Tanya deu um passo para frente e arrancou o copo de conhaque da mão dele. - E dá para ver que está começando a ficar com papadas, como o seu pai.

Edward soltou uma praga e se levantou com um pulo do assento, um tanto instável devido ao conhaque. Com mais de 1,90 m, Edward sempre fora uma figura imponente, mas no Salão de Recepções Dourado do Solar Cullen, ele parecia muito mais alto. Sua grande estrutura contrastava com a delicada mobília dourada e de veludo verde e seus pés, calçados com botas de montaria pretas bem lustradas, pisavam firme sobre os tapetes persas cuidadosamente escovados.

Dirigindo-se a passos largos até um espelho chanfrado pendurado em uma das paredes, Edward examinou o seu reflexo, procurando sinais de obesidade.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tanya, não sei do que você está falando. Que papadas? - disse ele.

Ele tinha certeza de que não era por vaidade que não via qualquer sinal de dissipação. Sem dúvida, se as papadas existissem, ele teria notado. Edward não era tão interessado assim na sua aparência, mas sabia, porque muitas mulheres lhe tinham dito, que era agradável. Porém, estava consciente de que, apesar da roupa bem cortada, parecia deslocado em qualquer salão de recepções, dourado ou não. Ele tinha a compleição trigueira e melancólica de um pirata ou bandoleiro, sem falar no cabelo cobre que tendia a se espalhar rebeldemente por todos os lados. Em contraste marcante com Lady Denali, que era tão clara quanto um carneirinho, em Edward apenas os olhos eram claros, de um verde que parecia refletir o lago que dava acesso ao pântano em cuja margem o Solar Cullen estava localizado.

- Eu não quis dizer exatamente que você tem papadas agora - disse a viscondessa de Denali, de repente muito ocupada com algo sobre a mesa de tampo de marfim. - O que eu disse foi que, se você não tomar cuidado…

- Não foi isso o que você disse.

Edward não tinha certeza sobre o que o deixava mais consternado: o fato de que ela o tinha alarmado a ponto de fazê-lo se levantar da chaise longue ou o fato de que, agora que já estava de pé, poderia muito bem ir para o andar de cima. Poderia ficar infeliz com mais tranqüilidade no conforto da sua biblioteca ou mesmo na sala de bilhar, onde poderia fumar e beber à vontade, sem nenhuma mulher implicando para lhe fazer advertências quanto a panças.

Antes, porém, de ter uma chance de inventar alguma desculpa para apaziguar a suscetível viscondessa, com quem já tinha compartilhado algumas horas de prazer em um quarto de hóspedes do terceiro andar naquele dia, Riley entrou na sala e limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

- Sir Garrett Brandon está aqui para vê-lo, my lord. - O mordomo, que havia servido ao pai de Edward por cinqüenta anos e, sem dúvida, serviria ao novo duque de Cullen por mais vinte, não levantou uma sobrancelha diante do óbvio estado de embriaguez do patrão, ainda no começo da tarde.

- Brandon? - repetiu Edward, sem acreditar. - O que ele está fazendo de volta tão cedo? Não o esperava antes de amanhã ou depois. O moleque… ã, Sua Graça, o duque, está com Sir Garret, Riley?

O olhar de Riley não se afastou de um ponto acima da cornija de mármore verde da lareira. - Sir Garret está só, my lord, e, eu poderia acrescentar, em um estado de considerável agitação.

- Diabos! - Edward levantou o braço e esfregou o queixo que, apesar de ainda não ter passado muito tempo depois do meio-dia, já estava áspero devido à barba que despontava. Se Brandon estava sozinho, isso só podia significar que a informação recebida de Aberdeen era falsa, como todas as outras. E Brandon tinha jurado que a fonte era confiável! Agora Edward precisaria despender mais esforços - e dinheiro - na busca do herdeiro do ducado de Cullen. Como era possível que um menino de dez anos virtualmente desaparecesse da face da Terra?

- Diabos! - repetiu Edward irritado. - Traga-o então, Riley. Traga-o para cá.

A viscondessa soltou um suspiro exagerado no minuto em que o mordomo se afastou o suficiente para não poder mais ouvi-la.

- Ah, Edward, tenha dó. Você tem mesmo que receber aquele homem asqueroso aqui? Não podia fazê-lo esperar na biblioteca? Não me agrada ficar ouvindo vocês dois tagarelando sobre aquele moleque imprestável.

- Sim, imprestável! - Sir Garrett, corpulento e expansivo como sempre, entrou rapidamente na sala, mal dando tempo a Riley de abrir totalmente as portas antes de passar apressado pelo mordomo, que o olhava com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Oh, uma criança extremamente imprestável, de fato, Lady Denali! Nunca foram ditas palavras mais verdadeiras!

Sir Garrett estava tão perturbado que nem havia permitido que o lacaio lhe tirasse a capa e o chapéu, de forma que a neve caía dos ombros daquele homem de meia-idade. Riley pairava indeciso por perto, o rosto parecia uma máscara de aflição diante das manchas molhadas que cresciam sobre o tapete debaixo das galochas do advogado.

- Deus do Céu, homem! - Edward deixou escapar, chocado com a aparência desleixada do seu administrador. - O senhor acaba de chegar da Escócia ou do inferno?

- Desse último, my lord, desse último, posso lhe garantir.

Antes de Riley poder detê-lo, Sir Garrett afundou-se na chaise longue de veludo verde que Edward tinha acabado de deixar vaga.

A neve caiu nas profundas almofadas e começou a derreter imediatamente.

- Nunca, em todos esses meses de busca pelo herdeiro do seu pai, encontrei qualquer coisa tão desagradável, Lord Edward.

A viscondessa, que vinha observando os acontecimentos com os lábios levemente curvados e as sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas, olhou de relance para o mordomo. - Riley, creio que Sir Garrett precisa de um conhaque.

- Não, não! - exclamou Sir Garret, levantando uma mão gorda. - Não, obrigada, my Lady. Eu nem chego perto de destilados antes do meio-dia. Lady Brandon não aprovaria, nem um pouco.

- Mas, Sir Garrett - o sorriso de Tanya era indubitavelmente zombeteiro, - já passa da uma, afinal de contas.

- Ah. Nesse caso… - Riley já estava ao lado do cotovelo do administrador, com um copo cheio na mão. - Oh, obrigado, Riley, meu caro. Ah, isto sim! E não há necessidade de Kate saber, não é mesmo?

Edward, que quase sempre tinha vontade de destruir alguma coisa toda vez que estava na presença do conselheiro de maior confiança do seu falecido pai, perguntou, com os dentes cerrados.

- Devo entender, pela sua total falta de serenidade, que fomos enganados novamente?

Sir Garrett levantou os olhos do seu conhaque, o rosto rechonchudo e insípido quase comicamente surpreso.

- O quê? Enganados? Oh, não, my lord. Nem um pouco. Não, trata-se do jovem mesmo. Ah, sim, finalmente pegamos o jovem certo. - Soltou um suspiro trêmulo, tão dramático quanto barulhento. - O que realmente é uma pena.

Sir Garrett estendeu uma mão trêmula na direção da garrafa que estava sobre a mesa lateral dourada, com intenção de se servir de mais um conhaque, e tanto Riley quanto Edward deram um passo à frente para detê-lo, o mordomo por se sentir ofendido em seu senso de dever e Edward de pura frustração. Edward não estava tão bêbado para não levar a melhor sobre um cinqüentão, pai de cinco filhas, ou sobre um mordomo de setenta anos. Ele se apoiou sobre um joelho ao lado da chaise longue, os dedos fechados ao redor do gargalo de garrafa de conhaque. Era tão alto que apenas de joelhos poderia fitar os olhos de Sir Garrett, que estava sentado, e foi o que fez, sem saber que os seus próprios olhos verdes tinham um perigoso brilho de raiva reprimida.

- O que… - Edward disse, articulando as palavras com cuidado, - aconteceu… na… Escócia?

Sir Garrett parou de contemplar com pesar para o fundo do copo, o olhar fixado no brilho ameaçador dos olhos de Edward.

- Bem, eu… ã… - gaguejou o administrador. - Bem, o senhor vê, my lord, é ele. O duque, my lord. O jovem Emmett de Cullen.

- O senhor o encontrou? - o alívio de Edward era palpável. - Graças a Deus. - Mas o alívio logo se transformou em impaciência. - Mas, se o encontrou, por que diabos não o trouxe de volta consigo para Cullen?

- Recusou-se a vir - disse Sir Garrett simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

Edward não tinha certeza de ter ouvido direito.

- Desculpe Sir Garrett. O senhor pode repetir?

- Recusou-se a vir - disse Sir Garrett novamente. - E foi absolutamente inflexível, my lord. Recusou-se a sair do lugar sem…

- Recusou-se a vir? - urrou Edward. Ficou de pé de um salto, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Notou que Tanya estava olhando fixo para ele, um pouco alarmada, mas não conseguia controlar a sua súbita compulsão de andar de um lado para o outro da sala, como um animal enjaulado.

- Recusou-se a vir? O menino foi informado de que é herdeiro de uma fortuna, dono de uma propriedade que é a jóia de Yorkshire e que ele é, na verdade, um duque, e se recusa a vir? Essa criança é idiota? - berrou Edward, assustando Riley, que tentava retirar a já vazia garrafa de conhaque. É bem típico de James ter um herdeiro idiota, pensou Edward, furioso.

- Oh, não, my lord - disse Sir Garrett, assustado. - Pelo contrário. Saudável como um pônei, com dez anos, todo endiabrado. Jogou um ovo na minha cabeça no momento em que desci da carruagem.

Edward se esforçava para não perder totalmente a paciência.

- Então por que ele se recusa a vir com o senhor?

- Bem, não era tanto o menino, my lord, mas a tia.

- Tia? - Tanya levantou os olhos, interrompendo o minucioso exame de suas cutículas. - O menino tem uma tia?

- Sim, my lady. Ele é órfão, como a senhora sabe, devido ao falecimento prematuro de Lord James, há dez anos. Acredito que a mãe dele, a infeliz esposa de Lord James, expirou pouco depois. O duque vem sendo criado pela irmã da mãe e pelo avô materno, que também morreu há cerca de um ano, acho. Morte terrível, pelo que eu soube. Caiu morto no púlpito. Um vigário, como a senhora sabe.

Edward começava a achar que era única pessoa naquela sala, com a possível exceção de Riley, que ainda tinha algum senso de realidade.

- O que me diz dessa tia? - interpelou, tentando direcionar a conversa de volta ao ponto que interessava. - A tia se recusa a deixar que o menino venha?

- Não precisamente, my lord. O menino se recusa a vir sem a tia. Muito dedicado a ela. Realmente é tocante ver, hoje em dia e naquela idade, um menino tão afeiçoado à sua…

- Para o inferno, Brandon - trovejou Edward. - Por que o senhor não disse à maldita tia que ela também podia vir com o menino?

Sir Garrett pareceu surpreso.

- Eu disse my lord. Na verdade, insisti com ela. Estendi a ela o convite para viver no Solar Cullen por quanto tempo quisesse. Pelo resto da vida, se o desejasse. - O administrador interrompeu o que ia dizendo e, inesperadamente, começou a tirar sua capa. - Está quente aqui, Sr. Riley? Acho que o fogo está forte demais.

- E então? - Edward tinha parado de andar de um lado para o outro e estava de pé, com um cotovelo sobre a cornija. Ele não achava que o fogo estivesse nem um pouco quente demais. - Bem, o que a mulher respondeu?

- Oh, ela recusou com muita determinação o meu convite, my lord. Não quis nem ouvir falar do assunto. E, naturalmente, o menino não sai de lá sem ela. - Brandon estremeceu. - E, portanto, aqui estou eu.

- Recusou o seu convite? - Edward realmente tinha vontade de lançar o punho contra alguma coisa. Riley tinha acabado naquele momento de colocar uma tela de proteção contra o fogo entre Garrett e a lareira, de forma que ele descontou a sua raiva nela, jogando no chão a delicada tela pintada à mão com um golpe forte.

Tanya soltou um gritinho, assustada, e Brandon parecia atordoado. Apenas Riley se manteve calmo. Pegou a tela, endireitou-a e deu a seu patrão um olhar rápido de desaprovação.

- A tia é uma idiota? - interpelou Edward.

- Oh, não, my lord, muito pelo contrário. - Sir Garrett tinha começado a suar em bicas, ou devido ao calor do fogo ou ao nervosismo diante do comportamento de Edward. Talvez pensasse que um daqueles grandes punhos poderia ir a sua direção em seguida. De qualquer forma, reagiu rapidamente, o rosto largo e brilhante de suor. - Não, my lord, não é uma idiota. É uma liberal4.

Se o corpulento administrador tivesse cuspido no assoalho, Edward não teria ficado mais atônico.

- Uma o quê? - perguntou ele em voz baixa.

- Uma liberal.

Sir Garrett sorriu agradecido para Riley, que tinha dado um passo para frente e estava tirando a capa e o chapéu do monte molhado no qual o administrador os tinha empilhado sobre a chaise longue.

- Muito antimonarquista, my lord. Não quer ter nada a ver com a aristocracia. Diz que os nobres são os responsáveis pela falta de reformas que ajudariam o povo. Diz que são os conservadores que mantêm as massas na pobreza abjeta, de forma que 1% da população possa desfrutar de 99% da riqueza. Diz que os donos de terra como o senhor não são nada além de imprestáveis e desocupados, que não pensam em mais nada além de caçar e se envolver com prostitutas…- Interrompendo-se, constrangido, Sir Garrett olhou rapidamente para a viscondessa. - Minhas desculpas, Lady Denali.

Tanya levantou uma única sobrancelha e não disse nada.

Edward escutava Sir Garrett sem acreditar no que ouvia. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. O herdeiro do duque de Cullen fora encontrado, mas o menino se recusava a vir porque a sua tia lunática era uma liberal? Como isso era possível?

- Não entendo - disse Edward, lutando para manter a calma. Temia se descontrolar novamente. Não havia sobrado nada para golpear, a não ser o rosto sorridente e gordo de Sir Garrett. Edward realmente gostava do velho falastrão e não queria machucá-lo. Pelo menos não muito. - O senhor está dizendo que essa mulher recusou um convite para viver em uma das maiores casas da Inglaterra devido às suas convicções políticas?

- Exatamente, exatamente - disse Sir Garrett, com uma risadinha. - E o menino não vem sem ela.

- E essa… - Edward engoliu seco. - Essa mulher. Ela não tem um marido a quem se possa apelar em nome da racionalidade?

- Oh, não, my lord. A Srta. Swan não é casada.

- Srta. Swan?

- Sim, my lord. Isabella Swan. Vivem em um chalé perto da casa paroquial desde que o pai morreu - ela e o menino. Acredito que sejam sustentados por uma pequena renda deixada pela mãe dela. Deus sabe que o vigário não deixou nada para eles.

- Uma solteirona - sibilou Edward entre dentes. - Contrariado e frustrado por uma tia solteirona com inclinações liberais. Que diabos, homem! - Edward estava a ponto de arrancar o próprio cabelo, mas, em vez disso, berrou com o seu administrador, alto o suficiente para assustar até o imperturbável Riley.

- O senhor não conseguiu convencer uma tia solteira que sobrevive com uma ninharia de que o melhor para o seu amado sobrinho seria deixá-lo viver em esplendor em um solar em Yorkshire? - interpelou-o Edward, sem acreditar. - O senhor é um tolo, homem? O que poderia ter sido mais simples? O senhor não sabe nada sobre as mulheres? O senhor não poderia suborná-la? Cativá-la? Conquistá-la com elogios? Não há nada neste mundo que a maldita mulher queira e possamos lhe dar em troca do menino?

Sir Garrett tinha se reclinado o máximo possível na chaise longue, mas mesmo assim não conseguia escapar do olhar ameaçador que o queimava mais do que qualquer fogo. Pondo um dedo gordo debaixo da gravata plastrão, puxou-a, ofegante.

- Mas, my lord, eu já lhe disse! Ela não quis conversa comigo! Expulsou-me da casa, foi o que fez. Até jogou uma panela em mim! - Brandon estava à beira das lágrimas. - E o menino, my lord! Não tem nada de educado, é um desordeiro. Ele pôs furtivamente uma horrível doninha no meu bolso e uma rebarba de metal debaixo do arreio de um dos cavalos da carruagem. Cheguei a pensar que nunca voltaria inteiro para Lady Brandon!

Abruptamente, Edward se afastou do advogado, os ombros largos caídos. Bem, era óbvio o que precisava ser feito naquele momento. O erro havia sido enviar um agente para uma tarefa que poderia ser realizada mais adequadamente por ele mesmo. Bem que o seu pai sempre dizia que era, invariavelmente, mais simples fazer um trabalho você mesmo do que explicar a um assalariado como ele deve ser feito! Era um exemplo clássico disso. O que sabia Brandon sobre mulheres, apesar das suas cinco filhas? Ele tinha cortejado e se casado com a primeira mulher que o poderia aceitar e Kate Brandon, apesar de ser uma boa criatura, sem dúvida não representava nada parecido com um desafio para aquele cavalheiro desajeitado.

Não, só havia uma coisa a ser feita. E ele mesmo teria de viajar até Aberdeen e pegar o menino, assim como a maldita tia.

Uma liberal! Deus o livre das mulheres com excesso de instrução! O que tinha aquele vigário na cabeça ao deixar a filha ler jornais? Ela não deveria nem saber a diferença entre liberais e conservadores. Não era de surpreender que fosse uma solteirona e estivesse condenada a continuar assim, se o que ela havia despejado nos ouvidos de Brandon era um exemplo da sua técnica de conversação.

Riley limpou a garganta, já na porta da sala.

- Com licença, my lord, se o senhor não precisa mais de mim…

Edward, que estava de pé diante do fogo, com as mãos atrás das costas, virou-se repentinamente.

- Não, ainda preciso de você, Riley. Diga a meu valete que vamos partir para a Escócia imediatamente. Preciso de camisas suficientes para uma estada de não menos que três dias. Mande Benjamin trazer a carruagem leve. Parto tão logo as malas estejam prontas.

Tanya, que estava à mesa de trabalho, baixou a pena com que escrevia.

- Edward, você perdeu o juízo? Não pode estar pensando em ir ver essa mulher horrível.

- Esta é exatamente a minha intenção - declarou Edward. - Por quê? Você acha que não tenho os poderes de persuasão necessários? Uma solteirona escocesa liberal está acima das minhas capacidades?

Lady Denali riu. O riso dela, Edward já havia notado, era um som frio e tilintante como o de uma sineta, sem ressonância e muito cansativo.

- Oh, não, my lord. Nós todos sabemos quão persuasivo o senhor pode ser quando põe alguma coisa na cabeça. - O olhar da viscondessa passou rapidamente por ele e Edward não deixou de notar os belos olhos se abrirem em sinal de apreciação ao se fixarem sobre a sutil protuberância na frente das calças dele. - Mas você deve estar desesperado, querido, se vai até a Escócia com um tempo como este. Qual é a pressa? Sabemos onde o abominável menino está e obviamente ele não vai à parte alguma.

- Quero resolver essa questão - disse Edward, virando-se novamente para o fogo. - O meu pai está morto há quase um ano e Cullen vem definhando sem um duque todo esse tempo. Já é tempo mais que suficiente, em minha opinião.

Tanya riu novamente.

- E desde quando você se importa com Cullen? Realmente, Sir Garrett, o senhor é uma má influência sobre Edward. Quando a gente menos esperar, ele vai querer inspecionar as campinas das ovelhas!

Sir Garrett parecia horrorizado com a proposta dessa viagem de Edward à Escócia.

- Eu lhe imploro, my lord, deixe isso para lá! Espere um pouco. Talvez dentro de um ou dois meses, quando tiverem uma chance de se acostumar com a ideia, eles apareçam. O senhor sabe, a Srta. Swan estava absolutamente convencida da total indiferença do seu pai para com o menino e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o duque não o havia cortado do testamento…

- Eu não tenho paciência para esperar um mês, Sir Garrett - respondeu Edward. - Vou partir hoje e aposto que conseguirei os dois - o menino e a tia solteirona - abrigados em segurança aqui em Cullen dentro de uma quinzena.

- Se você está planejando fazer alguma aposta, é melhor acordar o seu colega, o Sr. Whitlock - observou secamente Tanya. - Ele está dormindo na biblioteca, se recuperando do jogo de sinuca de ontem à noite. Você o leva com você, Edward? Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de se insinuar com uma solteirona escocesa.

- My lord, realmente tenho de implorar que o senhor reconsidere. - Tão agitado estava Sir Garrett com os planos de seu patrão que se levantou da chaise longue e foi para o lado de Edward. - Temo que o senhor não esteja a par de quão volátil é o humor dessa mulher. Ela despreza resolutamente toda a aristocracia e se recusa de todo a…

Edward riu e pousou uma mão pesada no ombro do cavalheiro.

- Brandon, meu velho, vou lhe contar uma coisa sobre as mulheres. Elas são todas iguais. - O olhar rápido que lançou à viscondessa era de zombaria. - Todas elas querem alguma coisa. O que temos de descobrir é o que a Srta. Swan quer e lhe dar isso em troca do seu sobrinho. É muito simples, na verdade.

Sir Garrett não parecia satisfeito.

- O problema, my lord, é que acredito que o que a Srta. Swan quer é…

- Sim, Brandon?

- A sua cabeça, Lord Edward. Espetada em uma vara.

¹ Termo que em francês significa "fígado gordo" – é o fígado de um pato ou ganso que foi super-alimentado. Junto com as trufas, o foie gras é considerado uma das maiores iguarias da culinária francesa. Possui consistência amanteigada e sabor mais suave em relação ao fígado normal de pato ou ganso.

² "Cadeira de longa duração" é um estofado de sofá em forma de uma cadeira que é longo o suficiente para apoiar os pés.

³ Gravata larga, que cobre o peito, de pontas cruzadas obliquamente.

4 Simpatizante do Partido Liberal, que defendia redução do poder da Coroa em favor do Parlamento e reformas sociais.

Olá, povo!

Aqui está outra adaptação. Como puderam notar, aqui nosso maravilhoso Edward é um pouco mimado, mas sem deixar de ser justo. Claro que ele não quer assumir o ducado, mas tem sim um senso de justiça por trás dessa atitude pouco compreendida por seus "amigos".

Achei que deveria esclarecer alguns termos dentro do livro, se for desnecessário, avisem que paro.

Enfim, espero que gostem dessa nova adaptação. Beijão


	3. Chapter 2

Bella embalou o recém-nascido nos braços, balançando-o de leve e falando baixinho enquanto ele choramingava.

- Calma, calma - disse ela, a respiração se condensando imediatamente no ar gelado. - Está tudo bem. Sei que é muito mais desagradável aqui fora do que lá dentro, mas você vai ter que se acostumar, entendeu?

Na cama, que na verdade não passava de uma pilha de trapos e palha molhados, a mãe do recém-nascido levantou os olhos com um sorriso fraco.

- Ele parece bem, não é, Srta. Swan? Todos os dedos dos pés e das mãos?

- Dez e dez - respondeu Bella com muito mais animação do que realmente sentia. - Qual o nome que a senhora vai lhe dar, Sra. Mallory?

- Oh, meu Deus! Não sei!

- Já gastou todos os nomes? - disse a Sra. Young, a parteira, se aproximando e deixando atrás de si um triste simulacro de fogo que ela e Bella tinham passado uma hora tentando fazer pegar, sem muito sucesso. Sem carvão e alimentado apenas por alguns pedaços úmidos de turfa, o fogo não dava muito calor. Os Mallory, porém tinham mais sorte do que alguns dos seus vizinhos, cujas cabanas, pouco mais que telheiros, nem mesmo tinham chaminés. - Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Ele é o seu décimo sexto?

A Sra. Mallory fez que sim, toda orgulhosa.

- Oitavo filho homem, sem contar os três que saíram mortos. - Pensar em bebês natimortos obscureceu por um momento o rosto exausto da mulher e ela murmurou: - Seria errado, Srta. Swan, dar a ele o mesmo nome de um dos mortos? Gosto demais do nome James, mas o último, que morreu, era para ser James…

Bella olhou para a trouxinha que mexia as mãozinhas vermelhas e chorava nos seus braços e, de repente, não conseguiu agüentar mais. Parecia que as paredes da cabana de um único cômodo, enegrecidas pela fumaça, se fechavam sobre ela e o cheiro, que normalmente era uma mistura desagradável de repolho e excremento humano, estava dez vezes pior, com o fedor da placenta e membranas expulsas após o parto.

Bella sentiu o mingau que havia tomado como café da manhã subir-lhe à garganta e, com um pequeno gemido, pôs o bebê às pressas nos braços estendidos rapidamente pela parteira e correu para fora.

Andando cegamente pela neve, Bella conseguiu chegar até um montinho de lixo antes de vomitar. Ao terminar, agarrou-se à escada do varal, encostando a face na madeira fria e tosca, de olhos fechados contra o brilhante sol de inverno. O cheiro não era muito melhor fora da cabana, mas pelo menos ela estava longe daquele rosto lívido e do corpo magro e acabado de tantos partos.

A porta da cabana se abriu e a Sra. Young saiu carregando um balde cujo conteúdo soltava um vapor no ar frio. Bella rapidamente pôs a mão na sua bolsinha, em busca de um lenço, limpou a boca com ele e com um pouco de neve limpa que pegou do chão.

A Sra. Young se aproximou de Bella e do monte de lixo, resmungando consigo mesma. Ao chegar perto o suficiente para ver a sujeira que a jovem havia deixado sobre a neve, ela estalou a língua em sinal de desgosto.

- Não sei por que insiste em vir comigo toda vez - declarou a parteira, - se isso faz a senhorita passar mal.

A Sra. Young virou o balde, esvaziando o conteúdo sobre o vômito. Bella, reconhecendo o odor da placenta e das membranas, sentiu o estômago virar mais uma vez e rapidamente agarrou-se à estaca do varal, como se isso a protegesse da náusea. Apertou o lenço contra os lábios.

- Oh, Sra. Young - Bella suspirou tristemente. - É tão horrível! Como a senhora consegue aguentar isto? Aquela mulher vai se matar tendo um bebê por ano. Alguém tem que falar com os homens desta aldeia. A senhora não pode fazer isso?

- Não estou em posição de fazer isso e a senhorita sabe disso, Srta. Swan - declarou a Sra. Young, em tom de censura. - É o dever do vigário. E a senhorita pensa que nosso vigário vai sujar as mãos com gente como Lauren Mallory, a senhorita é tão maluca quanto o pai.

Bella não ficou ofendida com a referência da Sra. Young à excentricidade do pai e limitou-se a suspirar, enfiando o lenço de volta na bolsa.

- Acho que a senhora está certa. É só que parece tão injusto! Dezesseis filhos em dezesseis anos e um terço deles nascidos mortos. E a Sra. Mallory só tem trinta anos, Sra. Young! Aquela mulher ali tem apenas dez anos a mais que eu, e parece…

- Tão velha quanto eu? - acrescentou rapidamente a Sra. Young, piscando, com um sorriso. - Nem um dia mais do que cinqüenta?

- A senhora sabe o que eu quero dizer. - Bella olhou, de mau humor, para as suas botas e a bainha do vestido de lã marrom, úmidos de neve. - Talvez se eu falasse com o Sr. Newton - ela sugeriu, sem grande esperança.

- A senhorita? - A parteira jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. O som da risada era estranhamente abafado naquele pátio sujo e entulhado. - A senhorita falar com o vigário sobre a prostituta da aldeia? Oh, isso é ridículo, Srta. Swan!

Bella fechou a cara.

- Por que é tão estranho? Afinal de contas, somos dois adultos. É dever do Sr. Newton falar com os seus irmãos sobre essas coisas. Deus sabe que o meu pai tentou.

- O Sr. Newton ficaria com o rosto verde e vomitaria o café da manhã se a senhorita lhe falasse sobre uma coisa dessas. - A Sra. Young balançou a cabeça. - Não, meu bem. Não é certo que uma mulher jovem e não casada fale com um homem solteiro - mesmo um vigário - sobre coisas assim. Especialmente uma mulher como a senhorita.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso, uma mulher como eu? - interpelo-a Bella, instantaneamente ofendida.

- Não leve a mal - riu a Sra. Young. - Eu quero dizer uma mulher com sua aparência. Ora, a senhorita é mais bonita do que qualquer uma das atrizes que aparecem nos jornais. Uma bela mulher como a senhorita tentando falar com um homem como o vigário sobre coisas que a maioria das senhoras não menciona na frente de seus próprios maridos… Ora, simplesmente não é decente, Srta. Swan, mesmo para a senhorita. Creio que o seu pai não gostaria, apesar dos livros extravagantes que ele sempre fez a senhorita ler…

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, Bella soltou a estaca do varal e balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

- Não sei do que a senhora está falando, Sra. Young. É melhor eu voltar agora. Emmett deve chegar daqui a pouco para o almoço e ainda não pus nada no fogo. Por favor, diga à Sra. Mallory que volto mais tarde com um pouco de sopa e pão para ela e as crianças.

Não era uma caminhada longa do extremo da vila, onde viviam as famílias mais pobres, até a propriedade paroquial, se ela pegasse um atalho pelo cemitério. Foi o que fez Bella, que não era nem um pouco supersticiosa, concentrando-se na caminhada para não pensar no frio extremo. Na pressa de chegar ao chalé dos Mallory antes do parto, Bella tinha esquecido o gorro e agora só tinha o seu cabelo castanho avermelhado solto para aquecer as orelhas. Mantendo os braços dentro da peliça puída, ouvia o som de seus pés esmagando a neve. Ia lendo ao acaso os epitáfios, que praticamente sabia de cor, por ter vivido na mesma aldeia a vida toda.

"Aqui descansa Gianna", dizia uma inscrição em um túmulo que sempre tinha perturbado Bella. "Minha Esposa, Meu Amor, Minha Vida". O que seria, Bella frequentemente se perguntava, gostar assim de alguém? Ela não conseguia imaginar amar um homem tanto. Ela amava Emmett, era verdade, e não tinha dúvida de que, se fosse preciso, daria a própria vida por ele. Mas gostar de um homem - alguém fora da sua própria família - a ponto de considerá-lo a sua própria vida? Era assustador amar alguém com tanto ardor! Sentiu pena do pobre marido de Gianna, que ficara tão desolado com a perda da esposa. Não seria muito mais sensato para ela ter, talvez, amado um pouco menos?

- Srta. Swan!

Bella ficou paralisada, no meio de um passo. Ah, meu Deus! Não podia ser!

- Srta. Swan!

Mas era. Ela o viu pular de trás de uma lápide particularmente grande, tirando a neve dos joelhos com as mãos. O que estava fazendo ali? Teria ele visto Bella passar pela casa paroquial e a esperara voltar? Homem odioso. Pensou em apertar o passo, fazendo de conta que não o vira, mas ele estava ao seu lado e ela teve que forçar um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Srta. Swan!

O Sr. Newton tirou o chapéu alto e fez uma mesura com cômica presunção, mas Bella fez o possível para não rir. Afinal de contas, ele era o substituto do pai dela e o líder espiritual da comunidade. Não era culpa dele se, às vezes, fazia Bella lembrar-se de uma marionete, com o seu corpo desajeitado e movimentos atrapalhados.

- A senhorita parece muito bem nesta manhã fria de inverno - disse o vigário efusivamente, a respiração saindo da boca em grandes baforadas brancas.

Bella manteve o sorriso falso grudado no rosto.

- Bom dia, Sr. Newton. Gostaria de ter tempo para conversar, mas preciso voltar ao chalé para preparar o almoço para Emmett.

- Então a senhorita deve permitir que eu a acompanhe - declarou o vigário, estendendo o braço para que ela o tomasse. - O caminho é escorregadio e não vou permitir que a senhorita corra o risco de cair e torcer um tornozelo.

Bella não gostou de ouvir o vigário mencionar os seus tornozelos. Ele era um jovem alto - Bella chegava apenas ao seu ombro - e, apesar de desajeitado, tinha boa aparência, com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Porém, ao contrário de todas as outras solteiras da vila, Bella não se sentia atraída por ele e não entendia por que havia tanto rebuliço ao seu redor.

Vendo que não poderia recusar o braço do vigário sem ser mal-educada, Bella deslizou a mão enluvada na curva do braço dele e permitiu-lhe acompanhá-la pelo cemitério. Enquanto caminhavam, o Sr. Newton falou longamente sobre as mudanças que tinha feito na casa em que Bella havia crescido. Casa que, depois da morte do seu pai, tinha sido entregue ao novo vigário. Apesar de estar bem satisfeita com o seu pequeno chalé na extremidade da propriedade da igreja, Bella não conseguia evitar se sentir um pouco dona da casa paroquial e ficou irritada ao ouvir que o Sr. Newton tinha mandado pôr um novo papel nas paredes da sala de estar. Homem tolo. Ele não sabia que a chaminé soltava fumaça e que deixaria imundo o papel dentro de um ano?

A conversa fiada continuou até quase o portão do cemitério. Bella, que vinha pensando em outro assunto durante o percurso, subitamente deixou escapar.

- Sr. Newton, estou voltando da casa dos Mallory, do outro lado da aldeia, onde ajudei no nascimento do décimo sexto filho de Lauren Mallory…

Antes de terminar, ela sentiu o Sr. Newton ficar tenso e se afastar dela, atônito.

- O quê? - exclamou ele, parecendo assombrado. - A senhorita está brincando? Se esse for caso, devo dizer que é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Bella levantou os olhos para ele, de cara fechada.

- Não é uma brincadeira, Sr. Newton. Estive conversando com a Sra. Young, a parteira, e achamos que é o seu dever, como vigário, falar com os homens de Applesby. Eles devem ficar longe da Sra. Mallory por pelo menos um ano. Caso contrário, nesse ritmo, ela nunca recuperará a saúde. E temos de suplementar a renda que ela vai perder, da melhor forma que pudermos, com a cólera.

- Srta. Swan! - O rosto pálido do Sr. Newton ficou um tom mais pálido e estava quase da mesma cor da neve que os rodeava. Bella percebeu, com o coração apertado, que a Sra. Young tinha razão. Ela chocara o vigário e agora ia ter que aguentar.

- Estou atônito, realmente atônito, de ouvir que a senhorita, uma mulher jovem e não casada, ajudou em um parto! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas! E bem no nascimento de uma criança bastarda, filha da prostituta da aldeia! O que a parteira tinha na cabeça ao permitir que a senhorita fizesse uma coisa dessas? Tenho a intenção de falar com essa mulher. Uma coisa dessas é tão infame que eu - bem, eu mal sei o que pensar!

A lembrança do rosto lívido de Lauren Mallory ainda estava fresca na cabeça de Bella, assim como o cheiro irrespirável da placenta e membrana expelidas depois do nascimento. Ela bateu um dos pés, impaciente, com raiva pelo fato de o vigário ficar obcecado com a falta de decoro de ela ajudar em um parto quando havia questões muito mais sérias com as quais ele deveria se ocupar.

- Ora, Sr. Newton. Jovem e solteira eu posso ser, mas não sou uma criança e tampouco ignorante. Sei como os bebês são feitos e como servir de parteira e estou pedindo que o senhor, como vigário da paróquia, ajude a Sra. Mallory.

- Não vou fazer nada disso!- exclamou o Sr. Newton. - Eu não me rebaixaria para ajudar uma mulher tão devassa que não pode manter as pernas fechadas o suficiente para se recuperar de um parto.

- Mas é seu dever fazer isso! Meu pai…

- O seu pai! O seu pai! A senhorita tem uma ideia, Srta. Swan, do quanto estou farto de ouvir falar do seu pai? O seu pai não era exatamente o pensador iluminado que a senhorita aparentemente acredita que ele fosse. Se era tão avançado, por que deixou a senhorita e o seu sobrinho sozinhos no final, com apenas a caridade da igreja - a minha caridade - para mantê-los fora do asilo¹?

Bella fitou-o, piscando os olhos subitamente cheios de lágrimas que ela afastou com raiva.

- Se é assim que o senhor se sente, Sr. Newton - disse, com uma voz apertada que ela mal reconhecia como a sua. - passe bem.

Virando-se, Bella se afastou a passos largos e tensos. A audácia! Mantida fora do asilo pela caridade dele! Então ele estava cansado de ouvir falar do pai dela? Ora, não teria que ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre seu pai, nem uma palavra a mais. Bella nunca mais falaria com aquele homem odioso. Podia esperar para ver!

O vigário a chamou, com extrema agitação na voz, e saiu correndo atrás de Bella, aos tropeções. A moça não parou e ele subitamente pôs as mãos enluvadas nos ombros dela, virando-a e forçando-a a encará-lo. Bella ficou surpresa com esse gesto. O vigário sempre havia evitado cuidadosamente tocar nela, mesmo nos eventuais bailes a que os dois tinham ido às casas de vizinhos bem-intencionados, que queriam que a atraente filha do falecido vigário e o bonito novo vigário chegassem a um acordo.

- Srta. Swan - disse o Sr. Newton, ofegante. Ela sentia os dedos dele através do tecido da peliça. - Peço desculpas por ofendê-la, mas, por favor, ouça o que tenho a dizer. Faz muito tempo que acho que o seu pai, apesar de ser um bom homem, era liberal demais nos seus procedimentos com a paróquia e, em particular, na sua criação.

Enquanto Bella juntava fôlego para contradizer isso, o vigário continuou, apressado.

- O que pode ser inadequado para uma jovem saber, porém é, em última instância, um conhecimento essencial para a esposa de um vigário, de forma que estou disposto a deixar passar essa falta de bom gosto revelado pela senhorita…

Bella olhou fixamente para ele, surpresa.

- Sr. Newton - ela conseguiu dizer, ofegante. - O senhor está…?

- Sim, estou. Suponho que não seja uma grande surpresa para a senhorita o fato de que há algum tempo eu a admiro mais do que apenas uma amiga. Espero que a senhorita me dê a honra de se tornar minha esposa.

Bella ficou tão surpresa que quase caiu na risada, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo. Santo Deus, ela tinha acabado de receber a primeira proposta de casamento da sua vida e a sua primeira reação tinha sido rir! Muito inadequado.

O rosto do Sr. Newton estava muito sério, mais preocupado, pensou ela, com o assunto introduzido por ela anteriormente do que em saber se ela ia ou não aceitá-lo. E, naturalmente, isso era algo que Bella não tinha a menor intenção de fazer.

Levantando a mão para tirar os dedos do vigário dos seus ombros, Bella disse.

- Sr. Newton, o senhor está enganado se pensa que eu alguma vez suspeitei da verdadeira natureza dos seus sentimentos por mim. Peço desculpas se de alguma forma o fiz acreditar, equivocadamente, que os meus sentimentos não eram apenas de amizade. Mas só sinto amizade pelo senhor, de forma que temo não poder aceitar a sua generosa proposta. Agora, por favor, me solte.

Diante da aparente determinação dele em não a soltar, ela começou a se mexer.

- O senhor me ouviu Sr. Newton?

- Chame-me de Mike, - disse o vigário, inclinando-se para beijá-la. - Bella.

Bella se surpreendeu tanto quando a boca dele pousou sobre a dela que, por um momento, ficou como que paralisada, consciente da secura quente daqueles lábios e da umidade da língua, que pretendia entrar através dos seus lábios firmemente fechados. A reação seguinte de Bella não foi nem de longe tão passiva. Deu um passo atrás e deu um pontapé na canela do vigário.

Ele soltou um uivo e Bella, segurando as saias nas mãos, saiu em disparada como um potro, correndo pela alameda do cemitério o mais rapidamente que as suas pernas esguias permitiam. Apesar de ouvi-lo chamá-la, Bella continuou correndo, derrapando sobre a superfície gelada da neve. Não ousava desacelerar por medo de que ele a alcançasse e pedisse desculpas. Mesmo tendo ficado de estômago vazio depois de passar mal naquela manhã, ela achava que poderia vomitar de novo se isso acontecesse.

Bella continuou correndo, o vento frio atravessava a peliça aberta e deixava os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela quase colidiu com a Sra. Crowley, mulher do padeiro, em uma rua da aldeia, mas não parou, limitando-se a gritar "Desculpe!" sobre o ombro. Não se importava se toda a aldeia visse os seus tornozelos e panturrilhas. O mais importante era fugir. Bella passou correndo pela casa paroquial, pelo portão do seu próprio jardim e teria chegado até a porta de entrada de sua casa se não fosse detida por um grande obstáculo. Ela se lançou contra ele com toda a força e ouviu um "Uf" surpreso.

Atordoada, Bella teria caído devido ao impacto, mas mãos fortes se estenderam para firmá-la e a mesma voz grave que havia soltado o "Uf" dizia, rindo.

- Olá, minha querida. Onde você acha que vai, tão apressada assim?

Esforçando-se para recuperar o fôlego, Bella fez um gesto para tirar dos olhos o cabelo e despenteado pelo vento e olhou para cima…

E deu com o rosto mais maravilhoso que já tinha visto.

Olhos verdes riam para ela, emoldurados por ruguinhas na pele levemente bronzeada que instantaneamente a fizeram pensar em dias de verão, de urze² roxa ondulando na brisa suave da noite. Contrastando fortemente com os olhos de cor clara, o cabelo ocre ondulava ao redor de um rosto cinzelado e nitidamente triste, com sobrancelhas escuras e lábios sensuais. Fitando, sem fôlego, essa aparição vulcânica, Bella acreditou, por um momento, que o homem era um pirata saído dos livros que Emmett sempre lhe pedia para ler. Percebeu que estava muito consciente e interessada nos braços fortes que a mantinham de pé, nos ombros largos debaixo do manto preto - tão largos que bloqueavam a vista de tudo ao seu redor -, do cheiro masculino que parecia emanar do colete dele, cheiro de couro, tabaco e, levemente, de cavalo.

Bella de repente se deu conta do olhar esmeralda que se dirigia sem disfarce para a sua peliça aberta, por onde apareciam a cintura fina e o belo busto, que ainda subia e descia na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego. Balançando a cabeça, ela recuperou o juízo. O que estava fazendo ao permitir que um completo estranho a segurasse assim, depois de chutar as canelas do vigário que acabara de tentar o mesmo? Com um suspiro, Bella fez um movimento súbito para se libertar e o estranho, rindo, imediatamente a soltou.

- Fugindo de algum incêndio, querida? - perguntou ele, movendo as sobrancelhas ironicamente. - Ou está sendo perseguida por algum balconista apaixonado?

Bella virou a cabeça para cima e olhou-o nos lhos, ainda sem fôlego para falar. Sabia que seu rosto estava muito vermelho e ficou contente porque, naquele frio, o desconhecido não poderia pensar que ela estava corando. Era o homem mais bonito que ela já vira. Como poderia não ficar ruborizada?

- O que está acontecendo, menina? O gato comeu a sua língua? - Ele riu, olhando-a, e ver aqueles lábios se abrirem de forma tão alegre fizeram o coração dela dar saltos.

- Estou aqui há algum tempo, tentando despertar a sua patroa - continuou ele. - Se ela não está em casa, você poderia pelo menos me deixar entrar para que eu aqueça enquanto espero? Acho que peguei um resfriado ficando tanto tempo aqui fora, batendo à porta…

Bella ouviu alguém chamá-la da rua. Ficou na ponta dos pés olhou por cima do braço do cavalheiro de cabelo ocre e viu o Sr. Newton, mancando na direção deles acenando com o chapéu.

- Ah, não! - ela resmungou.

O visitante deu uma olhada indiferente por cima do ombro e disse, com uma voz profunda.

- Aquele homem está a sua procura.

- Eu sei - gemeu Bella. - É esse o problema. - Ela se jogou contra a porta, que nunca estava trancada, e entrou na casa, aos tropeções. Correndo para dentro da sala, desamarrou os laços que prendiam a sua peliça com uma mão e, com a outra, jogou de lado a sua pequena bolsa.

- Haja paciência! - murmurou Bella, mal notando que o estranho de ombros largos a havia seguido para dentro e examinava o Sr. Newton pela janela. O pároco havia parado no portão do jardim, parecendo de repente perceber que a sua presença não era desejada. - E Emmett deve chegar a qualquer momento!

- Aquele homem a está aborrecendo, meu bem? - perguntou o desconhecido. - Porque, se estiver, eu a livro dele sem problemas.

- Oh! - gemeu Bella, colocando a peliça sobre as costas do banco de madeira, em seguida, pondo uma das mãos na testa, como se quisesse se livrar de uma dor de cabeça. - O senhor não vai conseguir se livrar dele. Acredite, eu bem que tentei.

O homem alto olhou pela janela mais uma vez.

- Eu não brigo com ninguém pelo menos desde o tempo da universidade, mas ele não parece um grande adversário. Pode ter a juventude como vantagem sobre mim, mas não mais que isso. Como você acha que ele se sairia com pistolas ao raiar o dia?

Bella olhou para ele e riu - um som claro e borbulhante que parecia transbordar dela. Ela não tinha idéia de onde isso tinha vindo.

- O senhor não pode estar falando sério! Ele é o Sr. Newton, o vigário.

- Falando tão sério como a morte. Pouco me importa que ele seja o Arcebispo da Cantuária. Ficaria feliz em matá-lo para você. É só dizer.

Ela viu os olhos verdes passearem rapidamente pela sala mobiliada de forma agradável, ainda que pobremente, e depois se voltarem para ela. Bella de repente ficou constrangida devido ao seu vestido de lã marrom molhado, com a bainha suja de neve e a cintura apertada.

- Pensando melhor - disse o estranho, - em vez de matá-lo, o que pode ofender alguém e envolver muita gente, por que nós simplesmente não damos um susto nele, fazendo-o ir embora, e depois você e eu podemos acender a lareira e nos sentar para nos conhecer melhor. Pelo menos até a volta da sua patroa.

- Minha patroa? - repetiu Bella. -Do que o senhor está falando?

Naquele momento, a porta foi aberta com um empurrão e o vigário entrou mancando na sala. Jogando os ombros para trás, o Sr. Newton disse, com dignidade ferida.

- Perdoe-me por me intrometer, mas creio que me deve desculpas, Srta. Swan.

- Srta. Swan? - repetiu o estranho, olhando alerta para Bella.

Antes de ela poder responder, o Sr. Newton continuou.

- É costume, acredito, que as jovens rejeitem a primeira proposta de casamento de um cavalheiro, de forma que não vou levar a sua rejeição muito em conta. Vou lhe pedir outra vez, pode ter certeza, mais outra e mais outra, até que me dê a honra de se tornar minha esposa.

A essa altura, Bella estava sem dúvida corando. Nunca tinha ficado tão aflita na vida. Como poderia o vigário continuar com aquilo na presença de um completo estranho?

- Garanto-lhe, Sr. Newton - começou Bella a dizer, veementemente, - que não importa quantas vezes o senhor peça, a minha resposta sempre será a mesma. O senhor acha que sou alguma jovem tola que brinca com os sentimentos dos homens como se fossem troféus? Nesse caso, o senhor está pensando errado. - Com um dedo soberbo, Bella apontou na direção da porta. - Eu agradeço se o senhor deixar esta casa.

O Sr. Newton começou a obedecer, mas parou subitamente e encarou o estranho alto.

- E posso perguntar o que traz este cavalheiro ao seu chalé? - A voz do vigário era queixosa e emocionada. - É indecoroso da sua parte, senhor, visitar sozinho uma mulher jovem e desacompanhada como a Srta. Swan.

O homem pareceu excessivamente chocado e foi apenas então que a própria Bella começou a se perguntar o que ele queria. Ela e Emmett nunca recebiam visitas, a não ser umas poucas mulheres da paróquia com quem Bella fazia obras de caridade. Quem poderia ser esse estranho tão bonito? Consternada com a proposta do Sr. Newton, não tinha ocorrido a Bella pensar nisso antes.

O cavalheiro estava extremamente surpreendido.

- Parece que houve um engano - disse, por fim.

- Engano? - perguntou Bella olhando fixo para ele. O homem estava bem arrumado, coberto pelo manto de melhor qualidade que ela já tinha visto e as botas estavam bem brilhantes, tendo sido muito bem polidas. A gravata plastrão era de um branco imaculado e o nó era perfeito. Era um homem extraordinariamente atraente, mas, de súbito, Bella começou a ver que havia algo familiar nele. Algumas coisas relativas àqueles olhos verdes…

- Estou procurando a Srta. Swan - disse ele vagamente. - Mas a Srta. Swan que eu procuro é a tia de certo Emmett Cullen…

Bella sentiu um peso súbito no meio do peito.

- Sim, sou eu - suspirou ela, e os seus ombros caíram, cansados. - O que Emmett aprontou agora? Seja o que for, juro que nós o compensaremos. Alguém ficou ferido, senhor? O senhor não imagina o quanto eu lamento…

- Ah, não, a senhorita não me entendeu bem. - o estranho olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, a inquietação estampada no rosto, e disse: - Creio, madame, que sou seu cunhado, Edward Cullen.

¹ Abrigo da época para pessoas incapazes de se sustentar, onde os fisicamente aptos, adultos ou crianças, eram obrigados a trabalhar.

² Nome comum de diversas plantas da família Ericaceae, particularmente dos gêneros Erica e Calluna. São espontâneas em terrenos pobres em cal e com flores de cores diversas.


	4. Chapter 3

Por um instante, Edward pensou que a moça fosse desmaiar.

Toda aquela cor radiante abandonou seu rosto, deixando-a tão pálida quanto uma escultura de mármore e ela parecia oscilar um pouco sobre os pés. Movendo-se rapidamente até seu lado, pronto para pegá-la nos braços caso ela caísse, Edward praguejou em voz baixa, desejando ter matado Brandon quando tivera chance. De todas as idiotices, a maior tinha sido deixá-lo pensar que a tia do menino era uma velha solteirona ressecada quando, na realidade, era a mulher mais bonita que Edward já tinha visto em, digamos, muito tempo!

E achara que ela não era mais que uma criada atraente quando se jogou contra ele como uma bala de canhão! Com aquela figura miúda e bonita e a compleição de mármore, sem dúvida era mais bonita que as empregadas domésticas mantidas por seus amigos em Londres. Mais bonita, mas não mais velha. Ele deveria ter visto desde o momento em que ela abriu a boca que não era nenhuma criada comum, porque não tinha o tradicional sotaque escocês. O inglês dela era tão refinado como o de qualquer moça instruída. Maldito Brandon! E quando ela levantou aquela juba de cabelo avermelhados despenteados e Edward viu aqueles olhos verdes, bem tinha agradecido à sorte por ela ser apenas uma criada porque, caso contrário, ele estaria correndo um grave perigo.

Mas não era uma criada. Era a sua cunhada. E essa informação aparentemente a estava fazendo desmaiar. Mas ela não desmaiou, em vez de cair nos braços de Edward, que estavam à sua espera, a moça caiu sentada no banco, mergulhando o rosto nas mãos com um gemido.

- Ah, não! - exclamou Bella, com aquela voz gutural que Edward tinha achado muito atraente, até descobrir quem ela era. - Alguém me acorde. O dia de hoje está se tornando um pesadelo.

Tentando disfarçar o quanto estava ofendido por ser chamado de pesadelo e se perguntando por que isso o incomodava tanto, Edward baixou os olhos para ela.

- Perdão, madame, mas… quer que eu chame a sua criada?

- Criada! - exclamou o vigário, desdenhoso. - Ela não tem criada alguma. Apenas uma faxineira que vem uma vez por semana para ajudá-la com o serviço pesado e mesmo assim porque sou eu quem pago, do meu próprio bolso!

Edward baixou os olhos para aquela cabeça inclinada, tentando obter um vislumbre do rosto escondido atrás da cortina de cabelo castanho-avermelhado.

- Nenhuma criada? O senhor quer dizer que ela e o menino vivem aqui sozinhos?

- Totalmente sozinhos - respondeu Newton, com o deleite de um alcaguete nato. - Nem mesmo uma mulher para cuidar deles à noite. Mas ela não aceita ninguém, apesar de eu ter oferecido os serviços da minha cara tia viúva, a Srta. Swan disse que não tinha espaço e que não gosta de receber ordens. Mas a senhorita sempre foi assim, muito pouco convencional, meu senhor, e da forma mais inconveniente. É uma vergonha, eu disse desde o começo. Uma jovem solteira vivendo sozinha! Não dá para imaginar quais as ideias que os homens da aldeia podem estar tendo…

- Não - disse Edward, dando ao jovem da cabeça amarela um olhar maligno. - Não dá para imaginar, não é mesmo? Ora eles podem até estar pensando em se impor à força a ela, exigindo que ela se case com eles porque pagaram uma faxineira para vir uma vez por semana. - Teve a satisfação de ver o jovem arrogante enrubescer, furioso. Voltando a sua atenção para Bella, Edward indagou, gentilmente: - Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhorita? Sais de cheiro, talvez?

- Sais de cheiro? - Bella levantou a cabeça, uma mecha do cabelo caindo sobre um dos olhos. Olhou-o fixamente sem acreditar no que ouvia. - Sais de cheiro? O senhor deve estar brincando. Uma dose de uísque seria mais adequada, não acha?

Espantado diante da temeridade dela, Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Uísque? - Então, ao ver pela expressão dela que a Srta. Swan não estava brincando, perguntou, resoluto: - Onde a senhorita guarda o uísque?

- Srta. Swan! - exclamou Newton, naquela voz medrosa que havia provocado tanta aversão em Edward. - Imploro que a senhorita pense duas vezes. Os destilados nunca são a resposta…

- Ora, afastem-se de mim, os dois.

Levantando-se, a moça saiu da sala a passos largos, com a expressão de desagrado, os saltos das botas fazendo um barulho alto sobre o assoalho de madeira. Edward fitou o vigário, tomado por sentimentos assassinos.

Era evidente que ele não poderia ter visitado a Srta. Swan em ocasião menos oportuna. Talvez se tivesse chegado em outra manhã, quando pretendentes não desejados não estivessem declarando-lhe amor, a moça fosse mais receptiva a ele. Sem dúvida, antes de saber quem ele era, tinha sido afável - até amistosa, poder-se-ia dizer. Ele estava convencido de que tinha visto admiração no olhar dela e, por que não? Sem dúvida ele era um magnífico espécime de homem. Ou, pelo menos, melhor do que esse vigário farisaico.

Mas Edward de forma alguma iria embora antes do outro homem e o tolo apatetado não parecia nem um pouco pronto para sair.

Newton olhou para Edward desafiadoramente de disse.

- Não sei quem pensa ser, mas o senhor deve saber neste mesmo instante que tenho intenção de me casar com a Srta. Swan, e se o senhor tiver qualquer, digamos, intenção menos honrosa em relação a ela, eu sugiro que vá embora.

- Já lhe disse quem eu sou, seu janota chorão - rosnou Edward, tendo prazer em ver o homem, que era menor que ele, ficar pálido diante do tom ameaçador de sua voz grave. - Sou concunhado dela e a minha única intenção é levar o meu sobrinho embora daqui e investi-lo na posição de décimo sétimo duque de Cullen.

O vigário limpou a garganta.

- Se é essa a sua intenção, senhor, então uma decepção o espera. A Srta. Swan nunca permitiria que alguém levasse o jovem Emmett para longe dela. Ela o ama como se fosse o seu próprio filho. Eu, naturalmente, estou disposto a criá-lo como meu próprio filho, desde que ela concorde em mandá-lo estudar em um internato.

- Quanta nobreza da sua parte - disse Edward, cheio de sarcasmo, - em pôr os desejos dela à frente dos seus. O que o senhor é dela?

O rapazote, pois era assim que Edward pensava nele, apesar de o homem provavelmente ter quase a sua idade, foi tomado de surpresa.

- O que eu sou da Srta. Swan! Ora, o que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- O senhor disse que paga a faxineira dela. - Edward sentia um gosto desagradável na boca. - Ela é sua amante?

- Meu senhor! - Newton ficou vermelho como uma romã. - Como o senhor ousa? O meu pedido de casamento para a Srta. Swan é totalmente honroso. Se não fosse pela generosidade da igreja, da minha igreja, senhor, ela e o detestável menino estariam agora em um asilo e não vivendo neste luxo relativo.

Edward deu uma olhada pela sala que, apesar de acolhedora, era bem fria e cheirava a pobreza de gente distinta.

- O senhor chama isso de luxo? - perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso. - Ora, eu já estive em túmulos mais quentes que isso. O senhor não lhe fornece carvão suficiente para aquecer esta maldita cabana?

- Meu senhor! - O vigário de lábios finos parecia prestes a ter um ataque de apoplexia. - Eu poderia perguntar ao senhor, que afirma ser concunhado dela, por que não achou adequado fornecer à Srta. Swan um único tostão para o sustento do sobrinho dela! Se eu tivesse a menor ideia de que ela tinha familiares em tão boa situação financeira, sem dúvida teria feito um apelo para que a Srta. Swan lhe escrevesse falando da sua pobreza!

Enojado tanto pelo tom de voz de Newton como pelo fato de que tinha de, aparentemente, agradecer-lhe por manter o seu sobrinho todo esse tempo, Edward pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma bolsa.

- Quanto? - perguntou ele, conciso.

- Desculpe-me, mas o que o senhor disse?

- Quanto, no total, a igreja gastou com a Srta. Swan e o seu sobrinho desde a morte do pai dela? - O vigário pareceu confuso.

- É difícil até começar a calcular. Não se pode pôr um preço, meu senhor, na caridade cristã.

- Diga-me quanto foi, maldito, ou torço esse seu pescoço piedoso.

O jovem bateu o pé, irritado.

- Dezessete libras e três centavos, senhor.

Edward contou o dinheiro e deu um passo à frente. Pegando Newton pelo colarinho do casaco com uma das mãos, ele deixou cair as moedas no bolso do vigário com a outra.

- Pois bem - disse Edward rispidamente, percebendo que estava gostando demais daquilo. - Se não sair desta casa até eu contar dez, vou arrastá-lo para fora e espancá-lo até o senhor estar a um passo da morte. Estou sendo claro?

Newton ofegou.

- O senhor sabe com quem está falando? Eu sou Honorável Michael Newton, vigário da aldeia de Applesby, e estou profundamente ofendido com as suas…

- Um - rosnou Edward.

- …vis ameaças…

- Dois.

Newton começou a parecer preocupado.

- Eu não seria um cavalheiro se deixasse um homem como o senhor sozinho com a Srta. Swan.

- Três. O senhor não é um cavalheiro, Newton. Se fosse, não estaria tentando fazer chantagem com uma moça inocente.

- Chantagem? Do que o senhor está falando?

- O senhor lhe diz que ela está em dívida com o senhor pela sua caridade e daí lhe pede a mão. Para mim, isso é chantagem. - Levantando uma sobrancelha, com ar zombeteiro, Edward o interpelou: - E o que o senhor quer dizer com um homem como eu?

- Ora, o senhor obviamente faz parte da aristocracia. Já ouvi falar o que homens como o senhor fazem com moças bonitas e indefesas como Bella. Acham que, só porque possuem um título de nobreza e um pouco de terra, têm o direito de sair a galope pelo interior, corrompendo toda mulher que encontram. Bem, o senhor não vai ter Bella. Vou… vou lutar por ela. Vou sim! Lutei boxe no seminário e era muito bom.

- Quatro. - Edward tinha que admirar o homem por tentar. - Então o senhor também é um liberal, não é?

- Sem dúvida. Sempre lutarei pelo bem do povo, do cidadão. Especialmente contra conquistadores e homens lascivos como o senhor.

- Dez - disse Edward, porque estava louco para esfregar o chão com o rosto daquele infeliz ignorante. Mas Newton não possuía a força das suas convicções, pois ficou pálido como um coelho e correu em direção à porta, pedindo ajuda aos gritos.

Edward o seguiu até o portão, mas estava bem claro que o Sr. Newton não tinha a menor intenção de se deixar pegar. Derrapando desajeitadamente pela rua coberta por uma fina camada de gelo, o vigário saiu correndo até chegar à segurança de sua casa. Dando de ombros filosoficamente, Edward voltou para o chalé.

Um exame rápido da mobília da sala de estar, enquanto procurava a sua anfitriã a contragosto, comprovou a suposição de que a Srta. Swan, apesar de orgulhosa, estava vivendo à beira da pobreza. Mesmo que seus pais houvessem lhe deixado algo e Edward não podia imaginar que fosse mais que cerca de quarentas libras por ano, não havia dúvida de que ela não era independente financeiramente. O chalé era de propriedade da igreja e sem dúvida lhe havia sido oferecido a um aluguel baixo pelo fato de o pai ter morrido subitamente, deixando-a sem ter para onde ir. Os móveis eram bem conservados e de boa qualidade, mas velhos, provavelmente doados por algum paroquiano há muito morto. Um exame mais cuidadoso da peliça da moça revelava que ela tinha sido usada em mais de dez invernos, sem dúvida por uma dona anterior. Mesmo os jornais, que Edward encontrou dobrados cuidadosamente ao lado do banco, tinham mais de uma dobra, o que revelava que outra pessoa o tinha lido antes.

Depois dessa inspeção, Edward sentiu de forma ainda mais aguda o quão extraordinário era o fato de a moça ter rejeitado tanto a proposta feita por Brandon quanto o pedido de casamento do vigário. Edward não conseguia imaginar um marido mais imprestável do que o farisaico Sr. Newton, mas Isabella Swan não tinha muito a oferecer como dote, além do rosto bonito e do corpo atraente. E ela ainda tinha o encargo do sobrinho. Provavelmente não havia muitos homens em Applesby dispostos a se casar com uma noiva sem um tostão, ainda que bonita, que trazia consigo um menino de dez anos. O Sr. Newton poderia muito bem ser sua última esperança. Mas ela o havia rejeitado tão completamente quanto havia rejeitado Brandon. O que havia de errado com a moça? Edward nunca conhecera Victoria Cullen, mulher de seu irmão, mas só poderia supor que a demência estava no sangue do clã dos Swan.

Ele a encontrou na cozinha, aquecendo uma panela com algo que tinha um cheiro delicioso, fazendo bastante barulho ao jogar os talheres sobre a mesa, que estava ostensivamente posta para dois. Ela havia puxado o cabelo para trás e amarrado um avental disforme ao redor da cintura fina, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se tornar menos atraente, se é que era isso que tinha tentado fazer. Olhando-o zangada, Bella disse.

- Lembro-me muito bem de lhe ter dito para ir embora.

- Onde aprendeu esses bons modos? - perguntou Edward, apoiando-se despreocupadamente no batente da porta. - Um parente vem de longe, de Yorkshire, fazer uma visita e você nem mesmo lhe oferecer uma xícara de chá? Que coisa feia!

- O senhor não é meu parente - declarou ela. Bella tirou pão preto de uma gaveta e começou a fatiá-lo com uma faca muito grande. - Nunca o vi na vida. Como vou saber se o senhor é mesmo quem diz ser? O senhor pode ser algum estranho que passou pela rua e quer levar Emmett para obrigá-lo a trabalhar em Londres.

- Você olhou pela janela? - Edward se aproximou de Bella. Ela estava trabalhando diretamente em frente da janela. Através da camada irregular de gelo que cobria a vidraça, a carruagem dele bem visível.

- Aquilo é uma carruagem com o símbolo dos Cullen na porta - disse Edward. Como ela ainda estava de costas, toda tensa, ele apoiou as suas duas grandes mãos na mesa sobre a qual Bella cortava o pão, cada uma de um lado da pequena cintura dela, prendendo-a no meio de seus braços.

- Os lacaios sentados lá em cima na carruagem usam fardas com as cores dos Cullen, verde e dourado - continuou ele, amistosamente, consciente de que estava tão próximo dela que sua respiração agitava os cabelos finos da nuca da moça. - E os cavalos são todos baios, perfeitamente combinados. Você não encontraria cavalos melhores do que esses em toda a Escócia e não estou dizendo isso para fazer pouco de ninguém. Eles lhe parecem cavalos de um explorador de crianças?

Ela virou-se e levantou a cabeça, olhando-o, e Edward viu que seus expressivos olhos verdes eram cercados de cílios escuros encurvados. Tinha um cheiro muito agradável, de sabonete e mais alguma coisa. Violetas, talvez. Seu pescoço era fino que ele pensou que poderia envolvê-lo com uma só mão. Como ela reagiria, perguntou-se Edward, se ele pusesse os lábios na brancura daquele pescoço, bem abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de curvas tão delicadas?

Bella deu por si curiosamente abalada pela proximidade de seu concunhado. Sentia o calor dele às suas costas e uma olhada ao redor mostrou que as mãos colocadas a cada um dos lados de seu corpo tinham dedos bronzeados e fortes, devido a cavalgadas e caças, mas não tinham calos, pensou ela, desconfiada, decorrentes de qualquer tipo de trabalho verdadeiro. Uma imagem inesperada e espontânea daquelas mãos no seu corpo fez com que o seu rosto ficasse bem vermelho. Santo Deus, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Tinha conhecido o homem havia pouco mais de uma hora e já estava tendo fantasias sobre…

Os dedos de Bella apertaram o cabo da faca. Maldito seja ele! Então esse era seu jogo!

Como Edward tinha freado o seu impulso de beijar Bella, ficou bastante surpreso quando ela inesperadamente cravou a faca a um dois centímetros do dedo indicador dele. Vociferando, ele tirou o cutelo da mão dela e a girou pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhá-lo de frente.

- Sua endiabrada! - exclamou, olhando-a com fúria. - Você poderia ter cortado o meu dedo!

- A sua intenção, Lorde Edward - interpelou-o Bella calmamente, - é seduzir-me bem aqui na minha própria cozinha? Porque, se for isso, vou adverti-lo neste minuto que tenho muitas outras facas como esta e não tenho nem um pouco de medo de usá-las.

Surpreso, Edward viu a moça dar um sorriso depreciativo.

- Vejamos se consigo adivinhar como as coisas se desenrolaram. - Os brilhantes olhos verdes o olhavam com perspicácia. - O pobre e infeliz Sir Garrett voltou ao Solar Cullen todo lamuriento pelo fato de que a cruel tia do pequeno duque não permitiu que ele fosse restituído à sede da família. O senhor repreendeu severamente o pobre e infeliz Sir Garrett. 'O quê?', imagino que o senhor tenha dito. 'O senhor deixa uma mulher simples lhe dar ordens? Isso não vai ficar assim.' Conseqüentemente, chegou aqui em Applesby esperando encontrar uma bruxa horrorosa e rabugenta, que o senhor estava disposto a enfrentar com o seu tremendo intelecto e ainda mais tremenda bolsa. O que o senhor encontrou, porém, fui eu, e o senhor foi forçado a mudar de tática. De manipulação para sedução, não acertei?

Edward estava tão bravo que só conseguia falar coisas desconexas. Que tipo de filha de vigário era essa, que bebia uísque e o ameaçara com um cutelo? Edward não tinha a menor ideia sobre como reagir. Não conhecia moças, com exceção das cinco filhas de Brandon, e todas elas pareciam evitá-lo sempre que possível. Suspeitava que faziam isso por advertência de Lady Brandon, devido à sua reputação de libertino e degenerado. De fato, nenhuma das bem-intencionadas senhoras da sociedade se apressava a jogar suas filhas virgens na sua direção. E, mesmo que fizessem isso, Edward não conseguia imaginar nenhuma daquelas pálidas moças brandindo uma faca de pão.

Mas essa mulher de mau gênio e olhos verdes tinha feito isso muito despreocupadamente, como se se tratasse de um hábito adquirido na infância. Para os diabos!

- Não estou tentando seduzi-la - mentiu Edward, a voz tão baixa que parecia um resmungo.

- Ah, não estava? Pensei ter ouvido o Sr. Newton acusá-lo disso um pouco antes de o senhor o afugentar desta casa.

Edward fitou-a, aborrecido. Mulherzinha bonita, mas irritante! E como havia adivinhado direitinho a essência da sua conversa com Brandon? Isso era tudo do que ele precisava, uma bruxa como concunhada. O que James tinha na cabeça ao se casar e entrar para essa família ridiculamente excêntrica? Mas admitia, se Victoria tivesse pelo menos metade da beleza de sua irmã, ele podia entender a atração. No entanto, não era de estranhar que o duque tivesse riscado o nome de James do testamento.

Bella se virou abruptamente, dando-lhe as costas de novos e continuou a cortar o pão preto.

- Vamos deixar de fazer joguinhos, está bem, Lorde Edward? Eu sei por que o senhor está aqui…

- Sabe mesmo? - Edward não conseguiu abafar um sorriso diante do tom de autoridade dela.

- Não sou uma tola. - Ela largou a faca. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Bella se virou e o encarou. - O que não entendo é o por que.

- Por quê? - O sorriso rapidamente virou uma carranca. - O que você quer dizer com 'por que'?

- Com certeza teria sido bem simples assumir o senhor mesmo o título. Por que o senhor se deu a todo esse trabalho para encontrar Emmett? Estou certa de que, se o senhor tivesse dito que era impossível encontrar o menino e que ele estava presumivelmente morto, todos teriam acreditado. Ninguém teria questionado o seu direito ao título. Portanto, por quê?

- Por quê? - Edward balançou a cabeça a cabeça com irritação. - Todos me perguntam isso. Ninguém parece compreender que não posso assumir, com honra, um título que, por direito, pertence a outro!

As finas sobrancelhas de Bella se levantaram.

- Honra? Essa é uma virtude inesperada em uma pessoa da sua classe. Pensei que a honra, como a bravura, tivessem morrido com os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda.

- Tem uma visão muito sombria, como você a chama, da minha classe - observou Edward. - Posso lhe perguntar o que um de nós algum dia lhe fez para merecer tanta censura?

- Não fez nada. Este é o problema. Os senhores têm toda a riqueza e o poder, mas não fazem nada pelos milhares de pessoas como eu, que não têm nada.

Edward se empertigou.

- Ora, veja bem…

- Não negue. Não consigo vê-lo na Câmara dos Lordes lutando por reformas. Não consigo vê-lo trabalhando pelo bem do cidadão comum. Aposto que o único motivo de o senhor querer encontrar Emmett tenha sido para poder continuar a levar a sua vida hedonista, sem ser perturbado por irritantes assuntos relativos à propriedade.

Edward ficou tão surpreendido que mal conseguia falar. Nunca na sua vida alguém lhe falara daquele jeito, muito menos uma mulher que, além de tudo, era dez anos mais jovem do que ele e de posição social tão inferior. Pouco importava que o que ela havia dito houvesse um pouco de verdade. Ele ficou profundamente ofendido pela referência ao seu suposto hedonismo.

- Muito bem, então, Srta. Swan - disse ele, tenso, cruzando os braços, inconscientemente imitando a postura dela. - A senhorita disse que não quer joguinhos. Acho que está na hora de discutirmos o seu futuro, não acha?

Bella olhou-o como se ele tivesse ficado demente.

- O que disse? Como assim?

- O seu futuro. O seu e o de Emmett. A senhorita já pensou no que vai acontecer quando o dinheiro da sua mãe acabar, não pensou?

As sobrancelhas finas e escuras desceram rapidamente.

- O que o senhor sabe sobre o dinheiro da minha mãe? - ela o interpelou.

- Sei que não há muito e que não vai durar para sempre. Sejamos francos Srta. Swan. - Ele lhe deu uma olhada de cima para baixo com rudeza deliberada: - A senhorita já me mostrou que é boa nisso.

Edward nunca imaginou que isso fosse possível, mas, de repente, ela corou. Uma cor quente inundou aquelas faces sedosas e ela baixou o olhar, fixando-o nas botas dele.

- Bem colocado - admitiu ela sem sorrir.

Ele ficou encantado ao descobrir que tinha algum poder sobre ela, finalmente.

- Tudo bem. A senhorita já recusou a proposta do meu advogado e pelo menos uma proposta de casamento. Quais são exatamente os seus planos para o futuro? A senhorita pretende viver da caridade da igreja para sempre?

- Certamente que não - disse ela, torcendo o nariz. - Isto é uma situação temporária.

- Temporária? Então a senhorita está esperando outras propostas de casamento mais lucrativas?

Ela empinou o queixo pontudo.

- Claro que não - disse ela novamente. - Não vou me casar nunca.

- Ah! - Ele levantou a mão e esfregou a mandíbula, estudando-a. - Isso porque odeia os homens?

- Eu não odeio os homens - declarou ela. - Apenas alguns homens. Mas não é só por isso que nunca vou me casar. Nunca vou me casar porque as leis que governam esta ilha na qual vivemos faz das mulheres casadas nada mais que um bem pessoal e subserviente dos maridos. As mulheres casadas não podem ter propriedade, não podem se divorciar, mesmo no caso de maridos que as desrespeitam, agridem ou abandonam, e a custódia dos filhos que porventura houver dessa união é dada ao marido, por mais salafrário ou grosseiro que ele possa ser…

- Entendo. - Edward não conseguia evitar um sorriso. - Aos seus olhos o casamento é realmente uma perspectiva muito sombria.

- Não apenas aos meus olhos, Lorde Edward. Aos olhos de muitas mulheres aqui na Inglaterra, assim como no exterior. Ora, qualquer pessoa que tenha lido _Em defesa dos direitos da mulher_, de Mary Wollstonecraft, pode lhe dizer…

- Tudo isso é muito bom, Srta. Swan - interrompeu-a Edward. A última coisa que ele queria ouvir era uma preleção sobre os direitos da mulher. No que lhe dizia respeito, as mulheres na sua vida estavam perfeitamente satisfeitas e, quando não estavam, ele lhes comprava uma jóia ou uma casa e isso as fazia fechar a boca. - Mas acredito que estamos discutindo Emmett e não os seus pontos de vista sobre a instituição do casamento. A senhorita já pensou o que, precisamente, vai fazer em relação a ele quando o dinheiro da sua mãe e a caridade da igreja acabarem?

Bella hesitou. Sem dúvida ela não havia pensado.

- A verdade, Srta. Swan, é que a senhorita tem liberdade para ficar por aí condenando as injustiças feitas à humanidade, mas não podemos nos esquecer de Emmett.

Bella parecia estar com muita raiva.

- Eu nunca me esqueço de Emmett, Lorde Edward! Ao contrário de algumas pessoas…

- Emmett é herdeiro de uma grande fortuna - interrompeu Edward. - Não há nada que a senhorita possa fazer quanto a isso, Srta. Swan, seja quais forem suas inclinações políticas. Ele deve e vai assumir suas responsabilidades como décimo sétimo duque de Cullen.

- É mesmo?

Ele deveria ter previsto que aquilo não ficaria assim, que ela não ficaria quieta, humildemente ouvindo-o dar um sermão. Mas Edward não tinha percebido os sinais de advertência enquanto tagarelava na cozinha, depois de despreocupadamente girar uma cadeira e se sentar, rudemente, como que montado em um cavalo, sem lhe pedir permissão ou lhe oferecer a cadeira primeiro.

- É isso mesmo, Srta. Swan - disse ele, divertindo-se imensamente

- Então me diga, Lorde Edward - disse ela pronunciando a palavra "Lorde" em tom mordaz. Os braços que antes estavam cruzados em frente ao peito agora tinham caído e as mãos estavam nos quadris. - Se Emmett é o duque de Cullen, onde estava essa grande fortuna até agora? Eu não vi nenhum tostão da magnífica casa de Cullen. Meu pai e eu criamos Emmett desde que era um bebê e neste ultimo ano fiz isso sozinha, da melhor forma que pude. Mas o senhor tem a ousadia de se sentar aí e me acusar de não pensar nele!

Edward começou a perceber que talvez tivesse sido precipitado.

- Srta. Swan, não tive a intenção de sugerir que a senhorita não…

- Como o senhor explica a sua negligência dos últimos anos? - ela o interpelou. - O senhor é tio dele, tanto quanto eu sou sua tia. E, no entanto, onde o senhor estava?

Edward se mexeu um pouco na cadeira, desconfortável. Ele era um homem grande e a cadeira era projetada para uma pessoa muito menor.

- A senhorita sabe perfeitamente…

- Eu sei perfeitamente que, quando é conveniente para o senhor, Emmett é o duque de Cullen. Quando é conveniente para Emmett, porém, não ouvimos nem um pio de sua parte

- Não é nada disso e a senhorita o sabe - apressou-se Edward a dizer. - Meu pai eliminou os pais de Emmett do testamento. Quando soube que eles estavam mortos, ficou, lamento dizê-lo, contente. Apenas quando o velho estava ele próprio morrendo é que cedeu e concordou em reconhecer Emmett como o herdeiro por direito…

- E, por causa da amarga decepção do seu pai porque seu irmão se casou com a filha de um vigário escocês e não com alguma dama da alta sociedade londrina, Emmett tem que dormir comigo todas as noites, desde a morte de meu pai, porque não podemos comprar carvão para duas lareiras. - A voz dela era dura. - Ele tem que vestir roupas doadas, porque não temos dinheiro para lhe comprar as suas próprias botas e calças…

Edward começou a se levantar da cadeira.

- Srta. Swan…

- Ele tem que comer mingau como café da manhã todos os dias há um ano porque não posso comprar mais do que dois ovos por semana e nós os comemos no almoço porque a carne está muito cara… - A voz dela falhou e Edward ficou surpreso ao ver que lágrimas ameaçavam correr daqueles olhos que mais pareciam jóias. - E ele teve que sofrer a piedade de pessoas odiosas como o Sr. Newton! E o senhor tem o total descaramento de pensar que, depois de aguentar tudo o que aguentou, ele deveria se ajoelhar e lhe agradecer por lhe entregar um ducado? Que, depois de tudo o que a sua família o fez passar, ele deve ter gratidão para com o senhor? O senhor há pouco falou de honra. O senhor acha que Emmett não tem nem um pouco de honra? Ele tem, my lord, e posso lhe garantir que ela foi comprometida da forma mais constrangedora nesses últimos meses. Não há ducados suficientes no mundo para recompensá-lo! - Para surpresa de Edward, a moça se virou com um soluço. - Ah! - exclamou ela. - E o senhor não entende por que eu apoio os liberais?

Edward ficou completamente perdido. Nunca lhe ocorrera que ela tinha ressentimentos contra sua família pela forma como sua irmã e sobrinhos foram tratados, mas, é claro, ele deveria saber disso. O que mais ela poderia sentir a não ser ressentimento? A família Cullen tinha levado ao clã Swan nada além de problemas.

- Srta. Swan, não tenho como manifestar o quanto eu lamento…

Bella, porém, virou-lhe as costas e ficou de pé, os ombros trêmulos, apoiada na mesa. Ela não acreditava que estava chorando na frente dele, mas não conseguia parar. A última coisa que queria fazer na frente desse homem arrogante e cruelmente bonito era mostrar qualquer fraqueza, mas lá estava ela, soluçando, quase histérica, como se as mágoas contidas no seu peito havia mais de um ano finalmente tivessem transbordado. Ela murmurava, através das lágrimas, e frases desconexas flutuavam na direção dele. - Velho desprezível… crianças sofrerem pelos erros de seus pais… espera que nós simplesmente restabeleçamos relações e vamos com o senhor como se nada tivesse acontecido…

Edward jogou a cadeira para o lado e ficou de pé.

- Srta. Swan, por favor, acredite em mim, eu não tinha a menor idéia. Nós nem sabíamos onde Emmett estava até o mês passado e sem dúvida não sabíamos que todo esse tempo ele estava sendo criado por uma tia solteira, sozinha…

Isso parecia apenas servir para que os ombros delgados balançassem ainda mais. Edward não tinha qualquer experiência e não sabia o que fazer com as lágrimas de uma jovem, da mesma forma que não sabia lidar com a impertinência dela, mas descobriu que sem dúvida, preferia enfrentar a impertinência. Os soluços de Bella eram de partir o coração. Cada um deles parecia tanger uma corda diferente das entranhas dele.

- Por favor, Srta. Swan! A senhorita tem que acreditar em mim. Eu daria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que tivesse, para desfazer as dificuldades que a senhorita foi obrigada a enfrentar…

Sem saber o que mais fazer, Edward se aproximou com a intenção de acalmá-la de alguma forma, talvez prometendo comprar-lhe um bracelete. Isso sempre funcionava quando uma de suas amantes explodia em lágrimas. Ele sem dúvida não estava pensando em nada mais do que apaziguá-la. Qualquer outro pensamento teria sido muito perverso.

Mas, quando pôs as mãos nos ombros esbeltos dela e a virou na sua direção, olhando para aquele rosto bonito e marcado pelas lágrimas, alguma coisa extremamente estranha aconteceu.

Edward, que tinha estado com, literalmente, centenas de mulheres na vida, e que sempre tivera controle perfeito sobre os seus instintos, foi tomado por um súbito impulso de dar um beijo naqueles lábios úmidos, abertos e convidativamente vermelhos. Sem levar em consideração que beijar uma concunhada era algo muito imprudente em qualquer circunstância e, naquela, absolutamente desastroso. Sem levar em consideração que era uma década mais velho que ela e provavelmente já tivesse comprometido a reputação da moça só por estarem os dois desacompanhados, na mesma casa. Sem levar em consideração que ela estava sozinha no mundo e que apenas um cafajeste tiraria vantagem de uma mulher na situação econômica em que ela se encontrava, sem falar no estado emocional. Ele sentiu um desejo de beijá-la que era mais forte do que qualquer compulsão que já tivesse tido e, sem pensar mais, obedeceu a esse desejo.


	5. Chapter 4

No segundo em que os lábios de Edward tocaram os seus, Bella ficou tensa de surpresa.

Suas pálpebras, que estavam abaixadas, abriram-se completamente. Os dedos dele apertaram os seus ombros, como se achasse que ela ia se afastar. Mas fugir nem passou pela cabeça de Bella, apesar de essa ter sido a sua reação imediata havia cerca de uma hora, quando fora abordada de forma semelhante pelo Sr. Newton. A boca de Edward sobre a sua mexia-se de uma forma que a fazia sentir coisas que nunca havia experimentado. Instintivamente, os braços de Bella se levantaram e se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço dele. Em seguida, sentiu as mãos dele deixarem os seus ombros e deslizarem para baixo da trança pesada. Quando a língua de Edward tocou a dela, a explosão de sensações quase a derrubou. Uma onda de calor passou pelas suas coxas e os mamilos ficaram tesos dentro das taças do corpete de renda. Bella soltou um som suave, não de protesto, mas de prazer.

Edward tinha esperado alguma reação daquela moça franca, mas não a que recebeu. Um tapa no rosto, no mínimo, e palavras duras de censura. Mas, pelo contrário, deu por si abraçando uma mulher tão macia e que se entregava tanto que achou que poderia levantá-la e tê-la sobre a mesa, quantas vezes quisesse, sem que ela se negasse nenhuma vez. Como poderia ter imaginado que, por baixo da fachada pudica de Isabella Swan, havia uma sensualidade tão forte? Os olhos dela estavam meio fechados pelo desejo, os lábios abertos aos beijos selvagens dele? Edward não tinha a menor idéia de como pressentira isso. Só sabia que desejava aquela mulher mais do que nenhuma outra na vida. O coração dele batia irregularmente, o que era prova disso, além de calças, repuxadas por uma ereção…

Não é necessário dizer o que aconteceria em seguida se a porta da cozinha não tivesse sido escancarada de repente, dando passagem a uma rajada de vento gelado. Antes de Edward poder esboçar qualquer reação, foi abordado por uma trouxa de mitenes e cachecóis de lã de 1,30 m que parecia ter sido trazida para dentro pela força do vento.

- O que você está fazendo com minha Bella? - interpelou-o uma voz infantil por debaixo de um cachecol de cores vivas.

Bella deu um pulo para longe de Edward, como se ele a houvesse chamuscado. Seu rosto estava vermelho de constrangimento e ela levou as duas mãos ao cabelo, ajeitando a desordem que os dedos de Edward tinham feito com a trança.

- Emmett, você está atrasado - disse ela com voz insegura, rapidamente indo fechar a porta atrás do menino. - E que modos são esses? Não é assim que se recebe uma visita.

Edward, completamente desconcertado pela interrupção, teve que se virar para esconder a sua óbvia excitação. Ele ofegava, como se tivesse acabado de participar de uma corrida. Mais do que tudo, queria jogar o duque de Cullen de volta na neve, para poder continuar a abraçar a tia do menino.

- Você limpou os sapatos, meu jovem? - perguntou Bella com uma calma que Edward invejou.

Firmemente ignorando a tia, Emmett Cullen olhava fixamente para cima, para Edward, e os olhos claros eram o único traço humano visível por trás de todas as suas roupas.

- O que você estava fazendo com minha Bella? - queria saber o menino.

- Vamos, Emmett - disse Bella enquanto desemaranhava os cachecóis do menino. - Não é assim que você deve falar com o seu tio Edward.

- Meu tio o quê? - repetiu o menino sem a mínima cortesia.

- O seu tio Edward.

A moça arrancou o gorro de lã da cabeça do duque, revelando um cabelo claro e liso como o de James. O rosto do menino era rosado e com algumas sardas, não muito diferente do de sua tia. A boca, viu Edward, também lhe era familiar.

- Este é o seu tio Edward. Ele estava só…

- Cumprimentando a sua tia com um beijo - completou Edward em boa hora. Ainda não ousava se virar para eles. - Eu não a via há muito tempo.

Emmett Cullen claramente não era uma criança que se pudesse descrever como fácil de enganar. Ele olhou fixamente para o rosto corado de Bella e disse com firmeza.

- Isso não me pareceu um beijo de cumprimento. Pareceu-me o tipo de beijo que a Sra. Mallory dá para os homens que lhe pagam um centavo…

Bella interrompeu-o apressadamente.

- Tire as botas e sente-se. A sua ceia vai esfriar.

Estudando o menino, Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Pelo amor de Deus - disse ele em voz baixa. - Se não soubesse que isso é impossível, pensaria estar de novo nos aposentos das crianças, sendo atormentado mais uma vez pelo meu irmão mais velho, James. O menino tem a boca dele, sem dúvida. Nunca vi nada tão cruel.

Bella o ouviu e fechou a cara.

- Não Emmett - disse ela. - Travesso, talvez, mas não cruel.

Emmett olhou o tio com os olhos duros como aço.

- É sua aquela carruagem que está lá fora? - perguntou, o rosto angélico contrastando fortemente com a suspeita zombeteira da sua voz.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas escuras.

- É. Você gosta…?

- Melhor que a de Sir Garrett - resmungou Emmett. - Nunca vi um homem com rosto mais vermelho que o dele. Parece uma cereja. Cheguei a pensar que ele poderia entrar em combustão espontânea.

Em resposta às sobrancelhas inquisitorialmente levantadas de Edward, Bella explicou.

- O livro Casa sombria, de Dickens. Estamos lendo esse livro em voz alta à noite. Diversos personagens têm combustão espontânea. Emmett, sente-se e pare de falar bobagens. E, se você souber o que é melhor para si mesmo, vai tirar essas botas ou vai ter que esfregar o chão novamente no próximo sábado.

Edward não tinha a menor idéia de sobre o que Bella estava falando. Só sabia que ela tinha uma aparência ainda mais atraente do que nunca com as bochechas rosadas e o cabelo em desordem. O vestido de lã marrom que usava talvez fosse um tamanho menor que o dela e estava apertado em seu corpo, o corpete revelando claramente os bicos endurecidos dos seios. Edward desejou ter acariciado aqueles seios quando tivera a chance.

- Então, my lord, devo entender que o senhor fica para a ceia? - indagou Bella.

Surpreso, Edward abaixou os olhos e viu que a mesa estava posta para dois. O que o seu sobrinho estava devorando em grandes bocados, fosse o que fosse, cheirava divinamente. Lembrando-se com culpa dos seus lacaios tiritando de frio do lado de fora, Edward disse.

- Bem, eu…

- Não tenho comida para todos - disse Bella, sem rodeios. - O senhor deve mandá-los para o pub da aldeia. Eles têm um ótimo sanduíche de queijo e salada. Na verdade, talvez o senhor queira juntar-se a eles.

- Bruxa - acusou-a Edward.

Ela sorriu encantada.

- Nem um pouco. Se fosse, faria o senhor desaparecer.

Quando Edward voltou, depois de despachar os cocheiros e lacaios para o pub, havia um terceiro lugar à mesa e uma jarra de cerveja estava perto da tigela fumegante posta no lugar dele. Essa pequena extravagância o surpreendeu e comoveu.

Isabella Swan não possuía muita coisa, mas estava disposta a dividir o que tinha. A mulher era um monte de contradições que o deixava confuso e Edward descobriu que estava cada vez mais atraído por ela.

Estava em um misto de surpresa e vergonha pelas sensações contraditórias em relação à mulher. As palavras dela não saiam de sua mente, todos os anos de sofrimento por culpa de seu pai e irmão. Edward se perguntava se James havia pensado nas conseqüências daquela união. Também não conseguia esquecer a sensação do corpo dela em seus braços e em quanto estava empolgado com a resposta dela ao seu beijo.

Isso, juntamente com a descoberta de que o guisado que ela fazia era delicioso, fez Edward acreditar que corria um perigo realmente muito grande. Já tinha sido tolo o suficiente para beijá-la. E não iria permitir-se ser estúpido a ponto de se apaixonar por ela. Melhor tê-la na defensiva, declamando as suas convicções políticas liberais, do que sentada de frente a ele na mesa, delicadamente bebericando cerveja e parecendo um anjo.

Edward limpou a garganta e disse, sem preâmbulos.

- E então, Emmett. Você gostaria de ter a sua própria carruagem como aquela lá fora?

O menino baixou a colher, os olhos claros arregalados.

- Se gostaria? - gritou. - Ora, eu iria direto até a casa de Jason Jenks e cuspiria no olho dele…

- Você não vai fazer nada disso - disse Bella, baixando o seu copo com força. - Lorde Edward, eu agradeceria se não pudesse ideias na cabeça do menino.

- Mas Emmett é o duque de Cullen - disse Edward, dando de ombros com falsa inocência. - Se ele quiser comprar uma carruagem como a minha e ir até a casa de Jason Jenks e cuspir no olho dele, isso é uma prerrogativa de Sua Graça.

Os olhos verdes de Bella crepitavam como o fogo.

- Lorde Edward…

- Um duque precisa ter o seu próprio cavalo - prosseguiu Edward, como se não a tivesse ouvido. - Portanto, é claro que você e eu teremos que fazer uma viagem a Londres para conseguir um muito bom, Emmett.

- Um cavalo? - Pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada, Emmett olhou para o tio com verdadeiro respeito. - Um cavalo meu? Um cavalo de verdade? Não a droga de um pônei?

- Emmett - a tia disse calmamente. - Não fale assim.

- Um cavalo de verdade - disse Edward rapidamente. - Um cavalo de caça, com seis palmos de altura para você e uma… égua cinzenta pintada para a Srta. Swan.

- Ao contrário de um menino de dez anos, Lorde Edward, a Srta. MSwan não se deixa comprar por um cavalo - disse Bella com um sorriso levemente amargo. Ainda assim era um sorriso e Edward foi adiante, aproveitando a sua vantagem.

- E isso não é tudo, Emmett. Você vai ter o seu próprio quarto, assim como uma sala de estudos com os melhores tutores que o dinheiro pode comprar e um aposento cheio de brinquedos.

O rosto angelical levantou-se, olhando para o tio, e disse.

- Eu nunca tive brinquedos antes. Vovô disse que eles são para bebês.

- Ora, você terá muitos brinquedos, Vossa Graça - declarou Edward. Ele se inclinou e levantou o menino, acomodando-o no colo. Para sua surpresa, Emmett não protestou.

- O único problema, Emmett, é que a sua tia "Bella" não quer que você vá comigo.

Bella lhe deu uma olhada que poderia ter congelado lava vulcânica.

- Isso não é bem o único problema, Lorde Edward - disse ela.

- Não há nada - perguntou Edward, - que eu pudesse dar à sua tia para que ela queira vir conosco para Cullen?

Emmett observou Bella, do outro lado da mesa.

- Não sei - disse o menino, incerto. - Ela parece brava. O que o senhor fez para ela, afinal de contas?

- O que você acha de um novo vestido? - arriscou Edward, ignorando a indagação do menino. - Você não gostaria de ver a sua tia Bella usando um vestido novo, Emmett? Um vestido assinado pelo Sr. Felix? Ela não ficaria parecida com um anjo?

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça, sem muita convicção, obviamente sem saber do que Edward estava falando, e daí se agitou para se aconchegar melhor.

- Eu sempre acho que Bella parece um anjo, não importa o que ela esteja vestindo.

- Isso é, sem dúvida, verdade. Oh, meu Deus, a sua tia vai ter todos os vestidos novos que quiser e as jóias também. E as suas próprias criadas, e… - Ele tentava desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa agradar aquela moça. Ao contrário de suas amantes, ela parecia totalmente indiferente à menção a vestidos Felix e jóias. Foi então que se lembrou dos jornais. - E toda uma biblioteca a sua disposição, uma das melhores do país, e seus próprios jornais, não os que já foram lidos por alguém…

Isso pareceu despertar a atenção de Bella. Ela fitou-o com um olhar ainda mais frio.

- Oh - disse Emmett. – Bella gosta de jornais. E de livros também. Você ouviu o que o meu tio disse, Bella? Você vai ter livros e jornais, tantos quanto quiser.

- Eu ouvi - disse Bella impassível.

Edward apressou-se a acrescentar.

- E ela vai ter uma renda para gastar como quiser, de não menos de mil por ano e…

- E um cavalo de verdade? - perguntou Emmett novamente. - Todo meu?

- Sim. E uma estufa em que as rosas crescem o ano todo, até no inverno.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e, ao afastar os dentes pequenos e regulares, deixou-os suculento e vermelho como sangue.

- Agora o senhor está simplesmente sendo ridículo. Quem já viu falar de rosas o ano todo, especialmente e Yorkshire?"

Edward tentou tirar os olhos da boca da moça, que tinha a forma de arco e era muitíssimo desejável. Ele se perguntou se vigário a tinha beijado e sentiu um profundo arrependimento por não ter surrado o homem.

- Pois no Solar Cullen temos as rosas - disse ele. - Não estou lhe contando mentiras. Venha comigo e veja por si mesma. Como parte do acordo, continuarei, com satisfação, a pôr para correr todos os seus pretendentes não desejados, sem cobrar nada por isso.

Com um sorriso rapidamente reprimido, Bella disse.

- Emmett, desça daí. Você tem que voltar para a escola.

O menino não se mexeu.

- Nós não podemos ir com ele, Bella? Eu quero ver as rosas que crescem o ano todo, até o inverno.

- O seu tio e eu vamos discutir esse assunto - disse ela. - Mas tenho que dizer, acho que não.

Emmett resmungou, decepcionado.

- Por que não? - perguntou, todo queixoso.

- Porque não é fácil assim, Emmett. - Bella levantou-se da mesa e começou a tirar os pratos, tomando cuidado para que Lorde Edward não visse as lágrimas que tinham se juntado novamente debaixo de suas pálpebras. - As pessoas… as pessoas não podem simplesmente aparecer com promessas de cavalos e rosas o ano todo e esperar que perdoemos e esqueçamos. - Bombando água fria sobre os pratos Bella murmurou, voltada para a janela marcada pelo gelo. - Eu não me deixo comprar, você sabe. Nem por uma pilha de jornais.

Pondo Emmett de lado, Edward se levantou. Não sabia de onde elas haviam surgido, mas uma corrente de palavras saiu de seus lábios rapidamente e com muita emoção.

- Srta. Swan, por favor, perdoe-me - disse ele para a moça de costas. - Sei que nunca poderei indenizá-la pelo que a senhorita sofreu criando Emmett sozinha este último ano, mas deve acreditar em mim quando digo que, se eu soubesse, não teria permitido que isso acontecesse. E estou lhe pedindo… não, estou lhe implorando… para me deixar tentar compensar tudo o que passou, levando os dois ao Solar Cullen. Lá, juro, há carvão suficiente para uma lareira em cada cômodo e Emmett pode comer quantos ovos quiser no café da manhã.

Esse discurso pouco eloquente, porem sincero, pareceu não ter efeito sobre a Srta. Swan, que continuou a lavar os pratos da ceia, mas agradou muito a Emmett.

- Ovos no café da manhã todos os dias? - O menino foi até sua tia e puxou a saia dela. - Você ouviu isso, Bella? Ovos todas as manhãs!

Edward, vendo que tinha obtido uma vantagem inesperada, apressou-se a se manter na ofensiva.

- E carne na ceia todas as noites.

- Ora nós não podemos ir com ele, Bella? - suplicou o menino. - Não podemos?

- Talvez - disse Bella. Ela enxugou as mãos em um pano de pratos e então, tirando o avental e pendurando-o em um gancho ao lado da porta da despensa, disse. - Mas agora você tem que voltar par a escola.

Emmett olhou para Edward, o pequeno rosto transformado por um sorriso de prazer.

- Quando Bella diz talvez ela sempre quer dizer sim - cochichou ele. Depois de passar essa útil informação, o menino foi calçar as botas.

Foi apenas depois de ter certeza de que Emmett já tinha passado pelo portão que a tia voltou e deu um tapa tão forte no rosto de Edward que ele viu estrelas.

- Isso é pelo beijo - disse Bella concisamente. Em seguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi até o guarda-louça e tirou uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos.

Edward ainda estava cambaleante devido ao golpe, que tinha sido surpreendentemente forte vindo de uma mulher tão pequena. Nenhuma mulher o esbofeteara desde... bem, ele não sabia desde quando... E a sensação não foi nem um pouco agradável. Esfregando a mandíbula com a mão, seguiu Bella com os olhos enquanto ela enchia dois copos generosamente com uísque e em seguida deslizava um deles na direção dele.

- Pronto - disse ela, sentando-se na cadeira diretamente à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. - Você parece que precisa disso tanto quanto eu. - E, com um movimento rápido e de quem tem prática, o conteúdo de seu copo desapareceu garganta abaixo.

- Oh! - disse Bella, tossindo, um segundo depois. - Eu precisava disso.

Edward, ainda completamente confuso com a bofetada, não se atreveu a responder. O que essa moça tinha na cabeça? Ela não tinha gostado do abraço tanto quanto ele?

Edward não poderia ter se enganado sobre o desejo que viu naqueles olhos, ou a avidez daqueles lábios doces, ou a forma como o corpo dela tinha grudado no dele tão prontamente. A moça seria louca? Ou simplesmente estaria negando o que sabia ser verdade?

Levando o copo de uísque aos lábios, Edward bebeu e sufocou como se a goela estivesse em fogo.

- O que é isso? - perguntou ele, com a voz estridente, logo que conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para falar entre tossidas.

Bella baixou os olhos para o seu próprio copo vazio, as sobrancelhas levantadas com ar de inocência.

- Apenas um pouco do uísque de turfa, destilado bem aqui em Applesby. Qual é o problema? É um pouco forte para você?

- Forte? - Os olhos de Edward lacrimejavam. - É como beber ácido sulfúrico…

- Bem, talvez seja um gosto que a gente adquire com o tempo. Eu bebi isso a vida toda.

Como que para ilustrar o que dissera Bella se serviu de mais um copo.

- Para mim, é leite materno. Quer mais um?

Edward, ainda tossindo seco, balançou a cabeça.

- Quero distância disso - disse ele, fazendo sinal de que não com o dedo. - Desde que a conheci, fui atacado verbalmente por um clérigo, quase perdi um dedo, fui esbofeteado e minhas entranhas queimam. Não sei se vou agüentar muito mais disso.

Ela sorriu atrevidamente.

- Se você tivesse dado ouvidos a Sir Garrett e ficado à distância, como eu disse a ele, estaria fumando um cigarrinho e tomando um conhaque em frente a uma lareira crepitante, a cabeça descansando no colo de sua amante.

Edward fitou-a.

- E o que você sabe sobre amantes? – questionou, talvez com mais suspeita do que a necessária.

O sorriso atrevido se tornou malandro.

- Ora, nada naturalmente. O que poderia uma simples filha de vigário como eu saber sobre os costumes mundanos de um gentleman como você?

Edward olhou-a fixamente, lembrando-se do beijo que tinham trocado…

Tinha certeza de que não era uma coisa que ela fazia sempre, mas também tinha certeza de que ela sabia bastante sobre beijos, mas ele não tinha a menor idéia de como isso poderia ter acontecido.

- Aposto, baseado nessa declaração, que você sabe muito mais do que está revelando. A propósito, quantos anos você tem?

Ela arqueou uma das delicadas sobrancelhas.

- Quanta impertinência! Por que eu deveria lhe dizer quantos anos tenho?

Edward tremeu.

- Eu sou da família.

- Da família de Emmett, não da minha - objetou-a. - Ao contrário da minha irmã Victoria, eu nunca me casaria com um membro da aristocracia, nem por todo o chá da China.

- Pensei que você nunca se casaria com ninguém. Lembra-se disso? - Ele sorriu. - Não pensei que esse sentimento excluísse apenas os homens como eu.

- E não exclui mesmo. Mas sem dúvida acho que homens como você estão entre os mais desprezíveis.

Edward percebeu que ela estudava a reação dele, como um colegial estuda uma aranha cuja perna acabou de arrancar e, por isso, evitou mostrar-se ofendido.

- É mesmo? Como assim? Por favor, me explique.

- São homens como você que detêm o avanço de reformas vitais que ajudariam milhares de mulheres e crianças sofredoras em todo este país - respondeu ela, bem loquaz. - Talvez em todo o mundo, já que todos olham para a Inglaterra como um bastião da moralidade.

Edward por muito pouco não caiu na gargalhada.

- Sobre o que, em nome de Deus, você está falando?

- Você não sabe? - Bella revirou os olhos diante de tanta ignorância. - Estou falando sobre jovens que enviadas para Londres para aprender uma profissão e que acabam nas ruas porque foram estupradas ou seduzidas por seus empregadores…

- O quê? - gritou Edward, sem acreditar.

- … e são consideradas mercadorias danificadas pelas suas famílias e não têm a quem ou que recorrer, a não ser à prostituição - continuou Bella, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, prosseguiu: - Estou falando sobre mulheres que têm um bebê depois do outro, ano após ano, porque são tão sem instrução que não sabem como evitar a gravidez, tudo porque os homens não acham que educar as suas filhas seja um investimento que valha a pena.

- Santo Deus! - Edward respirou fundo, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho. - O que, em nome de Deus, o seu pai tinha na cabeça ao deixar que lesse os jornais? É como dar uma caixa de chocolates a um dispéptico!

- Ora, tenha dó - disse Bella, de nariz torcido, recostando-se na cadeira. - Estou falando a verdade. Não posso fazer nada se Você anda tão ocupado caçando as pobres e inocentes raposas que não vê o que está acontecendo bem à sua frente.

- Você, minha cara, está vivendo sozinha por tempo demais. Quando a levar para Cullen, eu vou…

Ela o fitou com tanta malevolência que Edward interrompeu o que estava dizendo.

- Você o quê? Vai me deixar sem nenhum alimento intelectual, como fizeram para reprimir as mulheres pelos séculos?

- Pô-la sobre os joelhos e lhe dar a surra que tanto merece. O que você poderia saber sobre prostitutas ou sobre como evitar a gravidez, a propósito? Sei que não faz nem um ano que saiu da escola.

- Acontece - declarou ela, os olhos arregalados diante de tanto desaforo, - que vou fazer vinte anos no próximo mês!

Edward começou a rir, voltando a se recostar na cadeira. A moça o olhou furiosa.

- O que, posso saber, é tão engraçado? - ela o inquiriu.

- Você. Consegui que acabasse me dizendo a sua idade, não consegui? - Deu um tapa no próprio joelho, todo satisfeito, tão contente como se tivesse acabado de vencer Jasper Whitlock em um jogo de sinuca.

Ela continuou a olhá-lo fixamente, em seguida, depois de dar de ombros filosoficamente, voltou a sua atenção para o uísque. Edward, apesar de saber que não deveria fazer aquilo, ficou olhando-a, maravilhado. Com os grandes olhos verdes e o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos cumpridos, ela parecia inocente como uma escolar, de pele cor de marfim e maçãs do rosto rosadas. Mas, ao baixar os olhos para a forma caprichosa daquela boca de botão de rosa, ele sabia que a inocência era apenas um ardil para distraí-lo do fato de que, atrás daquele rosto angelical, espreitava uma mulher com um apetite sexual tão voraz como ele nunca tinha encontrado. E isso não era tudo, ela também tinha uma personalidade irascível. Que Deus tivesse piedade dele! O que faria com ela?

E por que, irritante como ela era, ainda queria beijar aquela boca imprudente? Criaturas impossíveis, essas mocinhas! Ele preferia infinitamente as mulheres mais velhas e, sobretudo, as mulheres mais velhas e casadas.

- Se vamos viver juntos debaixo do mesmo teto? - começou ele, - não podemos pelo menos ser amigos? – Bella se levantou e cruzou a sala em direção à pia, para lavar os copos de uísque. O olhar que ela lhe devolveu foi de suspeita.

- Vivermos juntos? Do que você está falando?

- Você disse que irão para Cullen comigo.

- Eu não disse nada disso!

Ele sabia que estava de cara fechada, com aquela carranca que certa vez fez uma das meninas Brandon ter um ataque histérico, mas não conseguiu evitar.

- Você disse 'talvez'.

- Foi o que eu disse. Desde quando isso significa 'sim'?

- Srta. Swan. - As palavras faltavam a Edward. Todo esse tempo ele pensara que a guerra estava ganha, mas ainda nem tinha começado. Ele queria muito esmurrar alguma coisa, mas, infelizmente, o vigário não estava por perto. - Já lhe pedi desculpas pela omissão do meu pai. Peguei cada centavo que aquele vigário maldito diz ter lhe emprestado. Fiz tudo o que está ao meu alcance para lhe mostrar que realmente estou falando sério quando digo que não há nada no mundo que lhe negarei se concordar em vir a Cullen com Emmett. O que mais posso fazer para convencê-la de que é sincero o meu desejo de fazer a coisa certa por você e o nosso sobrinho?

De costas, ela disse, em uma voz baixa, falando mais com a janela do que com ele.

- Nada. Acredito em você. Sei que você pretende fazer o que é certo. Só que…

- Só que o quê?

- Só que… O quanto o senhor sabe, Lorde Edward, sobre a minha família? - Quando ela se virou para ele, os olhos verdes pareciam artificialmente arregalados. - O que você sabe sobre a minha irmã?

- Nada. - Edward deu de ombros. - A não ser que, se ela se parecia apenas um pouco com você, não é de admirar que o meu irmão tenha tido morte prematura.

Bella, como era de se esperar, não riu com a piada.

- Nada? Nada mesmo? O senhor nunca se encontrou com ela?

- Você sabe que não. O meu irmão conheceu a sua irmã aqui em Applesby quando participava de um fim de semana de caça. Eles fugiram, de forma imprudente e, sem dúvida, precipitada, e quando o meu pai se recusou a reconhecer o casamento, partiram para a Europa continental, de onde nenhum deles voltou com vida. Aonde a senhorita quer chegar, Srta. Swan?

Ela não respondeu, pelo menos não imediatamente. Sua reação foi baixar os olhos para as próprias mãos. Edward seguiu o olhar de Bella, pensando em como aquelas mãos tinham agarrado o cabelo dele. Perguntou-se como seria senti-las abrindo os botões das calças dele…

Bella refletia sobre a proposta de Edward. Sabia ser orgulho o que a motivava a recusar a oferta. Pelo menos o maior deles. Não conseguia esquecer o olhar de Emmett ao saber que comeriam ovos e carnes todos os dias. Poderia ela privar o sobrinho de tudo o que o nome Cullen estava oferecendo? Poderia privar Emmett de uma educação e um futuro garantidos? Não, ela sabia que não.

- Nós vamos com você - disse ela de repente, com uma voz tão baixa que Edward não teve certeza se tinha ouvido bem.

Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Como disse?

- Nós vamos com você - disse novamente Bella, dessa vez mais alto.

- Srta. Swan!

- Mas com uma série de condições.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Srta. Swan…

- Eu terei a palavra final em tudo que se refira a Emmett. Não vou permitir que ele seja mimado e receba presentes demais de pessoas que estão interessadas em comprar a boa vontade futura dele. Ele deve ser criado o mais normalmente possível…

- Isso não vai funcionar, Srta. Swan, - ridicularizou Edward. – Emmett é o duque de Cullen. Você quer que ele freqüente a escola da aldeia com os outros moleques comuns?

- Emmett é um menino como os outros, Lorde Edward. Ou era até hoje. Eu gostaria que ele continuasse assim pelo maior tempo possível. E, se eu vou com ele, precisarei de algo para fazer.

- Como assim?

- Preciso ter algo com o que ocupar o meu tempo. Lorde Edward. Ao contrário do senhor, não estou acostumada a uma vida de ócio. Talvez eu pudesse cuidar dos assuntos domésticos.

- Tenho uma governanta - rosnou Edward.

- Então talvez possa administrar a sua contabilidade. Eu cuidava dos registros financeiros da igreja para o meu pai. Sou boa com números.

- Isso não me surpreende - observou Edward secamente. - Porém, Sir Garrett administra as contas para mim…

- Bem, Lorde Edward. - A irritação dela era perceptível na expressão do seu rosto. - Tem de haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer no Solar Cullen.

Edward ficou olhando-a. Ele poderia pensar em uma série de funções em que ela teria um desempenho fenomenal. Nenhuma delas, entretanto, era apropriada para uma jovem solteira ou, pelo menos, uma jovem solteira que tinha devorado todo o Em defesa dos diretos da mulher, de Mary Wollstonecraft. Disse, portanto, sem se comprometer.

- Vamos encontrar alguma coisa para você fazer, não se preocupe. Agora, o que mais?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Bem, creio que, se eu vou ser a tia de um duque, vou precisar… provavelmente vou precisar ter uma aparência apresentável. Quero dizer, só tenho este vestido e mais outro, de ir à igreja…

Edward seguiu o olhar dela, notando que as faces da moça tinham ficado escarlates. Ele não sabia o que a incomodava. É verdade que o vestido era modesto, mas lhe caía admiravelmente. Ele conhecia mulheres que teriam matado sem pensar duas vezes para ter essa aparência em um vestido tão pouco atraente. Mas ele fez que sim com a cabeça, sério, e disse.

- Sim. Um novo guarda-roupa é, naturalmente, parte do acordo.

Parecendo aliviada, Bella soltou a respiração presa e voltou a hesitar novamente.

- Eu vou… precisar tomar algum dinheiro emprestado. - Baixou os olhos e ele viu as faces dela arderem mais uma vez. - Para ajudar uma família daqui.

Tenha dó! Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

- Por que o maldito vigário de vocês não as ajuda? - inquiriu Edward, irritado. - Esse é o trabalho dele, não é?

- Ele se recusa a ajudar. - Com um suspiro, a moça levantou os olhos e o encarou, as faces ainda mais vermelhas até do que depois de se terem beijado. - A Sra. Mallory é a prostituta da vila, e eu ajudei no parto do décimo sexto filho dela hoje de manhã…

- Você o quê? - Se ela tivesse dito que tinha ajudado no nascimento de Cristo ele não ficaria mais surpreso.

Bella tossiu, pouco à vontade.

- Bem. Não havia mais ninguém, você sabe, e… bem, se eu pudesse dar ela só um pouco de dinheiro, ela poderia descansar por um tempo e recuperar as forças antes de voltar a trabalhar.

Uma sobrancelha de Edward se arqueou.

- Isso sim será uma novidade - observou. - Um homem da minha classe pagando uma dama da noite para não dormir com ninguém. - Ao notar que a moça não estava sorrindo diante do sarcasmo dele, Edward suspirou e pôs a mão no bolso do colete. - Quanto?

Ela estava mordendo aquele suculento lábio inferior novamente.

- Será que… cinco libras seria demais? Juro que vou pagá-lo. Tenho trinta por ano.

- Hmmm. - Ele examinou uma moeda tirada da bolsa. - Vamos fechar em vinte redondos, está bem? Quem sabe, talvez ela possa usar o dinheiro para atrair um bom partido. Um marido. Acho que o Sr. Newton agora está disponível, não está?

Ele ficou surpreso diante de tanta felicidade que o seu gesto despreocupado havia causado. Bella bateu palmas, sem nenhum constrangimento, e até rodopiou pela cozinhas.

- Vinte libras? Está falando sério? O senhor realmente vai…? Oh, muito obrigada, Lorde Edward, muito obrigada!

Antes de entender qual era a intenção de Bella, ela tinha rodopiado em sua direção, jogado os dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele e queria dar um beijo com aquela boca de cereja na mesma face que havia esbofeteado meia hora antes.

Edward sobressaltou-se com a leve pressão do formoso peito contra os seus ombros. Antes de poder se deter, ele tinha virado o rosto, de forma que os lábios de Bella, em vez e tocarem a face, tocaram os lábios dele, enquanto o braço de Edward se enroscava ao redor da cinturinha da moça como uma cobra, puxando-a para seu colo.

Ele a sentiu empertigar-se imediatamente, mas o contato da sua era doce, tão doce que não conseguiu deixar que ela se afastasse, ainda não. Ele tinha se perguntado se aquele bofetão era para valer e naquele momento tinha a resposta. Ela havia lhe dado um tapa no rosto porque era isso que uma filha de vigário bem criada fazia quando um estranho passava dos limites. Mas, no coração, ela tinha recebido bem esse avanço. E era por isso que agora parecia se derreter contra ele, os olhos fechados e o coração batendo enlouquecido no peito.

Foi apenas quando ele levantou uma mão para envolver um daqueles seios magníficos através da lã do corpete que ela deu um pulo, saltando do colo dele como uma gata amedrontada.

- Lorde Edward! - exclamou ela, as pupilas tão dilatadas que os pareciam pretos e não verdes.

Edward, ainda com aquele gosto doce na boca, estendeu o braço, tentando puxá-la para perto novamente, com seu calor, sua maciez e o seu desejo de ir para mais além. Mas ela afastou até suas costas baterem contra a pia, do outro lado do cômodo.

- Lorde Edward - ela disse novamente, quase de forma incoerente. - Outra vez não. Eu já lhe disse!

Ele a olhou, pensando que ela era a criatura mais atraente com quem tivera contato em muito, muito tempo, e de repente percebeu que, se não soubesse fazer o jogo direito, ele a perderia. Ela não era uma mulher casada, que sabia o que fazer na cama.

Era virgem, ainda que muito sensual, e parecia mais chocada com a sua própria reação aos avanços dele do que com o fato de que ele os fizera.

- Srta. Swan - disse ele, desconhecendo a sua própria voz de tão rouca. Pigarreou e tentou novamente. - Srta. Swan. Não posso pedir desculpas o suficiente. Não sei o que deu em mim. A senhorita deve acreditar que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. - Mas, mesmo enquanto dizia essas palavras, não tirava os olhos dos peitos dela, da forma mais fascinante como os mamilos, como pedregulhos duros nas taças do corpete, se expandiam através da lã. - Afinal de contas - ele disse com um sorriso, - você é a minha concunhada.

Ele deveria estar esperando dessa vez, mas mesmo assim foi um choque, um súbito golpe contra a sua face. Ela o atingiu ainda com mais força do que antes, parecendo descontar toda a sua frustração sexual na mandíbula dele. Maldição, a moça tinha um cruzado direito muito forte!

- Não pode haver nada disso em Cullen, - declarou Bella, com raiva. Os olhos verdes lançavam chamas. - Você está me ouvindo? É só fazer qualquer coisinha, como levantar uma sobrancelha para mim, que Jeremy e eu voltamos imediatamente!

- Perfeitamente - disse Edward, esfregando tristemente a sua mandíbula. - Você tem toda a razão.

Sem mais uma palavra, ela fugiu, saindo altivamente e a passos largos da sala, o quadril balançando de uma maneira cativante que, Edward tinha certeza, só poderia ser inconsciente.

- E eram dezesseis libras e três centavos, seu bobão - disse ela sobre um ombro. Lembrando-se das moedas que tinha posto no bolso de Newton, Edward começou a rir, balançando a cabeça. O maldito vigário tinha lhe cobrado uma libra a mais.


	6. Chapter 5

O penetrante vento norte achatava a saia ampla de Bella contra a armação que ela usava por baixo do vestido, fazendo-se sentir através das dobras da nova peliça de pele de castor e provocando lágrimas nos olhos. Ela afastou o lenço que mantinha pressionado sobre o corte bem acima da linha do cabelo e limpou os olhos com um canto limpo do linho monogramado, para que Emmett não pensasse que ela estava chorando. Mas era tarde demais quando percebeu que ele a observava, os olhos brilhantes arregalados no rosto de bochechas vermelhas.

- Olá! - gritou ele para se fazer ouvir sobre o vento. - Vejam o que vocês fizeram, seus palhaços! Vocês fizeram minha Bella chorar!

Os três homens, que trabalhavam desesperadamente para levantar a carruagem da vala em que tinha tombado, levantaram os olhos da sua labuta, a respiração irregular saindo em lufadas brancas de suas bocas. Com os uniformes verdes e brancos da Casa Cullen, provavelmente estavam com muito mais frio do que ela, mas o esforço tinha feito com que surgisse um brilho em suas testas e o cabelo do lacaio estava grudado ao pescoço.

Bella desejou, como vinha fazendo na última meia hora, desde que a carruagem derrapara na estrada, se é que poderia chamar de estrada essa triste trilha coberta de gelo que levava ao Solar Cullen, que ela e Emmett nunca tivessem saído de Applesby. A essa altura do dia, estariam em casa, aconchegados perto da lareira, tomando chá da tarde, e não tiritando de frio em um pântano tão inaproveitável e gélido que até os ladrões de estrada se mantinham à distância.

Ao lado dela, Sir Garrett Brandon se mexia de um lado para o outro, desconfortavelmente, e tocou o braço dela com untuosa solicitude.

- Srta. Swan, não sei como lhe pedir desculpas por esse acidente infeliz. - Sir Garrett vinha pedindo desculpas sem parar desde que a carruagem tombara. Bella tinha esperanças de que o frio congelasse a língua dele. Infelizmente, a declaração indignada de Emmett, de que Bella estava chorando, tinha voltado a despertar a preocupação do executor do espólio.

- Tem certeza de que não deseja se sentar? A senhorita está com frio? Posso emprestar-lhe minha capa?

- Sem dúvida que não - declarou Bella com mais firmeza do que sentia. Ela evitou lembrá-lo de que, mesmo se quisesse se sentar, não havia onde fazê-lo, já que a carruagem estava metade dentro e metade fora da vala e não havia qualquer estrutura à vista. - Estou perfeitamente bem, Sir Garrett. Emmett se enganou. Não estou chorando.

Virando o rosto para que Sir Garrett não pudesse ver o rosto dela por trás do seu novo gorro de borda larga forrado de pele, Bella deu a Emmett o seu olhar de maior desaprovação, as finas sobrancelhas inclinadas para baixo sobre o nariz reto. Logo que chegassem a Cullen ela teria que achar um momento para falar a sós com ele. Desde que ficara sabendo que era o novo duque de Cullen, Emmett estava intolerável.

O novo duque de Cullen olhou o rosto da tia e gritou, com voz aguda.

- Está sangrando de novo! Bella, a sua cabeça está sangrando!

Que amolação! Bella pressionou o lenço de Lorde Edward contra o corte sofrido quando a carruagem tombou. Bella não sentia muita dor e não entendia por que tanto espalhafato, já que se tratava apenas de um pequeno corte escondido atrás de seu cabelo. Mas estava sangrando bastante, o suficiente para fazer Sir Garrett ficar muito branco e Lorde Edward insistir em sair a pé em busca de ajuda…

- Agora está melhor - disse Emmett, sorrindo travesso para ela, mais feliz do que ela tinha visto desde o início da longa jornada para o sul. Mesmo a estadia de uma semana em Londres não tinha sido tão empolgante para o menino quanto esse acidente com a carruagem. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto narrava mais uma vez como Lorde Edward salvara Bella de ser esmagada e morta pela barriga de Sir Garrett quando a carruagem derrapou na estrada.

- Logo que sentiu a carruagem se inclinando - falava Emmett, num arroubo, levantando o braço e puxando a manga do vestido de viagem verde-escuro de Bella - "tio Edward puxou você para cima dele, não foi, Bella? Para mim ele salvou a sua vida. Acho que Sir Garrett a teria esmagado como uma uva se caísse em cima de você.

- Chega Emmett - disse Bella suavemente. - Estou bem ciente do fato de que Lorde Edward me salvou a vida. Eu já lhe agradeci.

Sir Garrett Brandon pigarreou. Vinha ouvindo os comentários do jovem duque sobre o seu peso com constrangimento crescente e parecia ter chegado ao limite.

- Vossa Graça, por que o senhor não corre até o topo daquela colina e vê se o seu tio já está chegando com um grupo de resgate?

Emmett não precisava de mais incentivo para gastar um pouco da sua energia, aparentemente sem limites. Disparou em direção ao cume coberto de neve, como uma pedra lançada de um estilingue e Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para enxugar os olhos novamente. O vento estava mais forte, lançando neve e pequenas partículas de gelo contra eles e ela sentia as bochechas e o nariz congelar. Durante o acidente, a maior parte do longo cabelo de Bella tinha escapado da rede na qual ela o mantinha preso e seus dedos estavam dormentes demais devido ao frio para pôr as mechas rebeldes de volta no lugar. Naquele momento, os cachos evitavam que suas orelhas enregelassem.

Bateu os pés no chão, sentindo os dedos cada vez mais dormentes dentro das botas de pelica. Não havia nenhum lugar nesse pântano desolado, percebeu, em que pudessem se abrigar do vento. Talvez tivessem sobrevivido ao acidente da carruagem para morrer a apenas alguns quilômetros do seu destino.

- Minha cara Srta. Swan - advertiu-a Sir Garret. - A senhora está azulada de frio. Por favor, permita que eu lhe empreste minha capa. Eu estarei perfeitamente satisfeito com a manta de colo da carruagem…

- Não seja ridículo Sir Garrett - respondeu Bella batendo os dentes. - Estou perfeitamente bem. Não sei quantas vezes terei que dizer isso para alguém acreditar em mim. - A pulsação dolorida da sua cabeça desmentia as suas palavras, mas não havia razão para dar a Sir Garrett mais uma coisa de que se lamentar. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e aguentou a dor em silêncio, contente de ter a desculpa do vento para os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Acho que estamos quase conseguindo, senhor - gritou um dos cocheiros e Bella levantou os olhos, esperançosa. O lacaio tinha segurado os cavalos e gritava em tom encorajado para a parelha da frente, enquanto dois cocheiros, lá embaixo na vala, empurravam para cima, com toda a sua força, o pesado veículo preto com ornamentos de metal.

Bella pensou que um homem do tamanho de Sir Garrett poderia ser de grande ajuda empurrando, mas aparentemente ele se achava ser mais útil confortando-a. Naquele exato momento, ainda batia de leve no ombro dela, murmurando.

- Tudo vai dar certo, a senhorita vai ver! Eles estão quase conseguindo. São bons rapazes. Lorde Edward só contrata os melhores, a senhorita sabe.

Mas seriam necessários mais do que três dos melhores homens de Lorde Edward para endireitar a carruagem. Os cavalos estavam agitados e não conseguiam encontrar apoio para as patas sobre a estrada congelada e, quando as rodas da frente da carruagem tocaram a estrada, a parelha pisou em falso e todo o veículo desabou, caindo de novo na vala. Horrorizada com a possibilidade dos cocheiros serem esmagados, Bella gritou uma advertência e os dois homens pularam para fora do caminho da carruagem bem a tempo.

- Oh! - gritou Bella. A essa altura, ela estava realmente começando a ter vontade de chorar. - Oh! Isso é terrível. Aqueles pobres homens! E os pobres cavalos! Quanto mais tempo vai levar, Sir Garrett, para Lorde Edward e o outro lacaio chegarem a pé ao Solar Cullen? Sei que ainda é cedo, está na hora do chá, mas já está escurecendo…

- Tenha fé, Srta. Swan. - Sir Garrett olhou ao redor, tão desanimado quanto ela. Ele também preferia estar descansando ao lado de uma lareira acesa e tomando chá. - Tenha fé. Lorde Edward Cullen não vai nos decepcionar.

Fé em Lorde Edward Cullen era algo que Bella não tinha nem um pouco. Apesar de ele ter se abstido de novos avanços na quinzena que se conheceram, naquele horrível dia em Applesby, ela ainda não tinha certeza se confiava nele.

É verdade que ele havia se provado um perfeito gentleman durante sua estada em sua bela casa em Londres. Tinha mandado buscar Sir Garrett e sua esposa para serem seus acompanhantes e, apesar de Bella não apreciar Sir Garrett, descobriu que gostava bastante da mulher dele. Lady Brandon era tudo o que o marido não era, atraente, bem-humorada e sensata. Apesar de ter cinco filhas, ela assumiu pessoalmente a sequência aparentemente sem fim de compromissos com costureiras, resultante da promessa de Lorde Edward de dar um novo guarda-roupa a Bella, e se manteve muito mais animada do que a moça depois de meia dúzia de visitas a modistas de chapéus. Entre as provas, Lady Brandon passeou com Bella por Londres. Ela não protestou nem um pouco contra uma visita à Câmara dos Comuns, apesar de o parlamento ainda estar em recesso, e entrou e saiu de museus com tanto entusiasmo como se nunca tivesse visto um deles.

Lorde Edward providenciou para que o jovem duque também estivesse bem ocupado com lições de equitação no Regent's Park, visitas frequentes ao zoológico e uma série de compras que a deixou furiosa, já que Bella não aprovava que um menino da idade de Emmett tivesse o seu próprio rifle, sem falar do enorme cavalo.

Mas era difícil se manter brava com um homem que insistia em levá-los a restaurantes caros todas as noites, sobre os quais Bella só tinha lido, sem nunca nem sonhar em jantar em um deles. E quando, depois de uma suculenta refeição de lagosta com champanhe e merengue, ele invariavelmente aparecia com ingressos para lugares em um camarote para a ópera ou o teatro, como ela poderia continuar a se ressentir dele? O fato de que, logo depois do jantar, Lorde Edward desaparecia todas as noites não era da conta dela. Como lembrou Lady Brandon, encolhendo os ombros Edward Cullen era um homem do mundo e era um pouco cansativo para um homem assim passar todas as noites com um velho casal e, Bella acrescentou para si mesma, com uma filha de vigário puritana, já que Lady Brandon era educada demais para dizer isso.

Bella sentia-se particularmente escandalizada pela manhã, quando Lorde Edward se juntava a eles na mesa do café. Apesar de meticulosamente vestido como sempre, tinha olheiras e às vezes ela tinha certeza de sentir no seu hálito cheiro de uísque da noite anterior. Em resumo, acreditava que Lorde Edward estivesse envolvido no tipo de atividades que seria de se esperar de um homem da sua idade e classe social, e ela se perguntava quanto ele gastava nas mesas de jogo toda noite e precisamente quantas amantes sustentava.

Ainda assim, apesar de convencida de que Edward estava se tornando muito dissoluto devido à vida de hedonismo que levava, Bella era delicada com ele. Não queria que Emmett percebesse a sua antipatia por aquele homem. Era-lhe importante que o seu sobrinho, que nunca tivera uma figura paterna na vida, com a exceção do avô, respeitasse o tio e não ajudaria se ele soubesse o quanto Bella desaprovava aquele homem. Portanto, pela primeira vez na vida, Bella guardou suas opiniões para si. Toda vez que via Lorde Edward abatido e inclinado sobre o seu café, ela mordia a língua e se abstinha de importuná-lo com referências a seus excessos.

Mas até Bella tinha de admitir que estava impressionada com a exibição de coragem viril feita por Lorde Edward durante o acidente com a carruagem. No momento em que o veículo começou a se inclinar, ele jogou os braços ao redor dela, para protegê-la, e a puxou, tirando-a do caminho do corpo em queda de Sir Garrett. Infelizmente, sua proteção não conseguira evitar que ela batesse a cabeça com força contra a lâmpada de óleo do interior da carruagem. Mas o tratamento solícito que Lorde Edward lhe deu, levantando-a gentilmente da carruagem e pondo o seu próprio lenço sobre a ferida que ela não podia ver (e não acreditava ser tão grave quanto os outros diziam), a sua insistência em fazer, ele mesmo, a caminhada até o Solar Cullen para buscar ajuda, tudo isso melhorava cem vezes a opinião que ela tinha dele. Bella nem tinha coragem de se queixar do frio, de tão comovida que ficara com a preocupação dele.

Mas já tinha partido havia algum tempo. Bella estava gelada até os ossos e, além disso, com dor de cabeça. Qual a distância daqui até Cullen? E quanto tempo demoraria até que outra carruagem fosse despachada para pegá-los?

Bella pensou na bondosa esposa de Sir Garrett, Lady Brandon, e nas cinco filhas do casal, e em como ela estivera aquecida e satisfeita na noite anterior, junto a eles, em sua propriedade de campo, a vinte quilômetros de Cullen. Ah, se pudessem adivinhar que haveria essa terrível tempestade de inverno antes de partir para o solar, naquela tarde! Se tivessem saído um pouco antes, teriam chegado antes da pior parte da tempestade. Se… se apenas os dedos dos pés dela não estivessem tão malditamente frios!

- Olá, vem alguém aí? - Sir Garrett levantou um braço, fazendo sinal para alguém, não na direção que Emmett tomara, mas na direção oposta, de onde tinham vindo de carruagem. - Olá!

Bella virou a cabeça, piscando contra o vento, e viu um único homem a cavalo se aproximando rapidamente. Em um tempo daqueles e com tanto gelo, era pura loucura dirigir um animal assim. Ela pensou, com desalento súbito no coração, que apenas um homem fugindo de alguém ou de alguma coisa cavalgaria naquela velocidade e que talvez Sir Garrett estivesse sinalizando para um ladrão de estradas. Engolindo em seco, Bella deu um pequeno passo para trás do cavalheiro em forma de barril e percebeu que o corpo dele era bem eficiente como escudo contra o forte vento.

- Olá! - chamou Sir Garrett - O senhor pode nos ajudar?

Cavalo e cavaleiro surgiram do turbilhão de neve e gelo, e Bella deu por si olhando para um garanhão enorme e de olhos vermelhos, de cujas narinas negras saíam vapor. O cavaleiro do garanhão não era menos intimidante. Todo envolvido em um manto preto, o homem de ombros largos e olhos de aço sorriu para ela e, com um sobressalto de reconhecimento, Bella percebeu que se tratava de ninguém menos que Lorde Edward. Ele controlava o enorme animal que cavalgava com força e graça, assobiando por entre os dentes brancos e regulares, enquanto o cavalo batia os seus pesados cascos na neve profunda.

- Lorde Edward! - gritou Sir Garrett, encantado. Levantou o braço para tirar o chapéu e pôs uma mão nas rédeas do garanhão. Isso foi um erro. O cavalo sacudiu a sua cabeça negra furiosamente, salpicando a capa de Sir Garrett de espuma e neve parcialmente derretida.

- Ora, desculpe-me - disse Brandon, pretensamente para o cavalo, o que fez Bella esconder um sorriso na aba de pele da sua peliça. - Mas de onde o senhor vem, Lorde Edward? Vi o senhor e o jovem Ben partirem na outra direção…

- Sei disso. - Com um rangido de couro, Lorde Edward pulou da sela, pousando pesadamente na neve ao lado de Sir Garrett. Este, Bella pensara desde o momento em que o conhecera, era um homem anormalmente grande, mas Lorde Edward era uma cabeça mais alto que ele e quase trinta centímetros mais que ela. Com as botas e calças de cavalgar, era evidente que Edward Cullen era magro em todos os lugares em que Garrett Brandon era gordo, mas ainda assim conseguia intimidar apenas pela sua grande estatura.

- O vento que sai do pântano não é de brincadeira - disse Lorde Edward, tenso. - Não há como um homem a pé sobreviver a ele. Por isso, fizemos o desvio e paramos na Mansão Denali. Tomei um cavalo emprestado e voltei o mais rápido possível. A carruagem vai levar algum tempo para chegar aqui. As estradas estão mortalmente traiçoeiras.

- Ai, meu Deus! - exclamou Sir Garrett, desanimado. - Que pena! A cabeça da Srta. Swan ainda está sangrando, my lord, e temo que ela esteja sentindo muita dor.

- Ainda sangrando? - repetiu Edward, enquanto a voz alta de Bella, negando, se perdia no vento. Os olhos dele, normalmente verdes, estavam cinza como o céu nublado, e a olhavam acusadoramente. - Levante esse lenço - ordenou. - Deixe-me ver isso.

- Não é nada - insistiu Bella. - É apenas Emmett. Ele é excessivamente protetor em relação a mim. - Estava constrangida com a confusão que todos estavam fazendo por uma coisa que, tinha certeza, não passava de um corte pequeno.

Também estava bastante consciente da intensidade do olhar de Lorde Edward. Por que ele sempre a olhava daquele jeito? Deveria saber que ela nunca poderia ser mais nada do que a sua concunhada… e, na verdade, uma concunhada particularmente empertigada e correta. Quanto aborrecimento! O homem era uma ameaça. A última coisa que ela queria era que ele pusesse as mãos no seu rosto, examinando-a de perto. O toque de suas mãos a deixava nervosa, e o seu olhar… bem, era melhor ele deixar de olhá-la daquele jeito ou ela teria uma dura lição para lhe dar.

Mas ele não a deixaria sossegada até que lhe permitisse olhar a sua testa, então, de má vontade, Bella tirou o lenço amassado da cabeça e inclinou o rosto em sua direção, mantendo os olhos cuidadosamente afastados dos dele. Ele segurou o queixo dela entre os dedos enluvados e a examinou de perto, as sobrancelhas escuras vincadas. Ela teria sobrevivido bem a essa prova se ele não tivesse achando necessário sondar a linha do cabelo com outro lenço limpo, desta vez o de Sir Garrett.

Bella soltou sem querer um grito de dor. Mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não pôde evitar que lágrimas rolassem devido à sensibilidade do seu ferimento. A visão dela de repente girou e por um momento o equilíbrio a abandonou.

Lorde Edward largou o queixo dela e, apesar do protesto indistinto de Bella, cingiu a sua cintura estreita com um braço de ferro enquanto ela oscilava, atordoada, não sabendo se devido ao ferimento na cabeça ou à grande proximidade dele.

Sir Garrett imediatamente começou a reaprendê-la por não lhe contar que não se sentia bem e ela só conseguia piscar desculpando-se com ele, sem confiar na sua voz para falar. Bella se recostou em Lorde Edward, grata tanto pelo calor de seu corpo quanto pelo apoio. Ele envolveu a sua pesada capa preta ao redor deles dois e ali dentro Bella começou a sentir os dedos e o nariz novamente.

Foi só quando a tontura começou a se dissipar que ela percebeu a dureza dos músculos debaixo da lã sobre a qual seu rosto descansava. Subitamente acanhada, Bella tirou as mãos do regalo e as colocou contra o peito largo e forte de Edward. Ela era tão pequena e a sua força tão inútil que ele nem percebeu seu empurrão urgente.

- Ela deve estar realmente muito mal - repetia Sir Garrett, - mas nunca disse nada, pobrezinha.

- Tenha paciência! – Bella conseguiu exclamar, zombeteiramente, apesar de sua respiração ainda estar curta e o coração martelar com esforço contra os espartilhos. - Não é nada além de um pequeno galo…

- Bella! - O berro de Emmett era suficiente para acordar os mortos e, entorpecida como ela se sentia, Bella levantou a cabeça e o viu correndo pela encosta coberta de neve abaixo, o pequeno rosto vermelho de raiva e a respiração saindo tão velozmente como o vapor de uma locomotiva.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com a minha Bella? - inquiriu Emmett. - Solte-a imediatamente! - Há muito tempo considerado o flagelo de Aberdeen, Emmett Cullen estivera envolvido em tantas brigas e confusões que já não sabia quantas, muitas delas por causa dela. Bella tivera a esperança de que levá-lo à sua casa ancestral ajudaria a civilizá-lo…

Mas parecia que, em seu tio Edward, Emmett havia encontrado o seu par.

- Silêncio, seu rapazola impertinente - rosnou Edward, - ou eu o ponho sobre os joelhos.

- O senhor não pode fazer isso - declarou Emmett. - O duque sou eu!

- Ora, Emmett - resmungou Bella. A última coisa que ela queria era sair do quente abraço de Edward para enfrentar aquele vento gelado de novo, mas não era nem um pouco prudente ficar apoiada tão intimamente nos braços dele. Nem era necessário, a essa altura. A dor de cabeça tinha voltado a ser uma pulsação surda, porém tolerável, e ela já não se sentia nem um pouco atordoada.

Mas, ao levantar os olhos, os lábios abertos para pedir que Edward a soltasse, ela descobriu que ele não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção nela. A presença tão próxima dele provocava uma série de emoções conflitantes na moça, mas parecia que Edward não era nem um pouco afetado pela proximidade de Bella. Ele olhava fixamente para o céu, com expressão inescrutável.

- Está nevando mais forte - observou. - Acho que o melhor é levar a Srta. Swan para Cullen agora. Ela não deve esperar pela carruagem.

Bella deu uma olhada apreensiva para o garanhão negro, o vapor saindo em grandes baforadas das narinas.

- Realmente, my lord, estou bem. Posso esperar a carruagem. E o senhor não precisa me segurar como se eu fosse ser levada pelo vento.

- Você não está bem e vai fazer o que eu mandar.

O olhar penetrante de Edward parecia fazer um buraco através dela e Bella olhou para o outro lado, o rubor tingindo as suas faces claras. Nunca tinha encontrado um homem, a não ser algum admirador ocasional e anônimo nas ruas, em Applesby, que a fitasse tão descaradamente. Ela devia estar com um aspecto horroroso, pensou, preocupada, para ele olhá-la daquele jeito.

Percebendo que ela não se sentia à vontade, Edward tirou o braço da sua cintura, mas desabotoou o manto e o pôs sobre os ombros estreitos de Bella, apesar dos seus protestos. A roupa pesada era grande demais para ela e quase trinta centímetros de tecido se arrastavam pela neve. Livre daquele confortável abraço, Bella oscilou um pouco ao vento, sentindo como se todos os pontos em que Edward a tocara tivessem sido marcados a fogo. As suas faces queimavam e ela manteve os olhos baixos, evitando olhar diretamente para alguém.

Emmett, porém, a conhecia bem demais para ser enganado por essa tentativa de aparentar normalidade.

- Você está mal - ele declarou, vindo para ficar ao seu lado. - Por que não disse nada antes?

- Ora, de que adiantaria? - Ela estendeu os braços e ajeitou o gorro dele, afundando-o firmemente sobre as orelhas. - Isso não faria a ajuda chegar mais rápido.

Emmett se mexeu, aborrecido.

- Pare de cuidar de mim. É você que precisa de cuidados. - Inflando o peito, ele se virou e se dirigiu ao tio. - Acho que é melhor você a levar, tio. Ela não é tão forte quanto parece.

Bella quase caiu na gargalhada diante disso, mas a risada morreu rapidamente quando ela levantou os olhos e viu Lorde Edward se aproximando a passos largos, no rosto uma expressão decidida.

- Você vem comigo - disse ele com seriedade.

Bella instintivamente deu um passo para trás, a visão correndo para o garanhão.

- Ah, não - disse ela, brandindo o regalo como se fosse uma arma. - Está tudo bem. Ficarei aqui com Sir Garrett. Leve Emmett. Ele provavelmente adoraria cavalgar naquele… naquele… naquela coisa.

Mas seus protestos não poderiam ter caído em ouvidos menos complacentes. Ainda quando ela retrocedia, os dedos de Edward se fecharam ao redor do pulso de Bella e de repente ela estava nos braços dele. Como se não pesasse mais que uma criança, Edward a levantou e colocou na sela, as mãos tão grandes que os dedos enluvados quase circundaram a cintura da moça. Bella não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao perceber a grande distância que existia entre o chão e o dorso daquele enorme cavalo.

- Você está bem? - Edward lhe perguntou, estudando-lhe o rosto com curiosidade.

Bella engoliu em seco e fez que sim, disfarçando o terror com uma exibição de indiferença, calmamente arrumando as saias ao redor do pescoço do animal. Por dentro, porém rezava com fervor para não fazer nenhuma tolice, como desmaiar ou cair.

Edward subiu com um movimento rápido para a sela, atrás dela, tirando o pesado manto dos ombros de Bella e o abotoando ao redor dos dois. O braço dele contornou a cintura dela de novo, mas dessa vez ela ficou agradecida pelo apoio. Assim, se desmaiasse, ele a pegaria antes que caísse no chão duro e tão distante.

- Brandon - disse Lorde Edward, juntando as rédeas do garanhão. - Você espera aqui com Sua Graça pela carruagem leve. Não deve demorar muito mais.

- Oh! - exclamou Sir Garrett. - Excelente, my lord. E talvez, no caminho, possamos parar na casa do médico e levá-lo conosco para o solar, para examinar o ferimento da Srta. Swan.

Acomodada entre as pernas fortes de Edward, Bella se manteve sentada o mais imóvel que conseguia, as maças do rosto queimando. Através da saia e da armação, sentia o contorno nítido da masculinidade dele contra as suas nádegas, a dureza do peito dele contra a curva da suas costas. Ela achara que o abraço dele tinha sido íntimo antes, mas era nada em comparação com a familiaridade com que agora se apoiavam um no outro. Bella tentou controlar as batidas fortes do seu coração, sabendo muito bem que, para ele, como homem do mundo, a situação provavelmente não passasse de pura rotina. Era apenas uma corrida através do pântano. O que poderia ser mais monótono?

- Até logo, então - gritou Edward para Sir Garrett e Emmett, controlando o corcel que resfolegava. - Até nos encontrarmos em Cullen.

E então dispararam com tanta velocidade que Bella mais uma vez ficou ofegante. Tirando as mãos do seu regalo, ela prendeu os dedos, aterrorizada, ao redor do braço com o qual Lorde Edward a segurava e ele reagiu apertando mais a cintura dela com uma risadinha.

- Você não tem muito de amazona, hein? - perguntou. Bella engoliu uma resposta sarcástica. Não parecia prudente antagonizar a única coisa que a impedia de encontrar a morte certa debaixo daqueles enormes cascos.

Cruzaram os prados irregulares do pântano, a neve chicoteando-lhes a pele e o ar frígido devastando o cabelo de Bella, apesar da aba larga da sua nova touca. Os seus olhos transbordavam devido ao frio e ela mal podia ver. Baixou a cabeça contra o peito de Lorde Edward e começou a rezar. O primeiro entre os seus pedidos era a esperança de não cair do cavalo. Ela tinha um desejo secundário, de ver Lorde Edward morrer de uma doença particularmente desagradável, mais isso, ela admitiu de má vontade, poderia esperar para depois que ela estivesse em segurança no Solar Cullen.

Quando o resfolegante garanhão negro se acomodou em um meio galope suave, Bella sentiu o aperto de Edward ao redor de sua cintura relaxar um pouquinho. Ele perguntou, olhando para dentro da aba de pele da touca que ela usava.

- Você está bem? Isso não é demais para você?

- Estou bem sim - disse Bella, entre dentes. - Estou bem obrigada.

- Você não é uma mentirosa muito convincente, não é? - riu Edward.

- Eu sou filha de um vigário - retorquiu Bella mordazmente. - Não se espera que eu seja boa em mentir. Emmett, por outro lado, mente admiravelmente bem."

- Esse traço ele deve ter puxado do lado paterno da família - disse Edward, sorrindo.

Bella balançou a cabeça. Os dentes estavam batendo, mas ela esperava que Lorde Edward supusesse que era de frio e não de medo do cavalo.

- Oh, não estou assim tão certa disso Vic sempre teve talento para inventar coisas.

- Nada disso, Emmett sem dúvida é do jeito do pai dele. A imagem escarrada de James com essa idade. - A voz de Lorde Edward parecia estranha. - O seu pai deve ter tido um ataque apoplético quando a sua irmã e o meu irmão fugiram. Você se lembra disso?

- Claro que me lembro - disse Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, não devido à lembrança, mas por causa do grande fosso que o cavalo de Lorde Edward acabava de pular. Quando se sentiu em condições de falar novamente, disse. Eu tinha a idade de Emmett na época. As crianças têm a capacidade de reter lembranças aos dez anos, você sabe.

Se Lorde Edward ouviu o tremor da voz dela, ignorou-o.

- Como era ela, a sua irmã Victoria? Não como você, obviamente, se era uma mentirosa hábil.

Bella mexeu o corpo contra o dele, pouco à vontade. Ainda não conseguia ver nada à sua frente, a não ser um mar inconstante de branco, com um céu cinzento por cima.

- Parecida comigo? Não, nem um pouco.

- Nem um pouco parecida com você? Isto é difícil de acreditar. Sem dúvida, Victoria era bonita, como você.

Bella, se pudesse, teria estendido o pescoço para dar uma olhada no rosto dele naquele momento, já que não sabia, pelo tom de voz, se ele estava ou não caçoando. Mas, no minuto em que tentou fazer isso, recebeu no rosto uma cortina de neve. Baixou a cabeça contra o peito de Edward. Maldito seja ele, de qualquer forma. Por que estava tentando flertar e diverti-se com ela naquele momento, quando as defesas dela estavam baixas? Tivera uma semana em Londres para tentar cortejá-la, mas praticamente a ignorara. Criaturas detestáveis, os homens.

- Victoria é muito bonita - admitiu Bella depois de uma pausa. Manter uma conversa com aquele clima e no lombo de um cavalo era difícil, mas, ela teve que admitir, ajudava a afastar seus pensamentos do frio e do medo de cair. Acrescentou, hesitante: - Mas um rosto bonito não implica necessariamente uma alma bonita. - Edward riu.

- Falou como uma verdadeira filha de vigário. Você não aprovava o jeito de Victoria, não é? Ela e James, pelo que entendi, não eram exatamente retraídos e reservados nas suas atividades…

- Não, nem um pouco - falou Bella. - Para eles, a vida era apenas uma festa atrás da outra. Sem se preocupar que sua existência dissoluta acabasse destruindo os dois, deixando órfão o seu bebê inocente…

- A quem você então se encarregou de criar. - Edward olhava para ela com expressão irônica. - Não é de admirar que seja uma liberal. Deve ter uma opinião muito desfavorável da aristocracia se o meu irmão foi a única experiência que teve com ela. James não era exatamente responsável, fiscalmente ou de qualquer outra maneira.

- E quem da sua classe social é? - inquiriu-o Bella. - Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum membro da Câmara dos Lordes que esteja mais preocupado com o bem do povo do que com o bem de seu próprio bolso.

- Não tenho prazer em discutir política com uma filha de vigário de olhos verdes no meio de uma nevasca - disse Edward, e então a voz dele revelou claramente que ele estava se divertindo. - Mas, em defesa da minha gente, afirmo que, se você ou o seu pai alguma vez tivesse pensado em entrar em contato com a minha família, nós teríamos providenciado dinheiro pra vocês, pelo bem estar de Emmett.

- Oh! - interrompeu Bella, esquecida de todo o medo de cair. - Você esperava que nós fôssemos rastejando de Applesby, procurando as sobras da sua mesa, mesmo depois que todos na sua família deixaram muito claro, quando James e Victoria se casaram, que nenhum de vocês queria saber de nada conosco? Ora, sem saber absolutamente nada sobre nós, vocês nos odiaram desde o primeiro momento!

- Calma, calma - disse Edward, rindo e com o mesmo tom que usaria se estivesse tentando acalmar uma égua nervosa. - Você junta todos nós, Cullen, como se fôssemos um grande cozido ou algo assim. Eu não sou responsável pelas ações do meu pai, e não poderia ter feito nada contra elas. - Diante de uma fungada de Bella, mostrando o quanto ela duvidava disso, Edward insistiu: - Estou falando a verdade, Srta. Swan. Eu estava fora de casa, em Oxford, quando James e a sua irmã fugiram.

- Ora, é mesmo? E ele não lhe disse nada sobre os seus planos?

- Ele e eu nunca fomos muito próximos. Tínhamos as nossas divergências - Edward interrompeu o que estava dizendo, surpreso porque Bella tinha bufado descortesamente. Ela não conseguira evitá-lo, apesar de que o seu pai sem dúvida não aprovaria isso.

- Divergências! Isso sim é que é amenizar uma situação!

- Eu sou assim tão diferente do James? - Edward parecia em dúvida. Ela se perguntou o que ele queria dizer com isso. Não sabia que o seu irmão James tinha sido um bêbado mal-humorado e desbocado? Ora, Bella nunca compreenderia o que Victoria tinha visto nele, com a exceção do rosto bonito… e da carteira aparentemente sem fundo, é claro.

- Você sabe que não se parece nada com ele - disse Bella, sem querer continuar para não afagar demais o ego dele. Tinha certeza de que Lorde Edward Cullen tinha muitas amigas para afagar seu ego… e outras coisas também. Ela não iria sucumbir tão facilmente aos seus encantos. Parou de falar, porém, ao vislumbrar alguma coisa através do turbilhão de neve. Sentindo a rigidez do corpo da moça, como uma reação inconsciente a alguma coisa, Edward abaixou os olhos para ela com ar interrogativo e notou a direção de seu olhar.

- Ah - disse Lorde Edward com uma risada sem qualquer calor. - Aqui estamos nós, portanto. O incomparável Solar Cullen.

Através da cortina oblíqua da neve, Bella viu que, no fim irregular do pântano, uma linha de antigos carvalhos desfolhados formava uma aléia na colina suave, no alto da qual ficava a estrutura que Lorde Edward chamava de Solar Cullen. De três andares, com inúmeros anexos formando os estábulos, a casa das carruagens e a casa dos arrendatários, o solar enfeitava a paisagem ao redor como um cisne deslizando sobre um lago de prata. Das janelas superiores voltadas para o sul, Bella tinha certeza de que, em um dia claro, era possível ver a encosta da colina até a aldeia mais próxima, que o Solar Cullen e seus habitantes dominavam.

- É linda! - disse Bella, respirando fundo e mal percebendo que falara em voz alta. Nunca tinha visto algo assim e se perguntou se as coisas teriam sido diferentes para Victoria se James a tivesse trazido para a sua casa ancestral.

- Você acha? - Edward parecia divertir-se. - Eu sempre a considerei uma monstruosidade. Localizada da forma mais infeliz. Os ventos do pântano parecem atravessar as paredes no inverno. Temos a maior dificuldade em mantê-la aquecida. Mas o pai do meu trisavô Cullen não tinha o bom senso concedido por Deus a um estorninho e ele construiu uma casa voltada para um pântano.

Bella mal o ouvia. Simplesmente não parecia possível que apenas algumas semanas antes ela e Emmett estavam usando o restinho de carvão do depósito, sem saber como iriam conseguir dinheiro para comprar mais. Agora, com uma rapidez que estava fazendo a cabeça de Bella rodopiar, eles nunca teriam que se preocupar com o carvão, ou com dinheiro, novamente. Passar da miséria digna para tudo aquilo em apenas uma quinzena… Parecia um capítulo de um dos livros de fadas de Emmett.

Atrás dela, sentiu Edward bater no cavalo com o pé, fazendo-o galopar, levantando uma onda de neve e cascalho do caminho. Avançaram pela fila de carvalhos que levava até a casa coberta pela névoa, as luzes das muitas janelas do solar fazendo alegres padrões amarelos na neve incólume e na larga escada de pedra que levava aos pesados portais duplos. Aquelas portas começaram a se abrir antes mesmo de Edward ter parado totalmente a sua montaria, revelando mais luz amarela brilhante e dois homens com perucas empoadas e uniformes verdes e brancos, que desceram rapidamente os degraus cobertos de neve, correndo na direção deles.

Foi necessária a força dos dois homens, mais toda a destreza eqüestre de Edward, para levar o cavalo, extremamente nervoso, na direção da escada de pedra, para que pudessem desmontar. Aparentemente, o cavalo de Edward não estava tão ansioso para sair daquele clima inclemente quanto os seus cavaleiros.

- Oh, Lorde Edward - gritou uma voz de mulher. Bella viu uma silhueta rechonchuda entre as portas gêmeas da casa. - Estou tão feliz de vê-lo em casa em segurança, my lord. Um acidente tão terrível e um tempo tão assustador! Felizmente o senhor conseguiu encontrar um cavalo. Diga-me, como estão o jovem duque e a tia dele?

- A senhora pode verificar isso por si mesma, Sra. Clearwater, - disse Edward, tirando o pesado manto dos seus ombros largos e o enrolando ao redor de Bella. - Trago comigo uma das vítimas do grande desastre de carruagem da Estrada Post.

A mulher ofegou e saiu até a escada de pedra, e Bella viu que ela era compacta e de meia-idade. Julgando-se pelo aro de chaves que trazia dependurado em uma corrente ao redor da cintura, a mulher era a governanta do solar.

O vento e a neve empurravam a touca de renda que ela usava sobre o cabelo grisalho, mas a Sra. Clearwater mal parecia notar. Ela se virou e gritou para dentro da casa.

- Sr. Riley! Bree, vá buscar o Sr. Riley. Diga-lhe que Lorde Edward chegou e que ele está… - Ela se interrompeu, os olhos piscando atrás dos óculos de aros dourados. - E quem é essa jovem, my lord? Sem dúvida não é a pequena Mary Alice Brandon, não em uma noite como esta!

- Sem dúvida que não - disse Edward, com mais uma das suas gargalhadas. Ele desmontou com, Bella estava aprendendo, a sua agilidade característica e se voltou para ela, os braços estendidos, um brilho travesso nos olhos claros.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, o olhar baixando apreensivamente em direção ao chão.

- Pode vir - disse ele, as mãos enluvadas erguidas para as dela, que estavam sobre a crina do cavalo. - Não vou derrubar você, se é isto que está pensando.

Era tão perto do que Bella pensava que ela enrubesceu, constrangida. Felizmente, qualquer pessoa que a visse à luz que saía das portas da frente de Cullen pensaria que as faces vermelhas eram devido ao vento. Com cuidado, ela pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, fechando bem os olhos, e deslizou para dentro do abraço quente dele, como se fosse o lugar mais natural do mundo para estar. Mas, em vez de a pegar deslizando-a pelo dorso do cavalo, Edward a levantou nas mãos com tanta facilidade como se ela fosse uma criança e se virou para levá-la nos braços até a escada de pedras e, de lá, para dentro da casa.

- Pelo amor de Deus - protestou Bella, os olhos se arregalando. - Não sou uma inválida! Eu posso andar, não é mesmo?

- Está escorregadio aqui - foi a resposta sucinta de Edward, apesar de aparentemente não estar tendo nenhum problema em encontrar apoio para os pés. - E molhado.

- Eu estou toda molhada - Bella o informou. - Não tenho nem um ponto de costura seco no corpo. Não sei qual é a diferença…

- Alguém já lhe disse - perguntou Edward enquanto subia a escada da entrada do solar, - que você fala demais?

Antes de Bella poder encontrar uma réplica apropriadamente mordaz, Edward já chamava pela governanta.

- Sra. Clearwater! Posso apresentar-lhe a tia de Sua Graça, a Srta. Isabella Swan?

A Sra. Clearwater, quando Edward levou Bella suficientemente perto para dar uma boa olhada nela, ficou totalmente espantada por trás dos óculos, mas os seus bons modos a impedias de mostrar isso.

- Ora, mas… - disse a governanta, fazendo uma mesura. - Meu Deus, Srta. Swan… Por favor, me perdoe. É que, com essa luz… e a senhora parece tão jovem… espero que… - A governanta então tentou outro caminho. - O seu ferimento é muito grave?

- Estou bem, obrigada - disse Bella delicadamente, enquanto Edward a levava rapidamente para dentro, deixando para trás a surpreendida governanta. Foi realmente muito difícil falar com dignidade enquanto era transportada de um lado para o outro como se fosse um saco de trigo. - É uma enorme satisfação conhecer a…

- Riley! - O berro de Edward a fez estremecer. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ela viu que estava dentro do Grande Saguão, um cômodo tão grande, com teto tão alto, que a única estrutura comparável em que Bella já entrara era a igreja do pai.

Brilhantemente iluminado por vários candelabros suspensos nas vigas, aquele cômodo era exatamente tudo o que Bella sempre pensou que um grande saguão seria… um espaço vasto e ostentoso, sem qualquer serventia concebível. Era mobiliado com alguns conjuntos de poltronas com o encosto forrado de tapeçaria e havia diversas naturezas-mortas toleravelmente bem-feitas nas paredes, junto com alguns tapetes antigos sobre o chão de pedra. Uma escadaria dupla se curvava ao redor de uma porta larga, que dava para a sala de jantar, e levava a uma galeria aberta que terminava em três paredes do segundo andar. No total, era um espaço imenso e o custo anual de aquecê-lo provavelmente poderia alimentar toda uma família em Applesby pela vida toda.

Mas Bella mal pôde absorver tudo isso antes de o berro de Lorde Edward fazê-la estremecer de susto mais uma vez.

- Riley! - Dessa vez Edward recebeu a resposta de um homem calmo e um pouco velho, que entrou no saguão arrastando os pés, por uma porta lateral.

- My lord? - Ele não parecia nem surpreso com o fato de seu patrão estar carregando uma jovem nem particularmente interessado.

- Riley - disse Edward. - Aí está você. Benjamin já…

- O jovem Benjamin chegou há pouco. Já tomei as providências e estão aquecendo conhaque nesse instante. Esta, suponho, é a tia do duque. - Sem esperar a resposta, Riley dirigiu-se a Bella como se estivesse falando com uma rainha, curvando-se até a cintura. - Srta. Swan, é uma honra para mim.

- Mandei preparar o Quarto Rosa para a jovem dama", disse a Sra. Clearwater, passando por eles apressada, as chaves tinindo musicalmente. Fechara as portas da frente e dado instruções para que uma criada enxugasse a neve derretida que tinha entrado na casa, soprada pelo vento. - Há um bom fogo aceso e vou preparar um banho quente imediatamente. Os dois vão querer grogues depois de enfrentar esse frio terrível. Bree, corra e diga à cozinheira que o patrão - quero dizer, Lorde Edward - está em casa e vai querer algo quente para beber…

- Conhaque é tudo o que eu quero - disse Edward. Dirigiu-se a passos largos para as escadas no final do Grande Saguão. - Sir Garrett Brandon vai trazer o médico com ele. Mande o Sr. Cheney diretamente para os aposentos da Srta. Swan logo que ele chegar.

Alguém fez um barulho na galeria que dava para o Grande Saguão e Bella levantou os olhos. Um homem belamente vestido, mais ou menos da idade de Edward, uns trinta anos, estava inclinado sobre a balaustrada, com um copo de um líquido com âmbar na mão.

- Ora, ora, Edward - cumprimentou ele, falando alto e bem-humorado. - Para onde você fugiu? Tanya me disse que você chegaria há uma semana. - O homem, de cabelos claros, deu um gole na bebida e depois olhou para baixo, observando-os. Sua fisionomia mudou de brincalhona para séria. - E então, quem você tem aí? É Alice Brandon? O que diabos essa garota está aprontando agora?

Edward mudou Bella de um braço para o outro e ela instintivamente se agarrou mais ao pescoço dele, pensando que ele ia derrubá-la. Então percebeu, corando, que ele estava apenas enrolando o seu longo manto mais firmemente ao redor dela, já que a bainha estava arrastando no chão e ameaçando fazê-lo tropeçar. Ele baixou os olhos para ela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios incomodamente sensuais. Bella afastou os olhos de imediato, tentando evitar o olhar dele. Infelizmente, na posição em que estava, a única forma que poderia fugir desse olhar era cair mais de um metro, até o chão de pedras.

Para esconder o seu constrangimento, perguntou.

- Quem é aquele homem, o que está gritando?

- Aquele - disse Edward, dando uma olhada para cima. - é o Sr. Jasper Whitlock, que conheci quando fui mandado para a escola, na infância, e de quem até agora não consegui me livrar. Ele não tem o seu próprio solar e por isso usa o meu sem cerimônia.

- E quem seria Tanya? - Perguntou Bella mordazmente. - A sua amante?

O sorriso se transformou em uma carranca de desaprovação.

- Como pode - perguntou ele secamente, - um rosto tão doce abrigar uma língua tão peçonhenta?

- Sou uma liberal, lembra-se? - Respondeu Bella. - A minha língua peçonhenta é a minha única defesa, já que não tenho uma renda ou uma propriedade da qual falar.

Edward limitou-se a fechar ainda mais a cara em vez de dar uma resposta. Ignorando a conversa dos dois, a Sra. Clearwater passou apressada por eles, levantando a saia para subir correndo uma das escadas curvas.

- Vou à frente, my lord, e ajeitar a cama da Srta. Swan…

- Srta. Swan? - O homem de cabelo claro que Edward tinha dito se chamar Jasper Whitlock quase derrubou a sua bebida pela balaustrada, mas conseguiu pegar desajeitadamente o copo antes de ele cair e se espatifar no piso de pedras. Quando Edward chegou, seguindo a Sra. Clearwater escada acima, à galeria aberta, o seu amigo tinha se recomposto o suficiente para recebê-los com um sorriso tranqüilo e curiosidade mal disfarçada.

- Olá, como vai? - disse ele, andando apressado ao lado de Edward, o olhar brilhante fixo em Bella. - Permita que eu me apresente, já que o meu anfitrião não faz isso por mim. Meu nome é Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock.

Os passos largos de Edward se apressaram, seguindo a saia sussurrante da Sra. Clearwater pela galeria aberta. Bella deu por si esticando o pescoço para ver Jasper por cima do ombro largo de Edward.

- Como tem passado, Sr. Whitlock? - Perguntou ela educadamente. Jasper não era tão alto quanto seu anfitrião nem tinha uma constituição tão vigorosa e era de tez clara, enquanto a de Edward era morena, mas também era bonito e estava vestido muito elegantemente. Bella nunca tinha visto tantos babados em uma gravata.

- Bem, eu estava apenas toleravelmente bem, Srta. Swan, até a sua chegada. – Jasper andava ao lado deles enquanto viravam e entravam em um corredor acarpetado, como se fosse um cachorrinho do colo todo arrumado. - Terrivelmente monótonas têm sido essas últimas semanas desde que Edward viajou. Mas, devo dizer, a sua beleza incomum ilumina esse triste e velho…

- Whitlock - rosnou Edward. Ela sentiu o ruído surdo de desaprovação no peito dele. - Pare com isso.

- Ora, tenha misericórdia, Cullen. - Jasper freou quando a Sra. Clearwater parou e procurou entre as suas chaves em frente de uma porta ricamente entalhada na extremidade do corredor mal iluminado. - A Srta. Swan e eu estávamos apenas nos conhecendo!

- Eu disse para você parar - disse Edward com rispidez. Bella levantou os olhos, deu uma olhada para o perfil bem delineado acima dela e viu que o queixo quadrado estava tenso. Uma luz perigosa brilhava naqueles olhos. - Você se esquece que eu não gosto de repetir o que digo.

Jasper não parecia nem um pouco abalado com a repreensão do amigo. Apoiou-se no elegante lambril e suspirou.

- Suponho que isso signifique adeus por enquanto, Srta. Swan.

- Vá embora, Whitlock! - Edward deu um chute na porta que a Sra. Clearwater tinha destrancado, abrindo-a ruidosamente. Bella olhou para a governanta para ver o que ela achava daquele comportamento bárbaro, mas a Sra. Clearwater limitou-se a olhar para o alto, de um jeito que lembrava o de Bella quando Emmett se comportava mal.

O Quarto Rosa, para o qual Bella foi carregada, fazia jus ao seu nome. Suntuosamente mobiliado em tons sutis de rosa e lilás, as paredes com papel estampado com prímulas brancas, o quarto irradiava feminilidade. Mas, apesar do fogo forte que queimava na lareira e das flores frescas colocadas em um vaso ao lado da grande cama coberta por um dossel, Bella sentiu que o quarto não era ocupado havia algum tempo. Imaginou que a última ocupante tinha sido a duquesa de Cullen, mãe de Lorde Edward, que morrera havia quase vinte anos.

Se estivesse certa, porém, a Sra. Clearwater não deixava isso transparecer de forma alguma. Toda atarefada, a governanta cruzou o quarto e apressou-se a puxar o pesado acolchoado de penas, revelando um conjunto de lençóis impecavelmente brancos.

- Pronto, Srta. Swan - disse ela, afofando os travesseiros branco que claramente haviam sido afofados algumas horas antes. - Espero que o quarto esteja do seu gosto.

- É muito bonito - elogiou Bella, com sinceridade. Nunca tinha visto um quarto mais bonito. E o toque das flores a comoveu. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como alguém poderia exibir rosas totalmente abertas em pleno inverno e supôs que faziam parte da famosa produção do ano todo no Solar Cullen. Talvez Lorde Edward não tivesse mentido, afinal de contas.

Edward não parou na soleira da porta, pelo contrário, tomou a liberdade de cruzar o tapete grosso até a cama e lá a colocou, com uma gentileza quase exagerada. Bella teria rido de seus cuidados, tratando-a como se ela fosse uma peça frágil de porcelana, mas, quando ele retirou os braços, fez a touca escorregar, revelando o talho na linha de cabelo, o que fez a Sra. Clearwater arfar.

- Oh! - exclamou a governanta. - Que corte feio! Pobrezinha! Ora, juro que ela ficou branca como os lençóis sobre os quais está agora!

- Onde está Riley com o conhaque? - a voz de Edward era cheia de contrariedade. Ele deve ser um patrão muito severo, supôs Bella. Teve um pouco de pena da Sra. Clearwater. - Whitlock, não fique aí parado. Vá pegar um pouco de bebida destilada, homem. Você não vê que a moça está desmaiando? - As pálpebras de Bella tinham começado a ficar um pouco pesadas e ela as abriu com esforço. Não estava desmaiando. Ora, nunca tinha desmaiado na vida. Era uma filha de vigário escocês muito vigorosa e não uma senhorita da sociedade, toda delicada e afetada. Ainda assim, tinha de admitir que se sentia sonolenta. Talvez se apenas fechasse os olhos por um minutinho…

- Aqui está, my lord - disse o mordomo, com sua voz monótona. Bella ouviu o tintilar de copos de cristal e o som da rolha de uma garrafa sendo puxada. - A cozinheira também mandou alguns grogues.

- Danem-se os grogues - praguejou Edward. - Apenas sirva um pouco de conhaque. A moça perdeu a consciência.

Só para ser do contra, Bella abriu os olhos. Deitada, olhou para cima, para o rosto gentil e preocupado da Sra. Clearwater, que estava inclinada sobre ela, tirando-lhe as luvas, desabotoando a peliça e desamarrando o laço sob o queixo que segurava a touca.

- Pronto, está tudo bem, minha cara - disse a governanta, tirando gentilmente a touca da cabeça de Bella. Com uma mão fria e competente, ela tirou do rosto de Bella o cabelo embaraçado. - Ai, Jesus! O corte parece profundo. Espero que…

- Com licença, Sra. Clearwater - Edward deu a volta ao redor do generoso traseiro da Sra. Clearwater, tendo na mão um copo do mesmo líquido âmbar que seu amigo estivera bebendo. Bella viu que as belas feições dele estavam contraídas, mas supôs que fosse de aborrecimento com os seus criados e não de preocupação com ela. Afinal de contas, ele a conhecia havia apenas uma quinzena e isso era tempo insuficiente para desenvolver qualquer sentimento, a não ser, digamos, desejo, o que sabia muito bem que um homem como Lorde Edward Cullen sentia por toda criada que passasse por ele.

- Beba - ordenou Edward, sem nem um sinal de compaixão na voz grave. Ele segurava um copo em forma de sino debaixo do nariz dela e o cheiro de álcool fez os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas. Ela balançou a cabeça sem dizer nem uma palavra. Não ia beber nem uma gota daquele líquido fedorento.

- Você não tem uísque? - conseguiu perguntar com a voz fraca, notando o olhar surpreso da Sra. Clearwater, sem entender.

- Beba - disse Edward novamente e alguma coisa no tom de sua voz fez Bella lembrar que ele não gostava de repetir o que dizia. Ela lhe deu uma olhada irritada e, da forma menos cortês que conseguiu, tirou o copo da mão dele, fechou os olhos e deu um golinho naquele líquido abrasador. A reação foi instintiva e imediata, ela agarrou o copo com as duas mãos e engoliu todo o conteúdo com um único e voraz gole.

Quando a última gota do líquido âmbar tinha acabado, Edward tirou o copo das suas mãos, olhando para ela, que passava uma mão trêmula nos olhos ardentes. Como que saído do nada, um lenço limpo apareceu na mão de Edward, que o entregou a ela, sem qualquer contrariedade nos olhos.

- Você está melhor? - perguntou, enquanto Bella fungava.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Aquele conhaque delicioso aquecia todo o seu corpo, até os dedos congelados do pé, e a dor de cabeça parecia não importar tanto assim. Ora, o conhaque era melhor que o uísque!

- Ótimo - disse Edward, devolvendo o copo para Riley, que lhe entregou um segundo copo, este com uma quantidade significativamente maior da bebida. Edward olhou para o copo e em seguida para Riley. Depois de sacudir um longo dedo indicador para o velho mordomo, Edward virou todo o conteúdo do copo em um gole rápido.

A Sra. Clearwater deu um olhar de desaprovação para Edward por cima dos aros dos óculos e em seguida, com a familiaridade de uma criada que está há muito tempo na casa, espantou-o para fora do caminho, inclinando-se sobre Bella e começando a desabotoar as muitas fileiras de botões pretos da frente do seu vestido de viagem.

- Sabe, Srta. Swan - começou a governanta, - espero que não se importe com a iniciativa, mas Lady Brandon e eu pensamos que a senhorita iria querer uma criada pessoal e chamamos a jovem Angela Weber, da escola para moças. Sei que a moda agora é ter camareiras francesas, mas, como a senhora sabe, fomos informados sem muita antecedência, e, além disso, o Sr. Riley não está inclinado a aceitar os franceses. Espero que a senhorita não se importe…

Enquanto a Sra. Clearwater tagarelava, Bella viu Edward baixar o copo de conhaque e levantar uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão engraçada. Seguindo a direção do seu olhar, Bella percebeu que ele estava olhando fixamente as curvas dos seus seios, que estavam bem visíveis através da fina musselina da blusa. Com o rosto escarlate, ela olhou-o com raiva até que ele, sentindo aquele olhar, levantou os olhos. Edward imediatamente corou, algo que surpreendeu Bella e a deixou confusa. Se ele era um homem tão sofisticado e atrevido, por que aquele constrangimento?

O constrangimento dela, junto com o álcool recém-consumido, tinham trazido de volta uma boa parte da cor ao seu rosto, e uma mancha rosada apareceu em cada uma de suas faces. Com voz enganosamente suave, perguntou.

- Não acredito que os serviços de Lorde Edward ainda sejam necessários, não é, Sra. Clearwater?

A governanta levantou os olhos, que estavam no punho que ela desabotoava, e os voltou acusadoramente na direção dos homens que pairavam na entrada.

- Sem dúvida que não! - declarou.

Largando a mão de Bella, ela se aproximou com gravidade do patrão e do mordomo. Não foi preciso mais nenhuma sugestão para os dois homens. Com mesuras respeitosas, bateram em retirada e voltaram para o corredor, onde Jasper Whitlock os esperava e cumprimentou alegremente.

A Sra. Clearwater fechou a porta com firmeza atrás deles e voltou para o lado de Bella, balançando a cabeça.

- A senhorita vai ter que perdoá-los, Srta. Swan - disse ela, naquele seu jeito direto, porém bondoso. - Não há uma senhora residindo em Cullen há… ora, desde que a duquesa faleceu há muitos e muitos anos. - Então Bella tinha acertado. Ela estava instalada no velho quarto da duquesa e era a primeira ocupante desde a morte da mãe de Edward.

- Naturalmente, as amigas de Londres de Lorde Edward vêm e se hospedam aqui com freqüência, mas o que estou dizendo é que não temos uma dama residindo permanentemente há um bom tempo. Bella perguntou, curiosa.

- Lorde Edward dá grandes festas com freqüência?

- Ah, quando ele não está em Londres, parece que toda Londres está aqui. - A Sra. Clearwater falava do patrão com orgulho indisfarçado. - Naturalmente, Lorde Edward é muito generoso com as refeições e com os seus caçadores. Sabe, seu estábulo é um dos mais respeitados no mundo eqüestre. Até o príncipe de Gales…

- E o Sr. Whitlock?

- Bom, esse menino praticamente mora aqui. Mas não se preocupe Srta. Swan, Jasper é muito brincalhão, mas um excelente rapaz. E, na verdade, completamente apaixonado por uma moça que não tem permissão para cortejar. Além de adorar provocar Lorde Edward. – Disse rindo com carinho a governanta.

Ouviu-se uma batida leve à porta e a Sra. Clearwater correu a atender. Era Angela Weber, a camareira que a governanta tinha contratado para Bella. Morena bonita e de olhos grandes, a moça sorriu nervosamente para Bella e logo foi mandada pela Sra. Clearwater para a câmara de banhos anexa, para esperar a chegada de outras criadas da casa que viriam trazer a água quente para o banho de Bella.

A interrupção aparentemente desviou o assunto de que a Sra. Clearwater falava, já que ela se esqueceu completamente do príncipe de Gales e do Sr. Whitlock. Com muita ansiedade, segundo pareceu a Bella, ela começou a falar de uma grande festa dos amigos londrinos de Lord Edward, que deveriam chegar na semana seguinte para um baile e uma caçada. Esse fim de semana festivo, a Sra. Clearwater se deu ao cuidado de explicar, estava planejado há muitas semanas e Lorde Edward não tinha visto razão para cancelá-lo ao saber, por Sir Garrett, do paradeiro do herdeiro de Cullen.

- Já que - disse a governanta com constrangimento evidente, - não havia razão para acreditar na ocasião, Srta. Swan, que a senhorita era… ahn… tão jovem e Lorde Edward tinha pensado que a senhorita… ahn… não se incomodaria…

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir. O que Lorde Edward obviamente havia pensando era que ela era uma velha solteirona ressequida, ansiosa para aproveitar uma chance de jantar com nobres.

- Entendo - disse ela. - E o fato de eu ser alguém que mal saiu da escola, para usar a expressão tão delicada usada por Lorde Edward, e de nunca ter passado uma temporada¹ em Londres, significam que vou atrapalhar as festividades?

- Claro que não - disse a Sra. Clearwater, com ênfase um pouco excessiva. - Ora, haverá muitas moças como a senhorita hospedadas aqui. As filhas mais velhas de Sir Garrett, por exemplo. A senhorita já as conhece, não? - Diante do sinal afirmativo de Bella, a Sra. Clearwater continuou, com um brilho inequívoco de orgulho nos seus olhos. - São ótimas moças. Lorde Edward só convida para se hospedarem na casa pessoas das melhores famílias da Inglaterra. O conde de Volturi e sua família, o marquês e a marquesa de Dwyer e seus filhos, o baronete Sir Sam Uley, a viúva Lady Chelsea e, naturalmente, a viscondessa de Denali… - A Sra. Clearwater interrompeu o que dizia com uma risada bem-humorada. - Oh! Esqueci que nenhum desses nomes significa nada para a senhorita, minha cara. Deve me fazer parar quando eu falar demais. Sou velha e tenho certa tendência a fofocar!

Bella deu um sorriso fraco. Ela tinha certeza de que, se a Sra. Clearwater tivesse a menor ideia de que a recitação que fazia com tanto orgulho da lista de hóspedes para a caçada estava deixando Bella desanimada em vez de lhe dar prazer, a governanta teria mudado de assunto. A perspectiva de conviver com uma dezena de hóspedes com título de nobreza no fim de semana deixava o coração de Bella pesado. Sobre o que, em nome de Deus, ela iria conversar com essa viúva, Lady Chelsea, ou com a marquesa de Dwyer? Sobre as tristes condições dos albergues para os pobres de Londres? A necessidade de melhorar as condições do trabalho infantil? Naturalmente, ela seria incluída em todas as atividades, do jogo de uíste² noturno à cavalgada com os cães de caça. Ora, quanta amolação!

Isso era tudo. Precisava falar com Lorde Edward. Ele não poderia esperar que ela passasse os seus dias na tagarelice ociosa com viúvas herdeiras e suas filhas de cabeça oca. Ela não conhecia nada da sociedade de Londres e não poderia participar das fofocas, mesmo que aprovasse esse passatempo. Não tinha talento para trabalhos de agulha ou música, detestava a caça e desprezava o jogo com paixão. Deus do céu, com o que iria se ocupar? Talvez pudesse entrar em contato com o vicariato local e oferecer os seus serviços. Preferia infinitamente cuidar dos doentes que se prostrar diante dos ricos.

As criadas chegaram com a água para o banho e a Sra. Clearwater as levou para a câmara de banhos, dando a Bella uma folga da conversa bem-intencionada da governanta. Ouviu-se outra batida leve à porta e, desta vez, a Sra. Clearwater deixou entrar um homem mais velho e corpulento, que apresentou a Bella como o Sr. Ben Cheney, médico da aldeia. O Sr. Cheney trazia uma preta, um jeito alegre e o cheiro inequívoco do conhaque que Riley provavelmente lhe oferecera no caminho do quarto de Bella. A moça não estava tão interessada nas opiniões médicas sobre o seu ferimento quanto na informação que ele poderia lhe dar sobre Emmett. Ele tinha chegado a Cullen? Estava bem? Ela poderia vê-lo?

O Sr. Cheney respondeu afirmativamente às duas primeiras perguntas e fez com o dedo um sinal de que não à terceira.

- Não enquanto eu não descobrir como você está, mocinha - advertiu ele. A Sra. Clearwater tossiu, porém, e ele se corrigiu. - Quero dizer, Srta. Swan. - Com a ajuda de Angela, a Sra. Clearwater conseguiu pentear o cabelo de Bella, afastando-o do ferimento para que o médico o examinasse bem. Foi apenas quando Bella viu a reação da camareira que pensou que talvez o ferimento fosse mais grave do que achava. A pobre ofegou e ficou olhando fixamente para a ferida, uma mão cobrindo a boca, enquanto a outra fazia o sinal-da-cruz. O Sr. Cheney, porém, não se mostrou surpreendido, apenas com um interesse médico pelo ferimento. Ele virou a cabeça da moça com dedos gentis, fez pressão em vários pontos do crânio dela, perguntando-lhe se ela sentia dor, e daí lhe perguntou se tinha sentido náusea ou tonturas desde o acidente. Diante da resposta afirmativa de Bella, o médico começou a limpar o ferimento. O Sr. Cheney estava preocupado, segundo informou à Sra. Clearwater, com a concussão, apesar de a tontura poder ser simplesmente devido ao choque do acidente e aos solavancos da viagem até o solar. Ignorando Bella, o médico continuou a explicar que a paciente deveria ser acordada de duas em duas horas e que, se ela parecesse confusa ou desorientada, deveriam chamá-lo imediatamente.

- Amanhã - disse o Sr. Cheney, - podem dar-lhe láudano se houver dor. - Continuou a fazer a relação das coisas que Bella não deveria tentar fazer durante uma semana, como andar a cavalo ou trabalho de agulha. Essa advertência divertiu Bella, que agora tinha a desculpa perfeita para não participar da caçada de Lorde Edward.

O médico saiu, depois de dar instruções cuidadosas para a Sra. Clearwater sobre o láudano para Bella. Angela mal tinha aberto a porta para o Sr. Cheney sair do quarto quando um raio de 1,30 m de altura e cabelo claro passou correndo pelos dois e se dirigiu para a cama de dossel.

- Bella! - exclamou Emmett, mergulhando nas cobertas macias, chacoalhando e assustando-a a ponto de Bella soltar um pequeno grito. - Olá! Ele tirou sangue de você?

Recuperando-se, Bella olhou Emmett com olho crítico. As faces dele estavam muito vermelhas, os olhos brilhantes, mas parecia que a intensidade das cores era de entusiasmo e não de doença. Ela estendeu o braço instintivamente para tirar um pouco do cabelo dele da pequena testa suada. Da entrada, o Sr. Cheney exclamou, divertido.

- Meu jovem! O que Sir Garrett e eu discutimos com você na carruagem?

Emmett ignorou o médico.

- Ele tirou sangue de você, Bella? - o menino queria saber.

- Claro que não - disse Bella. - Que história é essa de entrar correndo como um desordeiro? Você sabe muito bem que não pode pular nos móveis. Não estamos de volta à residência paroquial…

O Sr. Cheney passou, a passos largos, pela Sra. Clearwater, que estava confusa, e pegou Emmett pelo colarinho.

- Meu jovem - disse ele, com austeridade simulada, - o seu tio Edward lhe disse que você precisa deixar a sua tia em paz. Ela levou uma pancada terrível na cabeça e não está se sentindo bem…

- Sei disso - disse Emmett, a voz estrangulada porque o Sr. Cheney o tinha levantado da cama pelo colarinho. - Se não fosse pelo tio Edward, ela teria morrido, o senhor sabe. Sir Garrett a teria esmagado. Bella, você viu o corrimão nas escadas no Grande Saguão? Você acha que o tio Edward ficaria bravo se eu descesse aquele corrimão escorregando só uma vez? - Enquanto o Sr. Cheney o levava para fora do quarto, Emmett esticou o pescoço para olhar para o médico. - Escuta aqui - disse ele. - Tire as mãos de mim imediatamente. Eu sou o duque, o senhor sabe.

O médico riu como se Emmett lhe tivesse contado uma boa piada.

- Diga boa noite para a sua tia, Vossa Graça - disse ele. Emmett deu uma última olhada para Bella antes de ser arrastado para fora do quarto.

- Não se preocupe, Bella - ele lhe garantiu, - eu subo para ver você depois da ceia!

- Nada disso, você não vem não - disse o médico.

Angela fechou a porta rapidamente atrás deles e se apoiou nela, assustada. Do outro lado do quarto, os olhos da Sra. CLearwater estavam bem arregalados atrás dos óculos, mas limitou-se a dizer.

- Ora, Sua Graça parece ser um jovem animado.

Bella estava cansada demais para discutir. Emmett era animado, é verdade, ela queria dizer, mas não são animados todos os meninos de dez anos? O que eles esperavam? Uma miniatura de Lorde Edward?

¹ Período em que a aristocracia rural ia para as suas casas em Londres e época dos grandes acontecimentos sociais - bailes, temporada de teatro e ópera. Estendia-se de final de dezembro ou começo de janeiro a junho.

² Jogo de cartas considerado o ancestral do bridge.


	7. Chapter 6

Edward jogou seu manto sobre uma das poltronas estofadas da biblioteca e perguntou a

Sir Garrett.

- O que aconteceu com Victoria Cullen?

Sir Garrett engasgou-se com o conhaque. Edward sentiu uma pontada de pena do seu administrador. O coitado tinha acabado de passar por um acidente de carruagem e ficara de pé durante duas horas debaixo de uma tempestade de neve com um menino incorrigível. Tudo o que ele queria era tomar uma bebida ao lado da lareira e lá estava o seu patrão fazendo-lhe perguntas em tom inamistoso. Mas, de qualquer jeito, era uma pergunta que precisava ser feita.

- O que você quer dizer, Edward? - Jasper, afundado em uma poltrona de couro ao seu lado, envolvia o copo de conhaque com as mãos. - Ela está morta, não está? Faleceu depois que o seu irmão James foi morto naquele duelo.

- Sim, mas como? Do quê?

- My Lord, - ofegou Sir Garrett, recuperando-se. O seu rosto grande e forte tinha ficado tão vermelho quanto a pesada cortina de veludo. - A mulher do seu pobre e falecido irmão, definhou em Veneza até morrer, pouco depois do falecimento de Lord James.

- Você pode provar isso? - Edward se atirou sobre um sofá verde, mas não se esticou sobre ele. Ficou sentado, inclinado para frente, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, esperando a resposta do administrador.

- Nunca vi a certidão de óbito, não - disse Sir Garrett. - Mas a Srta. Swan afirmou para mim que o sobrinho foi deixado aos cuidados dela há cerca de nove anos e meio, quando a sua irmã fez uma breve visita de volta à Inglaterra, depois da morte de Lord James e pouco antes da sua própria…

- Até aí, isso provavelmente é verdade - bufou Edward. - A Srta. Swan parece ter muito mais instinto maternal do que a sua irmã jamais teve. Deixar o filho com a tia provavelmente foi a única coisa de bom senso que a esposa de James fez na sua curta vida.

Jasper parecia pensativo.

- E que sorte a do menino, hein? Gostaria eu de ter sido criado por uma tia como ela. Que olhos! E aquela minúscula cintura!

Edward encarou o seu hóspede perpétuo. Isso ia ser pior do que temia.

- Você mantenha os olhos longe da cintura dela. Aquela moça está aqui sob minha proteção e não posso me dar ao luxo de perdê-la. Ela é tudo o que me separa do pavoroso título. Não ouse ofendê-la, Whitlock.

- Ela se ofende facilmente, então? - indagou Jasper com um sorriso travesso.

Edward passou a mão no queixo, lembrando-se dos golpes da moça.

- Com bastante facilidade - disse. - Você deve se lembrar Jasper, de que a Srta. Swan não é uma de nós. Ela…

Ele se deteve, sem saber como continuar. O ponto central era que não tinha a menor ideia de como deveria lidar com a Srta. Isabella Swan. Tinha toda experiência do mundo com mulheres, quer dizer, com as casadas. Não sabia nada sobre como deveria se comportar perto de jovens respeitáveis e, apesar de ter fortes suspeitas de que a determinada Srta. Swan não se encaixava nessa categoria, ele não conseguia pensar em outra para classificá-la.

Não obstante, pretendia tratá-la como a filha de vigário que ela era e esperava que Jasper fizesse o mesmo.

- Ela é muito jovem - completou a sentença, percebendo o quanto essa afirmação era inadequada. - E inexperiente. Portanto, fique longe dela.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha de forma peculiar.

- Foi isso o que você fez em Londres, então? Ficou longe dela?

- O mais que pude - respondeu Edward com uma careta. Não tinha gostado da semana que passara em Londres com o sobrinho e a Srta. Swan. Para começo de conversa, a temporada ainda não tinha começado e quase todos os seus amigos ainda estavam no campo. Já tinha visto os espetáculos e Tanya não estava por perto. Não teve, portanto, nenhuma escolha a não ser passar as noites no clube Pall Mall, jogando com os poucos homens que estavam na cidade ou, de vez em quando, alugar uma charrete e passear pelas alamedas barrentas dos Vauxhall Gardens¹ até de madrugada, por falta de coisa melhor para fazer.

A questão, achava Edward, era passar o mínimo possível de tempo na presença de Isabella Swan. Não lhe importava muito o que fazia ou aonde ia, desde que estivesse longe dela e dos seus infernais olhos verdes.

De início, tentara descartar os beijos trocados na cozinha da casa dela, mas, quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais percebia que Bella Swan era uma jovem realmente muito perigosa. Não porque ela beijasse de uma forma que nenhuma das amantes de Edward o havia beijado, como se realmente pusesse tudo no ato. Não, Bella Swan era perigosa porque beijava daquele jeito e não era a esposa ou amante de ninguém.

O que significava que ela era livre demais e podia se apaixonar…Ou, o que era pior, ela era livre e ele podia se apaixonar.

E se havia uma coisa que Edward não tinha a menor intenção de fazer naquela fase da vida era se apaixonar por uma filha de vigário de olhos verdes, que se dizia liberal e ajudava no parto de prostitutas. Isso era algo que não podia acontecer. Porque, no final, ele teria que se casar com ela para tê-la e o casamento complicava as coisas. Tanya não era a prova viva disso?

Portanto, para evitar se apaixonar por ela, Edward tinha passado o menor tempo possível na presença da mocinha atrevida. E parecia que estava funcionando. De fato, parabenizou-se por estava quase completamente fora de perigo.

Quase.

- É só ficar longe dela - Edward rosnou para o seu hóspede. - Pense nela como uma das filhas de Hebert.

Jasper deu uma olhada para o corpulento advogado e depois olhou para Edward fazendo uma careta. O amigo não poderia estar falando sério, afinal, a única mulher que mexera de verdade com ele foi justamente uma das filhas do homem.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

Sir Garrett parecia profundamente perplexo. Olhava vagamente para o conhaque, como se dali fossem sair as respostas que procurava.

- My lord - começou ele, devagar. - Temo que o meu cérebro lento não consiga absorver direito a essência desta conversa. Alguma coisa que a Srta. Swan disse lhe deu razão para acreditar que Lady Victoria ainda esteja viva? Edward hesitou.

- Não. Só que acho esquisito que ela fale da irmã no presente. 'Minha irmã é muito bonita', disse ela. Não 'era'; 'é'.

Sir Garrett adotou uma postura de algo parecido com indignação. Ele se empertigou na poltrona e tossiu alto.

- Lord Edward, devo apresentar a minha objeção a esse comentário. Investiguei completamente essa família. Isabella Swan é a segunda filha de Charlie Swan, o falecido pároco da paróquia de Applesby, perto de Aberdeen. Sua irmã mais velha, Victoria, deixou Sua Graça aos cuidados do pai e dela quando o menino era quase um bebê, pouco depois da morte prematura de Lord James, e voltou para a Europa continental, para morrer, sem um tostão, na Itália.

Edward cruzou os braços e se recostou no sofá verde.

- Nisso eu não acredito - declarou. - James deveria ter morrido sem um tostão?

- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas parece que o seu irmão passou os últimos dias bebendo e jogando em cavalos, sem pensar nem um pouco na família. Lord James, o senhor se lembra, foi assassinado tragicamente quando os seus negócios estavam em uma desordem vergonhosa. O que sobrou de pouco dinheiro que deixou para Lady Victoria foi para liquidar as suas dívidas de jogo ou para pagar contas em diversos clubes. O resto foi para seu alfaiate. Lamento se o que vou dizer vai deixar o senhor chocado, my lord, mas é a verdade. O seu irmão nunca sustentou adequadamente a esposa e o filho e a pobre mulher morreu por causa disso.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Não que ele não acreditasse em Sir Garrett. James sempre fora um bêbado e mulherengo que só pensava em si mesmo, mas Edward nunca pensou que ele fosse tão depravado a ponto de deixar a sua família na miséria. Entretanto, Edward não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que James tinha feito exatamente isso. Vinte mil libras em dívidas de jogo! Não é de se espantar que alguém tenha finalmente achado conveniente dar um tiro nele.

Inesperadamente, a imagem de Bella Swan como ele a vira pela última vez surgiu na cabeça de Edward. Uma figura frágil e minúscula sobre a enorme cama de quatro colunas, os grandes olhos cor de esmeralda no rosto pálido cercado por uma aura de cabelo macio e castanho escuro. E a gola do vestido aberta apenas o suficiente para que ele tivesse o vislumbre de um seio macio e arredondado, encoberto por renda… Edward descruzou os braços e se inclinou para frente de novo, pigarreando alto.

- Victoria era muito jovem quando se casou com o meu irmão, não era? Foi por isso que tiveram de se casar na Escócia. Quinze anos, acho. Talvez dezesseis. Portanto, ela só teria vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis hoje, não é? - Edward refletiu sobre isso. - Como é uma mulher de vinte e cinco ou vinte seis anos? A Srta. Swan diz que tem vinte, mas parece mais uns quinze para mim.

Sir Garrett riu, bem-humorado, e bateu com a mão aberta no seu maciço joelho.

- Ah, Lord Edward! E suponho que o senhor possa me dizer a idade da minha filha mais velha, Alice. Vamos! O senhor dançou com ela no mês passado, na casa dos Denali. Quantos anos o senhor acha que ela tem?

Edward tentou esconder a sua irritação. Já era ruim ter de estar sempre recebendo e conversando sobre negócios com o executor do espólio de seu pai, mas ter de dançar com a sua meia dúzia de filhas era o cúmulo… Tentou lembrar qual delas era Alice. A com dentes de cavalo ou a sardenta? Daí ele se lembrou. A que era razoavelmente mais baixa de todas e a mais bonita. Também se lembrou que era a paixão de seu amigo.

- Dezessete - disse Edward, encolhendo os ombros, sabendo que tinha errado.

E tinha mesmo. Sir Garrett deu um tapa no joelho novamente, encantado.

- Vinte e um! - exclamou. - Vinte e um. O senhor errou por quatro anos, senhor. Kate adoraria ouvir isso.

Edward ficou olhando fixamente para as pontas das botas, que mostrava os sinais de um dia de cavalgada. Pensava naquele rosto inacreditavelmente bonito virado para cima e que o olhava com tanto desdém havia apenas alguns momentos. Nunca, jamais, conseguiria conceber um rosto como aquele nas mãos do seu irmão, mãos que Edward tinha visto cometer atrocidades que, mesmo depois daqueles anos todos, faziam-no tremer ao se lembrar.

Edward estava prestes a se levantar quando se ouviu uma batida leve à porta.

- Entre! - e o seu valete entrou calmamente na biblioteca, dando apenas uma olhada nas botas esfoladas do patrão.

- My lord, Riley informou que o jantar será servido em breve. Tomei a liberdade de preparar-lhe o banho e separar as suas roupas.

- Sim, sim. - Edward o dispensou com um gesto, distraído. - Vou me trocar daqui a pouco.

O valete não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado com essa dispensa brusca. Curvou-se e saiu. Com um longo e audível suspiro, Jasper se ergueu da poltrona e disse.

- Se Collin está ansioso para você se vestir, Edward, então o meu Alec deve estar frenético. Encontro-me com vocês dois, cavalheiros, lá embaixo no jantar.

Parou na soleira, olhando para Edward.

- Devo concluir que não poderemos contar com a companhia da adorável Srta. Swan?

- Acho muito pouco provável - respondeu Edward com uma compostura que surpreendeu até a si mesmo. - Vamos ver o que Cheney tem a dizer sobre o caso. Ele está com ela agora.

- Que pena! - suspirou Jasper. - Liberal ou não, ela parece muito agradável. - E saiu, sem tomar muito cuidado ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Muito agradável - repetiu Edward, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que havia ouvido. Foi até o armário das bebidas e se serviu de uma dose generosa. Sentia que ia precisar de muita bebida nos próximos dias…

¹ Conjunto de jardins públicos de Londres, entre meados do século XVII e meados do século XIX.


	8. Chapter 7

O Sr. Cheney, percebeu Bella na manhã seguinte, não estava exagerando quando a informou de que sua cabeça poderia doer por algum tempo. Aquela dor, junto com o fato de ter passado a noite inteira sendo acordada pela ansiosa Angela a cada duas horas, deixou-a sentindo-se como se realmente tivesse caído do cavalo de Lord Edward e, além disso, a maldita besta tivesse pisado nela várias vezes.

O que o médico não tinha previsto é que as horas passadas por Bella ao vento e na neve, junto com a pancada sofrida no acidente, para não falar da cavalgada desenfreada através do pântano, resultariam em um resfriado. Era grave a ponto de Angela tê-la encontrado, quando foi acordá-la para o banho de manhã, incapaz de dizer uma palavra, com a garganta inchada e inflamada, quanto mais levantar da cama.

Uma única olhada para o rosto pálido e febril de Bella foi suficiente para fazer a camareira de cabelo negro sair correndo atrás da Sra. Clearwater. A governanta chegou logo e ficou alarmada ao ver Bella sentada na cama, o cabelo avermelhado em completa desordem, os olhos brilhando com indignação enquanto tentava, em um sussurro que mal dava para ouvir, explicar que estava bem. Era só um resfriado. Por que todos estavam tão perturbados? Nunca tinham visto uma mulher resfriada antes?

Por mais que tentasse, Bella não conseguiu convencer a Sra. Clearwater de que não estava gravemente enferma. A governanta pôs uma das mãos na testa da moça, sentiu que ela estava com febre e imediatamente mandou um dos lacaios buscar o Sr. Cheney. Bella enfureceu-se, dizendo que era ridículo mandar buscar o médico quando o que tinha não passava de um simples resfriado, mas, como tinha perdido a voz, ninguém lhe deu atenção. Os desejos de Bella foram ignorados, já que toda a criadagem do Solar Cullen, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, acorria ao quarto com braseiros e cataplasmas de alho e outros remédios caseiros ainda mais aromáticos…

Quando o Sr. Cheney chegou, Bella tinha desistido de qualquer esperança de a deixarem sair da cama. O médico foi tão metódico e eficiente quanto na noite anterior, examinando a ferida na cabeça de Bella antes de olhar sua garganta. O prognóstico foi rápido e objetivo, inflamação grave da garganta, em particular das amídalas, causada sem dúvida pelo excesso de exposição aos elementos de Yorkshire.

- Amidalite - disse a Sra. Clearwater com ênfase. - Eu deveria ter percebido. - E apertava as mãos, mandando diversas criadas correrem para as cozinhas em busca de chá quente e mel.

- Você vai sobreviver - informou o Sr. Cheney a Bella, que fez uma careta de aborrecimento diante das notícias. - Repouso absoluto e todo o chá que ela conseguir tomar durante uma semana. Mantenha-a sempre aquecida, Sra. Clearwater, e deixe-a dormir. O láudano vai ajudar. Volto dentro de alguns dias para verificar o progresso dela.

Bella queria perguntar ao médico quanto tempo demoraria até recuperar a voz, mas arrancar tantas palavras daquela garganta irritada parecia um esforço grande demais. Desapontada, Bella se acomodou sobre as pilhas de travesseiros de penas e tentou se concentrar nas coisas positivas, mas estas pareciam, naquele momento, poucas e esparsas. Para Bella, que passara a maior parte dos últimos dezenove anos levantando-se com o sol e trabalhando sem parar até o escurecer, esse súbito período de descanso forçado era muitíssimo inoportuno. Finalmente estava livre dos grilhões do trabalho doméstico e das exigências da paróquia do pai. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para ler e escrever cartas e trabalhar pela melhoria das condições dos pobres… E estava tão fraca que não conseguia nem cruzar o quarto sem ajuda.

Pelo menos, disse para si mesma, Emmett estava sendo muito bem cuidado, apesar de ela não conseguir evitar se preocupar com quem estava tomando conta dele durante a sua doença. Com efeito, preocupava-se mais com o bem-estar das pessoas que tomavam conta de Emmett do que com ele mesmo.

Por quase uma semana, Bella teve de aguentar a cabeça latejando e a garganta doendo e passou uma grande parte do tempo dormindo. Era como se, agora que a carga dos cuidados com Emmett fora tirada dela, o corpo de Bella estivesse tentando compensar todos os anos de sono perdido. Quando se sentiu bem o suficiente, Bella mergulhou na pilha de livros que Lord Edward tinha enviado da sua biblioteca e não pôde deixar de rir. Suspeitava que ele escolhera de propósito romances água com açúcar, evitando que ela lesse material mais substancial, para aborrecê-la.

Bella não podia, porém, se queixar de suas enfermeiras. Angela quase não saía do lado de Bella. Estava sempre disposta a correr para a cozinha a qualquer hora, do dia ou da noite, para pegar uma "bela xicra" para sua patroa, e procurava fazê-la cair na tentação de comer os confeitos do chef pâtissier. Também a banqueteava com histórias do que acontecia no andar de baixo. A Sra. Clearwater também se revelou uma companhia infatigavelmente animada, com inclinação natural para o bate-papo, informando Bella de certos fatos interessantes sobre a família Cullen ou, mais precisamente, o que tinha sobrado dela.

Parecia, por exemplo, que Lord Edward Cullen era um dos solteirões mais cobiçados da Inglaterra e que tinha escapado por pouco do casamento diversas vezes, fugindo para o continente no último minuto e, certa vez, até ferindo o braço do irmão de uma futura noiva em um duelo. Tinha amantes em toda a Europa continental assim como na Inglaterra, e era visto com freqüência em todos os lugares onde os jovens nobres e ricos iam para serem vistos. Bella ficou satisfeita ao perceber que a avaliação que fizera sobre a devassidão de Edward tinha sido correta e estava ansiosa para arreliá-lo sobre isso logo que pudesse falar.

Quando já estava bem o bastante para se sentar, mas ainda não tinha permissão para sair da cama, Bella pediu jornais, deixando de lado o material para leitura que Lord Edward julgara adequado para ela. A Sra. Clearwater, apesar de estalar a língua em sinal de desaprovação, apareceu com os braços cheios de jornais roubados com alguma dificuldade da biblioteca de Lord Edward. Bella lia-os com cuidado, tomando muitas notas e selecionando as organizações de caridade que tinha intenção de fazer Emmett apoiar. Isso a levou a se perguntar de quanto exatamente era a fortuna de Emmett, de forma que o pedido seguinte de Bella foi para ver os livros de contabilidade da casa e da propriedade.

Apesar da evidente ansiedade da Sra. Clearwater sobre essa questão. Bella não se preocupava com o que Lord Edward diria quando descobrisse o que ela pretendia fazer. Como tinha administrado a contabilidade da paróquia do pai, Bella se sentia perfeitamente capaz de lidar com a do Solar Cullen. Eram as extravagâncias que encontrava nos registros que a chocavam e alarmavam. Se, por um lado, era bem compreensível que uma casa do tamanho do Solar Cullen consumisse uma tonelada de carvão por mês durante o inverno, não havia nenhuma necessidade, enquanto havia pessoas morrendo de fome nas ruas, de construir uma fonte de champanhe na mesa de jantar quando Lord Edward recebia alguns amigos de Londres.

Uma fonte de champanhe? Ora, o custo dessa extravagância que duraria uma única noite era mais do que a mãe de Bella havia deixado para ela por ano! E também havia uma anotação sobre alguma coisa chamada charadas. Um bom dinheiro havia sido gasto com fantasias para isso, mas, quando Bella perguntou do que se tratava, a Sra. Clearwater explicou que era um jogo de salão de que participavam Lord Edward e seus amigos. Um jogo que custava mais do que o orçamento de um ano do orfanato de Applesby? Bella mal podia acreditar nos seus olhos.

Ao comparar os custos da última festa dada por Lord Edward, com o custo operacional da escola de onde viera Ângela, e da qual a propriedade Cullen era a principal benfeitora, Bella descobriu que era mais barato operar um internato profissionalizante para quarenta moças por meio ano do que entreter um grupo da alta sociedade no solar por uma quinzena.

Bella ficou com tanta raiva que quase quebrou a pena ao meio.

O que, por Deus, Lord Edward tinha na cabeça? Seria ele um janota que só pensava em seu próprio prazer e divertimento? Ela tinha achado que a forma como ele agira durante o acidente da carruagem tinha sido nada menos que heróica, mourejando através de toda aquela neve em busca de um cavalo com o qual a conduzira a um lugar seguro. Aquele comportamento não tinha nada de janota. No entanto, tinha gasto mais de cem libras naquele ano só em gravatas! Isso era ridículo, achava Bella, com grande indignação.

Tentou, porém, ser justa. Lord Edward tinha o direito de gastar sua parte da fortuna Cullen como achasse melhor. E não eram as grandes quantias que ele gastava com cavalos que a aborreciam. Nem tinha grandes objeções ao fato de ele gastar tanto com os seus hóspedes. Mas, quando viu a anotação sobre a encomenda de duas dúzias de argolas de guardanapo de ouro com o monograma com as letras E e T para o fim de semana de festas e caçadas para dali a poucos dias, ela se sentiu quase, nas palavras de Emmett, em combustão espontânea. O custo dessas argolas era igual ao dos vitrais da igreja de Applesby. Só passando em cima do cadáver dela Lord Edward receberia seus hóspedes com argolas de guardanapo com as iniciais, dele e de sua amante, gravadas.

Enfureceu-se tanto com essa despesa que a Sra. Clearwater ficou preocupada com a saúde da moça, ao ver que Bella tinha ficado muito pálida, ao mesmo tempo em que as maçãs do rosto queimavam como que febris. A roliça governanta saiu correndo, com a intenção de mandar um dos lacaios ir buscar o Sr. Cheney imediatamente, quando se chocou com o patrão, que fora para lá com relutância para saber da saúde de Bella, depois de Jasper Whitlock encher-lhe a paciência dizendo que estava ansioso em relação à recuperação da bela Srta. Swan.

- Oh, my lord! - exclamou a Sra. Clearwater, preocupada, torcendo as mãos. - Temo que a Srta. Bella piorou. A fisionomia dela está estranha, com o rosto febril e os olhos duros como grandes esmeraldas verdes!

Edward pareceu alarmado.

- A senhora mandou buscar o Sr. Cheney?

- Ia fazer exatamente isso. Ai, meu Deus, temo que tudo seja culpa minha. Ela passou a manhã inteira com aparência extenuada, desde que eu lhe trouxe os livros de contabilidade da casa…

Edward, que estava prestes a descer correndo as escadas e chamar Riley aos urros, algo que ele invariavelmente fazia, fosse qual fosse a natureza da crise, ficou petrificado no alto da escada, medindo a sua governanta com um olhar que poderia apagar um incêndio.

- Os livros de contabilidade da casa? - O rosto de Edward anuviou-se de tal forma que a Sra. Clearwater recuou um passo, levando uma mão ao colo. - A senhora disse que lhe trouxe os livros de contabilidade da casa?

A Sra. Clearwater fez que sim, os óculos tremendo na ponta do nariz.

- O que há de mal nisso, my lord? Ela me pediu para vê-los, afinal de contas…

Edward fez uma careta e voltou a subir a escada, caminhando a passos largos e determinados pelo corredor em direção ao Quarto Rosa. A Sra. Clearwater o seguiu, cambaleando e depois de soltar um pequeno grito, segurando nas mãos a saia de seu vestido preto de lã.

- Oh, my lord! - exclamou ela, toda lamurienta. - O senhor não pode entrar aí, my lord! Não seria nem um pouco decoroso. A jovem senhora está de cama, my lord!

Edward, porém, já tinha invadido o antigo quarto de sua mãe, notando com desaprovação que o fogo estava alto demais e o quarto, quente como um forno.

Bella estava sentada no centro da grande cama com dossel, os cabelos castanho-avermelhados soltos sobre os ombros, o nariz enfiado em um livro quase tão grande quanto ela. Espalhados pela cama estavam outros livros enormes e papéis sobre os quais a danada tinha feito anotações. Anotações! Apesar de o resto do aposento ter a aparência de um quarto de doente, com flores frescas por toda parte e uma grande quantidade de frascos, tônicos e cataplasmas, a cama parecia a mesa de trabalho de um jovem empresário muito promissor.

Bella nem mesmo levantou a cabeça à entrada de Lord Edward e só fez isso quando a Sra. Clearwater, que tinha entrado correndo atrás dele, pigarreou.

- Oh, Srta. Bella - a governanta disse, tossindo. - A senhorita tem um visitante.

Bella levantou os olhos, que, como tinha dito a Sra. Clearwater, estavam muito grandes e muito verdes. Sem registrar a menor surpresa pelo fato de Edward estar em seu quarto, Bella disse.

- Vou cancelar a encomenda de argolas para guardanapos com monogramas.

Edward ficou olhando-a fixamente.

- Como disse?

- O que você faz com a sua vida pessoal é assunto seu, naturalmente - continuou ela. - Mas Emmett é um menino que adora o chão no qual você pisa. Não vou permitir que ele cresça pensando que está certo ter casos amorosos com mulheres casadas.

Edward ouviu a Sra. Clearwater respirar fundo atrás dele. Ele mesmo não tinha a menor idéia de como reagir àquilo. A moça parecia perfeitamente inofensiva em sua camisola de algodão fechada até o pescoço, com enfeites de renda e o cabelo solto nas costas, como uma escolar. E, no entanto, falava com ele de forma tão calma como se fosse a própria rainha Vitória.

Dividido entre a raiva e a vontade de rir, Edward optou por perguntar, com curiosidade. - Que argolas de guardanapos?

Bella olhou-o de cara fechada. Tirando um toco de lápis de detrás da orelha, indicou uma anotação no livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Diz bem aqui que você encomendou duas dúzias de argolas de guardanapos de ouro maciço com as letras E e T entrelaçadas sobre eles. Talvez eu esteja errada, mas supus que o T era de Tanya. Poderia ser T de Jasper? - O olhar dela era firme. - Já ouvi falar de coisas assim, naturalmente, mas devo dizer que não esperava isso do senhor, Lord Edward.

Edward enrubesceu.

- Ora, vamos ver…

A Sra. Clearwater deu uma nova tossidinha. Edward e Bella olharam para ela e a governanta fez uma mesura constrangida.

- Desculpem, my lord e senhorita, mas essas argolas para guardanapos foram encomendadas pela viscondessa. - Com um olhar de súplica na direção de Bella, a mulher explicou. - Lady Tanya Denali, quero dizer. Ela às vezes encomenda coisas para a casa Cullen e Lord Edward me disse que tudo que ela quisesse era para eu comprar.

Bella voltou uma página do livro.

- A viscondessa não seria, por acaso, quem encomendou as fantasias para as charadas e a fonte de champanhe, seria?

- Sim, sim! Foi ela quem fez essas duas encomendas!

Bella fechou o livro com força.

- Lord Edward, gostaria de falar com o senhor em particular. Sra. Clearwater, a senhora poderia nos dar licença por um momento?

A Sra. Clearwater hesitou.

- Ai, meu Deus - disse ela, os olhos cheios de desalento. - Não pareceria nem um pouco certo, my lord, o senhor ficar sozinho com a Srta. Swan no quarto dela…

- Nessas circunstâncias - respondeu Edward sem conseguir segurar um sorriso, apesar de estar tentando ficar sério - acredito quer seria permissível que a senhora nos deixasse a sós por um pouco, Sra. Clearwater. Mas o risco será seu se ficar fora por muito tempo, já que a Srta. Swan parece que adoraria me trespassar com um ferro quente da lareira.

- Ai, meu Deus - disse a Sra. Clearwater. Mas apressou-se a sair do quarto, voltando-se para dar muitas olhadelas nervosas para eles sobre os seus ombros redondos. - Estarei bem aqui, do lado de fora da porta, então.

A porta mal tinha fechado quando Bella disse, com a sua voz rouca.

- Não tenho a intenção de ofendê-lo, Lord Edward, mas o senhor não pode simplesmente permitir que a viscondessa tenha rédea solta com as despesas domésticas. Ela tem gostos muito exorbitantes e o dinheiro que ela gasta em frivolidades seria mais bem empregado de outra forma, como arrumar as casas dês seus arrendatários ou construir um novo telhado para a escola para moças.

Edward baixou os olhos para aquele rosto em forma de coração e tentou se lembrar de que deveria estar furioso, com uma fúria assassina, diante do atrevimento daquela mocinha. Mas alguma coisa em relação a ser chamado para aquele tapete na frente da lareira para levar uma repreensão, na mesma situação e no mesmo lugar onde tinhas estado muitas vezes na infância, fazia que ele se divertisse. A única coisa que podia fazer era conter-se para não cair na gargalhada.

Tentando sufocar a sua hilaridade, Edward fechou a cara e olhou para a moça, que notou ele, estava absurdamente atraente para uma enferma. Havia cor no alto das maçãs do rosto e, com os cabelos soltos, ela parecia muito com a primeira vez que Edward lhe tinha posto os olhos, naquela tarde em que a tomara pela criada. Era-lhe difícil demais olhá-la com expressão furiosa, quando tudo o que queria era afastar o acolchoado que a cobria e entrar na cama ao seu lado.

- Então esta é a sua opinião sobre esse assunto? - disse, ríspido, fingindo estar contrariado. Ela fez que sim com um movimento resoluto do pescoço e ele perguntou. - E posso lhe perguntar que direito você tem de remexer nos meus livros?

- Não são de forma alguma seus livros - respondeu Bella, torcendo o nariz com arrogância. - São os livros de Sir Garrett. E, agora que ele foi investido como o novo duque de Cullen, são os livros de Emmett. E eu sou sua guardiã, portanto tenho todo o direito de examinar o que foi deixado para ele. E isso inclui todas as contas domésticas. - Tossindo, Bella continuou. - Tenha dó, Lord Edward, fiquei por demais surpresa de ver o quão esbanjador o senhor é. Cem libras por ano em gravatas? O senhor é tão afetado e vaidoso que não pode usá-las mais de uma vez?

Edward estava ficando vermelho de constrangimento diante daquela repreensão. Vaidoso? Afetado? Ele? Talvez Jasper Whitlock, mas não…

- É claro que o senhor tem todo o direito de gastar a sua herança como achar conveniente, my lord. - Bella deu de ombros enquanto voltava a examinar rapidamente as páginas do livro de contabilidade doméstica. - Mas parece piada tentar fazer Claire Lundgren passar por uma nova égua…

Edward engasgou de tanta surpresa.

- O quê?

- Honestamente, Lord Edward, o senhor acha que ninguém lê os jornais? Eu sei muito bem que Claire Lundgren não é nenhuma égua, mas uma atriz e que esse estábulo que o senhor alugou para ela na Rua Cardington é, na realidade, uma casa.

- Ora, que história é essa? - disse Edward, quando conseguiu se recuperar. - Isso foi… Isso foi uma despesa necessária!

- Oh?- Os cantos da boca de Bella desenharam um sorriso. - Entendo. O senhor se cansou dela e precisou suborná-la, não é? Estou muito envergonhada com o senhor, my lord. Tenho certeza de que ela teria ficado satisfeita com algo em uma área menos cara.

Edward estava tão surpreso com a audácia da moça que só pôde soltar uma risada sarcástica.

- Ora! - exclamou ele, cruzando os braços. - Agora você está revelando as suas características escocesas. Não notei nada dessa parcimônia quando se tratava de comprar um novo guarda-roupa para você!

- Levando-se em consideração - interrompeu-o Bella furiosa, - que até então eu nunca tinha tido mais de dois vestidos na vida, acredito que mereço as meras duas dúzias que o senhor tão generosamente mandou fazer para mim em Londres. Se o senhor se lembra, essa era uma das condições estipuladas antes de eu concordasse em vir para Cullen, ato que começo a lamentar, já que só tive sofrimento…

- Oh, sem dúvida você parece estar sofrendo muito, enfiada em uma grande cama, rodeada de rosas e sem fazer nada o dia todo a não ser meter o nariz nos assuntos de outras pessoas.

- Quanto aos escoceses serem pães-duros - Bella respondeu brava, jogando para trás as cobertas e levantando-se sobre os joelhos, como se o menosprezo aos seus compatriotas apenas então tivesse sido absorvido, - prefiro fazer parte de um país que sabe como guardar dinheiro do que um que o esbanja em fontes de champanhe!

Edward se dirigiu a passos largos para a cama, inclinando-se e apoiando as mãos fechadas sobre o livro de contabilidade que ela tinha deixado de lado, de forma que seu rosto ficou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do de Bella.

- Deveria experimentar um pouco de champanha algum dia - sugeriu ele, malicioso. - Se quer saber a minha opinião, você precisa disso.

- O que você quer dizer com essas palavras? - inquiriu Bella. Ela estendeu o braço e o cutucou no peito com o dedo indicador. - Eu o venço em uma disputa de quem bebe mais quando você quiser. É só dizer quando e onde.

Edward baixou os olhos para o dedo que pressionava os botões do peitilho engomado da sua camisa branca. Era um dedo pequeno, de unha curta, porém bem esculpida. Mas não era tanto o dedo que interessava Edward e sim a mão. O que faria Bella, perguntou-se, se ele agarrasse aquela mão e a colocasse onde o deixaria mais satisfeito?

Edward balançou a cabeça. O que, em nome de Deus, estava acontecendo com ele? Não podia permitir que essa fraqueza agradável continuasse. Tinha passado uma semana evitando aquele quarto, tentando negar a existência de Srta. Bella Swan. Mas não havia como negar isso, já que, desde que ela tinha posto os pés em Cullen, trazendo consigo aquela peste de menino, a vida de Edward estava de cabeça para baixo. A Sra. Clearwater, que normalmente cuidava do dia-a-dia da casa, estava absorvida demais em cuidar da moça para dar atenção a questões como os cardápios do almoço e do jantar de Edward. Ele e Jasper tinham sido obrigados mais de uma vez a jantar no pub da aldeia. Riley estava tão ocupado correndo atrás daquele moleque, tirando-o do corrimão da escada no Grande Saguão, que não podia se dar ao trabalho de providenciar que o armário de bebidas de Edward estivesse sempre bem guarnecido.

Até Collin, o valete de Edward, tinha se esquecido de ir buscar um dos coletes de Edward no alfaiate da aldeia porque estava ocupado pegando algum tipo de remédio para Bella no boticário. E, quando Edward o censurou, Collin nem se deu ao decoro da aparentar que se sentia culpado. Ficou olhando fixamente para Edward e disse, indignado.

- A Srta. Swan precisava do remédio, my lord. O senhor não espera que eu fosse buscar o seu colete quando a pequena senhora estava se consumindo devido à amidalite, espera, senhor?

E os meninos do estábulo! O que Edward iria fazer em relação aos meninos do estábulo? Todos eles, sem exceção, tinham um olho roxo por obra do novo duque, e todos tinham medo demais de ser punidos para reagir. E se eles se juntassem e pedissem demissão na véspera do início da temporada de caça? Onde iria encontrar mão-de-obra para o estábulo bem treinada tão tarde na temporada?

Mas todas essas preocupações pareciam quase nada diante do maior problema de Edward. Ou seja, o que, em nome de Deus, ele ia fazer em relação ao fato de que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a lembrança do beijo daquela virgem irritante?

Em uma voz áspera de emoção reprimida, Edward rosnou.

- Eu não estava falando sobre uísque, estava falando sobre champanhe e um torneio de bebida não era o que me passava pela cabeça.

- O que o senhor tinha na cabeça, então? - O queixo de Bella se empinou, teimosa e desafiadoramente.

- É bem de você fazer uma pergunta dessas - zombou Edward. - Nunca vi uma mocinha tão afetada. Se não pode imaginar o que um homem e uma mulher podem fazer juntos bebendo uma garrafa de champanhe…

As espessas franjas de cílios que rodeavam aqueles olhos verdes baixaram subitamente e Bella olhou para ele desconfiada.

- Estou imaginando coisas ou o senhor está sugerindo que eu posso servir de substituta para a descartada Claire Lundgren?

Edward riu com maldade.

- Tudo o que eu estou sugerindo é que talvez, se pensasse menos em salvar os pobres do mundo e mais em se divertir, você não estaria aqui, vivendo da herança de seu sobrinho, mas em sua própria casa, com um marido e rodeada de moleques para manter a sua cabeça longe de mim e dos meus assuntos.

Ele viu os olhos verdes se arregalarem, surpreso, e percebeu que tinha ido longe demais. Não sabia se deveria esperar lágrimas ou um tapa no rosto, e, como precaução contra as duas possibilidades, tirou a mão que Bella tinha colocado contra o peito dele e a puxou para perto de si. Colocando o braço firmemente ao redor da cintura estreita da moça, Edward baixou a cabeça a plantou um forte beijo naqueles lábios sedutores.


	9. Chapter 8

Aquilo era exatamente o que Bella queria evitar. Sabia, por experiência, que não conseguia resistir aos beijos de Edward e aquilo estava destruindo todas as suas boas intenções.

Puxando-a para perto de si e agarrando-a firmemente, Edward abriu-lhe os lábios com a língua, com a mesma falta de esforço com a qual o calor das suas mãos queimava a carne tenra dela através do tecido fino da camisola. Ela gemeu, frustrada, ao perceber que as suas coxas estavam mais uma vez se derretendo, igualzinho ao que tinha acontecido naquele dia, não fazia tanto tempo em Appleby.

A súbita disposição pulsante entre elas, deixando-a molhada de desejo, já era bem conhecida dela. E, no entanto, Bella não conseguia empurrá-lo para longe. Na verdade, grudou-se nele como uma assanhada sem-vergonha beijando-o como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso…

Foi então que Edward percebeu que Bella não vestia nada por baixo do fino algodão da camisola. Ele sentia os mamilos duros contra seu colete. O beijo, que, na intenção de Edward, deveria ser de escárnio, tinha se transformado em algo que já não podia controlar. Tinha se esquecido de como ela era voluptuosa, de que não tinha medo das convenções, apesar do jeito de mocinha. Sentia o corpo jovem e firme de Bella pressionado contra o dele e, com um gemido, esquecendo-se de todo o resto, suas mãos contornaram as nádegas redondas através do tecido transparente, trazendo a pélvis da moça contra a pulsação de sua ereção.

Bella recuou com um grito como o de um animal ferido. Edward manteve o braço firme ao redor dela, porém, impedindo-a de se afastar.

- Não - murmurou ele. - Dessa vez não. Você vai terminar o que começou…

- O que eu comecei? - perguntou Bella, indignada. - Foi você quem me beijou!

Os dedos dele, mexendo-se para agarrá-la pelos ombros, se afundaram na carne dela.

- Você me encorajou. Admita. Você sente alguma coisa por mim. Não negue.

- Mas que convencido…

- Você me quer, Bella, tanto quanto eu a quero.

- Não seja absurdo!

- Absurdo? O que é absurdo é o seu puritanismo! - Edward balançou a cabeça, sem poder acreditar. - Que tipo de mulher é você? Afirma não acreditar na instituição do casamento, mas beija com o entusiasmo de uma prostituta de Covent Garden¹!

Bella piscou como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado.

- Como ousa! Você enlouqueceu? O senhor esqueceu de si mesmo, Lord Edward!

Talvez fosse o olhar de choque genuíno no rosto. Talvez fosse o tom da voz. Mas, com a maior probabilidade, foi o fato de ela fazê-lo se lembrar do seu título e da sua posição que o deteve. Edward percebeu que Bella genuinamente não sabia do que ele estava falando, que ela, honestamente, não tinha a menor idéia do efeito que seu toque tinha sobre ele. E como poderia? Ele era o filho de um duque, mimado e mal-acostumado desde o nascimento, com uma grande experiência na arte do amor. Ela era uma filha de vigário empobrecida, uma virgem com dez anos a menos que ele e que, apesar da língua ferina, até recentemente só conhecera dificuldades na vida. A realidade se fez presente novamente.

Estavam no meio da manhã e a Sra. Clearwater estava do lado de fora. Com uma praga sufocada, Edward a soltou. Mergulhando para baixo das cobertas, o rosto ardente, Bella olhava-o fixamente, notando a protuberância na frente das calças dele com desaprovação.

- O que há de errado com você? - perguntou ela em tom de desaprovação. - Imaginou se a sua governanta entrasse?

- Ela já viu coisa pior - disse Edward suavemente. Ele não estava de todo descontente consigo. Cheia de modos de mocinha ela poderia ser, mas, a cada beijo, parecia ter mais dificuldade em resistir-lhe. Não parecia possível no momento, mas ele sentia que poderia vencer a resistência dela, no final das contas. Esse pensamento, apesar da fricção desconfortável que sentia nas calças, imediatamente o deixou todo animado.

- Não sou uma das suas amantes - declarou Bella, o nariz enfiado em um lenço.

Ela, porém, não estava chorando, notou ele, aliviado, e sim apenas assoando o seu nariz levemente avermelhado. - Faça o favor de manter as suas mãos para si mesmo no futuro.

- Para uma mulher que afirma odiar os homens da minha classe social - observou Edward, - você de forma alguma parece se incomodar com os meus beijos.

- Saia - comandou Bella rispidamente.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Bella. Já que você não acredita na instituição do casamento, por que é contra as pessoas terem casos amorosos fora do casamento? Seria de pensar que uma mulher com as suas convicções seria uma defensora do…

- Saia! - ela gritou, apesar de sua voz rouca não ir muito longe.

- Mas você ainda não terminou com o meu pito. Lembra-se? Os livros de contabilidade?

Soltando o ar pelas narinas, Bella disse friamente.

- Pretendo dizer à Sra. Clearwater que todas as despesas da casa tem de ser aprovadas por mim antes da compra. Emmett é o duque de Cullen e eu sou responsável para que uma parte da fortuna Cullen sobre pra ele quando for adulto.

Edward sorriu.

- Parabéns. Você, minha cara, já é uma esposa rabugenta sem nem mesmo ter se casado! Está de parabéns. Algumas mulheres demoram anos para chegar ao seu nível de…

- Saia! - berrou novamente Bella e, dessa vez, Edward obedeceu, rindo.

¹ Região de prostituição em Londres no sé; atualmente área de teatro e lazer.


	10. Chapter 9

Edward entrou a passos largos na sala matinal, azul-clara, da Casa Denali, batendo as luvas contra uma das coxas, o manto ondulando atrás de si. Lady Denali estava sentada á mesa do café-da-manhã, examinando as colunas sociais e com aparência angelical em um vestido de seda verde enfeitado com pequenas rosas.

Levantou os olhos quando Edward entrou e sorriu. O sorriso da viscondessa de Denali era famoso por levar homens mais fracos a caírem de joelhos. Edward nem mesmo se sentou.

- Pois não? - inquiriu ele, não exatamente de forma rude, mas tampouco amigável. - Do que se trata? É melhor ser importante. Jasper e eu planejamos viajar para Knox Ridge hoje de manhã para ver com o guarda-caça se a nevasca afetou os preparativos para a caçada de sábado.

- Terminei a lista - disse Tanya regiamente, abanando um pedaço de papel no ar. Diante do olhar vazio de Edward, ela disse, medindo as palavras. - A lista. Para a Sra. Clearwater. Sobre os arranjos dos quartos de hóspedes. Nossa, Edward, o que você tem? Ficou bem estúpido de repente!

Edward deu um passo á frente para pegar a folha dos dedos brancos da viscondessa, dobrou-a sem nem olhar para o papel e o pôs em bolso interno.

- Você poderia ter enviado isso - disse desgastado, - em vez daquela mensagem cifrada para eu vir o mais rapidamente possível. Quando recebi o seu recado, pensei… Ora, não importa o que eu pensei.

A viscondessa riu, um riso tinlintante que algum tempo atrás lhe provocava arrepios de prazer na espinha acima. Agora, aquele artifício simplesmente irritava Edward.

- Mas, se eu mandasse a lista, não teria o prazer de tomar o café-da-manhã com você. - Ela sorriu, mostrando as covinhas do rosto, de um jeito que algum dia alguém deve lhe ter dito que era encantador.

- E sei o que você pensou. Você pensou no pior, tenho certeza. Diga-me, o que o atemoriza mais, Denali descobrir sobre nós ou eu descobrir sobre uma outra pessoa?

Edward deu uma olhada no bufê posto no aparador. Havia presunto e faisão com ovos, além de pãezinhos crocantes e vários potes de geléia.

Pegou um prato e se serviu.

- Seria preciso alguém um pouco mais ameaçador do que o seu marido para me amedrontar, Tanya - disse ele, pondo uma grande porção de ovos no prato. - E, quanto a você descobrir outra pessoa, posso descobrir que a minha vida ficaria consideravelmente menos complicada se isso acontecesse.

Tanya fez um biquinho sedutor.

- Pobre Edward - Ela o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ele se movia ao longo do bufê, fazendo o aparador parecer minúsculo em comparação com o seu tamanho.

- Parece que não o vejo há séculos, querido - disse ela tentando manter o tom alegre e despreocupado. - Faz mais de quinze dias, se não me engano. Os seus novos parentes estão dificultando a sua vida social?

- Novos parentes? - Sem tirar o manto, Edward sentou-se á mesa e pegou um garfo. - Ah, você quer dizer o menino.

- Sim, o menino. E sua tia solteirona.

Edward deu um sorriso malicioso e provou o faisão. Nada mau. A cozinheira de Tanya era francesa e tinha a tendência de não medir esforços para complicar uma refeiçã o café-da-manhã ela conseguia se sair razoavelmente bem. Nada de molhos e cremes misteriosos.

- Ora, vejamos - disse Edward com ar pensativo. - Hoje é quinta, certo? Em uma semana, o duque de Cullen deixou três preceptoras apavoradas a ponto de abandonarem o emprego, envolveu-se mais de dez vezes em trocas de socos com empregados dos estábulos, quebrou um jogo de chá de porcelana, presente do rei Edward para a minha mãe, jogou tinta na cabeça do tutor francês e fez Riley ter um ataque apoplético ao praguejar diversas vezes à mesa do jantar.

Lady Denali riu.

- Ele parece mesmo um Cullen, sem dúvidas. E a solteirona liberal?

- O que você disse?

- A solteirona liberal. Como ela é? Você deve apresentá-la ao vigário. Eles devem se dar muito bem.

- Acho que não - Edward fez uma careta. - Ela não tem tido muita sorte com vigários. Eu a encontrei recebendo uma proposta de casamento de um deles na Escócia. O sujeito estava esfregando a canela, que tinha tido um encontro forçado com a ponta de uma das botas dela.

A viscondessa de Denali piscou os olhos pálidos na direção dele e perguntou, evidentemente confusa.

- Ela estava sendo pedida em casamento por um vigário?

Edward raspou o presunto do prato de porcelana fina.

- Isso mesmo.

Ele mastigou, olhando para fora pelas janelas da sala, para o intacto cobertor branco que cobria o terreno ao redor da Casa Denali.

- Você tem café?

Ao contrário do que normalmente faria, Lady Denali não levantou um dedo para servi-lo. Parecia um tanto distraída. Ficou sentada, com uma colher de prata imóvel no ar. Edward a examinou e, dando de ombros, serviu-se ele mesmo de uma xícara de líquido fumegante do bule de prata que estava sobre a mesa.

- Mas eu não compreendo - disse Lady Denali devagar. - Pensei que essa srta. Swan fosse uma solteirona, uma velha donzela.

Edward provou o café, descobriu que ainda estava quente demais e acrescentou creme.

- Donzela, sim. Velha, não. Ela só tem vinte anos e parece ter quinze, se você quiser saber a minha opinião.

- Vinte! - Tanya franziu as sobrancelhas. - Mas, Edward, ela não passa de uma menina!

- Uhum - concordou Edward, com a boca cheia.

- Mas você não pode permitir que ela fique em Cullen com você! Uma jovem não casada e sem acompanhamento de uma chaperon…

- Ela tem um chaperone. É a Sra. Cleawater.

- A Sra. Clearwater! Ora, Edward. A nossa festa deste fim de semana! Como podemos fazer a nossa festa este fim de semana com uma jovem por perto?

Edward deu de ombros mais uma vez, um pouco irritado com a teatralidade da viscondessa.

- O que eu posso fazer Tanya? Jogá-la para fora na neve?

- Você não pode mandá-la para ficar com algum parente em Londres ou alguma coisa assim?

- Não, não posso mandá-la para Londres. Em primeiro lugar, ela não foi apresentada à sociedade e não vou patrocinar uma temporada para ela, por mais problemática que a presença dela em Cullen possa vir a ser. Você tem uma ideia do que custa para casar uma moça decentemente hoje em dia? E, mesmo que eu estivesse disposto a fazer isso, ela nunca deixaria o menino. É por isso que precisei trazê-la para cá, lembra-se? - Balançou a cabeça, desgostoso. - O que houve com você? Ficou bem lerda desde que eu a vi pela última vez.

- Estou bem certa de que você perdeu o juízo. - A voz de Lady Denali assumiu um tom estridente. - O que você tem na cabeça ao permitir que uma jovem assim vá morar em Cullen? Ela vai arruinar tudo!

Pelas amplas janelas, Edward notou uns cinco ou seis veados abrindo caminho através das árvores sem folhas lá embaixo, ao lado do córrego Denali. Ficou olhando aquelas criaturas castanhas e esbeltas, lembrando-se inexplicavelmente da imagem de Pegeen Swan.

Como um veado, ela tinha pernas longas e finas como caniços, na verdade mais magra do que ele gostava que suas mulheres fossem.

Mas uma pessoal mal notava esse defeito ao ver seus olhos verdes e brilhantes. E, como Edward sabia melhor do que ninguém, apesar de esbelta, ela era macia onde contava…

- Edward? Você está me ouvindo? - Lady Denali tinha levantado a colher de prata para bater no alto do seu ovo mole, mas, em vez disso, ela a usou para bater na mesa. - Edward!

Ele afastou com dificuldade o olhar dos veados.

- Pois não? - Edward sorriu, pouco á vontade. - O que você estava dizendo,Tanya?

Lady Denali apertou os olhos até que eles se tornassem duas fendas.

- Eu estava dizendo que não compreendo por que você não a expulsa.

- Expulsá-la? Não posso, Tanya - Edward deu uma risadinha e provou o café novamente. Estava melhor. - Toda a criadagem se tornou extremamente afeiçoada a ela. Além disso, se eu a mandasse embora, o menino nunca me deixaria em paz. A única situação em que a casa está calma é quando ele está com ela. - Balançou a cabeça, desconcertado. - Nunca vi nada igual. Todos os lacaios da casa estão apaixonados por ela, as criadas todas adoram o chão sobre o qual ela anda, a cozinheira me anunciou um dia desses que daqui para a frente tenho que ir ao pub A Cabra e a Bigorna se quiser bucho, porque ela não gosta e a cozinheira não vai mais preparar nada que a tia de Sua Graça não gostar. Se eu não soubesse que não é nada disso, eu diria que a belezinha enfeitiçou a todos eles…

- Belezinha? - os lábios pintados de Lady Denali se apertaram, formando uma linha muito fina. Seguindo o olhar de Edward pela janela, ela ficou olhando sem ver os veados que destruíram os seus salgueiros. - E essa belezinha? Ela é uma escocesa típica não é? Magra, alta e com dentes aos pedaços? Desajeitada? Quieta e dissimulada?

Edward balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda presos nos veados.

- Nem um pouco. Ela é uma coisinha muito bonita, na verdade. Mas tem um temperamento forte. Diz tudo o que pensa. Pelo menos foi o que fez até ficar de cama com amidalite…

- Amidalite!

- Amidalite. Por ter ficado exposta ao clima de Yorkshire, segundo disse Parks. Houve um acidente. A carruagem virou e nos deixou a todos encalhados durante horas na Estrada Post. Jasper não lhe contou? Eu tomei um cavalo emprestado do seu estábulo…

Tanya pegou um guardanapo e delicadamente limpou a boca com ele.

- Edward, você teria a gentileza de dizer a Sra. Cleawater que me espere para o jantar hoje á noite?

Edward tirou os olhos dos veados e ficou olhando para a viscondessa de Denali, do outro lado da mesa.

- O quê?

- Não diga 'o quê', Edward. É vulgar. Há algumas coisas que devo discutir com ela antes da chegada dos nossos convidados amanhã, por isso acho que o melhor é eu passar por Cullen hoje á noite. Lembre-se de lhe dizer para me esperar, está bem?

Edward continuou a olhar fixamente para ela.

- Tanya - disse ele, com cautela, - o que você está tramando?

- Tramando? Não sei do que você está falando. - Tanya delicadamente tomou o seu chá.


	11. Chapter 10

O anúncio, feito pelo Sr. Cheney, de que Bella estava bem o suficiente para deixar o quarto, depois de uma semana de repouso absoluto, fez que muitos rostos sorrissem com satisfação. Mas ninguém ficou mais feliz do que a própria Bella, que pulou da cama que tinha se tornado a sua prisão. A cabeça estava curada, junto com a garganta, e, apesar de a voz ainda estar rouca, ela se sentia melhor do que se sentira havia muito tempo - sem dúvida pelo fato de a mudança para Cullen ter melhorado significativamente o seu estado mental. Já não tinha mais que se preocupar com o pagamento da conta do carvão ou de onde iria tirar o dinheiro para o próximo par de sapatos de Emmett.

O médico se recusou a ir embora sem antes a fazer prometer que não sairia da casa por mais uma semana, o que significava que não poderia participar da caçada daquele fim de semana. Bella exultou com isso, já que tinha a desculpa para não montar a égua que Lord Edward havia comprado para ela em um ataque de generosidade equivocada.

Ela, porém, estava bem o suficiente para assumir os seus auto designados deveres de anfitriã e ficou encantada quando a Sra. Clearwater lhe disse, pouco depois do almoço de codorna assada, que as duas tiveram juntas diante da lareira no Quarto Rosa.

- Sei que a senhorita ainda está se sentindo cansada, Srta. Bella, mas pensei que talvez quisesse conhecer a casa. A senhorita sabe que, nos meses de verão, o Solar Cullen fica aberto à visitação pública. Decerto não mostramos todos os cômodos, apenas o Grande Saguão e a estufa que a falecida duquesa tinha tanto orgulho, com rosas o ano todo, além da sala de jantar e, bem, alguns outros cômodos, quando Lord Edward está fora, em Londres, como normalmente acontece nessa época. Se a senhorita preferir descansar, eu compreendo.

Bella prontamente aceitou o convite. Mas Angela, que parecia determinada a provar que, apesar de não ser francesa, não ficava atrás de nenhuma camareira de madame no quesito de saber como criar rebuliço, não queria nem ouvir falar em Bella pôr os pés para fora do Quarto Rosa sem antes se deleitar com um banho quente e perfumado. Daí, mais uma vez por insistência de Angela, o longo cabelo de Bella teve de ser escovado e arrumado e foi preciso ajudar Bella a vestir um dos vestidos elegantes e de cintura fina desenhados para ela pelo Sr. Felix.

Quando Bella finalmente estava vestida, com uma confecção de seda cor de framboesa de mangas compridas, Angela deu um passo atrás e olhou a sua patroa como se ela fosse um sonho.

- Oh, senhorita - suspirou a camareira. - Nunca vi ninguém tão bonita e este é apenas um dos seus vestidos para usar de dia.

Em seguida, as sobrancelhas morenas se inclinaram para baixo, em sinal de concentração.

- A senhorita precisa de brincos.

Os dedos de Bella subiram até os seus nódulos.

- Oh - disse ela. - Eu não tenho nenhum.

- Não tem brincos? - A voz de Angela era estridente. - O que está dizendo, senhorita? Lord Edward não lhe comprou nenhum brinco, quero dizer, em Londres?

- Não, claro que não. Por que ele deveria? - Bella interrompeu o que ia dizer, chocada com aquela ideia. Só de pensar em um homem comprando-lhe jóias a deixava ruborizada. Lord Edward tinha pago todo o guarda-roupa dela, mas isso tinha sido parte do acordo. Ninguém tinha falado nada sobre brincos.

Bella olhou o seu reflexo no espelho oval de moldura dourada que enfeitava uma das paredes revestida de lambris do quarto. Não se reconheceu. A mulher que retribuía ao seu olhar fixo, com a minúscula cintura, os enormes olhos cor de esmeraldas e o pescoço de cisne, parecia uma dama da moda e não uma solteira escocesa sem um tostão. O efeito foi tão surpreendente que Bella soltou uma risada nervosa.

- É melhor a senhora falar com Lord Edward - disse Angela confidencialmente. - Ele tem todas as jóias da mãe trancadas em algum lugar e é um pena não usá-las. Os diamantes foram feitos para serem usados e não para ficar fechados em um cofre na sala de contabilidade.

Bella riu novamente, esquecida do nervosismo. Dirigindo-se a uma janela, ela disse. - Ora, não preciso de diamantes, Angela. Sou uma filha de vigário, lembre-se, e não uma princesa.

Do lado de fora, a neve intacta cobria a relva como um tapete. Além de um grupo de árvores pouco depois do fim do relvado, Bella via a ponta da torre de uma igreja como que arranhando as nuvens baixas e cinzentas. Então havia uma aldeia. Ela estava certa ao supor que se poderia vê-la das janelas do andar de cima.

A batida tímida da Sra. Clearwater interrompeu a insistência de Angela em que Lord Edward fosse inquirido sobre a falta de brincos da Srta. Swan e o prazer da governanta ao ver a ótima aparência de Bella foi muito genuíno. A Sra. Clearwater trouxe notícias de várias das pessoas da casa. Emmett queria que Bella descesse até os aposentos dele logo que estivesse em condições. A outra mensagem era um convite. Lord Edward teria muito prazer na companhia da Srta. Swan para o jantar daquela noite, em que também estaria presente o Sr. Jasper Whitlock. Isso agradou muito Bella, mas ela tentou não demonstrar. Era a primeira oportunidade para mostrar a Lord Edward que era muito capaz de se divertir!

A primeira escala da turnê da casa foi, como não poderia deixar de ser, no aposento onde Emmett tinha aulas ou brincava. O menino ficou extasiado ao ver Bella e mostrou-lhe, levando-a de um lado a outro pela mão, todo o cômodo claro e colorido, como se tivesse vivido ali a vida toda. Exibiu com orgulho o seu recém-construído forte e os soldados de chumbo que o habitavam, e a apresentou a Ellen, sua quarta preceptora, uma moça só um pouco mais velha que Angela e que aparentava ter muitos outros talentos além de ajudar a construir fortes de madeira. Emmett tagarelou sobre o cavalo que Lord Edward tinha comprado para ele, como prometido. Perguntou, cheio de expectativa, se o Sr. Cheney tinha ou não feito sangria nela e deu de ombros filosoficamente diante da resposta negativa.

Apesar de detestar estragar a euforia do menino, Bella pediu que a Sra. Clearwater e Ellen a deixassem a sós com Emmett por alguns minutos e, logo que elas saíram, começou a fazer o sermão preparado havia uma semana, quando a garganta inchada não permitia que ela falasse.

Emmett ouviu a repreensão valentemente, com a cabeça abaixada, mas sem que os ombros ficassem caídos. A voz de Bella ainda não havia recuperado totalmente a sua força normal, mas ela conseguiu muito bem transmitir o seu desprazer com o recente comportamento de Emmett. Era só ficar sabendo que ele tinha cometido qualquer nova agressão, que ela arrumaria as malas dos dois e o arrastaria de volta para Applesby.

- Você não faria isso, minha Bella - declarou Emmett com voz fraca.

- Faria sim - ela o informou com severidade. - Porque, se você vai se comportar como um moleque de rua, o seu lugar é lá. Por outro lado, se você tiver intenção de se comportar como um duque, nós ficaremos aqui, onde é o lugar dos duques. Veja bem, se você que manter o seu lindo cavalo novo e as bonitas roupas novas…

Emmett fez uma careta e deu um puxão expressivo em seu colarinho de renda.

- E brinquedos novos e tudo isso, você simplesmente tem que se comportar. Você está entendendo o que estou dizendo, Emmett?

O novo duque de Cullen fez que sim com a cabeça, em silêncio. Ele então lhe perguntou, muito educado, se não havia a menor chance de o Sr. Cheney ter, em algum momento durante a doença dela, empregado sanguessuga.

Sentindo-se segura ao constatar que Emmett estava bem de saúde e, pelo menos naquele momento, feliz, Bella o deixou nas mãos capazes de Ellen e continuou a turnê com a Sra. Clearwater, mas não antes do menino ter obtido dela a promessa de que voltaria depois do jantar para ler uma história antes de ele dormir.

Aparentemente, a tradição em Cullen era que as crianças jantassem nos seus aposentos, prática que Bella pretendia abolir. Como Emmett poderia aprender modos de adulto se não lhe permitiam observá-los na prática? Ela fez uma nota mental para falar com Lord Edward sobre isso.

A Sra. Clearwater obviamente gostava tanto do emprego como do patrão e falava sem parar sobre Cullen - a casa, a mobília, a manutenção, o seu lugar na história. Bella a acompanhava, deleitando-se com o monólogo entusiasmado, particularmente quando ela fazia referencias a Lord Edward, o que acontecia com frequência. Todo o cômodo da casa parecia inspirar uma história envolvendo-o. Ele fora a criança mais tranquila que a Sra. Clearwater já conhecera. Sempre muito educado e gentil com os empregados e os animais. Bella já conhecia a história de quando Lord Edward resgatou um dos cachorros de caça da família de um buraco de escoamento de água, apesar de isso tê-lo feito perder o seu lugar na caçada. Não? Bem, Lord Edward tinha carregado a pobre criatura para casa ele mesmo e dito que não se importava que fosse o seu irmão mais velho quem matasse a raposa no final.

Bella ouvia, divertida. Era evidente que a Sra. Clearwater adorava o patrão. Parecia que Lord Edward conseguia cativar toda a mulher com que tinha contato. Nisso, supunha, ele era como o pai. O duque tivera, segundo rumores, muito jeito com as damas. Bella entendeu o porquê logo que entraram na longa galeria de retratos.

De pé diante do retrato do falecido duque, Bella percebeu de imediato que a semelhança entre pai e filho era perigosa. Como Edward, o pai era moreno, tinha ombros largos e olhar penetrante. Mas o hábil artista que tão bem revelara a semelhança não conseguiu disfarçar os sinais rosados da libertinagem no rosto do falecido duque e o brilho sarcástico no olhar pensativo. Bella sentiu pena do artista que pintou aquele retrato. Como deve ter sido difícil apresentar uma pessoa tão pouco simpática de uma maneira que lhe agradasse! E como pareia com o falecido duque o pai de Emmett! Era uma pena que não houvesse um retrato do filho mais velho do duque. James, a Sra. Clearwater lhe informou, nunca conseguiu sentar-se quieto por mais de um minuto.

A Sra. Clearwater levantou os olhos apertados para o retrato de seu ex-patrão sem dizer nada, o que surpreendeu Bella. Era a primeira vez que ela via faltarem palavras àquela mulher. Isso em si mesmo era muito revelador e Bella deu um passo para o lado, parando diante do retrato da mulher do falecido duque, a mãe de Edward. A falecida duquesa fora uma beldade, tão clara quanto seu marido era moreno. Bella reconheceu aqueles grandes olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os de Emmett e com os do tio dele. Mas os olhos de Edward, apesar de muitas vezes terem um brilho intenso e sardônico, eram mais inteligentes que os de sua mãe, de alguma forma, mais suaves.

A Sra. Clearwater foi adiante para o próximo retrato e soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

- Este é o meu favorito - disse a governanta, olhando afetuosamente para a pintura. - Sabe, Lord Edward não queria nem um pouco sentar-se para posar. O duque o obrigou. Lembro-me do dia em que o retrato foi exibido pela primeira vez e do quanto Lord Edward ficou constrangido. Ele me disse: 'Sra. Clearwater, a senhora não pode fingir um desmaio ou algo assim para que possamos todos ir cuidar de outras coisas?'. Mas é igualzinho a ele. Lord Edward não tem paciência para vaidade ou pretensões, não ele.

Bella engoliu em seco involuntariamente. Olhando para o retrato do tio de Emmett, ela sentiu quase como se estivesse diante do próprio homem. Nunca conseguira olhar por tanto tempo para o rosto de Edward, porém, sem correr o risco de ser pega. Agora que não havia esse perigo, ela o olhou demoradamente e com cuidado.

A pintura era belamente apresentada e muito precisa. Ela poderia contar cada partícula daqueles olhos esmeraldas. A comparação entre o retrato do filho e os dois pais era inevitável e surpreendente. Apesar de Edward ter herdado a bela figura do pai e os olhos da mãe, a semelhança não passava disso. Havia calor e bom humor no rosto de Edward e consideração no seu olhar. E, no entanto, o pintor também tinha conseguido capturar a curva levemente sarcástica de seus lábios, a força potencialmente perigosa das suas mãos grandes e bronzeadas, a inteligência sagaz dos seus olhos. A Sra. Clearwater tinha dito a Bella, no começo do passeio pela casa, que não entendia nada de arte, mas, ao escolher o retrato de Edward como o seu favorito, ela tinha provado que, na verdade, tinha um bom olho para o belo. E o bom senso de ver que o seu patrão tinha mais do que apenas um perfil bem cinzelado e o gosto por cachorros.

Mas, antes de poder dizer uma palavra de admiração pela pintura, Bella ouviu o som de botas no corredor e se virou a tempo de ver o objeto do retrato andando em direção as duas a passos largos. Edward parecia ter acabado de chegar de uma cavalgada, ainda usava o seu longo manto preto e tinha nas mãos as luvas e o chicote de montaria. O seu rosto mostrava a irritação causada pelo vento e os cabelos estavam despenteados. Curvando-se em cacho escuros pela testa larga. Bella, olhando da pintura para o seu tema, chegou à conclusão de que o retrato ficava aquém em um aspecto, Edward era mais intimidante em pessoa do que o artista dava a entender.

- Sra. Clearwater - chamou Edward.

A governanta ficou radiante de prazer.

- Ora, se não é o próprio Lord Edward! Estávamos exatamente admirando o seu retrato, my lord.

- É mesmo? - Edward se aproximou a passos largos e Bella percebeu que ele cheirava a ar livre, couro e ar frio de inverno. Ele sorria com aquele seu jeito estranho e assimétrico, como se estivesse pensando em alguma piada que só ele conhecia.

Envergonhada por ter sido apanhada olhando atentamente o retrato dele e ainda mais constrangida pelo fato de que, na última vez em que o havia visto, Edward estava com as mãos em suas nádegas, Bella manteve os olhos nos próprios sapatos, tentando fazer com que suas faces parassem de queimar.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Swan - disse Edward e, com a cortesia de sempre, bateu os calcanhares e fez uma pequena mesura. Um sorriso largo tinha irrompido de um lado ao outro do seu bonito rosto. - O Sr. Cheney me disse que a senhorita está se sentindo melhor. Parece excepcionalmente bem. Recuperou-se completamente da doença?

Ela o olhou, tentando dar a impressão de que vê-lo não fazia o seu coração disparar.

- Estou muito bem, obrigada, my lord - disse ela com calma. O fato de que a voz dela ainda estava algumas oitavas abaixo do normal tirava a força da afirmação, mas pelo menos ela tinha conseguido falar sem tossir.

- Excelente. E a sua cabeça? Está melhor?

- Está tolerável.

A Sra. Clearwater, diante da falta de entusiasmo de Bella com esse encontro casual, apressou-se a dizer.

- Estou escoltando a Srta. Swan em uma turnê pela casa, my lord.

- Ah - disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas escuras. - E o que a Srta. Swan está achando do Solar Cullen?

Bella puxou com ar indiferente o punho de renda da sua manga.

- Acho o Solar Cullen muito encantador.

As sobrancelhas se aproximaram ainda mais da linha de cabelo preto azeviche.

- O que disse?

- É uma casa encantadora - disse Bella novamente. Ela percebeu que a resposta o surpreendeu, por ter vindo logo depois do sermão que ela fez sobre os seus gastos. Mas ela de forma alguma poderia lhe dizer a verdade, não na frente da Sra. Clearwater. A verdade, de fato, era que estava muito chocada com o fato de que, enquanto famílias inteiras morriam de fome em Londres, existissem casas como o Solar Cullen.

Ficaram ali, de pé, em um silêncio incômodo por um momento, Bella olhando para a parte de cima das botas enlameadas de Edward, penosamente consciente de que ele, por sua vez, olhava para ela, até que a Sra. Clearwater perguntou.

- O senhor queria alguma coisa?

- Oh, sim, Sra. Clearwater. - Edward tirou o olhar de Bella e disse alto. - Gostaria que a senhora dissesse à cozinheira que haverá mais uma pessoa para a ceia. A viscondessa pretende juntar-se a nós.

- A viscondessa! - exclamou a Sra. Clearwater, genuinamente alarmada. Deu uma olhada rápida para Bella, daí se recompôs e gaguejou. - Naturalmente, naturalmente, a viscondessa. Direi à cozinheira. Ela… devemos supor que vai passar a noite aqui, senhor?

- Acredito que sim.

- Perdoe-me, my lord, mas eu não esperava a viscondessa antes de amanhã, junto com o resto dos convidados de Londres…

- Nem eu - disse Edward, e Bella não soube dizer se a mudança de planos lhe agradava ou não, ou se tinha acontecido por instigação dele. - Mas ela manifestou o desejo de conhecê-la, Srta. Swan. - O olhar esmeralda colou no rosto de Bella. - A senhorita se tornou objeto de muita curiosidade na vizinhança, foi o que descobri, madame.

- Não vejo como - respondeu Bella suavemente. - A não ser que alguém tenha saído por aí a cavalo espalhando histórias escabrosas sobre mim. - Ela olhou com determinação para as botas enlameadas dele.

Edward seguiu o seu olhar e Bella ficou infinitamente gratificada ao ver que ele começava a parecer um pouco desconfortável. Porém, Edward Cullen não iria deixar aquele fiapo de moça sair-se melhor que ele. Sorriu para ela.

- Acho que os nobres da redondeza estão compreensivelmente pouco a vontade ao saber que há uma liberal no meio deles. Acredito que estejam examinando os seus livros de contabilidade doméstica, verificando se há alguma fonte de champanhe que revele como são seus gastos.

Surpreendida pela menção da discussão do dia anterior, Bella respondeu, com o queixo erguido.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. Tenho certeza de que existem muitas causas sociais neste condado que podem se beneficiar da culpa deles.

- A senhorita tem uma habilidade incomum com números - observou Edward. - Pergunto-me se não achou que o meu pai pagou demais para o sujeito que pintou isso.

Indicou com a cabeça seu próprio retrato.

- A senhorita acha que ficou parecido comigo?

Voltando-se em direção à pintura, ela levantou os olhos. Ainda estava inquieta com o olhar direto, tanto do retrato quanto do original, e um pouco aborrecida com a referência dele à fonte de champanhe. Foi por essa razão que respondeu, torcendo o nariz.

- Não, temo que não.

Edward, assim como a governanta, parecia surpreso.

- Não está parecido? - Edward deu uma olhada do retrato para o rosto de Bella. - O que quer dizer com isso? Todos me dizem que é de uma semelhança assombrosa.

- Ora, tenho certeza de que estão apenas sendo delicados - foi a resposta áspera de Bella. - Acho que o pintor fez o senhor parecer muito mais… - ela o olhou rapidamente, pensando no que poderia dizer para irritá-lo ao máximo. Para ela, Edward era um homem com muitos defeitos, mas, para a sociedade em geral, era tudo o que um membro da alta sociedade deveria ser, bonito, com título de nobreza e, o mais importante de tudo, rico.

- Muito mais… masculino do que o senhor é na realidade - terminou ela com alguma satisfação.

- Muito mais masculino? - Edward de um passo a frente e ficou olhando fixamente para o retrato. - Temo não ver…

- Não vê? O senhor realmente tem um quê notavelmente feminino, my lord. - Bella sorriu com doçura diante de seu rosto atônito. - O seu irmão sempre disse que o senhor tinha alguma coisa de maricas.

- Um maricas! - O espanto de Edward era total. - James disse isso? Maldito seja ele, eu…

- Ora, admito que o senhor não parece almofadinha agora. - Bella deu um passo ousado na direção dele e estendeu as mãos para arrumar a gravata palastrão de Edward, que estava torta devido à cavalgada. Ela ficou perto o suficiente para que a ponta de seus seios roçassem o peito dele. - Na verdade, o senhor parece mais… sujo neste momento.

- Jasper e eu estávamos cavalgando - disse ele de maneira pouco convincente. Bella viu as narinas de Edward se mexerem e sabia que ele estava cheirando o perfume dela. Sorriu, vitoriosa, e deu um tapinha na gravata.

- Pronto - disse ela dando um passo para trás. - Assim está um pouco melhor. - Mas disse de um jeito que sugeria que não estava nada melhor. - Ora, Sra. Clearwater, é melhor nos apressarmos se quisermos terminar a nossa turnê antes da ceia.

- Oh, uh, s-sim - gaguejou a governanta. - Sim, se o senhor nos der licença, my lord, vou dizer à cozinheira sobre Lady Denali…

Edward se recuperou o suficiente para fazer uma mesura, mas a inclinação das suas sobrancelhas indicava que estava muito perturbado com alguma coisa. Afastou-se a passos largos, os saltos das botas fazendo barulho sobre o chão de pedra. Bella exultou por dentro. Sem dúvida não tinha agido como a virgem ruborizada. Com um pouco de sorte, ele ficaria remoendo a farpa que ela tinha lançado sobre a sua masculinidade até o jantar.

A Sra. Clearwater, porém, estava perturbada e era preciso acalmá-la. Bella virou-se para ela, os olhos muito abertos, como se estivesse inocentemente magoada.

- Nossa, será que eu disse alguma coisa que não deveria? - Perguntou. - Ele parecia muito mal-humorado…

A governanta balançou a cabeça, olhando o patrão, que se afastava.

- Oh, Srta. Swan, temo que a senhorita talvez o tenha irritado. Lord Edward é a pessoa mais gentil que existe, a não ser quando está irritado. O único defeito dele é ter herdado o temperamento do pai. Bem, a sua irmã deve ter lhe falado sobre isso. Lord James também herdou isso.

Bella fez que sim. Ela também se lembrava dos acessos de raiva de James. Um deles levou-o à morte.

- Sim - suspirou ela.

- Juro, senhorita, que quando Lord Edward e o seu irmão brigavam, dava para ouvir a quilômetros de distância. E eles brigavam o tempo todo, imagine! Não posso dizer que me surpreende que Lord James tenha lhe dito que o irmão era um maricas. - A Sra. Clearwater deu uma risadinha. - Ele sabia que isso iria deixar o irmão muito furioso! Lord Edward está mais longe de ser um maricas do que qualquer homem que conheci na vida. Ele tem muito jeito com as senhoras, assim como Lord James.

Bella apertou os lábios.

- É o que eu concluí, pelo que me disseram. Há quanto tempo a viscondessa é uma das… amigas de Lord Edward?

A Sra. Clearwater olhou para Bella, surpresa. Tentou rir diante da pergunta, mas Bella viu no rosto da mulher que ela não estava à vontade.

- Ora, benza Deus! Não acho que… Bem, acredito que Lady Tanya tem sido amiga de Lord Edward desde que o marido dela, o visconde de Denali, comprou uma propriedade a poucos quilômetros daqui.

- Mas a viscondessa vem se hospedar aqui sem o marido? - Perguntou Bella.

- Bem…- disse a Sra. Clearwater, pouco à vontade. - Vem. - De repente, sua voz assumiu um tom conspiratório. - Entre nós duas, senhorita, a viscondessa é uma grande beldade e o marido é… bem, o visconde é consideravelmente mais velho que a esposa. Eles não puderam ter filhos, pobrezinho. E a viscondessa, bem, ela adora a vida social e o marido não compartilha desse gosto…

A voz da governanta foi perdendo o volume, já que a Sra. Clearwater não tinha o menor desejo de ser desleal para com o patrão. Mas, lendo nas entrelinhas, Bella logo percebeu qual era a situação. Uma esposa bonita e enfadada, um marido mais velho e negligente e um homem como Edward Cullen, tudo na mesma vizinhança. É claro que eles estavam tendo um caso.

Bella sentiu um pouco de decepção, mas isso era facilmente explicável, ela tivera muito pouco tempo para aproveitar o ressentimento de Edward e logo a viscondessa estaria ali para lisonjeá-lo, deixando-o de novo todo satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Ora bolas"!

A agitação da Sra. Clearwater com o acréscimo da viscondessa no jantar não era suficiente para adiar o resto da turnê. Ela zelosamente, e bem satisfeita, segundo parecia a Bella, a levou para as salas da manhã, de jantar e de estar, biblioteca e salões, tagarelando sobre os padrões da prataria e as tela bordadas das lareiras, até chegarem ao corredor que levava à estufa. A voz da Sra. Clearwater assumiu um tom de jactância e havia um nítido orgulho nos olhos dela enquanto começava a contar mais uma história sobre a sua ex-patroa.

- A senhora, a falecida duquesa, adorava as flores - disse a governanta, conduzindo Bella pelo longo e mal iluminado corredor. - Ela adorava tanto que ficava bastante deprimida durante os longos invernos de Yorkshire, quando não havia nenhuma cor no pântano. O duque, portanto, mandou construir este lugar ao abrigo do vento, onde o sol poderia aquecê-lo, e importou as mais lindas plantas e flores que eu já vi, pagando uma quantia muito extravagante para que o lugar fosse aquecido de novembro a março. Mas, quando a duquesa morreu, o falecido duque, talvez compreensivelmente, deixou a sala deteriorar. Foi trancada e nunca mais foi usada, até que o próprio duque faleceu. Lord Edward então mandou um homem de Londres recuperar a estufa. Ele trouxe flores, plantas e até mesmo pequenas árvores e uma fonte… Bem, a senhorita pode ver por si mesmo a beleza do lugar. Agora a estufa é um tributo ao afeto de Lord Edward por sua mãe…

Com o talento dramático de uma atriz nata, a Sra. Clearwater abriu com um empurrão um par de pesadas portas de madeira no fim do corredor pelo qual caminhavam. Ao passar pelas portas, Bella mal conseguia respirar, de tanto prazer, primeiro diante da onda quente e úmida de ar que a atingiu, em seguida diante do cheiro intenso de solo que atacou seus sentidos e, finalmente, diante das cores brilhantes que lhe encheram os olhos.

A estufa deixou Bella sem fôlego. Nunca antes em sua vida tinha visto algo tão parecido. Era tão estranho ver flores vicejando no meio do inverno, ver tanto verde contra um panorama de branco. O cômodo revestido de vidro era muito maior do que a expectativa de Bella, grande o suficiente para abrigar uma festa. De fato, havia mesas e bancos de ferro forjado espalhados pelo chão de pedra, alguns ao redor de fontes borbulhantes de água, não de champanhe. Rosas, lilases, lírios… Bella nunca tinha visto tantas flores, mesmo em seu próprio jardim, que tinha sido a inveja de muitos jardineiros amadores em Applesby. Era impressionante quanto tempo e cuidado tinham sido investidos para manter tantas plantas vivas em uma estação tão adversa. Tempo, cuidado… e muito dinheiro.

Mas, admitiu Bella com relutância para si mesma enquanto caminhava pelos caminhos cheirosos entre as floreiras, era dinheiro bem gasto. Que Edward tivesse se dado ao trabalho e a tanto gasto para corrigir um erro do seu pai pareia, estranhamente, típico dele. Não fizera o mesmo ao trazer Emmett para Cullen? Por mais que detestasse admiti-lo, não era sempre que os gastos de Edward eram frívolos. Algumas das suas despesas eram muito justificáveis. Essa, em particular, apesar da enorme quantia que deve ter investido, ela não podia deixar de aprovar. A estufa logo se tornou o seu lugar preferido na casa. Foi preciso muita persuasão por parte da Sra. Clearwater para que saísse de lá a fim de se vestir para o jantar.


	12. Chapter 11

Quando a Sra. Clearwater finalmente a devolveu aos cuidados de Angela, Bella viu que a camareira já tinha estendido um vestido de noite muito decotado de cetim do mais claro tom de rosa. Foi um dos vestidos que Lady Brandon havia escolhido, apesar dos protestos de Bella, que o achava elegante demais para ela. Como se usar um traje tão decotado não fosse suficientemente aflitivo, Angela insistiu em entremear algumas das rosas brancas que estavam no vaso ao lado da cama de Bella no seu cabelo, o que poderia fazer determinadas pessoas a acusarem de se dar ares, segundo achava Bella.

- A senhorita não tem jóias - declarou Angela, com um pouco de indignação na voz. - A senhorita precisa ter alguma coisa no cabelo e ao redor do pescoço também. - A "alguma coisa" com que Angela apareceu era uma fita de veludo preto, sobre a qual tinha prendido com um alfinete uma rosa semi-aberta perfeita. A brancura da flor ficou em segundo lugar contra a pele opalina de Bella quando ela finalmente permitiu que Angela a amarrasse ao redor do seu fino pescoço.

Quando a toalete estava completa, Bella se examinou criticamente ao espelho. Ela se perguntou se não deveria colocar um pouco de renda no decote, de forma a cobrir um pouco de todo aquele colo que o vestido exibia. O Sr. Felix sabia muito bem que ela não era casada e Bella havia insistido veementemente, ignorando as risadas de Lady Brandon, que pretendia continuar assim. Porém, apesar dos seus protestos, o costumeiro fez todos os trajes de noite para Bella escandalosamente decotados.

- É um pecado - declarara o grande modista, - esconder o que o bom Senhor viu por bem lhe dar, Mademoiselle Swan.

Bella não tinha muita certeza se concordava com o ilustre Sr. Felix, mas supôs que, como a atenção de Edward estaria voltada para outro lugar, ela estava segura. Aplicando mais algumas gotas do caro perfume francês nos pulsos e pescoço, o custo até do menor frasco do líquido a tinha deixado escandalizada, mas tinha um cheiro tão divino que não conseguira resistir à compra, Bella estava pronta para descer quando Angela a deteve e lhe deu dois beliscões fortes nas faces.

- Pronto! - Exclamou a moça. - Quem precisa de diamantes? A senhorita tem algo melhor… Rosas nas faces! - De repente nervosa, Bella só conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco como resposta.

Durante a turnê, a Sra. Clearwater disse a Bella que os convivas do jantar sempre se reuniam no Salão de Recepções Dourado. Apressou-se a descer as escadas, sorrindo para os diversos criados que a cumprimentaram com entusiasmo no caminho, e parou do lado de fora das portas da sala de recepções. As vozes que ouvia lá dentro eram agradavelmente harmoniosas e um riso feminino tilintante se destacava entre elas.

Bella passou um dedo sobre a rosa que tinha no pescoço, engolindo em seco. O que havia com ela? Que lhe importava o que uma viscondessa tola pensasse dela? E daí que ela não tinha qualquer título de nobreza? Ela tinha, pelo menos, o seu orgulho. O clã Swan era tão antigo quanto qualquer ducado inglês e mil vezes mais nobre. Além disso, tinha certeza absoluta de que a viscondessa não conseguia aguentar tanto uísque quanto ela.

Mesmo assim, estavam vivas as lembranças de como tinha sido tratada pelas outras meninas em Applesby. Como se já não fosse ruim ser a filha do vigário e excêntrica a ponto de gostar mais dos livros do que ficar atrás dos garotos da aldeia, ela tinha a maldição de ser bonita suficiente para que as outras meninas a invejassem. Bella esperava que a viscondessa a considerasse indigna de ser notada, de forma que não precisasse falar muito com ela. Bella não tinha idéia do que dizer a uma viscondessa, da mesma forma que não sabia o que conversar com a filha do dono da hospedaria.

Riley surgiu do nada e inclinou-se delicadamente para abriu a porta e anunciou a sua chegada ao grupo reunido no salão. Angela nem precisava ter-lhe beliscado as faces. Bella sentiu que corava furiosamente quando uma voz refinada exclamou: - Srta. Isabella Swan!

Oh, meu Deus, ela rezou. Por favor, não permita que eu faça nenhuma besteira. E então ficou brava consigo mesma por se importar com o que qualquer um deles pensasse. Oh, por que havia concordado em sair de Applesby para começo de conversa?

Abrindo os olhos, ela sorriu, pouco à vontade, para Riley, que se inclinou novamente, dessa vez, notou Bella, com um leve rosado sobre suas próprias faces descarnadas. Ai, meu Deus, pensou Bella.

Talvez uma filha de vigário não deva sorrir para os mordomos. Mas ele era um amor! Como poderia evitar? Levantando a barra da saia com a mão esquerda, Bella passou por ele, apressada, esperando que a inclinação régia do seu nariz distraísse o olhar de todos das suas faces enrubescidas.

Tivera esperanças de entrar discretamente no salão, mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário. As conversas no Salão de Recepções Dourado foram interrompidas abruptamente e três pares de olhos se voltaram em sua direção. Bella, envergonhada, abaixou a vista, notando que tanto Lord Edward quanto o seu amigo, o Sr. Whitlock, levantaram-se apressadamente depois de apenas um momento de hesitação. O que ela não sabia é que a hesitação ocorrera porque os dois ficaram, por um momento, intimidados pela sua visão ao entrar, as maçãs do rosto rosadas, a figura esguia e olhar timidamente abaixado.

Coragem, Bella, disse a si mesma e, reunindo suas forças, pôs os ombros para trás e levantou a cabeça. Em seguida, sorriu, cruzou a sala e estendeu a mão para a primeira pessoa com que se encontrou, que por acaso era Jasper Whitlock.

- Sr. Whitlock - disse. - Quanto prazer em vê-lo novamente. Parece que faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos.

Jasper Whitlock pegou a mão de Bella e fez uma mesura, aparentemente incapaz de falar, apesar de Bella não entender por que. Afastando o olhar preocupado do amigo do seu anfitrião, Bella voltou-se na direção de Lord Edward. Ele havia trocado as roupas de montaria para um conjunto que não tinha nada de maricas e incluía a indefectível gravata plastrão de nó perfeito e um colete bem escuro. Edward a olhou de cima a baixo, mas a expressão era inescrutável e Bella não sabia dizer se ele tinha ou não gostado do que via.

- Srta. Swan - disse ele, a voz rouca distante e polida, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma mera conhecia e não a alguém com quem tinha sido mais do que um pouco íntimo em certa ocasião. - Gostaria de lhe apresentar a viscondessa de Denali, Lady Tanya.

Bella percebeu que precisava levantar bastante o queixo para olhar para a viscondessa, a qual, apesar de ter inclinado a cabeça em um cumprimento polido, era bem mais alta que Bella. Mais alta e, Bella percebeu com o coração pesado, mais bela do que ela poderia ter esperança de um dia a vir a ser, apesar de todos os esforços de Angela.

Bem mais velha do que Bella tinha imaginado. Lady Tanya tinha pelo menos quarenta anos muito bem preservados, a viscondessa tinha uma beleza delicada, inequivocamente inglesa. Tudo nela era tão pálido e suave como uma rosa híbrida. O cabelo, que lhe caía em pequenos anéis até os ombros, era quase branco, de tão loiro. Os olhos eram de um azul tão claro que as íris pareciam se dissolver nos brancos, mas eram olhos astutos, que viam tudo, inclusive, notou Bella corando, a sua falta de jóias. Vestida na última moda, com um traje de seda azul-celeste e a saia tão ampla que Bella se admirou que ela passasse pela porta, a viscondessa, entretanto, parecia tão frágil quanto uma delicada peça de porcelana. Tinha o tipo de beleza sobre a qual escritores como Tennyson e Browning deliravam em seus poemas. E com a qual mulheres como Bella nunca poderiam ter esperança de rivalizar.

- Como tem passado, Lady Denali? - Perguntou Bella modestamente.

- Estou bem, obrigada - respondeu Lady Denali. Depois de fazer uma mesura, a viscondessa deu a Bella a mesma olhada completa, da cabeça aos pés, que esta acabara de receber de Edward. Pareceu não gostar do que viu porque seus lábios, artificialmente rosados, Bella percebeu, se curvaram em um sorriso tão falso que Bella se perguntou se Lord Denali era cego. A mulher era tão incapaz de esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos que era imprudente da parte dela estar flanando por aí e tendo casos com vizinhos.

- Espero que a senhorita tenha se recuperado de sua doença, Srta. Swan, e do infeliz acidente sobre o qual Edward me falou. - Bella sorriu.

- Oh, estou me sentindo muito melhor. Mas o que mais se poderia esperar com um anfitrião tão atencioso? - Bella voltou o seu sorriso radiante na direção de Edward, que se limitou a reagir levantando as sobrancelhas escuras. Ele não compreendia a inesperada lisonja, já que apenas algumas horas antes Bella o havia acusado de ser afeminado, em um acesso de provocação.

Ao lado de Edward, Jasper Whitlock não conseguiu se conter por mais tempo. Deu um passo à frente, pegou mais uma vez a mão de Bella e, de olhos abaixados para fitá-la, disse.

- Estou muito contente em vê-la de pé e ativa, Srta. Swan. Espero que participe das atividades planejadas por Edward para este fim de semana…

Bella fez um beicinho de desapontamento.

- O Sr. Cheney me proibiu terminantemente de cavalgar - disse ela, como se isso fosse a pior notícia que podia receber. Bella não conseguia imaginar algo que ela gostaria menos de fazer do que galopar por aí pela zona rural no inverno atrás de uma pequena raposa faminta.

- Mas ele não disse nada sobre dançar, disse? - Jasper interpelou-a ansiosamente.

Bella parecia confusa. - Não, senhor, ele não disse, mas… Sr. Whitlock! - Bella não pôde evitar rir. - O senhor é assim tão direto com as parentes do seu anfitrião?

- Difícil saber. Até o mês passado, ele nunca teve nenhuma - disse Jasper. Pôs a mão dela no seu braço e a encaminhou na direção do sofá baixo em que ele tinha passado o tempo ociosamente. Bella afundou nas almofadas de veludo um pouco nervosa. Tinha uma sensação inquietante de que estava sendo cortejada. Nunca na vida tinha sido cortejada, a não ser que se contasse o Sr. Newton… E Lord Edward, naturalmente. Só que não se poderia chamar de cortejar os avanços de Lord Edward. Eram mais um insulto do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Jasper Whitlock era um gentleman em toda a acepção da palavra e Bella não sabia se deveria levar a sério os seus galanteios ou se ele estava sendo apenas educado com uma pobre parente escocesa do seu anfitrião…

- Cheguei à conclusão de que - explicava-lhe Jasper - como esta é a sua primeira estada em Cullen, a senhorita vai precisar de um guia e eu me autonomeei para essa função…

- Acredito que já fizeram uma turnê com a Srta. Swan - rosnou Edward. Mas, quando Bella lhe deu uma olhada, viu que ele nem mesmo olhava para eles. Edward fitava o fogo, como se tentando determinar se era preciso atiçá-lo. - A Sra. Clearwater deu uma volta com ela hoje de manhã - completou Edward suavemente…

- Ah! - Jasper saltou do sofá para servir uma dose generosa de xerez para Bella. - E o que achou, Srta. Swan? Estava tudo à altura do prometido por Edward?

- Além do prometido - garantiu-lhe Bella, rindo e aceitando o copo que ele lhe estendia. - Ora, mal acreditei em Lord Edward quando disse que o Solar Cullen era conhecido pelas suas rosas de inverno, mas, agora que as vi por mim mesma, posso dizer que mesmo os elogios feitos por ele não lhes fizeram justiça.

Do outro lado da sala, a viscondessa parecia ter fiado admirando o seu próprio reflexo dos vidros escurecidos pela noite das largas janelas. Aparentemente satisfeita com a sua toalete, ela se endireitou e se dirigiu, vagueando, para onde estava Bella, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Estranho, Srta. Swan, que a sua irmã nunca tenha mencionado as rosas de Cullen para a senhorita. Sem dúvida, a notícia de que Victoria Swan conseguira fisgar o herdeiro Cullen deve ter caído como uma bomba na sua aldeia.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela não tinha a menor ideia, já que não a conhecia bem, se a viscondessa estava ou não a insultando intencionalmente.

- Ora - disse ela, tentando manter o tom despreocupado. - Talvez a família Cullen não seja tão conhecida como pensa. Eu, com certeza, nunca tinha ouvido falar deles até Victoria trazer Lord James para casa. E ele, sem nenhuma dúvida, nunca disse nenhuma só palavra sobre a estufa.

- Acredito nisso! - Riu Jasper. - Que homem ficaria pensando em flores de estufa quando tinha nas mãos uma genuína roseira brava?

Bella sorriu para ele antes de dirigir sua atenção de novo para a viscondessa, que estava carrancuda.

- Além disso - disse Bella dando de ombros - o falecido marido da minha irmã não tinha o menor interesse em nada que não fossem cavalos. Era um homem que só gostava de atividades masculinas, se é que a senhora entende o que quero dizer.

Deu uma olhada rápida e maliciosa para Edward, que lhe retribuiu o olhar com firmeza e, se ela não estivesse enganada, com raiva. Ótimo! Que ele ficasse bravo com ela. Melhor isso do que fazer mais daqueles avanços a que ela não tinha forças suficientes para resistir. Mas a viscondessa tampouco parecia satisfeita. Continuou a vaguear calmamente pela sala e o vulto alto era uma grande vantagem para quem estava de pé. O decote de Lady Denali, notou Bella, era ainda mais radical que o dela.

- Bem, não consigo lhe dizer, Srta. Swan - afirmou a viscondessa com uma alegria obviamente forçada - o quanto será encantador ter de novo uma mulher em Cullen! Temo que Edward seja ótimo para administrar os estábulos, mas que não tenha a menor ideia de como fazer funcionar uma casa. Ele realmente é incompetente em relação a tudo que não sejam cavalos.

- Ora, não posso acreditar nisso - contrapôs Bella, esquecendo-se, na pressa de correr em defesa de Lord Edward, ela deveria manter a hostilidade do seu anfitrião. - Ele foi tão solícito durante a minha doença, providenciando que me levassem livros e flores…

Edward pigarreou um pouco alto demais diante do olhar cortante que Lady Tanya disparou contra ele.

- Quem não iria querer acelerar a recuperação da Srta. Swan - declarou Edward galantemente - para que ela pudesse o mais cedo possível enfeitar estes salões cheios de correntes de ar com seu semblante atraente?

Bella nem sequer percebeu o elogio. Ainda tentava provar que a viscondessa estava errada.

- E, para alguém supostamente tão incompetente na administração de uma casa - continuou ela - Lord Edward fez os planos para a caçada e outras festividades desse fim de semana…

- Oh, mas isso foi tudo ideia de Lady Denali - Jasper interrompeu. - Vamos, Tanya, confesse. Você não tem um salão desses na Casa Denali e adora usar o de Cullen como se fosse seu…

- Bobagem - disse Lady Denali, com uma frieza inconfundível na voz.

- É verdade - garantiu Jasper a Bella. - Ela trouxe todos os seus amigos de Londres pelo menos duas vezes apenas nesta temporada.

- Seu moleque provocador! - Disse Lady Denali, de rosto fechado. - Não tenho a menor ideia de por que Edward permite essas suas visitas de um mês de duração. Você não passa de um aborrecimento.

- Whitlock - rosnou Edward, que estava perto da lareira. - Comporte-se!

- Ora! - Disse Bella, virando-se para Jasper com ar confuso. - Eles sempre o maltratam assim tão abominavelmente na sua cara? Não entendo por que o senhor fica aqui!

Jasper pareia estar adorando.

- Meu Deus, você está defendendo a minha honra! O seu irmão James tropeçou em um tesouro lá na Escócia, Edward. Você acha que existem outras como ela? Eu quero muito uma para mim!

Bella não teve chance de dar uma olhada em Edward para ver como ele recebia aquela declaração, já que Riley inesperadamente entrou na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Mas, para grande surpresa de Bella, o braço que lhe foi oferecido para escoltá-la até a sala de jantar não foi de Jasper, mas o de Edward. Ele a fitou de cara fechada, como se aquela fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer. Mas pôs os dedos dela no seu braço e a puxou, não muito gentilmente, pondo-se de pé.

- Ora, Lord Edward - disse Bella, dando uma olhada por cima do ombro para a viscondessa, que olhava de forma penetrante e maligna para as costas de Edward, fuzilando-o com os olhos pálidos. - Quanta cortesia da sua parte!

- De forma alguma - retorquiu Edward friamente. - Você é a minha concunhada, afinal de contas. É meu dever escoltá-la para o jantar.

Piscando diante da frieza de Edward, ela instintivamente tentou se afastar. Ele reagiu apertando-lhe a mão, e Bella disse: - Desculpe-me, my lord, mas não preciso da sua caridade…

- Essa é boa! - Observou Edward. - Considerando-se que, sem ela, a senhora estaria de volta àquele chalé miserável em Applesby. - Ela tentou tirar a mão do braço com um puxão violento e Edward disse, com a expressão mais suave: - Não provoque uma cena! Estou querendo falar com você.

Ela apertou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Sobre o que, por favor?

- Sobre o que você disse hoje à tarde. - Edward olhava fixamente à sua frente e, quando Bella levantou os olhos para ele, viu um pequeno músculo se contraindo no queixo magro. - Sobre como eu lhe pareço alguém que tem… - ele pigarreou - características femininas.

- Ora - disse Bella, tentando sem muito sucesso esconder um sorriso. - Aquilo!

- Sim, aquilo. Tenho pensado um pouco nisso.

- Meu Deus! - Disse Bella, segurando-se para não suspirar de admiração quando transpuseram a porta da sala de jantar. Já vira a sala naquela tarde, mas então a mesa não estava posta com a prataria Cullen e os candelabros não haviam sido acesos. O jogo de luz refletia no teto alto e em arco era de tirar o fôlego. Bella por pouco não perdeu o rumo da conversa.

- Se tivesse imaginado o abalo que um comentário impensado como aquele faria - disse ela, como que desatenta - teria mantido a boca fechada.

- Não - disse Edward. Ele a encaminhou para a cadeira à sua direita na longa mesa de jantar, mas perto o suficiente, ela notou, da enorme lareira e seu fogo alto, para evitar que Bella se resfriasse novamente. - Você não teria. Acredito que inventou isso e o disse com a intenção de me irritar. E acho que sei por que.

Bella levantou as suas sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas mais uma vez.

- Sabe? - Perguntou. Um lacaio se apressou a segurar a cadeira para ela se sentar, mas Edward o dispensou com um gesto, e afastou a cadeira de Bella ele mesmo.

- Sei - disse Edward. Ele se inclinou e falou,em voz baixa, diretamente em seu ouvido, enquanto ela ajeitava com os dedos o franzido de seu vestido. - Acredito que foi uma farpa com a intenção de me manter à distância.

Bella quase bufou, mas lembrou-se de onde estava bem a tempo.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Não se faça de inocente comigo. Você sabe a que eu me refiro. A nossa… Ah… conversa ontem no seu quarto…

Bella olhou ao redor rapidamente, as faces ficando escarlate de imediato.

- Lord Edward!

- Sim, foi bem chocante, não foi? - Edward pareia satisfeito com a reação dela, o que a deixou furiosa. - Damas não casadas e cavalheiros como eu não devem se entregar a essas atividades, não é? Mas acho que você está mais chocada com o fato de gostar muito dos meus avanços do que por eu tê-los feito…

Bella quase engasgou.

- Não seja absurdo! E ridículo!

- Você é quem está sendo ridícula. - Toda a satisfação consigo mesmo desapareceu da voz grave dele e em seu lugar surgiu alguma coisa que parecia raiva a Bella. - Você pode negar que existe alguma coisa entre nós, Bella? Pode?

- Posso, com toda certeza - mentiu Bella sem hesitar nem por um momento. - Sente-se, eles estarão aqui dentro de um momento…

- Ora, mas eu não posso - disse Edward, sem entonação na voz. De repente, Bella ficou tensa, ao sentir os dedos frios dele na sua nuca. Ele parecia estar acariciando os fiozinhos de cabelo que tinham escapado do penteado feito por Angela. O toque de suas mãos, junto com as palavras seguintes, provocou arrepios para cima e para baixo da coluna dela. - Eu desejo você, Bella. E parece que você se esquece de que estou acostumado a conseguir o que quero.

- Então temo que vá ficar decepcionado - disse prontamente Bella, mas a sua boca estava tão seca que ficou surpresa até de ter conseguido falar.

Edward baixou os olhos e fitou a coluna esbelta do pescoço de marfim.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer.

- Bem, veja você, também estou acostumada a conseguir o que quero. - Bella notou a direção do olhar dele e baixou os olhos, vendo a frente do seu vestido. Tinha certeza de que o Sr. Felix não fizera aquilo de propósito, mas Bella percebeu tardiamente que, quando alguém estava de pé e ela sentada, a pessoa podia olhar diretamente para o corpete do vestido e ter uma vista sem obstáculos dos seus seios erguidos. Apenas, felizmente, os seus mamilos rosados estavam fora da vista devido ao bojo de renda do espartilho.

Bella engoliu em seco e continuou, com temeridade, sacudindo a cabeça levemente para trazer a atenção de Edward de volta às suas palavras e para longe dos seus seios.

- E, se nós dois estamos acostumados a conseguir o que queremos, isso quer dizer que um vai acabar sofrendo uma decepção.

- Com toda certeza espero que não - disse Edward suavemente, ainda falando na orelha de Bella. De repente, ela sentiu os dedos fortes dele se moverem da nuca para seus ombros nus. - Sempre existe a possibilidade de chegarmos a um acordo de seja agradável para nós dois.

Bella virou-se na cadeira, de forma a olhar para ele, que estava de pé atrás dela, os olhos apertados de desconfiança.

- Lord Edward - disse. - O senhor está me cortejando?

O sorriso dele foi claramente diabólico. - E se estiver?

Ela disse, empertigada: - Então acho que devo lembrá-lo de que estou aqui sob a sua proteção e que seria uma coisa escandalosa se o senhor tentasse me seduzir.

Pegando o guardanapo, Bella desdobrou-o com um estalido, som com que pretendia pôr fim àquela conversa. Mas Edward continuou a olhá-la fixamente, de cima para baixo, com expressão não muito diferente da de Emmett quando lhe cortavam a sobremesa. Ele não conseguia ter a menor idéia do que essa moça estava tramando. A intenção dela seria simplesmente deixá-lo louco? Nesse caso, estava conseguindo. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher tão irritante. Ela sem dúvida gostava de seus beijos, no entanto, se recusava firmemente a admiti-lo! Bem, ele merecia aquele tratamento, por se ter permitido ficar tão fascinado por ela. Afinal de contas, era exatamente o tipo de comportamento que seria de se esperar de uma viagem.

Jasper Whitlock, entrando na sala com a viscondessa pelo braço, viu Edward inclinado sobre a cadeira de Bella de maneira íntima e falou alto: - Ei! o que os dois estão cochichando? Você sabe o que a minha preceptora me dizia sobre cochichar à mesa: 'quem cochicha, o rabo espicha'.

O olhar de Edward deixou Bella e se dirigiu, furioso, para o seu barulhento e inconveniente hóspede. Ao ver o lampejo assassino no olhar do seu anfitrião, Jasper soltou uma risada assustada.

- Nossa, Edward! Por que está me olhando assim? Tenho rapé no rosto mais uma vez?

- Vamos discutir isso depois - resmungou Edward, caminhando para a sua cadeira, - depois do jantar. - Jasper depositou a viscondessa na sua cadeira à esquerda de Edward e foi saracoteando para o seu lugar. Edward não disse nem mais uma palavra e se dedicou a acabar com a sopa. Jasper, o cabelo loiro caindo sobre um olho, como o de um menino, murmurou audivelmente: - A minha preceptora também dizia que 'Amor fraco não merece dama'.

Um olhar de Edward o fez fechar a boca e Jasper buscou conforto no seu copo de vinho.

Edward prosseguiu atacando prato após prato de carnes suculentas e saborosas, deliciosos pratos de vegetais, patês de trufas com peixe e suspiros, com uma determinação muda. A viscondessa, percebendo o mau humor do seu anfitrião, assumiu a tarefa de introduzir na conversa um assunto que todos poderiam compartilhar.

- Srta. Swan - começou, cortando delicadamente em fatias um pedaço de carneiro no seu prato. - Não posso deixar de pensar na mudança que o Solar Cullen deve ser para a senhorita, depois da vida no convento.

Bella engoliu um grande gole de clarete e olhou nos olhos da mulher mais velha com um sorriso delicado.

- Quer dizer, na paróquia? Sim, é muito diferente. Na paróquia, eu nunca tinha um minuto para mim mesma. Estava sempre ocupada com alguma tarefa. Se não estava assando pão ou cuidando dos doentes ou ajudando a fazer os planos de aula da escola dominical…

Bella não tinha intenção de parecer muito religiosa. Estava simplesmente afirmando um fato, mas percebeu que podia parecer muito pedante para os outros quando Jasper explodiu: - Meu Deus! A senhorita precisava fazer tudo isso? O que impedia uma coisinha como a senhorita de cair morta de exaustão no fim do dia?

- A devoção dela ao Senhor, tenho certeza - murmurou Lady Denali, os olhos sobre o próprio prato.

Bella soltou uma risada polida, para mostrar não ter ficado ofendida com o sarcasmo da viscondessa, apesar de na verdade ter ficado um pouco mortificada.

- Bem - disse ela. - Gosto de ajudar os menos favorecidos que eu, mas não sei se é por devoção que faço isso. Sinto que faço apenas porque é justo que aqueles entre nós que têm tanto dividam com aqueles que têm tão pouco. Nenhum de nós pode ter certeza de que não vai ficar sem nada um dia, como aqueles de quem já tivemos pena…

- Certo - disse Jasper, a boca cheia de foie gras. - Muito certo. O Senhor dá, o Senhor tira e tudo o mais.

- Foi a sua querida babá quem lhe ensinou isso, Jasper? - Perguntou Lady Denali, de nariz torcido. - Quanta bobagem!

- Perdoe-me, mas isso não é bobagem. - Bella baixou o garfo, já sem se importar se parecia afetada ou não. - Depois que o meu pai morreu, Emmett e eu não tínhamos nada a não ser o que a Igreja podia nos fornecer. Recebemos caridade das mesmas pessoas e quem já tínhamos sido benfeitores antes…

- Absolutamente escandaloso! - Disse Jasper, balançando a cabeça com força. Ao notar o olhar mordaz da viscondessa, ele proclamou: - Ora, Tanya, é sim. É absolutamente escandaloso que um Cullen devesse viver da caridade da Igreja.

Bella, percebendo pela primeira vez o que ela tinha dito, falou, ofegante: - Oh, não! Não tive intenção de acusar…

Edward a interrompeu. A voz dele era ríspida.

- A culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter ficado de olho no bem-estar da família do meu irmão.

Bella, para grande surpresa de Edward, correu em sua defesa.

- Mas como o senhor poderia saber? - Ela olhou, com expressão culpada, para os outros. - Não tive a intenção de sugerir que a família Cullen foi de alguma forma negligente…

- Mas nós fomos. - Edward a olhava, perturbado. Ele não sabia se devia se sentir encorajado ou mortificado pelas exibições ocasionais de lealdade por parte de Bella. Parecia que tinham se passado apenas alguns dias desde que ela insultara o nome da família dele sem nenhum constrangimento. Parecia que agora, porém, difamar Edward Cullen era um passatempo reservado para quando estavam a sós e não algo que pudesse ser feito na frente de estranhos.

- Você não deve se culpar, Edward - disse Tanya. - Na verdade, é difícil acreditar que James pudesse deixar sua esposa e filho sem um tostão. Você não poderia ter adivinhado.

- Mas eu deveria. - Edward não sabia, mas uma luz perigosa começou a brilhar nos seus olhos cinza. - Eu, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso. Conhecia James muito bem, sabia como ele era.

- Bem - disse Bella com vivacidade, tentando pôr fim à desconfortável guinada da conversa. - De qualquer forma, tudo terminou bem, não foi? Esta carne de veado está simplesmente deliciosa, os senhores…

- Mas ainda não entendo por que a senhorita nunca entrou em contato com Edward sobre a situação, Srta. Swan - interrompeu Lady Denali, os olhos claros enganosamente inexpressivos. - Parece estranho que a senhorita tenha aceitado a caridade de estranhos, mas não a da família do seu cunhado.

- Bem - disse Bella, vacilante. - Eu…

- Depois do jeito que o meu pai se comportou quando a irmã dela se casou com James - disse Edward, retribuindo o obséquio e, por sua vez, defendendo Bella - não é nenhum mistério o motivo de os Swan evitarem nos pedir alguma coisa. E agora, se você não tiver objeções, Tanya, podemos conversar sobre outro assunto?

Lady Denali parecia espantada. Piscou rapidamente, olhando para Edward como se ele fosse algum bichinho de estimação muito amado que, de repente e sem provocação, a tivesse mordido. Bella começou a ter um pouco de pena dela. Para mudar de assunto, perguntou-lhe sobre as atividades que estavam programadas para o fim de semana de caça.

Recuperando-se, a viscondessa começou a tagarelar animadamente sobre o número de pessoas esperadas, onde cada uma delas iria dormir, por quanto tempo ficariam lá, quais eram os seus alimentos preferidos e quais os jogos de cartas de que eles mais gostavam. Bella ouvia sem prestar muita atenção, achando difícil se concentrar em qualquer pessoa que não fosse o seu sombrio companheiro de jantar.

Edward tinha comido bastante, mas em silêncio, e Bella notou que ele tinha bebido toda uma garrafa de clarete sozinho. Sempre que conseguia coragem, dava uma olhada no rosto dele e quase sempre o encontrava olhando-a fixamente. Mas era só seus olhos se encontrarem que ele os desviava, como se só tivesse olhado na direção dela fortuitamente. Sem dúvida, pensou ela com uma sensação crescente de inquietação, ele não estava falando sério ao dizer aquelas coisas antes do jantar. Talvez estivesse apenas flertando por divertimento. Não era isso que as pessoas da sociedade faziam, flertar descaradamente umas com as outras? Nada daquilo significava nada. Ou significava?

- E amanhã à noite… - Para surpresa de Bella, ela descobriu que Lady Denali ainda estava catalogando o itinerário do fim de semana, apesar de ninguém, até onde Bella podia ver, estar lhe dando ouvidos - depois do jantar, teremos um jogo ou dois de charadas. Tenho um ótimo quadro para você, Edward. Vai ter que se vestir de xeque árabe. Não acha de Edward ficaria elegante de xeque árabe, Jasper? O cabelo dele é tão preto! Quase posso vê-lo em um oásis iluminado pela lua.

Jasper fez um aceno com um copo de madeira na mão. - E presumo que ele esteja dividindo esse oásis com você, não é, Tanya?

As pálpebras da viscondessa tremularam. - Ora, naturalmente.

- E você vai ser uma das mulheres do harém dele?

- Oh! - Lady Denali se fez de ofendida, mas nem mesmo Bella, que estava totalmente desacostumada com os modos da sociedade, se deixou enganar. - Seu velhaco!

Jasper ergueu o copo e examinou as suas profundezas obscuras contra o brilho suave do candelabro. - Aposto que o seu marido pagaria um bom dinheiro para vê-la vestida como uma odalisca, Tanya.

A viscondessa soltou um gritinho agudo, deliciada diante de tanta ousadia. Bella, que estava ficando cada vez mais irritada com a atitude de Lady Denali, que agia como se fosse dona tanto do Solar Cullen quanto de pelo menos um dos seus habitantes, não conseguiu mais segurar a língua. Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, baixou o garfo com um tinido e olhou com uma expressão de assombro para a clara e bonita viscondessa.

- A senhora é casada? - Perguntou Bella, ofegante.

A viscondessa retribuiu o olhar direto, as sobrancelhas quase invisíveis levantadas até o limite.

- Sou, claro que sou casada - disse Lady Denali, com bastante sarcasmo na voz. - Com o visconde de Denali.

- Mas eu pensei… - Bella olhou de Edward para a viscondessa e dela para ele novamente. - Mas, pela forma como a senhora parece administrar a casa de Lord Edward, eu pensei…

Ela não precisava terminar. Suas sobrancelhas levantadas diziam tudo.

Jasper já tinha se desfeito em um riso silencioso, e os ombros balançando eram o único sinal de que ele achava graça naquela situação. Mas tanto Edward quanto a viscondessa continuaram fitando-a, o primeiro sem expressão no rosto e a segunda com ódio absoluto.

- Sim - disse Lady Denali, depois de certa hesitação. - Eu realmente administro os assuntos da casa de Ed… de Lord Edward de vez em quando, já que o Solar Cullen não tem uma castelã. Mas…

- Mas agora já tem, não é mesmo? - O sorriso de Bella era jovem e vivaz. - Creio que poderei tirar essa carga dos seus ombros, Lady Denali. Daí talvez a senhora possa passar mais tempo com o seu marido. Tenho certeza de que ele deve sentir a sua falta pelo fato de a senhora estar fora de casa com tanta frequência.

Jasper não conseguiu mais conter o riso. Explodiu com uma gargalhada que sobressaltou Bella. A companheira de jantar de Jasper, porém, não se divertia tanto quanto ele. A viscondessa fitou Bella através de olhos que estavam tão estreitos que eram duas fendas azul-claras.

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação - disse Lady Denali, veneno escorrendo da voz. - Mas acredito que devemos deixar para Edward a decisão sobre quem ele quer que administre a sua casa.

- Na verdade - disse Bella, antes de Edward poder dizer qualquer coisa - não creio que caiba a Lord Edward. Isso não seria da alçada do duque de Cullen? - O ódio frio que passou pelo rosto de Lady Denali foi resposta suficiente para Bella. Ela se recostou na cadeira e acrescentou: - Imagino que Emmett vai concordar comigo de que é pedir demais da senhora que sacrifique tanto do seu tempo pelo Solar Cullen, Lady Denali. Sei que, se eu fosse casada, gostaria de passar todo o tempo que pudesse como o meu marido e não administrando os assuntos domésticos de outra pessoa.

A viscondessa se levantou, o generoso peito erguido, e jogou o guardanapo, como se fosse uma luva, num desafio para um duelo. Edward, que tinha se recostado na cadeira, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, afastou o olhar inescrutável de Bella para Tanya Denali, irritado.

- Sente-se, Tanya.

A voz não era alta, mas ele estava mortalmente sério. Talvez Edward latisse mais do que mordesse, mas o seu latido era, de fato, muito amedrontador.

Empalidecendo de modo a ficar ainda mais clara do que de costume, a viscondessa sentou-se pesadamente, o olhar ressentido. Edward descruzou os braços, inclinou-se para frente na cadeira e pegou o copo de madeira, que de um trago esvaziou e colocou de volta sobre a mesa.

- A Srta. Swan tem toda a razão - disse ele com uma voz completamente diferente. O tom era controlado, mas ainda exigia atenção total. Quando voltou a falar, o seu olhar, assim como as palavras, se dirigia a Bella. - Não há motivo para você administrar os meus assuntos domésticos tanto quanto os seus, Lady Tanya. Isso é demais para se pedir a uma mulher, mesmo para alguém tão capaz quanto você.

Tanya piscou, sem acreditar. - Mas, Edward - começou ela - eu não me importo…

Ele a interrompeu.

- Discutiremos isso depois, Tanya. Alguém quer mais madeira?

Bella, que tinha assistido ao pequeno drama se desenrolar diante dos seus olhos com alguma incredulidade, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, inesperadamente, para o seu concunhado. Aquele era o Edward que ela conhecia, que lhe tinha prometido rosas no inverno lá em Applesby e que tinha enfrentado corajosamente uma nevasca para socorrê-la. Parecia que, apesar de sua tendência para a luxúria, ele era bem capaz de pensar nos outros e não apenas em si mesmo, até quando havia risco de indispor com sua amante. Sentindo-se muito satisfeita, Bella ergueu seu corpo para ser reabastecido e apenas então levantou os olhos, encontrou os de Edward, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

Inexplicavelmente, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, o sangue rapidamente subiu ao rosto dele…


	13. Chapter 12

**_Oi, Povo._**

**_Gostaria de pedir desculpas à todos pela demora na postagem. Eu tive realmente problemas sérios para resolver e não tive chances de atualizar os capítulos. E nem para mexer nas histórias. Sei que sempre são as mesmas desculpas: problemas, estudos, trabalho, saúde... Mas, de fato, uma junção de assuntos me impediram de pensar em algo fora o motivo que me deixou focado por um tempo maior do que o esperado e, até, o necessário. Acho que não devemos dedicar tempo maior do que o necessário a um problema. Quando acontece, você perdeu o domínio da sua vida. Acho que foi o que ocorreu comigo e, por isso, peço desculpas._**

**_Mas voltarei ao ritmo normal de postagem. OSD vai demorar um pouquinho, pois estou realmente mudando muitas coisas, além dos capítulos serem maiores, portanto, ainda preciso de um tempinho para atualizar o novo capítulo._**

**_Chega de trelelé e vamos à história._**

Mas aquilo era ridículo! Bella rapidamente afastou o olhar, envergonhada. Só podia ser um efeito da luz da vela ou talvez fosse resultado do quanto Edward tinha bebido durante o jantar. Mesmo assim, não havia como negar que o rosto de Edward estava avermelhado. E Bella não foi a única que notou. Jasper tinha por fim parado de rir e estava olhando o seu anfitrião de soslaio com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

- Agora que isso está resolvido - disse Edward, olhando friamente para longe de Bella - posso sugerir, Jasper, que nos retiremos para a sala de bilhar para um copo de porto? Senhoras, o café será servido do Salão de Recepções Dourado.

Bella estava pronta para sair correndo da mesa. Nunca tivera na vida a experiência de uma refeição em que se sentisse tão pouco à vontade. Edward, com a aparência de volta ao normal, segurou friamente a cadeira para ela, olhando-a do alto dos seus quase dois metros como se ela fosse uma lunática que fugira do hospício. Bella, sentindo o início de um rubor de volta ao seu próprio pescoço, como que se ejetou para fora da sala de jantar.

No Salão de Recepções Dourado, ela respirou com um pouco mais de facilidade até a viscondessa entrar. Mas que praga de mulher! Bella queria ficar a sós. Será que poderia alegar que estava cansada e se retirar para o quarto pelo resto da noite? Como a alta sociedade era irritante! Bella preferia passar o tempo na companhia de Lauren Mallory e a sua prole em Applesby do que com uma criatura fria e calculista como a viscondessa.

Depois de um silêncio considerável, durante o qual Bella brincou com uma xícara de café que não queria, a viscondessa introduziu um tema que tentou ser desinteressado.

- Então, Srta. Swan – disse como que continuando uma conversa que tivesse sido interrompida - peço-lhe que me perdoe se pareço atrevida, mas a senhorita parece extraordinariamente… Franca para uma filha de vigário. Sobretudo para uma… Tão jovem.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como reagir. Por fim, disse, com cuidado.

- Eu… Ahn… Agradeço, Lady Denali.

A viscondessa piscou surpresa. Era claro que não tivera a intenção de que sua ousada afirmação fosse tomada por Bella como um elogio.

- Ah, naturalmente - disse ela. - Edward me contou que o novo duque é um jovem muito… Cabeçudo. Estou vendo de onde herdou essa característica.

Bella sorriu polidamente.

- Realmente? De quem?

- Ora, a senhorita tem de admitir, Srta. Swan - ronronou a viscondessa. - A senhorita é muito… Obstinada.

Ferida, Bella explodiu.

- E o tio de Jeremy também é!

Lady Denali riu. A risada dela foi bem desagradável, achou Bella.

- Ora, vamos, Srta. Swan. Lord Edward é impositivo, como deve ser um homem da sua posição!

- Por que - inquiriu Bella, mais para si mesma do que para a viscondessa - quando um homem afirma o que pensa, ele é impositivo, mas quando uma mulher faz a mesma coisa, ela é vista como obstinada?

Lady Denali baixou os olhos e a fitou com curiosidade.

- Como a senhorita é estranha - disse ela, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma nova espécie. - Pergunto-me se a incomodaria, minha cara, de me refrescar a memória sobre como o seu cunhado morreu? Acho que esqueci.

Bella foi apanhada tão de surpresa que, por um momento, ficou sem palavras. Quando, por fim, encontrou a própria voz, só conseguiu gaguejar.

- Como… Como disse?

- O irmão de Lord Edward, James. Eu estava pensando se a senhorita sabia como ele morreu?

Bella gaguejou.

- Ah, não. Quero dizer… Não, não sei.

A viscondessa levantou as sobrancelhas claras e se ocupou com o seu café. Bella, pensando que aquele assunto tinha sido descartado, levantou-se e atravessou com pressa a sala para ficar perto do fogo. Os vestidos para a noite, ela estava descobrindo, favoreciam a silhueta, mas eram bem frios para as noites de neve em novembro.

- Desculpe se a ofendi, Srta. Swan - disse a viscondessa, depois de um curto silêncio. - É só que Edward nunca fala no irmão. Tenho a impressão de que os dois não se davam muito bem. E ele nunca me contou como Lord James morreu, apesar de eu já ter ouvido um boato…

Bella, subitamente exausta, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça contra o mármore verde da cornija da lareira. O calor das chamas, porém, não aqueceu nem um pouco o crescente frio que lhe corria nas veias.

- Ouvi um rumor de que James foi morto em um duelo.

Bella engoliu em seco. Sempre soubera que isso ai acontecer, de forma que não ficou particularmente surpresa.

- Se a senhora sabia como ele morreu, por que me perguntou? - Indagou ela, gentilmente, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Bem, eu não sabia com certeza… - A viscondessa teve o decoro de fingir constrangimento. - Eu já lhe disse, foi um boato que ouvi.

Bella abriu os olhos e respondeu, em um quase sussurro.

- Meu cunhado foi morto em um duelo. Baleado no coração, deixando a minha irmã viúva e o filho sem pai. Espero que isso satisfaça a sua ardente curiosidade.

Ela ouviu um roçar de seda e, quando percebeu, Lady Denali estava ao seu lado, com uma mão quente sobre o seu ombro nu.

- Srta. Swan - disse delicadamente a viscondessa. - Não tive a intenção de perturbá-la. A senhorita não deve responsabilizar a sua irmã pela morte de Lord James…

Bella virou o rosto, que estava voltado para o fogo e olhou para Lady Denali com olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Responsabilizar a minha irmã? Por que responsabilizaria Victoria pela morte do seu marido?

O sorriso de Lady Denali não tinha nada de bondade.

- Bem, temo que o rumor que circulou na época era que, quando morreu, Lord James lutava pela honra de sua irmã.

Os olhos arregalados de Bella ficaram tão escuros quanto o céu lá fora.

- O que… O que a senhora quer dizer com isto?

- Ora - riu Tanya frivolamente. - A sua irmã era muito jovem e muito bonita e todos dizem que ela iniciou um relacionamento romântico com outro homem em Veneza e que James Cullen os achou juntos uma noite e desafiou o sujeito para um duelo.

Bella só conseguia ficar parada, olhando fixamente a viscondessa, muda de horror.

- E também se diz que, quando James foi morto, a sua irmã fugiu com o sujeito, deixando para trás o filho pequeno. - Lady Denali deu um sorriso brilhante para Bella. - Na verdade, dizem que ela não está nem um pouco morta, mas…

De repente, Bella encontrou a sua voz.

- Isso é mentira! - gritou Bella, esquecendo-se de onde estava. - Isso não passa de uma maldita mentira!

A porta se abriu naquele exato momento e os dois homens entraram. Bella, rodopiando, olhou para seus rostos surpresos, percebeu o que tinha feito e afundou no sofá com um gemido, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Jasper, um pouco alarmado. - Foi o peixe?

- Não seja idiota - disse-lhe Edward, passando rapidamente por Lady Denali e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Bella. - Srta. Swan? A senhorita está bem?

- Não sei o que deu nela - disse a viscondessa com um riso nervoso. - Estávamos conversando sobre a irmã dela e, de repente, ela perdeu a cabeça…

- Srta. Swan? - Edward pôs a mão no ombro nu e não ficou surpreso ao ver que tremia. - Posso pegar alguma coisa para a senhorita? Um… Um copo de uísque, talvez?

- Eu lhe disse, Edward - sibilou a viscondessa, suficientemente alto para que Bella ouvisse. - É isso que dá receber parentes obscuros. Você deveria ter deixado as coisas como estavam…

- Basta, Tanya - vociferou Edward. Suas sobrancelhas escuras estavam com os cantos caídos, em uma carranca assustadora. - Jasper, em vez de ficar aí parado, chame Riley e peça para ele mandar alguém buscar o láudano da Srta. Swan…

- Não - disse Bella, ofegante. Recuperando-se com esforço, levantou a cabeça. Felizmente tinha os canais lacrimais sob controle. Se pelo menos conseguisse recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade perdida. - Não, está tudo bem. Desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim. Suponho que não estou tão bem quanto pensava…

- Tanya, estou envergonhado de você - declarou Jasper, voltando-se com indignação para a viscondessa. - Você não pode atormentar alguém do seu tamanho? É muito jogo sujo da sua parte, a pobrezinha mal se recuperou de amigdalite.

- Não sei do que você está falando - disse Tanya, torcendo o nariz. - A Srta. Swan e eu estávamos simplesmente…

- Já disse, basta. - A voz fria de Edward interrompeu a explicação de Lady Denali. - Jasper, dê um puxão naquele cordão da campanha e manda alguém ir buscar a camareira dela.

- Não preciso de láudano e não preciso da minha camareira - insistiu Bella, recorrendo a Lord Edward apenas porque a sua voz não iria mais longe. Os repentinos acessos de mau humor dele a assustavam porque pareciam ser desencadeados pelos menores aborrecimentos. Ela estendeu o braço e agarrou a grande e fria mão que estava apoiada na almofada do assento ao seu lado. Edward baixou os olhos, olhando para os pequenos dedos dela e, depois, para seus olhos. Bella não tinha como controlar o rubor que se alastrara pelo seu rosto. Tudo o que podia fazer era ignorá-lo e dizer, em um murmúrio o mais firme possível: - De verdade, estou bem.

- A cor dela está melhor - observou a viscondessa. Isso fez Bella rir, a contragosto. O fato de que Lady Denali, a mulher mais pálida de Yorkshire, salientasse que a cor de outra pessoa estava melhorando pareceu um tanto irônico para Bella.

- Bem, se ela está rindo, deve estar melhor - declarou Jasper. Deixou o cordão da campainha balançando e se aproximou do sofá, imitando, razoavelmente bem, o Sr. Cheney, o médico.

- Hmmm - disse ele, assumindo a postura exata que o médico tinha assumido enquanto examinava Bella. - Você vai sobreviver.

Bella riu de novo. Edward levantou os olhos para Jasper, os cantos dos lábios torcidos sarcasticamente.

- Se você já terminou… - Jasper fez uma mesura.

- Cedo o palco para Lord Edward Cullen.

- Obrigado. - Edward deu uma olhada para Bella e dela para Lady Denali, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas em seguida mudou de idéia. O que fez foi apertar fraternalmente a mão de Bella e a soltar, enquanto se levantava, ficando de pé. - Acho que a Srta. Swan teve animação suficiente para uma noite - anunciou Edward para a sala em geral. - Acaba de recuperar o uso da voz e não queremos que a perca de novo.

Para Bella, ele disse, com um estranho torcer de lábios, que ela percebeu ser de diversão genuína, sem qualquer cinismo.

- Acredito que, se Cheney estivesse aqui, ele lhe prescreveria chá com mel e mandaria direto para a cama; eu, porém, conheço a sua preferência por uma bebida forte. Posso lhe servir um uísque, Srta. Swan? O que temos aqui em Cullen não tem todo aquele ímpeto da sua bebida em Applesby, mas é uma mistura bem agradável, de qualquer forma.

Bella sorriu-lhe e, por um momento, fitou os olhos de Edward, aqueles olhos esmeraldas que ela inicialmente achou frios e depois percebeu serem apenas cautelosos, como os de um falcão. Teve a oportunidade de vislumbrar Edward Cullen de que a Srta. Clearwater falava, que tinha carregado um cão ferido do campo de caça para casa, que tratava a sua criadagem com tanta bondade. O Edward Cullen que prometera um cavalo para um menino e depois cumprira fielmente a promessa.

Que tipo de infância Edward teria tido, crescendo à sombra do seu cruel irmão mais velho, com a mãe morrendo quando ele tinha dez anos e o pai dominante e envolvido demais consigo mesmo para se interessar pela vida do filho caçula? Não era de admirar que Edward fosse facilmente irritável e, às vezes, até grosseiro. O notável era não ter saído mais parecido com James - uma pessoa mais egoísta e malvada do que James Cullen nunca havia caminhado sobre a terra.

Então, em uma fração de segundos, o contato foi rompido. Edward afastou o olhar e foi até o aparador para pegar o uísque. E Bella, que sentia como se o olhar dele tivesse atiçado fogo à sua própria alma, ficou sentada quieta, um pouco abalada pela intensidade do momento que os dois haviam tipo entre si. Estaria ficando louca? Esse homem poderia romper todas as defesas dela com um simples olhar e fazê-la render-se e se apaixonar por ele, apesar da firme determinação dela ao contrário? Não. Não era possível. Só podia ser a imaginação ativa de Bella lhe pregando peças.

Edward Cullen era bonito e possuía um magnetismo que ela não podia explicar direito, mas não poderia fazer as mulheres se apaixonarem por ele contra a vontade delas. Pelo menos, não Bella.


	14. Chapter 13

Ela ainda estava dizendo isso a si mesma enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar, o coração aquecido pelo uísque e pelo sorriso de Edward de uma forma que o fogo não conseguia fazer. Sem querer passar um minuto a mais na companhia de Lady Denali, Bella tinha aceitado de imediato a sugestão de Edward de que se retirasse mais cedo para preservar a sua garganta. Até permitiu que Edward lhe desse um beijo de boa noite, não que ela tivesse muita escolha nessa questão. Quando Edward se inclinou para beijar cerimoniosamente a mão dela, Jasper Whitlock declarou que, já que a Srta. Swan era concunhada dele, era mais do que apropriado que Edward a beijasse no rosto em vez de na mão. Portanto, debaixo dos olhos em chamas de Lady Denali, ele fizera exatamente isso, inclinando-se e roçando a face rosada e macia de Bella com os seus lábios. Ela ficou orgulhosa de não ter ficado nem um pouco perturbada com o beijo dele. Tinha sido o uísque, e não o beijo de Edward, que a fizera se sentir toda alegre por dentro…

Naturalmente, não poderia de forma alguma ir direto para a cama. Tinha um compromisso com Emmett e sua intenção era mantê-lo, com ou sem Lady Denali. O menino ainda estava bem acordado quando ela chegou aos seus aposentos e a preceptora pareceu aliviada ao vê-la, retirando-se imediatamente quando a tia entrou no quarto. Bella contou a Emmett a história que ele gostava de ouvir antes de dormir, uma saga contínua sobre um pirata chamado Jeremiah e o seu papagaio de estimação, Pickles. Passou-se quase uma hora até Emmett finalmente cair no sono. Bella, também se sentindo sonolenta, arrumou as cobertas ao redor dele na cama em forma de barco, deu um tapinha de boa noite na cabeça do seu boneco, também chamado Pickles, e saiu silenciosamente para o corredor.

Ela deu de cara com Lord Edward e a viscondessa. Bem, quase. Lord Edward carregava um candelabro para iluminar o caminho, já que os lustres pendurados no Grande Saguão tinham sido apagados. Bella quase entrou no círculo iluminado ao redor do casal, mas no último minuto conseguiu recuar para as sombras, rezando para não ter sido vista.

- Oh, Edward - dizia a viscondessa com uma voz gutural muito diferente da que usara na sala de jantar. - Mas por que não? Você não pode se importar com o que a Sra. Clearwater pensa. Ela sem dúvida sabe, depois de todo esse tempo…

- Simplesmente não acho que seja apropriado hoje à noite, Tanya. - Edward parecia estar falando entre dentes. - Temos alguns hóspedes que vão chegar pela manhã e…

- Ora, até parece, Edward. Todos eles sabem também. O que deu em você? Acho que ter uma criança na casa o deixou positivamente…

- Srta. Swan? - Edward tinha parado no meio de um passo e perscrutava as sombras. - É a senhorita?

Que amolação! Bella estendeu o braço atrás de si e fez barulho com a maçaneta da porta dos aposentos de Emmett, como se estivesse acabando de sair de lá.

- Oh, boa noite - tentou dizer, afetando um ar de indiferença, mas a sua voz estava rouca e arruinou o efeito.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se juntaram.

- Mas eu a mandei para a cama há um hora… - começou ele, como se Bella fosse uma criança que precisava ser castigada.

Irritada com aquele tom condescendente, Bella apontou para a porta que acabara de fechar.

- Emmett - disse ela simplesmente.

Edward, com o olhar seguindo a direção do seu dedo fino, disse.

- Ele tem uma preceptora, Srta. Swan. Deixe que ela o ponha na cama.

Bella deu de ombros, imponente. O que ela queria fazer era correr o mais rapidamente possível para a segurança do seu quarto.

- A preceptora não sabe a história que eu conto para Emmett dormir. Estamos trabalhando nesse episódio em particular há mais de um ano.

A viscondessa, olhando-a de soslaio no escuro, disse em tom de grande tédio.

- Que comovente! Deve ser maravilhoso ter uma imaginação tão criativa, não deve, Edward? Como eu a invejo, Srta. Swan!

Lady Denali conseguiu fazer o que deveria ser um elogio parecer um insulto. Não que isso importasse. Bella já estava mortificada o suficiente por ter tropeçado naquele casal, que estava claramente a caminho de algum lugar juntos… A cama. Com raiva de si mesma por se importar com isso, Bella sussurrou um boa noite e se virou para tomar o corredor, sem nem mesmo ter certeza se estava indo na direção correta. Mal tinha dado três passos, porém, quando o seu braço nu foi envolvido por dedos fortes. Deu por si sendo puxada e rodopiada, sem muita delicadeza, de forma a dar de frente com o olhar furioso de Lord Edward.

Mas ele não estava bravo com ela, percebeu Bella, com tanto alívio que os seus joelhos quase fraquejaram. Ele olhava para trás, sobre o ombro largo, para Tanya, para quem empurrou o candelabro.

- Acredito que a Sra. Clearwater pôs você no Quarto Branco, Tanya - disse ele com uma voz que era ainda mais fria do que o vento que tinha penetrado no Grande Saguão, vindo do pântano. - Você conhece o caminho. Vou providenciar para que a Srta. Swan encontre o caminho em segurança para o seu quarto… Boa noite!

Tanya, o candelabro pendurado perigosamente em uma das mãos, olhava para os dois, a boca entreaberta. Bella quase podia ver os rápidos cálculos que se desenrolavam dentro daquela cabeça clara, enquanto Lady Denali pesava as possíveis réplicas mordazes e as descartava.

Edward, porém, não pareceu se dar ao trabalho de esperar pela resposta certa. Com os dedos apertando a carne de Bella, ele a arrastou pelo corredor escuro, os saltos das botas ressoando pesadamente sobre o assoalho de tacos enquanto os sapatos de salto de Bella faziam apenas um som muito leve.

Dobraram no canto da galeria, onde a escadaria dupla se curvava para baixo e Bella não aguentou mais. Torceu um pouco o braço a que Edward se agarrava com tanta força e disse, irritada.

- Solte-me. Você está me machucando.

Edward reduziu a pressão dos dedos e depois a soltou completamente. Ela não pôde evitar dar uma olhada no braço, para ver se os dedos dele tinham deixado uma marca na sua pele de marfim. Andando ao lado dela, Edward notou a olhada subpeptícia e disse com uma voz muito grave, como ela nunca o tinha ouvido usar antes.

- Desculpe. Não tive intenção de machucá-la.

Bella examinou a pele clara do seu braço, acima do cotovelo. Mal conseguia ver na luz fraca, mas as marcas vermelhas estavam claras, mesmo na semi-escuridão.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto de Edward através dos cílios escuros e viu, por sua expressão de culpa, que ele também tinha notado os vergões.

- Eu posso achar o caminho de volta para o meu quarto, muito obrigada. - Disse ela, petulante. Só que sua voz estava muito rouca e Bella não teve certeza se tinha ou não conseguido transmitir a petulância. - Não preciso de escolta.

- Só vou acompanha até cruzar a galeria - disse Edward formalmente. - Já é tarde. Jovens damas não devem ficar vagando por saguões e corredores sozinhas a uma hora dessas.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar perspicaz

- Não? E do que, precisamente, devo ter medo no Solar Cullen? Correntes de ar de inverno? Lacaios à espreita? Acho provável que a única coisa que tenho a temer no Solar Cullen está aqui diante de mim.

Edward sorriu, mas foi um movimento de lábios apertados e sem humor.

- A má opinião que a senhorita tem de mim é bem merecida, a julgar pelo modo como foi tratada hoje à noite. Entretanto, insisto em fazê-la chegar em segurança ao seu quarto.

- O senhor sem dúvida não parece se importar se a viscondessa chegará ou não em segurança ao quarto dela - lembrou Bella.

O sorriso de Edward ficou um pouco mais genuíno.

- Será que estou detectando uma nota de ciúmes na sua voz, Srta.Swan? - Bella levantou a cabeça e um dos botões de rosa do seu cabelo, já meio murcho, perdeu uma pétala. A pequena pétala branca caiu em espiral, passando por um dos ombros nus de Bella e pelo lado da balaustrada, até a escuridão do Grande Saguão. Observando aquela queda suave, Bella engoliu em seco.

- Ciúmes? - Voltou a atenção de novo para Edward. - Da viscondessa? Claro que não. Ela pode ser esposa de um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra e amante de outro, mas o que fez com toda essa riqueza? Trabalhou para aliviar o sofrimento das mulheres menos afortunadas? Não. Passa os dias fofocando e as noites brincando de charadas. Não, Lord Edward, não tenho ciúmes da viscondessa. Se é que sinto alguma coisa por ela, é pena. E do senhor, por estar tão apaixonado por ela. Boa noite, my lord.

Esperando que ele não tivesse notado o tremor na sua voz, Bella lhe deu as costas e continuou a caminhar pela galeria, passando uma das mãos enluvadas pela balaustrada enquanto caminhava. Edward a seguiu, com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes, ela percebia isso, mesmo à meia luz.

- Perdoe-me, Srta. Swan - chamou-a Edward, que havia ficado para trás. - Mas me parece que, para alguém que menospreza a fofoca com tanta intensidade, a senhora ficou muito afetada pelo que Lady Denali lhe disse.

Bella se deteve, recostando-se contra a plaustrada e abriu os dois braçoes, em um gesto que procurava ilustrar o seu desprezo por aquela discussão.

- E por que não deveria ter ficado afetada com isso? Era sobre minha irmã, afinal de contas. E também sobre o seu irmão. Não sei o que o senhor sente, Lord Edward, mas não gosto de ouvir difamarem o caráter da minha irmã. Os nossos irmãos, caso o senhor ainda não tenha notado, não eram exatamente santos…

Ele a alcançou com dois passos, a boca ainda se torcendo, divertindo-se. Bella viu o olhar dele baixar para onde o corpete de seu vestido se abria um pouco, na frente.

- Acho que se pode dizer com segurança, Srta. Swan, que nem a senhorita nem eu tampouco nos encaixamos nessa categoria.

Edward estava tão perto de Bella que ela sentia o calor de seu corpo, mas não conseguia se afastar. Manteve as mãos na balaustrada, o queixo erguido de forma a poder olhar dentro dos olhos francos e sorridentes dele.

- Ora, tenha paciência, Lord Edward! - Disse ela. - Fale por si mesmo. Posso não ser uma santa, mas pelo menos não sou uma libertina esbanjadora.

- E pelo menos eu - disse Edward, descruzando os braços e pondo as mãos sobre a balaustrada, uma de cada lado da cintura de Bella, prendendo-a no meio dos seus musculosos braços - não sou um hipócrita pão-duro.

- E o que o senhor quer dizer com isso? - Bella empinou o queixo com indignação, os olhos cor de esmeralda faiscando. Tentou ignorar o fato de que o rosto de Edward estava apenas alguns centímetros acima do dela e que um dos joelhos dele se insinuava por entre as suas coxas, apesar dos fortes arames da armação de seu vestido.

- Acho que você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer - disse Edward, com mais um daqueles seus sorrisos diabólicos. - Apesar de todos os seus protestos de mocinha virtuosa, você me quer, Bella, tanto quanto eu quero você.

Bella respirou fundo, pronta para repreendê-lo com uma corrente de negativas, mas isso fez o seu peito subir de repente, o que chamou a atenção de Edward. Ele olhou pra baixo, para a intumescência de marfim dos seios dela. Com as faces rosadas diante do ousado exame de seu decote por Edward, Bella pensou rápido, sabendo que, se deixasse que ele a tocasse, ela iria desmoronar. Recuou o braço para lhe dar um golpe certeiro no rosto, com a palma da mão, mas a atenção de Edward não estava tão absorvida nos seios dela como Bella achava.

Ele viu o movimento rápido e agarrou o pulso enluvado dela, detendo o impulso a apenas alguns centímetros do seu rosto. Antes de ela poder dizer uma palavra, Edward tinha torcido o braço delgado atrás das costas dela, de modo que o corpo de Bella ficou pressionado contra a balaustrada.

Encontrando-se subitamente com o corpo em contato com o de Edward, os sentidos dela foram assaltados por uma centena de diferentes sensações, o cheiro de conhaque e tabaco, a sensação da bem engomada camisa dele na pele macia dos peitos dela, a linha longa e dura da coxa dele entre suas pernas, o aperto férreo dos dedos frios dele ao redor do seu pulso e da sua cintura.

Bella não poderia nem mesmo gritar de tão surpresa. E então, quanto conseguiu recompor os sentidos dispersos o suficiente para tomar fôlego e protestar contra aquele tratamento rude, as palavras foram abafadas pelos lábios de Edward, que ele pousou sobre os dela em um beijo que tirou a respiração de Bella… E também seu pensamento.

O domínio de Edward sobre ela, porém, não se deteve nos lábios. Os dedos que haviam agarrado a cintura se soltaram e a mão de Edward subiu deslizando pelo seu braço, acariciando a curva macia do seu ombro e daí circulando a coluna do pescoço, enquanto o braço ao redor da cintura a puxava para ainda mais perto dele. Bella ficou total e inexoravelmente grudada até sentir os botões da camisa dele queimando a carne tenra do seu peito. O desejo de Edward por ela se tornou alarmantemente perceptível, já que uma rígida ereção fazia pressão contra o abdômen dela.

Foi quando os lábios dele começaram a deslizar por seu pescoço, de cima para baixo, que Bella soube que estava perdida. Nunca tinha sentido nada como aquela sensação ardente que a boca dele deixava sobre a sua pele lisa. Suas mãos, que antes estavam abertas contra o peito de Edward, tentando empurrá-lo para longe, de repente circulavam o pescoço dele, com o desejo de puxá-lo para mais perto. Então a cabeça de Edward mergulhou mais para baixo, queimando com a boca o peito dela e Bella ofegou, as costas arquejando contra a balaustrada.

Se não soubesse que isso era bobagem, ela acusaria o Sr. Felix de desenhar o vestido segundo as especificações de Lord Edward, já que, debaixo dos dedos inquietos dele, o tecido sobre os peitos dela cedeu com facilidade. Os mamilos comprimidos ficaram nus imediatamente, cada ponto rosa sendo acolhida pela língua e lábios de Edward. Bella, jogando a cabeça para trás com um gemido que não conseguiu reprimir, fechou os olhos, sentindo-se no meio de um turbilhão de desejo do qual não podia fugir. Puxou a cabeça de Edward para mais perto de si, os dedos enluvados entrelaçados no cabelo escuro dele. A coxa que ele tinha introduzido entre as pernas dela subiu contra a fenda molhada e intumescida e Bella teve de se conter para não se jogar contra aquela perna firme e liberar uma parte da tensão pulsante que sentia ali.

A mão de Edward então tomou o lugar dos seus lábios, os dedos massageando a carne macia dos peitos dela enquanto a boca recapturava a dela. Bella se agarrou à gola do paletó de Edward, enquanto ele a beijava selvagemente.

Uma das mãos dela, como que por vontade própria, começou então uma audaciosa exploração do membro rígido, tão diferente de tudo o que ela conhecera antes. Sentiu os músculos firmes do peito de Edward através da camisa e colete e daí a mão desceu, passando pela barriga magra e definida e continuando a descer, até que os dedos dela roçaram aquele órgão muscular que se espremia de forma tão exigente contra a frente das calças.

Quando ela o tocou, Edward levantou a cabeça com um suspiro.

- Bella - sussurrou ele debilmente.

Ela sentiu o desejo dele pulsando contra a sua mão. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-o com os olhos semicerrados de desejo. Ele afastou com a mão as camadas de seda, renda e aço que a separavam dele e encostou-se contra as calças de algodão dela, no ponto quente e úmido em que as coxas se uniam.

Bella quase enlouqueceu com as sensações explosivas que os dedos dele lhe causavam. Tremendo com uma emoção que não entendia, ela se agarrou a ele, uma exclamação incoerente escapando-lhe os lábios.

- Maldição! - Praguejou Edward contra o pescoço dela. - Não podemos fazer isso em um corredor cheio de correntes de ar. Venha, o meu quarto fica logo aqui…

Mas as palavras dele romperam o encantamento. De repente, Bella percebeu que estava seminua, de pé na galeria sobre o Grande Saguão do Solar Cullen.

O que ela estava pensando? Tinha perdido a cabeça por completo? Virando o rosto rapidamente, ela conseguiu esquivar-se à boca que buscava a sua e, pressionando as duas mãos contra o peito amplo e firme de Edward, conseguiu empurrá-lo, cambaleando, para longe de si. Agarrando-se à balaustrada enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Bella abriu os olhos e viu, em um canto do Grande Saguão abaixo deles, o tremular de uma luz de vela e alguém que desaparecia pela porta lateral. Que praga! Como se não fosse suficientemente ruim ter sido agarrada pelo seu concunhado, alguém os estivera espionando! Agora, todos na casa saberiam que Lord Edward e a Srta. Swan tinham sido vistos…

- Venha - disse Edward, a mão gentilmente no braço dela. - É logo ali…

Mas Bella se afastou dele, balançando a cabeça com tanta energia que mais pétalas de rosa voaram.

- Não - disse ela firmemente. - Não, não podemos.

- Bella - a voz de Edward estava inacreditavelmente doce, macia como ela nunca a tinha ouvido antes. Sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem até os seus ombros nus e a mão envolver a sua nuca, por baixo do seu cabelo. Havia qualquer coisa no seu toque, alguma coisa além da frieza do ar que fazia que arrepios surgissem na pele dos braços dela. - Bella, ouça…

Mas Bella estava perturbada demais para ouvir. Ela era uma assanhada sem vergonha; tinha dado corda para Edward e agora ele podia, com toda razão, chamá-la de hipócrita. Oh, mas como ela o desejava!

- Bella, ouça, juro, ninguém vai descobrir, se é isso que a preocupa Os meus amigos são todos muito discretos…

Virando-se de forma a olhá-lo no rosto, a mão de Bella desta vez encontrou o seu alvo. A pontaria foi boa e o braço, forte. O tapa ecoou por todo o Grande Saguão, com tanto barulho como se alguma criada desajeitada tivesse derrubado uma pilha de pratos na cozinha.

Edward ficou olhando-a, de queixo caído, sem acreditar, a face esquerda vermelha do golpe que ela lhe tinha desferido. Bella considerou a possibilidade de lhe dar mais um tapa, mas então viu a crescente raiva naqueles olhos verdes, como nuvens de tempestade formando-se no horizonte de uma manhã de verão, e decidiu buscar abrigo enquanto ainda podia.

Movendo-se com a rapidez de uma corça, Bella juntou as saias nas mãos e correu para a segurança do seu quarto, sem olhar para trás nem mesmo ao ouvi-lo vociferar o seu nome em um tom ao mesmo tempo ameaçador e desesperado. Ela não sabia ao certo como conseguiu achar a porta do seu quarto naquele estado de aflição, mas de repente estava diante dela. Empurrou-a, entrou e depois a fechou com toda força. Apressou-se em passar o ferrolho do lado de dentro, aliviada pelo fato de a falecida duquesa ter achado apropriado mandar instalar uma tranca. Será que a mãe de Edward sentira a necessidade de trancar o duque para fora de vez em quando? Bella supôs que sim. Ele fora um Cullen, afinal de contas.

- Srta?

Bella virou-se em seguida e pôs uma mão no peito, aliviada ao ver que era apenas Ângela, levantando-se, sonolenta, de um sofá no canto. - Desculpe se a assustei, senhorita. Esperei-a para ajudá-la a tirar as suas vestes.

Bella cruzou o quanto e mergulhou na cama, pouco se importando com as flores murchas no cabelo ou se estava amassando o vestido.

- Oh, Ângela - ela suspirou.

- Srta. Bella! A sua voz! A senhora deite imediatamente na cama e deixe-me lhe preparar uma bebida quente. A senhora saiu e perdeu a voz novamente!

Bella não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha triste.

- Oh, Ângela - disse ela mais uma vez. - Sem dúvida espero que esta seja a única coisa que eu tenha perdido esta noite.

Porque estava morrendo de medo de ter perdido, na verdade, o seu coração.


	15. Chapter 14

Bella foi acordada na manhã seguinte por uma série de batidas leves. Primeiro pensou que alguém estava batendo à porta do quarto, mas, depois de se sentar na cama, percebeu que o som surdo era de alguma coisa sendo atirada contra as grandes janelas que revestiam a parede sul do seu quarto. Depois de esfregar os olhos para afastar o sono, Bella empurrou as pesadas cobertas e foi, pé ante pé e descalça, até a janela, tremendo um pouco devido ao frio que não estava sendo dissipado do quarto pelo fogo que estava se apagando.

Uma olhada para o céu cinzento de inverno foi o suficiente para fazê-la perceber que tinha dormido bastante e que já era tarde e se perguntou por que Ângela tinha permitido que ela continuasse dormindo por tanto tempo. Provavelmente a pobre moça pensara que um bom descanso faria bem a Bella, sem saber que o que estava sofrendo agora era o seu coração e não o corpo.

Ao se ajoelhar sobre as almofadas de seda do banco colocado junto à janela, um grande projétil branco bateu contra a vidraça e Bella percebeu que estava sendo borbadeada por bolas de neve. Emmett, pensou ela, e sem lembrar que a sua camisola de algodão e renda era bem fina, abriu a janela e se inclinou para fora, exatamente quando mais uma bola de neve atingiu o lado da casa.

Lá embaixo, montado sobre um enorme cabalo preto e meio escondido por trás de um grande pinheiro, Emmett gritou um cumprimento e acenou.

- Bom dia, minha Bella!

- Bom dia, Emmett - respondeu ela, tentando evitar que o seu cabelo longo e solto se molhasse na neve do peitoril da janela - Imagino que este seja o seu novo cavalo, não é?

- É sim - Emmett bateu com gosto no pescoço do magnífico animal. O cavalo relinchou, reconhecendo o agrado. - Este é o Rei.

- Rei? - Bella abraçou a si mesma, tentando reter algum calor no vento frio que entrava pela janela. - É um nome muito curioso. Por que Rei?

- Porque sou um duque. E o tio Edward me disse que ia me comprar um cavalo digno de um rei. Então, naturalmente, eu lhe dei o nome de Rei.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, como se essa explicação fizesse sentido para ela, o que, naturalmente, não fazia.

- E onde você e Rei vão hoje de manhã?

- Bem - disse Emmett devagar. - Nós vamos cavalgar por aí um pouco e ver como está a terra.

- Você não vai sozinho, espero.

- Não. Tio Edward vem conosco. - Emmett virou-se e olhou para alguma coisa escondida atrás dos galhos do pinheiro. - Não é mesmo, tio Edward?

Para desalento de Bella, outro cavalo e seu cavaleiro surgiram embaixo da janela. Era Edward sobre o seu enorme garanhão preto. E lá estava ela, inclinada para fora da janela com o cabelo solto sobre os ombros e apensas com uma camisola branca praticamente transparente.

- Bom dia, Srta. Swan - Edward a cumprimentou alegremente, agindo como se o que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior tivesse sido algo inventado pela imaginação de outra pessoa, presumivelmente da dela.

- Desculpe acordá-la, mas Sua Graça insistiu em lhe mostrar a sua nova montaria.

- Oh! - Bella tentou manter o tom de voz despreocupado. - Rei, é um cavalo muito bonito. Você agradeceu a seu tio Edward, Emmett?

Emmett virou os olhos para cima, dramaticamente.

- Minha Bella! - disse ele, muito aborrecido. - Naturalmente que agradeci.

- Bem - disse ela. Mas como Edward continuou sem fazer nada a não ser ficar sentado sobre o cavalo, o rosto voltado para cima olhando-a, Bella disse.

- Então, tenham um bom passeio, cavalheiros - e começou a fechar a janela.

- Espere - chamou-a Edward, subitamente dando sinal de vida.

Bella o olhou brevemente sobre o ombro.

- Pois não? Está frio para ficar de janela aberta, você sabe.

- Só pensei que a senhorita gostaria de saber que alguns dos convidados para a caçada de amanhã já chegaram. As senhoras vão se reunir para o almoço na sala de estar em cerca de uma hora.

Bella fitou-o como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo e talvez tivesse mesmo.

- Temo não poder juntar-me a elas. Marquei uma reunião com o diretor da escola para moças hoje de manhã. Talvez alguma outra hora…

- Elas estão muito ansiosas para conhecê-la - gritou Edward.

Ela tirou a mão do trinco da janela e olhou-o mais um pouco.

- Farei o possível para não decepcioná-las - disse ela, azeda. E, com isso, bateu a janela com força.

Quando Ângela chegou para ajudá-la a tomar banho e se vestir, a disposição de Bella não tinha melhorado muito. É verdade que tinha sobrevivido ao encontro com Edward sem cair no choro, ficar toda enrubescida ou sem esbofeteá-lo, um fato raro, devido a história recente entre eles. Mas isso provava que não tinha se apaixonado? Esse pensamento a tinha irritado demais por quase uma hora depois de ir para a cama na noite anterior. Seria de uma inconveniência extrema se Bella se apaixonasse por Edward Cullen, já que ele tinha a reputação de ser um grande salafrário.

Quando Bella se apaixonasse, seria por um homem agradável e sério, um homem interessado em ciências e letras; na verdade um homem como o Sr. Cheney, o médico. O Sr. Cheney, achava Bella, daria um excelente marido. Ele não intimidava as pessoas com o seu tamanho. Não era excessivamente bonito. Não importunava, provocava ou enfurecia ninguém. Aquele era o tipo de marido que Bella queria. Um marido de aparência comum, seguro e calmo. Edward Cullen nunca seria um marido muito bom para ninguém. Era turbulento demais, petulante demais, irritável demais. Bonito demais. Rico demais. E rápido demais com as mãos.

Quando terminou de abotoar um vestido de veludo azul muito escuro, que favorecia Bella, Ângela soltou uma risadinha e deu um pulo até a penteadeira da falecida duquesa.

- Oh, senhorita - disse Ângela, remexendo na gaveta. - A senhorita vai usar os seus rubis ou seus diamantes hoje?

Bella olhava a si mesma no espelho de moldura dourada tentando decidir como prenderia o cabelo.

- Que conversa é esta, Ângela? - Perguntou ela, distraída.

- Os seus pingentes de rubi ou de diamante? - Ângela estendeu as mãos, sem conseguir as mãos, sem conseguir abafar uma risada, toda encantada.

Ela segurava uma grande caixa de ouro com a tampa aberta, revelando um amontoado de jóias lindas e caras. A luz que incidia nas pedras preciosas se refletia no rosto sardento e sorridente de Ângela.

- O que a senhorita pensa de Lord Edward agora, senhorita?

Bella estendeu a mão e levantou um longo fio de pérolas do fundo da caixa.

- Onde…? - ela segurou o fôlego. - Oh Angela, Onde você achou isto?

- Não achei - riu Angela. - Só mencionei por acaso com a aprendiz de cozinheira, que a senhora não tinha brincos e ela mencionou isso para a cozinheira, que mencionou para a Sra. Clearwater, que contou para o Sr. Riley, que comentou com o valete de Lord Edward, que deve ter contado para ele, porque hoje de manhã, quando eu subia a escada e vinha para cá, para ver como a senhorita estava, me encontrei com Lord Edward na galeria e ele me entregou isto.

- Esta caixa? - Bella, confusa, olhava fixamente para a moça. - Ele simplesmente lhe entregou?

- Não exatamente. Ele disse "Aqui, Angela. Providencie para que a Srta. Swan receba isso. É a coleção de jóias de minha mãe". Daí ele riu, uma risadinha engraçada, e disse. "Diga a ela que, se quiser doar tudo ao orfanato local, pode fazer o que quiser". - Angela coçou o nariz. - Pelo menos acho que foi isso que ele disse.

Bella pegou a pesada caixas de jóias e se sentou com ela à penteadeira. O espanto dela era total. Lord Edward Cullen era um enigma que Bella nunca iria deslindar.

Angela prendeu o cabelo de Bella no alto da cabeça com os cachinhos caindo nas costas, de forma que seu longo pescoço destacasse os novos brincos de safira. Satisfeita de pelo menos não parecer tão virtuosa quanto realmente era, Bella pegou uma folha de papel e escreveu uma nota rápida para o diretor da escola para moças, perguntando se não poderia encontrar com ele uma outra hora, Hoje, escreveu, infelizmente ficaria retida…


	16. Chapter 15

Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguia deixar de cantarolar uma melodia. Como não era nenhum cantor e como ele e o resto dos seus convidados do sexo masculino estavam marchando tenazmente pela mata da sua propriedade em busca de caça contra a qual atirar, aquele não era um comportamento particularmente apropriado. Parecia que deixava Jasper Whitlock mais irritado do que os outros, fato que não incomodava Edward nem um pouco, já que o próprio Jasper às vezes era um dos mais irritantes seres humanos.

- Maldição! - Praguejou Whitlock ao perder mais um tiro. Um bando de faisões alçou vôo ao estampido da detonação de sua arma e, pelo número de ecos, parecia que os outros hóspedes de Edward espalhados pela mata e campinas da propriedade Cullen, também estavam dando tiros inúteis contra as aves. Whitlock virou-se para o seu anfitrião. - Eu teria atingido um deles se não fosse por esse seu maldito cantarolar.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Edward continuou a cantarolar, a sua própria arma pousada sobre o ombro, onde tinha ficado a tarde toda. Ele não tinha disparado nem um único tiro. Não conseguia atirar, não sabia bem por quê.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, seu patife insuportável. Isso aí. Esse cantarolar incessante.

- Isso? - Edward cantarolou mais um pouco. - É isso que o está incomodando?

- Você sabe muito bem que é isso que está me incomodando. - Jasper jogou o cabelo loiro que lhe caía no rosto para atrás e levantou os olhos para Edward, que era mais alto do que ele e tinha melhor pontaria. - Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa, Cullen. Nós dois já passamos por muita coisa juntos.

Edward começou a marchar pela neve na direção de um desfiladeiro que parecia promissor e Whitlock o seguiu, ainda tagarelando.

- Sobrevivemos àquele maldito internato juntos, sofremos com os mesmo tutores, estudamos com os mesmos professores em Oxford, até fomos para a cama com as mesmas mulheres de vez em quando. Eu já o vi rabugento, já o vi bêbado e já o vi com ataques de fúria indescritíveis, mas nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu o vi assim.

Edward continuou a cantarolar. Os invernos de Yorkshire talvez fossem frios demais para alguns, mas não para ele. Tinha o casaco forrado de lã e o pesado manto, botas grossas, o melhor cão de caça e um frasco de conhaque no bolso do colete. Sentia-se quente e satisfeito como um bebê. Nada do que Whitlock pudesse dizer atrapalharia o seu bom humor. Ele estava feliz.

- Ora - continuou Whitlock, seguindo arquejando o seu anfitrião. - Eu me perguntei o que estaria fazendo-o se comportar de forma tão peculiar. Quais as mudanças que ocorreram em sua vida para torná-lo tão insuportavelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo? E tropecei em uma resposta. É a moça, não é?

- Moça? - Edward sorriu para si mesmo enquanto descia um declive particularmente íngreme e cheio de gelo. - Que moça?

- Você sabe de que moça estou falando. Só há uma moça no nosso convívio, que eu saiba. Não sou cego, sabe? Eu vi como você olhou para ela ontem à noite e…

- Ontem à noite? O que você está pensando, meu amigo?

- Você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando. Estou lhe dizendo neste exato momento, Cullen, que é melhor você se afastar dela.

- Ora, é mesmo? E por que, posso saber?

- Bem, para começo de conversa, porque isso não pode dar em nada. Você vai ter que se casar com ela ou se esquecer dela, por que a moça não vai cair na sua cama como uma amante da zona portuária.

- E o que faz você pensar isso? Por isso se afastou de Mary Alice Brandon?

Jasper o olhou magoado por um minuto. Era difícil ainda para ele fingir que não sentia nada pela adorável Alice. Mas nada poderia fazer se ela mesma o tinha recusado. Talvez ela até estivesse certa, talvez ele não tivesse o pensamento de algo mais sólido, mas ela não o deixou demonstrar nada, simplesmente o rejeitou, causando nele uma espécie de oposto do amor. Voltou-se para Edward e percebeu que o amigo o olhava como quem tivesse mexido na ferida e tentou mudar de assunto. - Ela é filha de um vigário, não é? Além disso, você a viu ontem à noite. Como ela enfrentou Tanya.

Edward ficou surpreso com a expressão de genuína admiração na voz de Jasper.

- Uma coisa assim exige caráter, Edward. Sei o que você sente por Tanya, mas também sei que não vou ser o primeiro a lhe dizer que a mulher é veneno em forma de gente quando quer. E o jeito como a moça olhou direto nos olhos dela e lhe disse que não precisava mais se dar ao trabalho de administrar a sua casa… - Jasper interrompeu o que ia dizer, deleitando-se com a lembrança. - Meu Deus, aquilo foi o máximo. Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo para ver de novo.

Edward continuou escolhendo o caminho a trilhar pelo desfiladeiro abaixo da ravina com um sorriso de quem está se divertindo. - E isso é tudo, Jasper?

- Maldição! Não, isso não é tudo, não. O que quero dizer é… Olhe pra ela. Sei que você a estava olhando ontem à noite, mas o que quero dizer é: olhe para ela de verdade. A moça tem beleza, massa cinzenta… Com os diabos, ela até me faz rir e é muito raro eu rir com uma mulher e não de uma mulher. Ela é uma raridade, Eddie. Se a irmã se parecia com ela, o seu irmão estava com a idéia certa.

Edward, já no fundo da ravina, virou-se para olhar para o seu companheiro lá em cima, já que Jasper só tinha descido dois terços do caminho. Já não estava sorrindo.

- Se não o conhecesse bem, Whitlock, eu diria que você está apaixonado.

Jasper agarrou um galho sem folhas e deslizou os últimos metros, chegando ao fundo da ravina. Passou as mãos pelas roupas, limpando-se, a respiração saindo em grandes nuvens brancas dos lábios avermelhados pelo frio. - Vá se danar, Cullen - disse, ofegante. - Estamos falando de você, não de mim. Tanya me chamou de lado, bem cedo de manhã, e me contou que você adiou a visita que lhe costuma fazer à meia-noite. Ela até conseguiu forçar uma ou duas lágrimas. Tentou me fazer acreditar que você e a moça são, digamos, mais próximos do que concunhados devem ser…

- Que diabos! - Edward passou a toda por um afloramento rochoso coberto de gelo e olhou malignamente mata acima, na direção do solar. - Maldição! Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter me envolvido com Tanya, para começo de conversa.

Jasper apoiou as costas contra uma pedra grande, parecendo mais atormentado do que divertido. - E isso não é tudo. Ela me disse que viu vocês dois de madrugada beijando-se como loucos na galeria.

- Maldição! - Edward se sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta fúria. - Esta mulher é uma verdadeira bruxa!

- É claro que não acreditei nela. - Jasper tinha baixado a arma e cruzado os braços. - Quer dizer, mas agora eu acredito. - Com grande emoção, ele exclamou. - Realmente Cullen, como você pôde? A moça mal está a quinze dias na casa e você já está pronto a arruiná-la? Você não tem nem um pouco de decência? Ela é sua concunhada, pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu não pude evitar - Edward resmungou, os olhos fixos no arroio congelado que na primavera seria um riacho agradavelmente borbulhante - Você não sabe como são as coisas. Acredite, a moça fica me provocando…

- Provocando coisa nenhuma! Você espera que eu acredite que o grande Edward Cullen encontrou alguém à sua altura naquela moça magrinha e de rosto rosado? Ora, ela não tem nem vinte anos e é tão certinha quanto uma professorinha!

Edward bufou rudemente. Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas - Você está sugerindo que ela não é?

Edward andou de um lado para o outro do desfiladeiro uma vez e então, voltando-se para o seu companheiro, rosnou: - Não, maldita seja. Infelizmente, ela ainda é mais certinha do que uma professorinha. Ela é uma maldita freira. Pelo menos, é o que tenta ser. Mas, eu lhe digo, Jasper, que debaixo daquela fachada de mocinha recatada… Edward fechou a boca, apertando os lábios. O que ele estava fazendo? Isso era algo que não tinha a menor intenção de revelar a Jasper Whitlock.

A curiosidade de Jasper, porém, já tinha sido despertada - E como - perguntou ele, com uma indiferença elaborada, - você poderia saber disso?

Edward rosnou. Nunca fora capaz de guardar um segredo. - Porque Tanya, amaldiçoados sejam os seus olhos de espiã, disse a verdade quando disse que me viu beijando a moça na galeria ontem à noite!

Jasper balançou a cabeça. - Nossa!

- O que aparentemente Tanya não viu e, portanto, não pôde contar a você, é que depois que eu a beijei, a moça me deu um tapa de direita com tanta força que mal consegui fazer a barba hoje de manhã.

Jasper começou a rir tanto que se curvou e pôs as mãos nos joelhos.

- Não, Não, me diga que isso não é verdade! Edward Cullen ser rejeitado! Nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso.

- Agora você entende o que quero dizer sobre ela me provocar? Juro que um instante a moça está me olhando por debaixo daqueles longos cílios pretos e no instante seguinte, está me esbofeteando. Ou, o que é pior, me dizendo que acha que eu sou um maricas! Eu lhe pergunto, Whitlock, você acha que eu pareço, mesmo que remotamente, um maricas? Pareço?

Jasper ria tanto que não conseguia responder.

- Não entendo que bicho mordeu aquela moça. - Edward voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Eu lhe fiz todas as gentilezas que você possa imaginar, mandei-lhe flores e livros. Até trouxe para aquele moleque, meu sobrinho, um garanhão de mais de quinhentas libras, pensando em agradá-la, e o que eu consigo com todos esses esforços? Um tapa na cara!

- Ora, o que você esperava, Edward? - Jasper enxugava lágrimas de riso dos olhos. - O que temos aqui é uma moça de beleza e espírito incomuns, uma escocesa e, além disso tudo, uma filha de vigário. Ela não vai cair na cama com você, meu amigo, não sem uma aliança na mão esquerda.

Edward rosnou.

- Com ela, não. Ela diz que não acredita na instituição do casamento. Diz que é uma forma de escravizar as mulheres pelos séculos…

- Não acredito! - Jasper soltou uma risada alta. - Você deve estar brincando.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

- Então é isso aí. - Jasper balançou a cabeça. - Ela jogou a luva diante de você, e você não tem escolha a não ser aceitar o desafio. Mas, francamente, não acredito que esteja à altura dela.

- E quem está? Você? - Edward fitou-o de uma forma beligerante.

- Acredito ser capaz de lhe roubar um beijo sem levar um tapa na cara.

Edward deu um passo largo e se plantou em frente do seu companheiro, que ria. A mão que ele colocou no ombro de Jasper Whitlock era pesada e Edward a pressionou de forma a transmitir melhor para o seu velho amigo o quanto estava falando sério.

- Você fique longe dela, Whitlock - disse Edward em um tom cuidadoso e destacando palavra por palavra. - Se eu o pegar perto dela, tomarei as providências para que você sofra um acidente de caça doloroso e inevitável, que o deixará de cama pelo resto desta temporada. Você me entende, meu velho?

Jasper já não ria. De qualquer forma, Edward também não estava mais cantarolando.

- Entendo - disse Jasper, zangado. - Você não precisa me pressionar assim. Entendi direitinho. - Abruptamente, Edward retirou sua mão. Dando meia-volta, dirigindo-se para o outro lado do desfiladeiro, a mandíbula dura e raivosa. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Jasper era o seu melhor amigo, um dos poucos seres humanos que conseguia tolerar por mais de uma hora por vez. E lá estava ele, ameaçando-o…

- Mas quero deixar bem claro, Cullen, que sou contra isso tudo. - Jasper tinha se levantado e ajustava o pesado manto sobre os ombros. - Não quero que aquela moça seja magoada.

Edward, surpreso, voltou o olhar para Whitlock, por cima do ombro.

- E por que você supõe que eu vou magoá-la?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Cullen! Não é à toa que você é chamado de O Destruidor de Corações, não é mesmo?

Edward sorriu sem humor.

- É assim que me chamam?

- É - admitiu Jasper e acrescentou, com bastante malevolência. - Quando não o estão chamando de algo ainda pior.

O sorriso de Edward se ampliou.

- Ótimo! - Disse.


	17. Chapter 16

No ponto em que Bella tinha mais medo de falhar foi justamente aquele em que teve sem dúvida sucesso. Com muito pouco esforço, conseguiu conquistar quase todas as convidadas de Edward. Foi surpreendentemente fácil, descobriu Bella, agradar aquelas enfastiadas damas da sociedade. Algumas delas, naturalmente, já conhecia: Lady Brandon, esposa de Sir Garrett, e suas cinco filhas conheciam Bella desde a noite em que ela e Emmett passaram na propriedade deles, a caminho de Cullen. De Rosalie Brandon, de cinco anos, à irmã dela de vinte um Alice, todas ficaram tentadas a vê-la novamente.

Foi a recepção calorosa dada pela família Brandon a Bella que fez várias das matronas com títulos de nobreza lhe darem o benefício da dúvida.

- Se Kate Brandon gosta dela - Bella ouviu a esposa do Conde de Volturi cochichar para a marquesa de Dwyer, - então deve ser pelo menos um tanto respeitável.

Para Bella, cuja experiência como anfitriã se limitava aos chás da sociedade missionária na residência paroquial e a um ocasional bazar da igreja, a perspectiva de receber uma dúzia de damas da sociedade com seus filhos era de intimidar. E não adiantava recorrer à viscondessa de Denali em busca de ajuda.

Ao informar tão despreocupadamente a Lady Denali que ela não precisava mais se dar ao trabalho de administrar os assuntos domésticos dos Cullen, Bella sabia que tinha feito uma inimiga.

Mas descobriu que, agindo naturalmente, como fazia com os paroquianos de seu pai, conseguia cativar mesmo a mais engomada matrona. A personalidade expansiva e a beleza admirável de Bella lhe davam uma vantagem em praticamente qualquer situação e o seu entusiasmo juvenil era contagioso.

Até o fim do dia, tinha feito quase todas as convidadas dar boas risadas com as suas histórias de Applesby, organizara um animado jogo de loo¹ e conseguira convencer quase todas as senhoras presentes de que a escola para moças precisava desesperadamente de doações, a ponto de elas todas concordarem em visitar a instituição na manhã seguinte.

Nem todos, porém, se deixam cativar com tanta facilidade. Apesar de Bella fazer um grande esforço para tratar a viscondessa com civilidade, incluindo-a nas conversas e perguntando sua opinião em assuntos banais de vez em quando, Tanya não fez a menor tentativa de esconder o seu desprezo e desdém por Bella, virando os olhos para o alto diante das brincadeiras da jovem e ignorando-lhe a presença.

A moça nunca fora ignorada antes e, apesar de não parecer que as senhoras presentes tivessem ficado surpresas com o fato de a viscondessa de Denali deixar claro que não gostava da tia do novo duque, a própria Bella ficou horrorizada com a antipatia daquela mulher madura.

Quando os cavalheiros finalmente voltaram da sua expedição de caça, as senhoras se dispersaram para os seus diversos quartos, a fim de se banhar e vestir para o jantar. Bella fez uma rápida visita aos aposentos de Emmett, onde não ficou muito surpresa que ele tinha encontrado uma companheira à altura em Rosalie Brandon. A menina de cinco anos, com suas marias-chiquinhas e modos autoritários, havia transformado o forte de Emmett em um castelo e o governava, assim como as oito crianças que se encontravam na sala de brincar, com graça e majestade dignas de uma rainha. Emmett tinha sido relegado ao enfadonho papel de rei e a toda hora se queixava da infeliz falta de piratas nas brincadeiras da menina. Ao ver que pelo menos uma vez na vida, Emmett não estava se metendo em encrenca, Bella retirou-se para o Quarto Rosa, onde Angela tinha mais um luxuoso banho pronto à sua espera

O jantar foi formal, com um cardápio de dez pratos para dezoito adultos, e representava apenas uma pequena parte do esquema geral. Bella ainda estava meio vestida quando a Sra. Clearwater entrou alvoroçada no quarto, preocupada com a distribuição dos lugares à mesa.

- Lady Chelsea acaba de me pegar na galeria e dizer que em nenhuma circunstância quer ficar ao lado de Sir Sam Uley, já que ele recentemente entrou para uma sociedade que promove os benefícios do ópio para a saúde e Lady Chelsea não pode tolerar consumidores de ópio. - A governanta estava a beira das lágrimas, empurrando os óculos mais firmemente sobre o nariz. - Não quero interromper a sua toalete, Srta. Swan, mas estou quase perdendo o juízo. Não posso pôr Lady Chelsea ao lado de nenhum dos filhos do duque de Derby, já que eles têm o mau hábito de jogar pequenos pedaços de fruta nos grandes decotes das senhoras…

Bella deu um sorriso radiante para a Sra. Clearwater.

- Ora, é bem simples, não é? Ponha Lady Chelsea ao lado do Sr. Whitlock e dê a parceira do para Sir Sam Uley.

A Sra. Clearwater respirou com tanta força que suas bochechas enrugadas se expandiram como as de um corneteiro.

- Mas o Sr. Whitlock não tem título de nobreza e Lady Chelsea dá muita importância a essas coisas…

- Poderíamos tentar sentá-la ao lado do filho do marquês de Dwyer?

A Sra. Clearwater suspirou. - Suponho que teremos de fazer isso. Mas ele é tão jovem que não posso imaginar o que vão ter para dizer um ao outro.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Mande pôr um adorno de mesa entre eles. Assim, Lady Chelsea não terá que falar com ele nem um pouco.

- Perfeito! Obrigada, Srta. Swan.

Bella, ainda sorrindo, voltou-se para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho do quarto de vestir. Angela estava construindo uma estrutura complicada no alto da cabeça de Bella e ela olhou com desconfiança para os cachos crespos encaracolados.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, não é, Angela?

- Sei sim, senhorita. Praticamos isso muitas vezes na escola. Esse penteado se chama pequena coroa frisada.

Vendo a Sra. Clearwater hesitar à porta, Bella olhou-a, o que era difícil, já que Angela segurava diversos punhados do seu cabelo, e perguntou. - Sim, ? Isso é tudo?

- Bem, na verdade, senhorita, há ainda uma outra coisa. - Bella sorriu.

- O que é? A senhora age como se fosse uma grande catástrofe.

- Bem, a senhorita sabe, Srta. Swan… Não quero parecer impertinente, mas a viscondessa sempre se sentou à direita de Lord Edward…

Bella levantou as suas sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas.

- Sim?

- Mas eu… Como já disse, não quero parecer impertinente, mas Lady Denali me parou no corredor e me perguntou sobre a distribuição dos lugares e disse que eu deveria me certificar de que ela se sentasse à direita de Lord Edward…

Bella completou o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- E a senhora não acha que isso seja apropriado?

A Sra. Clearwater, como uma represa que explode, soltou uma torrente de animosidade em relação à viscondessa.

- Acho que é muitíssimo inapropriado, senhorita. A viscondessa é casada. O lugar dela é ao lado do marido, não de Lord Edward. Como o marido dela não estará presente e a senhorita é a dona da casa agora, minha opinião é, sem dúvida, que o lugar à direita de Lord Edward pertence à senhorita até ele se casar, ou até a Sua Graça, o duque, assumir a cabeceira da mesa, o que acontecer primeiro.

A Sra. Clearwater parecia um pouco chocada consigo mesma por ter falado tanto e com tanta veemência, mas não se desculpou pela explosão. O que ela fez foi estender as duas mãos, em sinal de impotência. - Realmente, Srta. Swan, estou quase ficando louca.

- Imagino que sim. - Bella mexeu as sobrancelhas para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho. - A senhora está dizendo que Sir Sam Uley é um consumidor de ópio?

- Sim, mas…

- Vamos pôr a viscondessa ao lado de Sir Sam e eu fico com a cadeira à direita do anfitrião. - O brilho dos olhos de Bella era impossível de disfarçar e a Sra. Clearwater não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Está certo, senhorita - disse a governanta, retirando-se com um andar sem duvidas mais animado do que antes.

Angela, que tinha a boca cheia de grampos, disse de forma que mal dava pra entender.

- Sei que a viscondessa vai usar cetim preto liso hoje à noite, senhorita.

- Vai é? E o que é que eu vou usar, Angela?

- Seda branca. E os diamantes da falecida duquesa, acho.

Bella riu mais um pouco. Ainda estava rindo para si mesma uma hora depois, quando apareceu no alto da escadaria dupla que dava para o Grande Saguão. Não havia ninguém lá embaixo a não ser Riley e uns poucos lacaios, mas, no momento em que o pé dela, calçado com um sapato de veludo, tocou o primeiro degrau, eles pararam de falar entre si e olharam para cima, para ela, os rostos revelando claramente uma grande admiração.

O vestido de Bella, do mais deslumbrante branco, tinha um decote muito ousado. Com um deslumbrante broche de diamante preso entre os seios e brincos de diamantes que combinavam balançando nas orelhas, ela não tinha nem um pouco a aparência da deselegante filha de vigário que Edward tinha encontrado no primeiro dia. Os lacaios ficaram olhando-a, boquiabertos, totalmente esquecidos do seu dever, que era escoltar as senhoras para a sala de estar, onde os convidados deveriam se reunir antes de o jantar ser servido. Bella sorriu para eles, a essa altura, tinha conseguido aprender o nome de quase todos os integrantes da criadagem de Cullen, e continuou a descer, parando apenas ao ouvir uma porta se abrir. Lord Edward de Cullen, ele mesmo resplandecente em suas roupas de noite, calças, colete e paletó pretos, camisa e gravatas brancas, entrou no saguão para se queixar a Riley da falta de xerez na garrafa. Ele se deteve imediatamente ao notar Bella na escada.

Bella já não tinha vontade de rir. Essa era a primeira vez que via Edward Cullen de perto desde o desentendimento na noite anterior. Não tinha a menor ideia de como ele a cumprimentaria, se com sarcasmo, delicadeza ou mesmo se a cumprimentaria. É verdade que lhe enviara as jóias, mas aquilo tinha sido um ato de autopreservação. Ele não poderia deixar que os criados continuassem comentando que a pobre Srta. Swan não tinha um único brinco quando todos sabiam que no cofre do solar havia uma fortuna em jóias. De repente, a vitória de Bella em relação ás damas da sociedade já não parecia tão importante. Quisesse ou não admitir, em vez dos corações de um grupo de milhares com título de nobreza, desejava ganhar o coração do filho caçula de um duque.

Mantendo o queixo empinado, Bella terminou a descida da grande escadaria, feliz por não ter tropeçado na bainha da volumosa saia. Deslizou pelo chão encerado até chegar ao lado de Edward, fazendo-lhe uma mesura muito rápida antes de voltar sua atenção para Riley.

- Há algum problema com o xerez? - Inquiriu ela. Riley, confuso talvez pela primeira vez na vida, gaguejou.

- Ahn…Sim, senhorita. Temo que seja preciso reabastecer a garrafa. Vou providenciar isso imediatamente. - Ele saiu a um passo espantosamente ligeiro para um homem tão velho, os lacaios logo atrás.

Edward, enquanto isso, fitava Bella com um brilho inescrutável nos olhos verdes. Ela o olhou rapidamente por sobre os ombros nus e inquiriu, ousadamente.

- De repente fiquei coberta de verrugas, my lord? O senhor não tira os olhos de mim.

- Peço perdão. - O sorriso de Edward era absolutamente encantador, se era um sorriso de cavalheiro já era outra história. Havia mais do que um leve toque de desejo em seu olhar. - Eu simplesmente estou admirando a donzela mais bonita que já agraciou este velho saguão.

Bella abaixou os olhos, modestamente.

- Tenho certeza de que o senhor diz isso para todas as suas concunhadas. - Uma olhadela por baixo dos cílios lhe mostrou que ele estava rindo da brincadeira.

- Ah - sorriu Edward. - Vejo que uma tarde passada na companhia de alguma das maiores damas do reino não fez nada pra moderar essa sua língua afiada.

Bella foi rápida na réplica. - Se o senhor acha que sou assim tão briguenta, por que me enviou as jóias?

- Para manter os empregados da minha casa felizes. Eu não concordo, mas parece que eles acham que a sua beleza precisa desses adornos.

- O senhor mima os criados da mesma forma que mima o seu sobrinho. - Bella balançou a cabeça de forma a fazer dançar os brincos de diamante nas orelhas, mas o tom da sua voz era apenas o de uma repreensão leve. - Realmente, Lord Edward, o senhor é excessivamente extravagante com os seus presentes. O menino teria ficado feliz com um pônei, mas o senhor lhe dá um puro-sangue. O que o senhor estava pensando?

- Eu estava pensado que, quando tinha mais ou menos a idade dele, tudo o que eu queria era um cavalo de caça só meu. - Edward conseguiu fazer uma imitação muito boa de um homem que parecia saudoso da sua infância. Mas isso não enganou Bella. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando agradá-la e o fato de que, para tanto, estava usando Emmett ostensivamente, a divertia. - Eu nunca ganhei o cavalo. Fico feliz de dar ao menino alguma alegria…

Bella virou os olhos para cima, significamente. - Entendo por que Lady Denali acha que o senhor é tão adequado para as charadas. O seu talento dramático é muito pronunciado.

- Por que a senhorita acha que estou mentindo? - Ele fez um grande gesto abrangente com o seu braço forte. - Pode perguntar para qualquer pessoa aqui. pergunte a Riley, que ele vai lhe dizer que eu passei a infância morrendo de vontade de ter um cavalo como Rei.

Bella fez que sim, tolerantemente.

- Isso é muito bom. Toda aquela prática adquirida morrendo de vontade quando criança vai lhe servir agora, quando o senhor morrer de vontade de ter diversas outras coisas que nunca vai conseguir.

- Madame - disse Edward com pompa fingida. - A senhorita me emascula.

- Acho difícil ver como isso é possível, levando-se em conta que a sua falta de masculinidade já está muito bem estabelecida.

Rápido com um raio, Edward passou um braço como uma serpente ao redor da cintura estreita de Bella e a puxou para perto de si, com tanta audácia como se fosse um pastor de cabras apaixonado e ela uma moça que estivesse passando com o leite recém-tirado.

- Acredito que a senhorita tenha tido muitas provas do contrário na noite passada - lembrou ele, todo provocante.

Debatendo-se dentro do abraço dele, com o coração disparado pela súbita proximidade de Edward, Bella virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando freneticamente para ver se alguém estava observando-o.

- Edward! - Sibilou, dando naquele peito duro como um carvalho uma pancada com o punho. - Pare com isso! Não é engraçado. Alguém pode ver!

- Que vejam! - Declarou Edward, fitando-a com um olhar provocante e zombeteiro. - O que importa? Qualquer homem que nos visse compreenderia completamente as minhas ações. Você, Bella, tem uma cintura que pede para ser envolvida por um par de mãos calejadas e lábios que pedem para ser beijados com entusiasmo e frequentemente…

Estendendo o pescoço para manter os lábios o mais longe possível dos dele, Bella cerrou os dentes com raiva. Ele realmente achava que ela era alguma criadinha comum que poderia agarrar e beijar toda vez que quisesse? De fato achava que ela deixaria que seus elogios lhe subissem à cabeça, conhecendo, como ela conhecia, sua reputação? Ora, ele não passava de um libertino que estava no jogo apenas pelo prazer de jogar. Ela não estava a fim de ser vítima de nenhum homem…

- Você é um grande tolo - rebateu Bella. - Solte-me. - Ela estava desconfortavelmente ciente de que o tratamento bruto dele tinha mexido com o corpete do seu vestido e temia que o seu decote pudesse ter deslizado um pouco, ficando baixo demais. - Uma coisa é se você me forçar em particular, mas é muito diferente se você me arruína em frente de todos os seus amigos…

- Ah, naturalmente. - Edward a soltou de forma tão abrupta que ela ficou sem apoio e saiu tropeçando. - Temos que pensar no decoro. É sempre uma questão de decoro com você, não é?

A voz de Edward foi se apagando quando se virou e viu que Bella estava em com um problema muito interessante. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o jeito com que a pegara tinha desarrumado tanto o vestido dela que um dos seios cheios e de ponta rosada tinha sido desalojado da taça de renda do espartilho e até, viu ele, todo encantado, da parte da frente do próprio vestido. Corando e furiosa, Bella tentava arrumar as coisas, mordendo o seu sensual lábio inferior enquanto isso.

- Srta. Swan! - Edward não conseguiu evitar. A oportunidade era boa demais. - A senhorita precisa de ajuda?

- Não! - Com as faces queimando, Bella virou as suas torturantes costas nuas para ele. - O senhor já fez mais do que suficiente, muitíssimo obrigada. Não chegue nem perto de mim.

- Estou lhe oferecendo os meus serviços como um cavalheiro…

- Ah! - Bella finalmente conseguiu pôr as coisas sob controle. Puxando o corpete para que os seios ficassem dentro, como tinha acabado de arrumar, ela se virou e o olhou de frente, os olhos flamejando de fúria. - Um cavalheiro, o senhor? Ora, eu já vi porcos com melhores modos! - Ela estendeu um dedo de advertência quando Edward deu um passo em sua direção, os braços esticados em uma súplica. - Não, nem mais um passo. Fique longe de mim. Se der mais um passo, eu grito tão alto que vão me ouvir daqui até Londres.

Edward cruzou contra o peito os braços que tinha estendido na direção dela.

- Ora, isso sem dúvida dificultara as coisas, não é? Afinal de contas, eu sou o seu acompanhante hoje à noite.

- Você simplesmente me acompanhe dali - disse Bella, apontando um lugar a pelo menos um metro de onde ela estava. - É só cruzar essa linha e, por Deus, você vai se arrepender.

Edward olhou para o lugar que ela havia determinado.

- É um ponto muito arbitrário, não é mesmo? Acho que ainda conseguiria alcançar você de lá, se eu tentasse…

Bella bateu um dos pés no chão, mal-humorada. O que aquele homem estava tentando fazer, distrair a sua atenção? Ele a queria na sua cama ou em um asilo de loucos? Sem poder se conter, Bella deixou escapar.

- Se isso é um exemplo de como o senhor tratou os seus amores anteriores, não é de se admirar que tenha terminado com uma mosca morta indiferente e imperturbável como aquela sua viscondessa.

O rosto de Edward assumiu a mesma expressão da noite anterior, depois que ela lhe esbofeteara o rosto. Reconhecendo a fria raiva dele, Bella bateu em retirada, dirigindo-se aos tropeções para trás, em direção à porta da sala de estar. Desejou poder engolir suas palavras precipitadas e enfiá-las de volta na boca, mas sempre achara difícil pensar antes de falar. Estava acostumada a se meter em encrenca devido às suas observações impensadas. Porém, o pior castigo que já sofrera por seus pecados passados fora ter a boca lavada com sabão. Pelo olhar de Edward, ela teria sorte se conseguisse salvar a própria pele.

Mas Bella não iria pedir desculpas. Continuou a se afastar de Edward enquanto ele andava para frente inexoravelmente, a largos passos, os olhos verdes duros como aço. Olhos que não desgrudavam dela e tinham uma intensidade que sugeria que o que ele mais gostaria de fazer era arrancar o resto das roupas dela e mergulhá-la em um poço de água fria e não a deixar sair para respirar até que estivesse completamente inerte…

A porta da sala de estar se abriu com um estalido e Sir Garrett Brandon disse, bem alto. - Ah, minha cara Srta. Swan! Aí está a senhorita! Estamos todos a esperando.

Bella juntou a pesada saia na mão e praticamente correu para o corpulento administrador dos Cullen.

- Oh, Sir Garrett! - Exclamou. - Como vai? Desculpe o meu atraso. Riley deve logo estar aqui com o xerez. Como é bom vê-lo. O senhor está totalmente recuperado do nosso horrível acidente?

Sir Garrett olhou todo sorridente para ela, o rosto corado pelo vinho.

- Estou muito bem, muito bem. Soube sobre a sua terrível doença. Espero que… Oh, Lord Edward! - Sir Garrett voltou o seu sorriso largo na direção do filho do duque.

- E como o senhor tem passado? Vejo que sofreu um pouco a ação do vento hoje. O seu rosto está quase tão vermelho quanto o meu!

Olhando para cima e sorrindo para o seu protetor, Bella passou graciosamente por ele e entrou na segurança do Salão de Recepções Dourado, que estava cheio de homens em roupas formais e mulheres de saias coloridas esticadas sobre as maiores armações que Bella já tinha visto. Quando pôs os pés no rio tapete oriental vermelho, um nítido suspiro varreu o grupo reunido, mas Bella não tinha certeza se era de aprovação a ela ou de surpresa pela sua entrada não anunciada. Fosse pelo que fosse, porém, foi recebida com impetuosas exclamações de "Oh, srta. Swan! Sente-se ao meu lado!" e "Srta. Swan, a senhorita deve se sentar aqui". Não ousava perder tempo à entrada, Lord Edward estava logo atrás dela e Bella pretendia pôs o máximo de distancia entre os dois.

Isso se revelou quase impossível. Quando Riley anunciou que o jantar estava servido, Edward surgiu ao seu lado como se nunca tivesse saído dali, enfiou a mão dela no seu braço e quase a arrastou para que ela ficasse de pé. Bella conseguiu continuar sorrindo apesar de, por dentro, lhe ferveram emoções que não tinha nada a ver com a educada expressão que colara ao rosto. Como se tivesse vislumbrando aquele fogo interno pelos olhos ardentes da moça, Edward comentou, ao cruzar com ela o Grande Saguão em direção à sala de jantar.

- Levante o queixo, Bella. Isto vai ter passado em poucos minutos.

- Pare de me chamar assim! - Sujeito impertinente!

- Por quê? É o seu nome, não é? - Edward matinha o seu próprio queixo levantado no ar, olhando para a frente, mas os cantos da boca definitivamente estavam curvados para cima.

- Acontece que gosto do nome Bella. Não aguento chamá-la de Srta. Swan. Swan é um nome tão comum. Falta-lhe qualidade. Ao contrário de você…

- O senhor… - Bella fechou os olhos por um momento. Pense antes de falar, disse ela a si mesma. Ergueu as pálpebras e encontrou Edward olhando para baixo, fitando-a com curiosidade. Ela mandou a precaução às favas.

- O senhor poderia me deixar em paz?

- Você pede o impossível. - Os cantos dos lábios dele sem dúvida tinham se contorcido em um sorriso. - Já provei esses seus doces lábios, não se esqueça. Você não pode esperar que eu me satisfaça com um mero beijinho como aquele que trocamos na noite passada…

- Beijinho! - Bella riu com amargura. - Aquele beijinho quase deixou meus lábios roxos.

- Você deveria ter visto o meu rosto depois que você me golpeou.

- Ah! O senhor acha que aquilo doeu? Se continuar a me maltratar da forma como fez no Grande Saguão agora a pouco, vou lhe fazer algo muito pior do que apenas um tapa no rosto.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Ameaças terríveis de uma minúscula mocinha.

- Posso ser pequena, mas sei brigar. Emmett e eu ficamos sozinhos por um ano, o senhor sabe…

- Oh, sim, já ouvi tudo sobre isso! - Edward olhou-a, divertido, piscando os olhos cinzentos. - Você me acusou de ser dramático, mas acredito que essa honra lhe pertence inteiramente, Bella.

- Já lhe disse para parar de me chamar de…

- Sim, e você também quer que eu pare de 'maltratá-la', nas suas palavras, mas, se não estou enganado, Bella, houve um momento ou dois na noite passada dos quais você estava gostando…

- Ora, eu nunca…

- Sim, sim, mas deixando de lado os protestos virginais, não pode me dizer que não sentiu nada quando a beijei. Você se esquece de que eu também estava ali. Senti o seu coração batendo como o de um pássaro.

- Mas que…

- E senti a paixão nos seus lábios, Bella. Você pode dar-se falsos ares virginais o quanto quiser. - Ele a conduziu para a cadeira à sua direita na longa mesa de jantar. - Mas nós dois sabemos que existe um fofo inegável entre nós.

Sentando-se, Bella apanhou o seu guardanapo e o balançou furiosa e ruidosamente. Mal notava as pessoas que andavam ao redor deles, tagarelando alegremente e de vez em quando dando umas olhadas rápidas para o atraente casal que brigava na cabeceira da mesa.

- Vou lhe dizer o que é inegável - sibilou Bella, inclinando-se para ele de forma que o seu colo, ao qual ele já tinha dado mais do que uma olhada, se expandiu.

- Sim? - Ele também tinha se sentado e pôs um cotovelo sobre a mesa para ouvir melhor a comunicação a ser feita por ela em voz baixa. - E o que é?

- O seu ego autocentrado, convencido, insensível, cruel e egoísta. - Bella se recostou e bateu os cílios na direção dele. - Isso sim é que é inegável. - Daí ela se virou para o homem sentado à sua direita que por acaso era o conde Volturi, lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

- My lord, o senhor não está comendo nada! Não deixe a sua sopa esfriar por minha causa. Por favor, comece a comer.

A noite se arrastou e Bella, que sempre pensou ser uma pessoa de mente aberta, começou a perceber algumas coisas curiosas no grupo reunido. Depois de ter passado o dia com todas as mulheres distintas e dignas. Mas damas distintas e dignas flertam tão abertamente com homens que não eram seus maridos? Damas dignas e distintas usam tantas e tão espalhafatosas jóias e tanto rouge? Damas distintas e dignas comentam o quanto custa certo champagne que estava sendo servido e a extravagância de Lord Edward ao oferecer tanto foie gras? E damas distintas e dignas ignoram-se umas às outras para fazer alguma observação mordaz a um cavalheiro

Bella não podia dizer que todas as mulheres ali presentes tivessem se revelado tão cruelmente vingativas como a viscondessa. Sem duvida, Lady Brandon e suas filhas eram pessoas delicadas e com predisposição favorável.

Mas a viúva Lady Chelsea, com as suas implicações lascivas! E a esposa do Conde Volture, jogando o peito no rosto do Marquês de Dwyer, debaixo do nariz do marido! E como poderia se esquecer da viscondessa, que aparentemente aceitou de boa vontade o seu novo lugar à mesa, mas que estava rindo alto de alguma piada de Sir Sam Uley e fazendo comentários sobre o quanto Edward tinha gastado com o clarete.

E o comportamento questionável não era reservado apenas às mulheres. O Conde Volturi, que estava à direita de Bella, começou a noite olhando de soslaio para o vestido dela e comentado para Edward que ele era um homem de sorte, um homem de muita sorte, por ter uma concunhada tão atraente. Ele então passou a recitar versinhos humorísticos de tão mau gosto que as orelhas de Bella começaram a arder. À frente dela, o filho mais velho do Marquês de Dwyer comia as ervilhas do seu prato com uma faca e a sua parceira de jantar, Mary Alice Brandon, não sabia para que lado voltar o seu olhar horrorizado. A certa altura, os olhos de Bella se encontraram com os dela e as duas moças trocaram sorrisos solidários.

Bella supôs que, depois do jantar, as coisas melhorariam, mas estava enganada. Depois que os homens se retiraram para fumar na sala de bilhar, a viscondessa bateu palmas e comandou os lacaios na montagem de um palco para a charada no Grande Saguão. Enquanto algumas mulheres soltavam agudos gritinhos de deleite, Lady Brandon afirmou estar com dor de cabeça e, juntando as suas filhas que estavam no jantar, retirou-se. Bella percebeu mais tarde que deveria ter entendido a saída de Lady Brandon como um sinal de que ela não iria aprovar os próximos procedimentos, mas, como nunca tinha brincado de charada, queria ver como era.

A volta dos cavalheiros sinalizou o inicio do jogo e os participantes se acomodaram em cadeiras que os lacaios tinham trazido do Grande Saguão para a ocasião. O "palco" era a área entre as curvas da escadaria dupla; a viscondessa e Edward, que fez alguns protestos fracos, foram os primeiros a desempenhar papéis em um quadro vivo. Bella já sabia que a cena tinha a ver com um harém, de forma que não ficou chocada quando Edward apareceu no palco com o peito nu e uma cimitarra na cintura. E quando a viscondessa surgiu, toda emproada, vinda da sala de jantar em um traje que era tão transparente que mais parecia ser feito de gaze, e começou a executar algum tipo de dança bizarra que lembrava Salomé, Bella achou que bastava para ela.

Pelo fato de ter perdido para sentar atrás e como não estava participando do jogo, a saída de Bella foi fácil. Não poderia subir as escadas e ir para o segundo andar enquanto a apresentação estivesse acontecendo, mas sabia como se esquivar pelas cozinhas até as escadas dos criados. A sua súbita aparição na cozinha causou uma pequena sensação. Riley, a cozinheira e a Sra. Clearwater estavam jantando e os seus subordinados os serviam. Todos ficaram de pé de um pulo quando Bella entrou na cozinha. Ela lhes pediu que continuassem o que estavam fazendo e disse que só queria subir para ver Emmett, explicando que não poderia usar a escadaria principal.

A Sra. Clearwater lhe deu uma olhada um pouco significativa demais, segundo lhe pareceu, como se soubesse que ela estava mentindo, mas Bella continuou apressada, sem parar para maiores explicações. Bella realmente queria ver Emmett antes de se recolher e, quando o fez, o menino já estava dormindo, cansado depois de um dia árduo de brincadeiras. Ele teria um dia ainda mais árduo quando acordasse: a sua primeira caça à raposa. Bella não aprovava muito a participação de crianças da idade de Emmett em uma caçada, mas, quando ela estava doente, Edward tinha prometido isso ao garoto e Bella não poderia fazer Edward faltar À palavra dada. Mesmo assim, ela se preocupava com a possibilidade de que Emmett ficasse perturbado quando os cachorros pegassem a raposa. Afinal de contas, não era como se eles deixassem a criatura fugir depois de fazê-la correr até quase a morte.

Angela estava à espera de Bella no Quarto Rosa e pareceu surpresa ao ver sua ama voltar tão cedo. Mas não disse nada, a não ser perguntar se Bella tinha gostado do jantar. Esta, mentindo, disse que tinha gostado muito. Depois de providenciar para que sua ama se vestisse para dormir, o longo cabelo escuro escovado até resplandecer, Angela se retirou, deixando Bella olhando pensativamente para o fogo, meditando sobre o seu dia, que não tinha sido muito bem-sucedido.

Irritou-se com o fato de Edward tê-la visto mais uma vez de peito nu, uma indignidade de que não desejaria à sua pior inimiga. O peito dele, notou Bella no breve momento em que ficou durante a charada, era tão musculoso quanto o largo e coberto por um encantador emaranhado pêlos pretos e grossos. Era o tipo de peito sobre o qual uma moça poderia deitar a cabeça. O tipo de peito que aqueceria uma moça em uma noite de inverno de novembro. O tipo de peito que…

Chocada com os seus pensamentos, Bella se virou na cama e se recusou resolutamente a pensar mais em Edward. Pensou então no quanto adoraria convidar todos os seus amigos odiosos a se retirar. Imaginou-se nas enormes portas duplas que davam entrada a Cullen, apontado imperiosamente para a neve lá fora e dando um bom pontapé no traseiro… do Conde Volturi quando ele saía.

* * *

**¹ Jogo de cartas com três a oito jogadores, muito popular na Inglaterra entre os séculos XVII e XIX**


	18. Chapter 17

A viscondessa deu uma risada gutural enquanto tirava os brincos e os jogava descuidadamente dentro de uma caixa forrada de seda sobre a penteadeira.

- E para onde você supõe que foi a pequena beneficiada pela sua caridade, Edward? - inquiriu ela, admirando o seu próprio reflexo. - Não acho que ela tenha ficado o suficiente para admirar o seu físico másculo.

Edward, de pé diante da lareira no Quarto Branco, fechou a cara e não disse nada. Estava vestido formalmente e tinha um copo de conhaque em uma das mãos. O jogo tinha terminado, os participantes se espalharam pelos seus diversos quartos e ele se sentia agitado, até mesmo um pouco melancólico. Talvez fosse apenas a enorme quantidade de bebida que havia consumido durante a noite. Com maior probabilidade, era a perspectiva de se levantar ao amanhecer no dia seguinte para cavalgar com os cães de caça.

Tanya retirou as luvas e examinou as suas unhas perfeitamente tratadas.

- Sabe Edward, acho que chocamos a mocinha hoje à noite.

Edward levantou os olhos das chamas da lareira e olhou para ela.

- O quê?

- Já lhe pedi para não dizer 'o quê', Edward. É tão grosseiro.

Tanya começou a desfazer o complicado penteado que tinha usado naquela noite, grampo por grampo.

- Eu dizia que acho que chocamos a sua filhinha de vigário. Parecia que ela não sabia o que pensar de nós.

- O que você quer dizer? - Agora ela tinha conseguido toda a atenção de Edward.

- Ora, ela obviamente não está acostumada com a sociedade sofisticada. Nunca tinha participado de charadas antes. Ela organizou um ridículo jogo de loo hoje à tarde. Eu não jogava loo há séculos, querido. Lady Chelsea quase morreu de rir dessa idéia. Mas nós jogamos, de qualquer forma. Mal posso esperar os emocionantes jogos que ela planejou para amanhã. Naturalmente aquela mulher de Brandon vai aprovar. Não entendo por que você está sempre convidando Sir Garret para todas as suas atividades. São tão pomposos, ele e aquela mulher "muuuuuito" correta dela.

Edward virou o conteúdo do seu copo de conhaque e olhou ao redor. Era o Quarto Branco, assim chamado por que toda a mobília, paredes e tapetes eram cor de marfim. Era um quarto estranhamente apropriado para Tanya, pois conseguia lhe dar a aparência de ter algum colorido.

O que o Quarto Branco não tinha, infelizmente, era um armário de bebidas. Ele estava longe da sua biblioteca, mas Edward não achou que isso era um empecilho. Precisava de mais uma bebida e rápido.

Lady Denali estava escovando o seu longo cabelo loiro. Era um cabelo fino, macio como seda, e Edward se lembrava do tempo em que o fascinava quando ela o deixava solto e o roçava contra o peito nu dele. Pensou que talvez ela o tivesse destrançando de propósito para tentá-lo. Conhecendo a viscondessa como conhecia, Edward sabia muito bem qual era a resposta a essa pergunta.

- E o rosto dela, querido! Você viu o rosto dela toda vez que Aro falava com ela? Ri tanto! Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se a pequena sirigaita recebesse um visitante inesperado à meia-noite hoje.

- Ela deve ter trancado a porta - disse Edward, dando de ombros e em seguida percebendo, quando Tanya levantou os olhos das meias que estava tirando, que tinha dito a coisa errada.

- Como você sabe que ela tranca a porta durante a noite? - O sorriso da viscondessa era largo, mas não se refletia nos seus olhos claros. - Você já experimentou a maçaneta?

Edward lhe deus as costas, ainda com o copo vazio na mão. Maldito seja Riley por não providenciar garrafas de conhaque em todos os quartos de hóspedes. Edward teria que falar sobre isso com o mordomo.

- Naturalmente que não. Não seja ridícula. Mas o que se deve esperar de uma moça como aquela? Ela não é estúpida.

- Não - disse vagarosamente a viscondessa. - Ela não é estúpida. Mas ela é atraentemente inocente, não é, Edward?

Edward deu uma olhada para ela por sobre o ombro. Tanya usava apenas um diáfano peignoir azul muito claro e, com os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, parecia muito mais jovem que os seus quarenta anos. Apenas uma década mais velha que Edward, mas séculos mais velha que a moça de quem estavam falando.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer - disse Edward por fim. Lady Denali riu musicalmente. - Oh, não minta pra mim, Edward. Você sabe que nunca foi bom nisso. Eu o vi ontem à noite. Você e aquela moça. E não posso dizer que não entendo. Tenho certeza de que há alguma coisa deliciosa em corromper uma virgem. Diga-me, Você já teve uma virgem ou ela será a sua primeira?

Antes de se dar conta do que fazia, Edward tinha jogado o copo vazio contra a parede, onde ele se estilhaçou em mil fragmentos minúsculos com um estrondo alto. Tanya, assustada, levantou os olhos para ele, tão arregalados que ele via o branco ao redor das íris.

- Edward, meu caro - disse ela através de lábios que tinham se tornado pálido debaixo da pintura que usava neles. - Mexi em alguma parte sensível?

Sem nem mais uma palavra, Edward saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com toda força atrás de si.

Bella acordou sentindo-se aliviada e de início não se lembrou do motivo. Então se recordou que aquele era o dia da caça à raposa do Solar Cullen e que Edward e seus amigos - inclusive a viscondessa - estariam fora o dia todo. Isso daria a Bella a oportunidade de fazer exatamente o que ela gostava, passar o dia com Lady Brandon e suas filhas, nenhuma das quais era muito esportiva, com a possível exceção da mais jovem. Aos cinco anos de idade, porém, Rosalie era considerada jovem demais para sair caçando. Bella procurou Lady Brandon e elas marcaram com entusiasmo um programa agradável - uma ida à aldeia para fazer compras, uma visita de caridade à escola para moças e, depois, almoço.

Depois do almoço, decidiram dar um passeio pelos jardins do Solar Cullen, apesar de estes estarem cobertos de neve, não havia nada vivo nos canteiros e as árvores estavam todas desfolhadas. Entretanto, protegidas por mitenes e capas, as mais novas das meninas Brandon corriam pelo labirinto de cerca viva, rindo até ficar com o rosto tão vermelho como o do pai na noite anterior. Lady Brandon e as filhas mais velhas se comportavam com um pouco mais de decoro.

Enquanto caminhavam depressa pela vereda recomendada pelo jardineiro, Alice se pronunciou.

- Belos pingentes de gelo nesta época do ano – depois se virando para Bella, perguntou como estava em sua nova casa, que respondeu com sinceridade.

- Acho que gostaria mais se não tivesse que a dividir com Edward Cullen.

Lady Brandon não conseguiu segurar uma risada diante dessa afirmação audaciosa.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Srta. Swan? Sempre achei Lord Edward absolutamente encantador…

- Oh, sim, ele é encantador - concordou Bella, chutando um pedaço de gelo que tinha caído de um cano de esgoto. - Tão encantador quanto uma serpente.

Essa informação fez as três mulheres da família Brandon ficarem de orelha em pé.

- Ele pôs as manguinhas de fora com você? - Perguntou Alice, entusiasmada.

- Alice! - A mãe ficou chocada, mas a moça continuou olhando Bella, esperando a resposta.

- Bem - disse, mantendo as mãos abrigadas dentro do regalo de pele. - Digamos que ele tem uma atitude muito curiosa em relação às mulheres.

- Não a todas as mulheres, Srta. Swan - disse Lady Brandon - só com as mulheres bonitas, como a senhorita.

- Sem dúvida - disse Alice. - Ele nunca se comportou nem um pouco inapropriadamente comigo.

Sua irmã, Elizabeth, pôs a colher na conversa.

- Ora, Alice, você não é tão sem graça assim.

- Na verdade, sou. Se não, por que Lord Edward não tentou se aproximar de mim? Acredito que ele tentou alguma coisa com todas as mulheres solteiras atraentes do condado…

- Meninas! - Disse Lady Brandon com severidade. - Parem de fofocar. Vocês vão dar a Srta. Swan uma má impressão de seu concunhado. - Olhando para Bella, Kate disse, de forma gentil e cuidadosa. - Ouvi dizer que Lord Edward é um tanto 'arteiro'. Mas é difícil culpá-lo. Ele é bonito e muito rico e tem, como já mencionamos, um certo encanto. Eu não diria que ele já abordou toda mulher atraente do condado, mas uma coisa eu digo, Srta. Swan, ele já encontrou muitas mulheres que gostariam de se casar com ele e, apesar de Sir Garret e eu há muito termos esperança de que se assente, nunca o vi se interessar seriamente por qualquer mulher.

- Ele é bem sério em relação à viscondessa há já algum tempo - disse Alice.

- Alice!

- Ora, a Srta. Swan não é cega, mamãe. Tenho certeza de que ela já notou.

Bella sorriu tristemente.

- Já notei sim.

- Mas devo dizer - continuou Alice - que o vi olhando para a senhorita durante todo o jantar de ontem…

- Alice!

- Ora, mamãe, por favor. Somos todas adultas aqui. Por que não podemos falar sobre isso? E me perguntei o que isso poderia significar. Se fosse dar um palpite…

- Por favor, Alice, pare com isso - advertiu Lady Kate Brandon.

- … eu diria que ele se apaixonou pela senhorita, Srta. Swan.

Bella balançou a cabeça, contente pelo fato de que o rubor de seu rosto seria atribuído ao frio intenso.

- Não, Srta. Brandon. Se Lord Edward parece interessado em mim é apenas porque, ao contrário daquelas mulheres de quem a senhora falava, Lady Brandon, não me deixei seduzir. Duvido que tenha tido muitas assim, rejeições, quero dizer.

Lady Brandon fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, tenho certeza de que uma rejeição seria novidade para Lord Edward. A senhorita é bem perspicaz ao notar isso. Muitas mulheres ficariam tão lisonjeadas com as atenções dele que… - Interrompeu-se, ao notar o olhar fascinado de Elizabeth, de dezessete anos. - Quero dizer, ahn…

- Não pare! - Protestou Elizabeth. - Ora, me diga mamãe. Tenho idade suficiente para…

- Você não tem não - disse Anne, que em seguida mudou o assunto sensatamente. - Quantas pessoas são esperadas para o baile de hoje, Srta. Swan?

- Oh, o baile. – Bella quase tinha esquecido. - Não sei. Acredito que a Sra. Clearwater disse alguma coisa sobre cinqüenta…

- Cinqüenta! - Os grandes olhos azuis de Elizabeth se iluminaram. - Que ótimo!

Bella sorriu com o entusiasmo da jovem. Como seria maravilhoso ser Elizabeth Brandon, pensou Bella com inveja. Ter uma mãe tão bondosa e sensata e tantas irmãs felizes e de bom temperamento. É claro que havia a desvantagem de ter Sir Garret Brandon como pai, mas isso era compensado pela tranquilidade doméstica que reinava na propriedade dos Brandon. O que Bella não daria por um pouco daquele tipo de estabilidade familiar! Nunca tivera isso na vida, a que perdera a mãe ao nascer. O pai tinha aplacado a tristeza de ficar sem a sua amada esposa jogando-se completamente no trabalho e sobrara pouco tempo para as filhas.

- Precisamos voltar - disse Lady Kate, olhando para o céu, que estava escurecendo. - Eles logo estarão trocando de roupa.

Bella não precisou perguntar quem eram "eles". Com relutância, tomou o caminho de volta a casa, onde a Sra. Clearwater foi encontrá-la com alguns pequenos problemas domésticos. Lady Brandon e as filhas se retiraram para se vestir para o baile e Bella tinha resolvido quase todas as dificuldades da governanta quando Riley anunciou, com indignação.

- Sua Graça, o duque de Cullen.

Emmett, o rosto e as roupas sujas de lama e de algo que parecia sangue, entrou ruidosamente no Grande Saguão, gritando o nome de Bella.

- Santo Deus! - Exclamou Bella enquanto o menino jogava os braços ao redor das pernas dela e caia de joelhos, soluçando. - Emmett, o que houve? O que aconteceu?

Sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escadaria dupla, Bella abraçou o menino, que estava histérico, sem prestar atenção ao sangue e sujeira que manchavam o seu vestido de lã escura.

- Emmett, o que foi? Você esta ferido? - Ela tentou inutilmente levantar o queixo do menino para olhá-lo no rosto, mas Emmett se agarrou ainda mais a ela, o corpo todo sacudido pelos soluços.

Bella continuou agarrada a ele, balançando-o nos braços e murmurando com suavidade frases incoerentes sobre seu cabelo úmido e sujo. Nunca tinha visto o sobrinho tão perturbado e a força de seu desespero a deixava apavorada. Ao ouvir o som familiar das botas de Edward sobre as pedras do pavimento, ela levantou os olhos, o rosto branco de preocupação.

Edward não havia entrado sozinho no Grande Saguão. Todos os participantes da caça estavam voltando, sujos de lama, mas nenhum parecia particularmente deprimido. Na verdade, a grande maioria, inclusive a viscondessa, ria como se estivesse bêbada. Bella, acariciando o cabelo de Emmett, começou a sentir uma centelha de fúria profunda e perigosa acordar dentro de si. Edward se aproximou constrangido. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e inquiriu em uma voz mortalmente calma.

- O que aconteceu com Emmett?

Edward olhava para o sobrinho, que tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro da tia. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Bella viu Edward sem saber o que dizer. Jasper tinha ficado atrás de Edward e bastou um olhar para ele para Bella saber que ele estava tão constrangido quanto o seu anfitrião.

- Um de vocês me diga o que aconteceu com Emmett. Não fiquem aí parados, me olhando de boca aberta como tontos.

Foi Jasper quem falou primeiro.

- Bem, Srta. Swan, sabe, não acho que Lord Edward estivesse ciente de que Sua Graça nunca tinha estado em uma caça à raposa…

Bella disparou um olhar cortante a Edward.

- Ora, não? E quando você acha que Emmett participou da sua primeira caçada? No dia em que foi coroado rei de Sião? Pelo amor de Deus, ele é um menino de dez anos que cresceu em uma paróquia! É evidente que nunca tinha participado de uma caçada até hoje.

- Eu não sabia - Edward respondeu atravessado. Seu rosto tinha perdido a expressão constrangida e ele parecia na defensiva. - Juro que pensei que ele sabia…

- Sabia o quê? - Interpelou-o Bella. Nenhum dos homens disse nada e ela falou rispidamente. - Alguém poderia fazer o favor de me dizer o que aconteceu com meu sobrinho?

Jasper começou a falar, mas Edward o interrompeu.

- Não - disse ele ao amigo. - A culpa é minha. Aceito toda a responsabilidade. - Voltou-se para Bella e cerrou os dentes. - Emmett, ao que parece, não sabia que, quando os cachorros pegam a raposa, eles, bem… eles a comem.

Bella manteve a cabeça voltada para cima, olhando-o e mordendo o lábio para não rir. Na verdade, não era caso para riso. Por um lado, era ridículo que Emmett supusesse que, em uma caçada, a caça simplesmente seria solta.

Por outro, o menino adorava os animais e devia estar horrorizado em ver a raposa, que tinha perseguida, ser devorada pelos cães. Então apertou o abraço, sentindo-se culpada. Lembrou-se de ter se sentado ao lado da cama de Emmett na noite anterior, perguntando-se exatamente aquilo. E não havia dito nada porque tinha suposto que o menino sabia. Mas como ele poderia saber? Emmett, que até algumas semanas antes passava o tempo intimidando as crianças da vizinhança ou brincando de pirata com Bella, não podia ter a menor idéia. Todo o seu desejo de rir desapareceu e ela baixou a cabeça, pousando a testa contra a do menino.

- Oh, Emmett - suspirou ela. - Sinto tanto!

Os soluços de Emmett se tornaram palavras.

- Eles a mataram - gaguejou ele. - Os cachorros mataram a raposa e tio Edward ficou lá, sem fazer nada!

Bella não levantou os olhos. Ela murmurou para Emmett.

- Mas, meu querido, é isso que os cachorros fazem. Você agora sabe.

- Mas o tio Edward não impediu! E era um amor de raposa marrom, com o rabo pintado. Parecia com o Pickles! - Bella viu pelo rabo dos olhos que Edward tinha se acomodado no degrau ao lado deles, e estava sentado tão perto dela que sentia o calor do seu quadril. Ela percebia os odores de lã úmida, cavalo e, muito sutilmente, uísque.

- Emmett, meu caro - começou ele. - Desculpe por toda aquela confusão. Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim em relação às raposas…

Emmett levantou a cabeça do colo de Bella e olhou para o tio, com tanta raiva nos olhos como ela nunca o tinha visto.

- Você pôs o sangue dela em mim - ele acusou estridentemente. - Eu lhe disse para não fazer isso e você fez assim mesmo! - Soluçando de novo, o menino mais uma vez enterrou o rosto entre os seios de Bella.

Dessa vez, ela levantou os olhos para Edward com uma expressão severa.

- Você o batizou com sangue? - Ela o interpelou perplexa.

- Era a primeira caçada dele - insistiu Edward. - Sempre batizamos os meninos com sangue na sua primeira caçada.

- Desculpe-me, mas pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer a um minuto que não pensou que fosse a primeira caçada dele.

Edward não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta que fizesse sentido e, consciente disso, abaixou os olhos para o menino que chorava nos braços de Bella. Ela sentiu tanta raiva que mal podia respirar, mas a fúria era contra si mesmo. Se não tivesse passado todo o tempo pensando no tio, em vez de cuidar do sobrinho, como era seu dever, nada disso teria acontecido. Desgostosa com Edward, seus hóspedes, mas, sobretudo, consigo mesma, Bella levantou os olhos, viu um lacaio que estava por perto e o chamou.

- Você pode, por favor, me ajudar? - Pediu ela, indicando com a cabeça o menino que tinha no colo. - Acho que preciso colocá-lo na cama, mas não consigo levantá-lo.

Edward imediatamente estendeu os braços e tentou pegar o menino nos braços dela, mas Bella lhe deu um olhar capaz de fazer murchar uma planta e disse com a sua voz mais arrogante.

- Não. Você não. Você já fez o suficiente.

- Sou tio dele - disse Edward, de forma tão arrogante quanto ela.

- É mesmo? Pena não ter se lembrado disso antes. - Ao sentir Emmett ser levantado do seu colo, Bella levantou os olhos e sorriu educadamente para o lacaio, que pôs com destreza a cabeça do menino que chorava no ombro.

Ficando de pé sem aceitar a mão estendida de Edward para ajudá-la, ela procurou a governanta, que estava bem perto, apertando as mãos, toda preocupada.

- Sra. Clearwater, a senhora pode providenciar que levem um pouco de água quente e um prato de jantar para os aposentos de Emmett?

- Naturalmente, senhorita - disse a Sra. Clearwater, fazendo uma mesura, o rosto comprimido de preocupação. - Lamento muito, senhorita.

- Eu também. - Sem nem mais uma palavra, Bella começou a subir a escada, sem olhar para ninguém, a não ser para o lacaio, que a seguia com diligência.


	19. Chapter 18

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella tinha dado banho e comida para Emmett e o observado dormir todo choroso. Só deixou o menino quando se sentiu segura de que ele não voltaria a acordar e daí foi para seu quarto, exausta, apesar de serem apenas sete horas da noite. Tudo o que desejava era tomar banho, jantar e ir para a cama.

Mas, ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Angela toda ocupada estendendo na cama um vestido de baile branco. A criada levantou os olhos ao ouvir os passos de Lady Isabella, com uma expressão de alívio.

- Oh, senhorita! Pensei que não chegaria nunca! Soube o que aconteceu com Sua Graça. É uma lástima!

- Sim - disse Bella. Angela respirou fundo ao ver o sangue e a sujeira no vestido de sua dama. Tirou o traje maculado do corpo dela, embrulhando-a em um ridículo roupão enfeitado de plumas e a fez sentar-se na poltrona rosa que ficava em frente da lareira. Bella olhou fixamente para as chamas, sem ver nada, enquanto Angela desmanchava o seu penteado e lhe dava mais uma escovada completa.

- Lord Edward já passou por aqui duas vezes, senhorita - informou a moça, com despreocupação. - Quer lhe falar. Disse-me para avisar o valete dele logo que a senhorita chegasse. A senhorita quer que eu lhe diga que vai vê-lo?

- Não - disse Bella concisamente.

- Bem senhorita, imagino que esteja brava com ele agora e não posso dizer que não a compreendo. - Angela escovava o cabelo de Bella com ímpeto fora do comum. - Parece que toda vez que ele traz gente de Londres há algum problema. Eu mal dormi ontem à noite, com todo o bater de portas e não sei o que mais.

Bella esticou o pescoço, olhando para trás.

- Do que você esta falando, Angela? Que portas batendo?

- Bem, a senhorita sabe. - Angela enrubesceu, o que a tornava mais encantadora. - Parece que ninguém passou a noite no quarto que lhe foi designado. Foram as velas dos lustres se apagarem e todos estavam correndo para o quarto de alguma outra pessoa. A Sra. Clearwater não gosta nem um pouco disso, mas quem é ela para dizer como os hóspedes deveriam se comportar? Claire disse que a mãe dela trabalhou aqui quando o duque era vivo e que era ainda pior. Homens e mulheres correndo a noite toda, vestidos apenas com as roupas de baixo, como se a criadagem fosse cega…

Bella balançou a cabeça. Nunca tinha se considerado uma puritana, mas aquele adultério despreocupado a chocava muito. Não tinha a menor ideia de que aquelas práticas existiam, a não ser nos romances sensacionalistas que às vezes folheava quando o pai não estava prestando atenção. Bella não queria julgar os amigos de Edward - Deus sabia que não era de atirar pedra em ninguém, mas a ideia de, digamos, Lady Chelsea na cama do conde de Volturi a fazia se sentir um pouco enjoada.

- Desculpe, senhorita - Angela interrompeu sua reflexão. - Mas não temos muito tempo para ficar fofocando. Os convidados para o jantar chegam às oito. A senhorita precisa tomar um banho muito rápido… - Angela olhou-se com atenção e curiosidade. - Senhorita? A senhorita quer um banho, não quer?

- Quero sim. Mas não vou descer hoje. - Bella levantou os seus pés calçados com chinelos e os descansou sobre o banquinho em frente da poltrona. - Gostaria de jantar aqui e depois ir para a cama.

- Oh, Srta. Bella! - O rosto de Angela era a imagem da consternação. - Mas a senhorita tem que descer hoje… mais de cinquenta pessoas vêm para o baile!

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso Ângela - disse Bella calmamente. - Não fui eu quem os convidou. Não são meus convidados.

- Oh, mas, senhorita! - Angela virou a cabeça e olhou para o vestido sobre a cama. - Separei o seu vestido mais bonito, aquele com a saia cheia de lantejoulas. Vai ser um enorme desperdício se a senhorita não o usar. Vou pôr aquela tiara de diamantes no seu cabelo também…

Bella não pode deixar de rir com a decepção da jovem.

- Angela, eu não vou. Sinto muito. Haverá outra ocasião para usar a tiara, tenho certeza. Agora, por favor, você pode providenciar alguma coisa para eu jantar? Apenas um pouco de sopa e pão e, talvez, um pouco de queijo. Não estou em condições de enfrentar nada com caldo de carne neste momento…

Uma batida forte na porta a interrompeu. Bella olhou para lá com suspeita. Angela baixou a escova de cabelo e foi até a porta, abrindo-a apenas o suficiente para olhar para fora.

- Sim? - Perguntou ela, Bella viu os ombros da moça se erguerem ao perceber com quem estava falando. - Sim, my lord?

A voz de Edward era macia e persuasiva.

- Posso falar com a Srta. Swan? Sei que ela está ai dentro…

A cabeça de Angela começava a balançar em sinal de não antes de emitir a primeira palavra.

- Não, senhor. A Srta. Swan está indisposta…

- Então vou ficar esperando aqui até ela me receber.

- Por favor, my lord. Lady Bella não está se sentindo bem…

- Eu imagino que ela não esteja - interrompeu ele. - Mesmo assim ainda quero falar com ela.

Suspirando Bella se levantou da poltrona, fechou melhor o roupão e amarrou a faixa de cetim ao redor da cintura fina. Jogando o cabelo longo e solto para trás, foi até a porta, pôs a mão na maçaneta e a puxou, abrindo a porta totalmente. Ao lado de Angela, que era mais alta, Bella olhou para Edward, que estava vestido para a noite, mas parecia tão agitado quanto estivera no Grande Saguão algumas horas antes.

- Bella - disse ele apressadamente. - Quero falar com você.

Angela respirou fundo, prestes a repetir a ladainha de que ela estava indisposta, mas Bella a deteve, pondo gentilmente uma mão no ombro da jovem.

- Angela, por que você não corre lá para baixo e providencia o jantar para mim?

A criada parecia relutar em deixá-la sozinha com Lord Edward, que estava claramente alterado, mas o olhar de Bella a fez tomar o seu rumo. Edward ficou parado, todo desajeitado, na entrada, olhando para todos os lados, menos para Bella. Ela disse, calmamente.

- Bem, entre e diga o que quer.

Edward entrou no quarto, Bella fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou para a sua confortável poltrona em frente ao fogo. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se calma na presença de Lord Edward. Perguntou-se o que aquilo significava. Será que não gostava dele tanto quanto temera? Esperava sinceramente que não. Apaixonar-se por Edward Cullen seria o pior erro que poderia cometer.

A poltrona na qual se sentou formava par com outra colocada na frente dela e Bella fez um gesto na direção do assento, mas Edward balançou a cabeça, os cachos um pouco desalinhados e muito pretos sobre um dos olhos. Ele afastou a mecha caprichosa do rosto e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da porta até as janelas e de lá para a porta, dando vários passos largos em cada direção.

- Não tenho intenção de tomar muito do seu tempo, Bella - começou ele, os olhos sobre o tapete enquanto caminhava.

- Srta. Swan - Bella o corrigiu. - Se o senhor não se importa.

Sem olhá-la, ele descartou a questão do tratamento com um gesto. Andou na direção das janelas e parou ao lado delas, levantou uma cortina cor de malva e olhou para a noite escura de inverno.

- Quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu hoje com Emmett - disse Edward, dirigindo-se ao vidro da janela. - Assumo toda a responsabilidade.

- Não é só culpa sua. - Bella não conseguiu disfarçar o cansaço da voz. - Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção a ele.

Mais uma vez, Edward fez um gesto rejeitando o argumento.

- Bobagem. A culpa é toda minha. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que ele era tão sensível. Não sei muito sobre meninos de dez anos…

- Ou sobre qualquer outra pessoa, para dizer a verdade - Bella murmurou, zangada.

- Como? - Finalmente, ele a olhava, os olhos brilhantes à luz da lareira. - O que a senhorita disse?

Bella estendeu as mãos para o calor do fogo e retribuiu o olhar dele desafiadoramente.

- Eu disse que o senhor também não sabe muito sobre qualquer outra pessoa.

- O que isso quer dizer? - O tom dele era mordaz.

- Quer dizer - afirmou Bella, jogando altivamente o longo cabelo para trás - que acho que o senhor é um mau juiz de caráter.

- Ora, acha mesmo? - Edward parecia mais divertido que aborrecido. - E mais uma vez a senhorita está se referindo à viscondessa?

- Não apenas à viscondessa - disse Bella. Ela se levantou da poltrona e o encarou com o queixo bem empinado. - O senhor tem alguma ideia de quão sem escrúpulos são os seus, digamos, amigos? São as pessoas mais mal-educadas que já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Estou chocada, completamente chocada, com as coisas que estão acontecendo aqui em Cullen este fim de semana e não me considero uma pessoa que fica chocada com facilidade.

- É mesmo? - A boca de Edward se torceu num sorriso sarcástico. - A senhorita sem dúvida passou a maior parte do tempo do nosso convívio em estado de indignação…

- Por que nunca esperei vir para o Solar Cullen e ser apalpada como uma criada qualquer! - Bella gritou essas palavras, cheia de raiva. De repente, perdeu todo o controle de si, e com os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo, despejou tudo em cima de Edward Cullen, com toda a força dos seus pulmões.

- Desde a minha chegada aqui, as únicas pessoas que me trataram com algo parecido com cortesia foram os empregados! - Declarou Bella. - O senhor parece pensar que eu não sou nada a não ser um tipo de diversão, que está aqui apenas para o seu gozo carnal!

Edward piscou devagar. Tinha parado de andar de um lado para o outro e estava imóvel, olhando-a com uma expressão da mais completa incredulidade. Bella continuou, sem baixar a voz.

- Bem, para a sua informação, Edward Cullen, eu não gosto disso! Acho que o senhor se esquece de que fui criada em uma paróquia e que não levo na brincadeira coisas como adultério. Não posso acreditar que o senhor permita que esse tipo de coisa aconteça debaixo do seu teto, sobretudo agora, quando aqui vive uma criança impressionável e que até hoje adorava o chão sobre o qual o senhor pisava.

Bella respirou fundo e continuou a repreendê-lo, sem lhe dar chance de interrompê-la.

- Quando vim para Cullen, pensei que me relacionaria com pessoas que saberiam se comportar melhor do que ignorar uma pessoa que mal conhecem ou jogar pedaços de fruta no vestido de uma senhora ou contar histórias indecentes na presença de mulheres jovens ou…

Edward levantou uma das mãos, a expressão serena.

- Basta - disse ele, com voz baixa. - A senhorita já deixou claro o que pensa.

Mas Bella não ia deixar que ele se livrasse com tanta facilidade assim.

- O senhor parece não compreender o que o comportamento dos seus hóspedes reflete sobre o senhor, e não de forma muito lisonjeira, eu poderia acrescentar. Angela, a Angela que trabalhar aqui comigo, estava acabando de me contar que não dormiu a noite toda devido ao movimento de pessoas mudando de quartos e batendo as portas, tudo isso acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz…

- Bella…

- Não vê que, com exceção dos Brandon, essas pessoas o estão usando? Elas comentam quanto custa cada prato que o senhor lhes serve, não falam de outra coisa que não seja a qualidade da porcelana Cullen, da roupa de cama Cullen e dos cavalos Cullen. Nem gostam de você, Edward. Gostam do fato de que você permite que elas abusem da hospitalidade. A Sra. Clearwater me disse que alguém até arrombou a adega de champanhe ontem à noite e roubou três garrafas. E que um dos filhos do conde de Volturi foi apanhado tentando abusar da lavadeira…

- Basta! - Edward teve de gritar para ser ouvido. Bella imediatamente fechou a boca e ficou em pé, com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e os punhos cerrados, respirando com dificuldade. Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou-o desafiadoramente, os olhos verdes brilhantes de raiva.

- E então? - Ela o inquiriu, brava, quando ele se limitou a ficar ali de pé, olhando-a com uma expressão estranha. - Não tem nada a dizer em sua defesa?

Edward, em vez de gritar com ela, como a moça esperava, estava rindo, com uma expressão no bonito rosto que só poderia ser chamada de melancólica ou saudosa. Essa não era bem a reação esperada por Bella e ela esfregou um pé descalço contra o outro nervosamente. Teria preferido um acesso de raiva àquele comportamento misterioso.

- Você sabe - disse Edward com voz baixa - que eu não sou repreendido de forma tão categórica há vinte anos? E, na ultima vez, aconteceu exatamente aqui, neste quarto? Ele riu.

- Só que, devo admitir, minha mãe nunca teve um peignoir tão atraente como o que você está usando.

Bella baixou os olhos para si mesma. Santo Deus! Ela tinha se esquecido completamente que estava usando apenas um peignoir, aquele com o ridículo enfeite de plumas que Angela havia escolhido para ela! O que, em nome de Deus, ela estava fazendo, recebendo um cavalheiro no seu boudoir vestida com roupa de dormir? Se a Sra. Clearwater descobrisse, ficaria completamente chocada!

- Peço desculpas - disse Edward, interrompendo a autocensura da moça. - Por qualquer tratamento inadequado que você possa ter recebido aqui em Cullen, Bella.

A expressão dos olhos dele, que estavam na sombra, era inescrutável, mas Bella suspeitava, pela intensidade da sua voz, que ele estava sendo sincero.

- Sei que você foi insultada, tanto por mim como pelo menos por alguns dos meus hóspedes, mas quero que saiba que isso não acontecerá novamente.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo, mas não disse nada. Estava surpresa diante da completa capitulação de Edward e também um pouco desconfiada. Ele não tinha negado nenhuma das suas acusações - inclusive a dirigida diretamente a ele, de que, para ele, ela não era mais do que uma diversão. Seria isso de fato o que ele pensava dela?

- E então? - Edward saiu das sombras e Bella viu que os traços cinzelados tinham se contorcidos, assumindo uma expressão de total contrição. - Estou perdoado? - Ele se parecia tanto com Emmett quando pedia perdão de Bella por algum delito, que ela riu.

- Honestamente - disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Vocês, homens de Cullen. Não sei o que fazer com qualquer um de vocês.

- Isso significa que vai jantar comigo? - Edward deu mais um passo rápido na direção dela. Bella não diria que a expressão dele era de ansiedade, mas havia alguma coisa que antes não estava lá. De qualquer forma, poderia ser apenas que ele estivesse impaciente pelo jantar…

Bella concordou de má vontade em ir ao jantar e ao baile.

- Mas - disse ela, levantando um dedo em sinal de advertência. - Você mantenha aqueles seus amigos longe de mim.

Edward pôs uma das mãos sobre o coração e falou com seriedade zombeteira.

- Juro-lhe que não vou permitir que ninguém ofenda a sua honra esta noite, my lady.

- Inclusive o senhor - disse Bella, acompanhando-o até a porta.

- Mas é claro. - Parando na soleira da porta, Edward pegou uma das mãos dela e lhe deu um forte beijo. Antes de soltar os dedos de Bella, ele a olhou e disse, em voz baixa. - Obrigado.

Bella sentiu o calor da mão dele subir pelo seu braço. Os olhos dela se abaixaram sobre a intensidade do olhar de Edward e, de repente, percebeu que tinha perdido o controle da situação. Murmurou alguma futilidade, mal sabendo o que tinha dito, e então ele soltou sua mão e foi embora.


	20. Chapter 19

**Meninas... Esse capítulo está Muito interessante, então, preparem seus corações! E é exatamente por isso, que quero muitos comentários... Rs**

**Enjoy**

**Beijos**

* * *

O que você fez com Edward? – Jasper Whitlock perguntou-lhe naquela noite, quando finalmente conseguiu tirar Bella para a valsa que ela lhe havia prometido.

Sorrindo para aquele parceiro de dança franco, ela deu de ombros elegantemente.

- Não fiz nada com ele - teimou. - Por quê? Você acha que ele está agindo de modo diferente?

- Por Deus, acho sim. – Jasper rodopiou Bella habilmente pelo assoalho muito polido do Grande Saguão, onde dezenas de casais dançavam a valsa tocada pela orquestra de oito instrumentos. - Todos me perguntam o que deu nele. Ele já mandou Sir Sam Uley embora por consumir ópio na mesa de bilhar e agora, pelo que entendi, informou o conde de Volturi, que a menos que mantenha as mãos longe da criadagem, vai fazer com que ele seja banido do Claridges…

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionada, ainda que a contragosto.

- Ele realmente consegue fazer isso?

- De fato, consegue sim. Com animais como os dele e o príncipe de Gales tão louco por cavalos, Edward pode fazer quase qualquer maldita coisa que lhe der na veneta…

Jasper olhou pra ela com ar culpado.

- Desculpe. Não tive intenção de fazer uma imprecação.

Bella riu, sentindo a cabeça maravilhosamente leve, tanto devido ao champanhe que consumira com a ceia quanto pela força viva da dança.

- Pode praguejar o quanto quiser. Eu não me importo.

- Não se importa? - Jasper parecia encantado. - Meu Deus, você é mesmo um tipo muito especial. Mas, falando sério, você não vai mesmo me dizer o que fez com Edward?

- Não fiz nada com ele - insistiu Bella. - Honestamente, não sei do que você está falando!

- Mentirosa - disse Jasper. - Qualquer pessoa que tenha olhos tão brilhantes como os seus só pode estar aprontando alguma coisa. Mesmo um tolo como eu sabe disso.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso. Sabia que os seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os diamantes da tiara que ostentava sobre o esmerado penteado, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para controlar isso. No belo vestido branco de baile e com todo o brilho das lantejoulas, Bella sabia que, graças ao Sr. Felix, ela parecia uma princesa saída de um dos livros de história de Emmett. Tinha visto as sobrancelhas levantadas da viscondessa e das amigas dela quando Riley anunciou sua entrada e ela desceu a escadaria com toda a altivez de uma rainha.

Mas, se alguém esperava que ela agisse como uma rainha, ficaria surpreendido, porque Bella estava determinada a retribuir todo o desprezo que havia recebido da viscondessa e de suas amigas… Apenas com afabilidade e não com amargura. Portanto, quando Edward foi recebê-la ao pé da escadaria, com uma expressão de franca admiração nos olhos Verdes, isso foi exatamente o que tinha feito. Sorriu cortesmente para todos os convidados de Edward, tomando o cuidado especial de cumprimentar Lady Tanya pelo seu vestuário e chegando a perguntar com delicadeza onde ela tinha comprado seu leque. A viscondessa respondeu monossilabicamente, branca de raiva, enquanto Edward assistia a tudo, divertindo-se candidamente com a cena.

Ninguém poderia dizer que Bella não agira como a mais amável das anfitriãs.

Na posição de cavalheiro de mais alta categoria presente, era necessário que Lord Edward abrisse o baile, dançando com a anfitriã. Como Bella tinha deixado muito claro mais de uma vez, os convidados eram só dele e não dela, de forma que não se considerava a anfitriã do baile e pensava que ele iria convidar a viscondessa para a primeira dança. Bella engolia uma colher de merengue quando Edward se aproximou. Fazendo uma grande mesura diante dela, ele lhe perguntou, com toda a tranquilidade, se Bella gostaria de dançar. Ela ficou tão espantada que por pouco não engasgou.

Logo percebeu que não fora a única a ficar surpresa com esse acontecimento inesperado, mas, com a exceção dos Brandon e, possivelmente, de Jasper Whitlock, ela era a única para quem o choque era agradável. Notou a viscondessa indo de grupo em grupo, sussurrando ameaçadoramente atrás do leque e dando olhares sombrios para Bella e seus diversos parceiros de dança. Esta, porém, não se importou nem um pouco. Estava se divertindo demais para permitir que Tanya Denali estragasse a sua noite.

Voltando a atenção novamente para o Sr. Whitlock, Bella percebeu que ele mais uma a acusava de ter "feito alguma coisa" com o amigo dele.

- Desculpe-me - disse ela. - Mas não tenho ideia de sobre o que você está falando. Não posso dizer que Lord Edward e eu sejamos amigos. Estamos quase sempre brigando. Talvez ele ainda esteja aborrecido com algum insulto que eu lhe disse inadvertidamente.

- Oh, então você acha que é isso? Por uma hora ele está cantarolando e, em seguida, está louco de raiva? - Observando o rosto de Bella, Jasper foi ficando sério. - Você honestamente não tem a menor idéia, não é?

Como Bella não acreditava que a transformação de Edward tivesse a ver com algo que ela pudesse ter dito, balançou a cabeça.

Com certeza ele estava meramente cumprindo a sua parte do recente acordo que tinham feito e isso era tudo. Mesmo assim, era o suficiente. Bella se sentia mais feliz do que jamais estivera do que jamais estivera desde a chegada em Cullen.

Enquanto Jasper a rodopiava pela pista de dança os dois passaram por Alice Brandon, que sorriu para Bella. Um plano tortuoso, porém bem-intencionado, se formou na cabeça dela e disse a Jasper.

- Por falar em fazer, o que você fez com a Srta. Alice Brandon, Sr. Whitlock?

Jasper a olhou confuso, depois procurou com o olhar Alice que retribuiu, mas dessa vez, sem o sorriso que momentos antes dirigia à Bella.

- Como posso saber se fiz algo à ela, Srta. Swan, se ao menos ela me dirige a palavra?

- Acredito que seja um bom começo para pesquisar, Sr. Whitlock. Se ela não lhe dirige a palavra, deve ter-lhe feito algo, pois Alice é um doce de moça. Não consegue se lembrar do que possa ter causado esse comportamento tão atípico dela?

Bella observava as expressões de Jasper. Seus olhos transmitiram confusão, depois se tornaram sombrios e, por um breve instante, Bella pensou ter identificado tristeza neles. Recuperando o controle emocional, Jasper respondeu.

- Da única coisa que me lembro foi uma conversa, uma acusação sem fundamentos e um pré-julgamento. Srta. Swan, se a Srta. Alice Brandon é doce, nunca o foi comigo. Mas por que estamos falando dela?

Bella percebeu que a conversa não evoluiria e não queria aborrecer o amigo, portanto, resolveu continuar com sua idéia de aproximação, sem tentar tirar a verdade dele.

- Você deve convidar Alice Brandon para a próxima dança.

Jasper pareceu confuso.

- Quem?

- Você ouviu, Sr. Whitlock e sabe de quem falo, Alice Brandon, a filha mais velha de Sir Garret. Uma moça muito encantadora!

Jasper deu uma olhada na direção de Alice.

- Por que faria isso? Ela é sem graça! – Disse tentando simular as emoções.

- Ela não é sem graça - disse Bella ofendida. - Tem uma beleza sutil demais para ser percebida com uma olhadela casual como essa. Você deveria convidá-la para a próxima dança.

Como um típico representante do sexo masculino, Jasper não gostava que lhe dissessem o que fazer.

- Por que deveria?

- Bem, porque ela me disse hoje que acha você muito bonito – mentiu Bella, sem nenhuma dificuldade. - E acha que você é divertido.

Jasper olhou para Bella desconfiado, como se não acreditasse em nada do que Bella tivesse dito.

- Ela acha, é? E também bonito?

- Sim e muito.

- Um dia, Srta. Swan, vou contar o motivo de não ter acreditado em uma única palavra do que me disse, mas para deixá-la feliz, dançarei com Alice.

Quando a valsa deles terminou, Jasper fez uma mesura para Bella e então tomou o caminho mais curto até Alice Brandon, que pareceu bastante surpresa ao ser convidada a dançar por ele. Pensou que pudesse consertar alguns erros do passado, afinal.

Sem parceiro pela primeira vez em toda a noite, Bella, passou o olhar pela pista de dança, em busca de certo casaco preto no meio de um mar de muitos casacos pretos. Encontrou Edward instantaneamente, dançando com uma mulher grande que ela não reconheceu e parecendo muito descontente com a situação. Bella abafou um risinho. Sabia que o baile era um desperdício extravagante de dinheiro, mas, ora! Ela estava se divertindo muito!

Sentindo que os pentes da sua tiara estavam escorregando, aproveitou os poucos minutos que tinha livres entre um pedido e outro para dançar e correu para o seu quarto, a fim de que Angela consertasse o estrago feito por todo aquele valsar. Depois de ter se refrescado e trocado observações amistosas com a criada, Bella deixou o Quarto Rosa, ansiosa em voltar para o baile. Mas, no corredor, ouviu vozes que não reconheceu. Um dos quartos próximos ao de Bella estava sendo usado naquela noite como uma sala para as senhoras, sendo que diversas mulheres estavam saindo de lá, conversando baixo. Tomada por um acesso súbito de timidez, Bella se escondeu no vão de uma porta para não ter de falar com essas grandes damas. Não se sentia nem um pouco inclinada a tanto, depois de todo o champanhe que tinha consumido.

- Não pode ser verdade! - Exclamou uma das senhoras. - Simplesmente me recuso a acreditar nisso.

- Tanya insiste que sim - disse outra mulher com firmeza.

- Mas onde poderia ter ouvido uma coisa dessas?

- Ela afirma que Denali estava lá quando aconteceu. Em Veneza.

- Mas, se é verdade, porque Edward não sabe disso?

- Talvez ele saiba.

- Mas então por que permite que a irmã da sirigaita viva aqui?

Bella sentiu o coração começar a bater com força. Estavam falando sobre ela!

- O que ele pode fazer? Seja isso verdade ou não, o menino continua a ser o novo duque de Cullen. E dizem que o menino se recusava a vir sem a tia.

- E você sabe que a última coisa que Edward quer é ter a responsabilidade do título…

- Mas que Lord James tenha sido assassinado pelo amante da sua esposa… realmente, é demais para se acreditar! É como alguma coisa de um romance.

- Tem de ser verdade. Por que Tanya inventaria isso?

- Ela está com ciúmes. Qualquer tolo vê que a irmã atraiu o olho de Lord Edward - respondeu a primeira mulher.

- Ela não está inventando - declarou uma voz de mulher mais velha. - Eu me lembro de ouvir alguma coisa semelhante na época da morte de Lord James…

- Minhas caras! Vocês sabem o que isso significa, não sabem? Ora, aquele menino pode nem ser um Cullen!

As vozes das mulheres foram ficando mais baixas à medida que se afastavam dos ouvidos de Bella. De pé no vão sombrio, ela tremia, os ombros caídos.

Não podia ser verdade. Não podia ser verdade. Como a viscondessa conseguir ser tão cruel? Dizer para todos… Para todo o mundo! Sem dúvida alguém iria dizer alguma coisa para Edward e então, o que aconteceria? Oh, Deus!

Atravessando cegamente a galeria, de cabeça baixa, Bella passou pela escadaria dupla e pegou o corredor, na direção da escada de serviço. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, em algum lugar onde pudesse evitar boatos e olhares especulativos. Instintivamente, dirigiu-se para a estufa, tomando um caminho indireto que passava pelas cozinhas, onde todos estariam ocupados demais na preparação da comida para notá-la.

Na relativa escuridão da estufa - a única luz era a da lua, que chegava através do teto de vidro, Bella começou a se sentir um pouco melhor. Caminhou de um lado ao outro pelas aleias, entre os canteiros de flores, inalando o cheiro pingente de rosas misturado com o de turfa. Continuava a achar estranho ver flores tão bonitas como aquelas quando do lado de fora havia neve por toda a parte. Só ouvia a orquestra tocando no Grande Saguão. De vez em quando, ouvia um tinir de copos ou uma gargalhada que vinha de um dos corredores próximos.

Como a sua vida havia mudado desde a vida calma em Applesby! Antes tinha dois vestidos e agora tinha mais de vinte, antes não sabia de onde sairia sua próxima refeição e agora tinha medo de ter comido demais. Aquele era o seu primeiro baile, sua primeira noite em sociedade e veja o que estava fazendo com ela? Escondendo-se com os lírios e as samambaias! Mas não podia voltar para lá, não com a viscondessa espalhando aqueles boatos. E se alguém os mencionasse a Lord Edward? O que diria ele? O que faria?

Um som próximo fez Bella parar seu ziguezague e levantar a cabeça. Havia uma grande forma indistinta ao lado dos rododendros. Bella ouviu uma respiração pesada e difícil. Santo Deus, pensou ela, sentindo arrepios nos braços. É um dos ogres dos livros de história de Emmett…

- Srta. Swan! - Era um ogre que sabia o nome dela, mas Bella não reconheceu a voz. - É muito apropriado que eu me encontre por acaso com a senhorita aqui, junto com todas as flores exóticas.

Bella apertou os olhos na escuridão. A sua reação inicial foi correr, mas não desejava mostrar covardia se pudesse evitar.

- Quem é? - Interpelou ela. - Mostre-se.

Atendendo à ordem, o ogre deu um passo para um espaço iluminado pela lua e Bella deu por si olhando, com alguma surpresa, para o conde de Volturi.

- Oh - disse ela. - É o senhor.

O conde deu mais um passo à frente e disse.

- Sim, sou eu. Desculpe se a perturbei. A senhorita esperava alguma outra pessoa?

Bella piscou.

- Não.

- Só perguntei por que me surpreende a senhorita estar aqui enquanto toda a dança acontece no salão ao lado. - Alguma coisa nas maneiras do conde pareceu estranha para Bella. Ela não conseguia descobrir o que era. - Tem certeza de que não ia se encontrar com ninguém? Um amante, talvez?

Bella sentiu o rosto arder.

- É claro que não! - Exclamou ela.

- Que casualidade, então - disse o conde - que nos encontremos assim.

Bella fitou o conde. Era um homem grande, ainda não de meia idade, mas o seu rosto tinha se tornado rubicundo devido à vida de libertinagem. Houve época em que teria sido musculoso. Mas agora os músculos tinham virado gordura, deixando-o com um pescoço extremamente grosso e um pouco de barriga. Olhando-o, Bella pensou no filho mais velho dele, um sujeito esquisito de vinte anos, que já tinha conseguido ofender a maioria das criadas do Solar Cullen. Tal pai, tal filho, disse Bella a si mesma, dando um passo pra trás por precaução.

- A senhorita é muito quietinha, não é mesmo? - Lord Volturi chegou mais perto. - Gosto disso em uma mulher. Não gosto muito de gritinhos e risadinhas.

- Lord Volturi - disse Bella, ainda recuando. Estava assustada e não sabia por quê.

- Eu… eu estava justamente voltando para o baile. Talvez o senhor gostasse de me escoltar?

- Para que tanta pressa? Aprecio este lugar. Gostoso e calmo. - As palavras saíram indistintamente da sua boca, como se tivesse dito "goxtoxecamo".

Bella sabia que ele devia estar muito bêbado para vaguear tão longe da comida e da bebida. Disse-lhe.

- Talvez o senhor gostasse de ficar aqui, então, enquanto vou buscar mais uma bebida para o senhor. O senhor gostaria?

O conde de Volturi balançou um dedo gordo na direção dela.

- Você não vai voltar. Conheço as mulheres como você. Provocante! Vocês todas estão sempre provocando!

- Mas é claro que eu volto - mentiu Bella com voz doce. - Também gosto dessa calma aqui. O senhor quer champanhe ou vinho, Lord Volturi?

- O que eu gostaria, minha moça, é que você ficasse parada um minuto. - O conde passou a mão sobre os olhos. - Você está me deixando atordoado, movendo-se de um lado para o outro assim…

Bella tentou passar rapidamente por ele, pensando que talvez estivesse bêbado demais para ter o reflexo de detê-la. Mas pensou errado. Rápido como um gato, Lord Volturi estendeu o braço e capturou a cintura estreita dela, segurando-a com mão de ferro. Com força surpreendente, o conde a arrastou para ele até que o rosto dela estivesse quase sufocado pelas moles dobras de carne por baixo do colete preto dele.

- Lord Volturi! Exclamou Bella, mais surpresa pela rapidez do ataque do que com raiva.

- O que…

- Estou de olho em você, minha menina - declarou estrondosamente o conde. - Você me faz lembrar uma pessoa, alguém que conheci em Londres no ano passado. Você é um pouco mais bonita, mas tem o mesmo rosto rosado…

- Lord Volturi! - O rosto de Bella ardia não de indignação, mas de vergonha. Era muito possível que ele tivesse encontrado alguém em Londres de quem ela o fazia se lembrar, alguém para quem o comportamento que o conde exibia naquele momento seria muito apropriado. Se acontecesse de ele se lembrar exatamente…

Ela bateu furiosamente com o pulso contra o largo peito do conde.

- Como o senhor ousa! Solte-me imediatamente ou vou contar a Lord Edward!

Lord Volturi riu.

- Você acha que o velho Edward não vai me entender? É claro que tem a mesma coisa em mente!

Uma voz fria soou na escuridão.

- Basta, Volturi. Solte a moça.

O conde a soltou tão rapidamente que Bella cambaleou para trás e teria caído se o seu braço não tivesse sido seguro com firmeza por Lord Edward. Ele a olhou, os olhos inescrutáveis nas sombras, mas os lábios tinham um sorriso estranho, nada amistoso. Os dedos que seguravam o braço nu de Bella eram como gelo.

Com uma voz controlada e sem entonação, Edward disse para Lord Volturi.

- Bem, meu velho, você parece ter se esquecido do que eu lhe disse que aconteceria se você encostasse um dedo na Srta. Swan.

- Mas ele não fez isso - apressou-se Bella a intervir. A última coisa que queria era causar mais problemas entre Edward e seus amigos. - Pôr um dedo em mim, quero dizer.

- Não?

Bella balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Nunca tinha visto o rosto de alguém com a expressão que Edward tinha naquele momento. Ela ficou muito assustada.

- Sorte dele, então - disse Edward. O olhar frio se afastou da oscilante figura de Lord Volturi. - Porque, se ele o tivesse feito, só me restaria mandá-lo embora. Certo, meu velho?

- Acho que sim - disse o conde com um soluço, sem parecer muito preocupado. - Se é isso que você diz, Cullen.

Depois de dar um olhar final de advertência na direção do conde, Edward tirou os dedos do braço de Bella e os pôs na cintura dela, conduzindo-a da estufa para o corredor mal iluminado que levava ao Grande Saguão.

- O que - ele inquiriu quase imediatamente - você estava fazendo ali sozinha? Não tem nem um pouco de juízo? Por que não me disse onde estava indo? Fiquei procurando você por toda parte.

Todo o medo de Bella desapareceu em uma explosão de indignação.

- Não sabia que precisava pedir sua permissão para sair de uma sala!

- Você não precisa pedir a minha permissão - disse Edward com uma sensatez que a deixava furiosa. - Mas poderia ter me avisado que ia sair do baile. Bella, isso não é exatamente como o Festival da Colheita de Applesby. Esses homens são… Acostumados a conseguir o que querem. Não é sensato para uma jovem ficar vagando por aí sem um acompanhante enquanto esses cavalheiros estão bêbados.

Bella olhou-o fixamente.

- Cavalheiros! Isso é que é usar um termo com liberdade! - Então, vendo que ele a encaminhava na direção do Grande Saguão, ela de repente empacou. - Ah, não!

Edward baixou os olhos para olhá-la melhor, confuso.

- O quê? Você não está pronta para voltar?

- Eu… - Bella levantou a cabeça para ele, com expressão de desespero nos olhos. Gostava da sensação do braço dele ao redor da sua cintura, do calor do seu abraço parcial. Na verdade, temia gostar de tudo isso um pouco demais. Não seria bom começar a se acostumar às atenções de Edward. No minuto em que ele tomasse conhecimento dos boatos que estavam circulando, essas atenções cessariam. E o que dizer sobre aquilo que Lord Volturi tinha dito, de ela o fazer se lembrar de alguém? Suponha que ele ficasse sóbrio e se lembrasse da pessoa com quem ela se parecia? Bella fez um gesto nervoso para se libertar e Edward instantaneamente a soltou, como se ela fosse um ferro que tivesse ficado quente demais para manter na mão.

- Eu pre-prefiro n-não voltar - gaguejou Bella, depois de respirar profundamente, continuou. - Acho que estou pronta para me recolher por hoje…

- Ah - disse Edward com cara de quem entende. - Tomou um pouco demais de champanhe?

- S-sim - sussurrou Bella. - É isso. Se você me der licença…

- Não! - Edward agarrou o cotovelo dela. - Eu a acompanho até o seu quarto.

Ela começou a protestar, mas ele levantou uma das mãos.

- Vamos, vamos. Não se esqueça de Lord Volturi. Não gostaríamos que você desse de cara com outro dos meus companheiros bêbados no corredor. Eu insisto.

Bella não tinha outra escolha a não ser permitir que ele a conduzisse ao seu quarto. Foram pela escada do fundo e não encontraram ninguém. Foi apenas quando estavam chegando à porta do Quarto Rosa que Edward perguntou, com curiosidade.

- Posso indagar o que motivou aquela visita à estufa?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele. O perfil de Edward era tudo o que podia ver na luz fraca e parecia um pouco ameaçador. Bella suspirou e, inexplicavelmente, os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ora, ora - disse Edward apressadamente. Pôs os dedos debaixo do queixo de Bella e levantou o seu rosto. - O que eu estou vendo são lágrimas?

Bella piscou, envergonhada da sua própria fraqueza.

- Não - disse, a voz sufocada pelos soluços. - Eu apenas… estou com alguma coisa no olho.

- Não acredito. - Edward tirou um lenço de linho branco do bolso do colete e encostou uma ponta nos cantos dos olhos úmidos dela. - Bella, o que é? Você não pode me contar?

Comovida com o calor da voz dele, Bella baixou os olhos.

- Eu não ousaria - suspirou ela.

- Diga-me. Eu escorracei o horrendo vigário, não foi? E o detestável Lord Volturi. Talvez também possa livrá-la do que a aflige.

- Você não pode - disse Bella e de repente as lágrimas jorraram, uma verdadeira enxurrada.

Edward estava tão surpreso como se de repente tivesse começado a chover dentro de casa. Soltou uma praga em voz baixa e então, olhando para um lado e outro do corredor, estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta do quarto dela.

- Aqui dentro - ordenou ele. - Vamos esclarecer isso, você e eu. Agora.

Bella estava perturbada demais para protestar. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de chorar. Sem pensar, foi direto para a cama, jogando-se sobre ela para soluçar com o rosto mergulhado nos travesseiros macios. Nem pensou no que Edward poderia fazer enquanto ela chorava. Angela aparentemente tinha descido para jantar, deixando o quarto escuro, a não ser pelo brilho do fogo da lareira, que já estava se pagando. Bella ouviu Edward trancar a porta atrás de si para ter certeza de que não seriam perturbados.

Se Edward achou o comportamento dela estranho, não disse nada. Quando recuperou o autocontrole e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, ela o viu de pé a cerca de meio metro da cama. Ele a fitava com uma expressão inescrutável no rosto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- E agora? Perguntou ele - você poderia me dizer o que significa tudo isso?

Bella engoliu em seco. Não fazia sentido algum continuar ocultando o fato. Ele ia acabar ouvindo da boca de alguém. Respirando fundo e tremendo, Bella tomou a decisão.

- Eu… eu ouvi algumas damas fofocando.

- Ouviu? - A voz de Edward denotava apenas um interesse distante. - As damas têm a tendência a fazer isso. O que, precisamente, diziam elas?

Ela não conseguiu evitar um pequeno soluço.

- Que… que o seu irmão James morreu em um duelo por causa da minha irmã Victoria.

Ela olhou-o para ver como ele recebia a notícia. Edward cerrou os dentes um pouco.

- Entendo - disse ele com cuidado. A sua voz era impassível. - E onde essas senhoras teriam ouvido essa história, eu me pergunto?

- Eu-eu não sei - mentiu ela. Bella não ousaria lhe dizer que a viscondessa era quem espalhara o boato. Ele apenas a acusaria novamente de estar com ciúmes…

Edward descruzou os braços e se aproximou da cama. Bella, começando a tremer um pouco debaixo do olhar direto dele, recusou-se a se intimidar. Levantou o queixo, fitando-o desafiadoramente, apesar de saber que a vantagem era dele, já que ele estava de pé e ela, esticada de costas sobre a cama, as saias infladas como um balão ao seu redor.

- Isso é verdade? - Foi tudo o que ele perguntou.

Bella abaixou os olhos e em seguida, juntando coragem, olho-o nos olhos.

- Sim - disse ela.

Edward ficou olhando-a, o músculo do queixo se contraindo enquanto lutava com alguma emoção. Quando readquiriu o controle sobre si mesmo, ele perguntou, com a voz dura.

- Como você sabe?

- Ela me contou.

- Mas a sua irmã morreu apenas alguns meses depois de James na Itália… - Vendo que ela balançava a cabeça, a voz de Edward foi sumindo.

- O que… o que você está querendo me dizer? Que ela, que a sua irmã não morreu?

- Sim - respondeu Bella, esforçando-se para que a sua voz não saísse tremida.

- Por quê? Por que toda essa dissimulação e mentira? - As palavras eram rápidas, enunciadas como se cada uma tivesse sido arrancada do mais fundo dele.

- É melhor assim... - Bella se sentou na cama, estendendo as duas mãos enluvadas em um gesto de desamparo. – É melhor que as pessoas pensem que ela está morta. Acredite em mim.

- Por quê? - Edward não podia mais se conter. Estendeu os braços e pegou com firmeza os ombros nus dela. - Por que você precisa fingir que a sua irmã morreu quando isto não é verdade?

- Porque ela morreu - insistiu Bella. – Victoria Swan está morta, você não entende?

Edward apertou os dedos contra os ombros dela e se inclinou para olhá-la mais de perto, até que a sua boca estivesse apenas a alguns centímetros da dela.

- Onde está ela? - Edward sacudiu-lhe os ombros a cada palavra. - Onde… Está… Victoria… Cullen?

Bella balançou a cabeça tão violentamente que a tiara escorregou e caiu-lhe sobre um dos olhos.

- Eu não posso dizer! Por favor, não me force a dizer. É melhor assim. Por favor, Edward. Não me force a dizer.

Edward, ao ver lágrimas derramadas e a forma como a boca tremia, soltou os ombros dela abruptamente. Com um gemido que parecia ser de frustração misturada com raiva, praticamente se jogou contra uma parede do outro extremo do quarto, conta a qual se recostou em silêncio, a testa descansando sobre um punho fechado.

Bella, com os pensamentos confusos, virou-se de barriga e mergulhou o rosto nos braços. Por que, oh, por que tinha contado a ele? Ela tinha a intenção de manter tudo aquilo em segredo, o segredo mais profundo e mais tenebroso que teria na vida. E com apenas uma pergunta ele conseguira fazê-la revelar mais do que já tinha contado a qualquer pessoa.

Bem, ela podia se consolar com o fato de que ele não sabia da pior parte e que, se Deus permitisse, nunca saberia.

Mas o que iria acontecer agora? Tinha sito uma tola desde o começo, pensando que poderia vir para este lugar e viver em paz com este homem. Desde o primeiro momento em que tinha posto os olhos nele, Bella sabia que Edward representava encrenca. Não apenas para ela, mas para o mundo que ela tinha construído com todo o cuidado com mentiras, mentiras de todo tipo concebível.

Levantando a cabeça, Bella viu que Edward estava de pé, muito quieto, o rosto voltado para a parede, os ombros largos duros de tensão. Ela deu uma olhada, vacilante, para a porta que ele havia trancando. Lá embaixo, a orquestra tinha começado a tocar mais uma valsa. Do outro lado daquele corredor havia outro mundo, um mundo de damas e cavalheiros da aristocracia, ainda que inescrupulosos, um mundo ao qual Bella não pertencia. Nunca quisera pertencer a ele. Especialmente agora.

Percebeu naquele instante que tinha sido uma tola de pensar que a encenação funcionaria. Talvez fosse melhor admitir a derrota e voltar para a vida que conhecia. A vida de economizar carvão e preparar cestas de alimentos para pessoas que eram ainda mais pobres que ela…

Com os ombros caídos, Bella se sentou na cama. Pediria que Lord Edward fosse embora e daí chamaria Angela para ajudá-la a arrumar o seu baú. Poderia pedir a carruagem para logo de manhã, quando todos ainda estivessem dormindo, e sair discretamente sem ser notada. Não diria adeus a Emmett. Ela não aguentaria isso. Mas deixaria um bilhete para ele. Sim, um bilhete. Não responsabilizaria Edward. Não era culpa dele. Apenas diria que estava com tanta saudade de Applesbyy que tivera de voltar pra lá. Sim, isso mesmo! Emmett ficaria magoado, mas acabaria superando. Ele agora tinha o seu tio Edward, afinal de contas.

E, mesmo que tentassem, não conseguiriam encontrá-la. Porque não voltaria para Applesby. Iria para Londres e encontraria trabalho como enfermeira, governanta ou mesmo parteira. Seria difícil, mas Bella já havia enfrentado dificuldades antes. Tudo daria certo.

- Aonde você vai? - As palavras de Edward foram como uma chicotada vinda das sombras em que ele estava imerso. Ela mal tinha se levantando da cama antes de ser detida pelo rosnado ameaçador.

Sem retribuir o olhar, Bella disse, dirigindo-se para os seus sapatos.

- Chamar Angela.

- Por quê? - A voz dele era dura, acusatória.

-"Eu vou embora.

- Embora? Para a cama?

Bella se virou para ele. Não podia vê-lo muito bem no quarto mal iluminado, mas o seu coração começou a bater com a mesma fúria de quando ele estava a poucos centímetros.

- Eu vou embora, está bem? - Conseguiu parecer arrogante, apesar do tremor da voz.

- Vou embora pela manhã. Você vai ter que me emprestar a sua carruagem por um dia.

Edward saiu das sombras com um único passo. Olhou-a fixamente, com o rosto fechado.

- Do que você está falando, Isabella?

- Vou embora. Antes de você me expulsar. Foi um plano estúpido, um plano infantil, pensar que poderia esconder de você o fato de que Victoria não morreu. Uma coisa é esconder isso de Emmett, apesar de saber que, no fundo, ele sabe de algo. Mas fazer isso com você… Bem, só posso lhe pedir desculpas.

Bella abaixou os olhos e ficou olhando os sapatos de Edward, apesar de a sua visão ainda estar obstruída pelas lágrimas. - Não sei o que mais posso dizer, a não ser… adeus.

Ela levantou os olhos e a intensidade do olhar de Edward prendeu o dela. Ele havia fechado ainda mais a cara, formando dois vincos profundos dos lados da boca larga e sensual.

- Então é adeus, mesmo? E para onde você vai com a minha carruagem, posso perguntar? - A voz dele tinha uma nota de zombaria que fez Bella levantar o queixo desafiadoramente.

- De volta à Escócia.

- Mas não vai mesmo, que diabos!

Bella ficou espantada com a intensidade da objeção de Edward. Ele estendeu os braços e a pegou pelos dois ombros novamente.

- Isabella, escute bem, você não vai a lugar nenhum com minha carruagem amanhã, entendeu? E, se você tentar, descubro para onde você foi e vou buscá-la eu mesmo, nem que tenha de jogá-la sobre um dos meus ombros e fazer todo o caminho a pé, carregando-a de volta. Estou sendo claro, Isabella?

Assustada, Bella fez que sim. Mas Edward não tinha terminado. Com os dedos afundados na carne nua dos ombros dela, ele bradou ferozmente.

- Como ousa? Como você ousa ameaçar ir embora, sua mulherzinha sem coração? Meu Deus, você acha que me importo com o que a sua irmã fez para o meu irmão ou com o que meu irmão fez para a sua irmã? Você é tudo em que eu consigo pensar durante dias e dias. Desde o momento em que a vi naquele degrau de entrada em Applesby, eu a quis. E não vou continuar a jogar os seus joguinhos…

Abaixando a cabeça até a sua boca colidir com a dela, Edward a puxou com força contra si. Bella estendeu as duas mãos para se proteger do violento ataque dos lábios e da língua dele e encontrou apenas a frente engomada da camisa, cobrindo a musculatura dura.

Edward passou os dois braços ao redor da cintura dela e empurrou o corpo de Bella contra os travesseiros com o seu peso. A sua boca não deixou a dela nem um segundo. O calor das suas coxas como que chamuscava as pernas dela, a barba por fazer do seu queixo arranhava a maciez do rosto de Bella e ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não nas suas palavras. Ele quer que eu fique, lembrou ela, atordoada de tanta felicidade. Ele me quer!

As mãos de Edward então deslizaram sobre o corpo dela, movendo-se com destreza sobre as presilhas e fechos do vestido de baile e os laços de armação de metal da saia. Seus dedos roçaram os duros bicos dos seios de Bella ao mesmo tempo em que arrancavam os cordões do espartilho. Toda parte em que punha a mão queimava com o seu toque e cada centímetro de Bella parecia saltar para a vida nas pontas dos dedos de Edward. Ela sabia que o que faziam estava errado e que mais tarde se arrependeria, mas não conseguiu reunir forças para dizer as palavras que o fariam parar. Os lábios dela tinham se aberto debaixo dos dele e a língua de Edward lhe esquadrinhava a boca com intensidade febril, enquanto as mãos puxavam abruptamente a musselina da combinação, como se mesmo aquela fina separação fosse demais.

Naquele ardor, Bella foi surpreendida por um som de tecido se rompendo e percebeu que Edward tinha lhe rasgado a roupa de baixo. A boca quente se movia dos lábios dela para a maciez do pescoço, para o mamilo rosado de um seio, enquanto o outro era pressionado pelos dedos exploratórios. Ela ofegou quando a língua dele estimulou o botão rosa que encontrou ali e os dedos dela se entrelaçaram nos cachos do cabelo de Edward. Bella não conseguia pensar, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia fazer nada a não ser se contorcer-se de prazer. Ao sentir os dedos de Edward deslizarem pelo seu ventre, em busca da umidade entre as suas pernas, ela só conseguiu ofegar, arquejando o corpo contra o dele. Nunca nada parecera tão certo.

Com as mãos envolvendo as nádegas nuas dela, Edward a puxou, fazendo a ficar de joelhos sobre o colchão e segurando-a tão apertada contra si que os pêlos de seu peito arranhavam os mamilos sensíveis dela. Ele também tinha ficado sobre os joelhos e tentava, com dificuldade, tirar a camisa sem afastar as mãos dela. Edward parecia sussurrar sem parar o seu nome. "Bella, Bella", contra a curvatura do seu pescoço, a respiração quente provocando arrepios para cima e para baixo da espinha dela. Bella abriu os dedos sobre o forte peito coberto por pêlos grossos, inalando a fragrância bruta, sentindo a urgência rija da necessidade dele contra o seu quadril. À luz do fogo, a pele de Edward era tão escura quanto de um pirata contra o corpo quase translúcido da jovem.

- Bella - disse ele novamente, enquanto lhe guiava a mão para os botões das suas calças.

Com o mesmo recato que talvez Lauren Mallory tivesse, Bella introduziu a mão nas calças dele e, quando o membro ereto saltou, libertando-se do tecido que o confinava, ela o rodeou com os dedos, fazendo com que Edward gemesse de prazer. Impressionada com o tamanho do órgão que estava na sua mão, Bella ofegou quando os dedos de Edward se moveram novamente entre as pernas dela. Dessa vez, ele apoiou a mão contra o osso público da jovem enquanto introduzia primeiro um e depois mais um dedo dentro dela. Bella arqueava contra a pressão da mão, que criava sensações dentro dela que a faziam quase chorar de prazer.

Edward não aguentava mais. Empurrando-a de costas contra o colchão, ele se deitou sobre ela entre as sedosas coxas abertas. Quando a ponta do pênis a aguilhoou, Bella instintivamente arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se mais completamente e ele a penetrou com um gemido.

Dentro dela, Edward se encontrou no cerco mais apertado que já tinha experimentado. A virgindade de Bella era a fina barreira à satisfação dele e, sem pensar, rapidamente eliminou aquele obstáculo. O grito de dor de Bella fez com que se lembrasse do que tinha feito e Edward, imediatamente envergonhado, envolveu a cabeça dela nas mãos, sussurrando palavras de conforto, ainda quem sem significado.

Mas, com a mesma rapidez que viera, a dor foi embora e no seu lugar ficou uma crescente urgência, à qual Bella reagiu apertando-se mais contra Edward, que, percebendo que a dor dela tinha passado, começou a se afastar dela, mas ela o agarrou pelos ombros, os olhos verdes muito abertos.

- Não saia - suplicou ela, suavemente.

Edward sorriu. Nunca tinha levado para a cama uma parceira mais encantadora.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, amor - ele disse e quando a penetrou profundamente, Bella instintivamente levantou os quadris de encontro a ele.

Edward não conseguia mais se controlar. Os seus braços tremiam devido ao esforço de ir devagar e suavemente foi entrando cada vez mais fundo no calor dela, empurrando-a contra o colchão.

- Oh, Bella! – Gemia descontroladamente a cada movimento.

Bella agarrou-se aos ombros largos, o longo cabelo espalhados pelos travesseiros. De repente, as suas costas se arquearam, afastando-se da cama, enquanto ela atingia o clímax, estremecendo de êxtase da cabeça aos arcos dos pés. Edward a seguiu um segundo depois, soltando-se tão profundamente dentro dela que Bella pensou que iria parti-la ao meio. Porém, ele caiu sobre ela e os dois ficaram deitados na semi-escuridão, respirando pesadamente, os corpos lustrosos de suor.

Parecia que horas depois, mas talvez apenas alguns minutos tivessem se passando quando ouviram uma tímida batida à porta e a voz de Angela chamando.

- Srta. Isabella? A Srta. Está ai dentro? Por que a porta está trancada?


	21. Chapter 20

****

**Vocês não mereciam novo capítulo, viu?**

**Um capítulo como o 19 e recebo cinco comentários... Era merecedora de mais atenção, quando demorava a postar... Tudo bem que só recebia um "abandonou a fic?" ou "não demora tanto", mas mesmo assim... Rs**

**

* * *

**

- Não acredito. - A viscondessa de Denali baixou a xícara de chá com um pequeno impacto. Foi por pura sorte que não derramou nada sobre o seu vestido matinal cor de alfazema. - Você nunca passou esta época do ano em Londres. Ainda restam pelo menos seis semanas de boa caça!

Edward, a sua própria xícara de café bem estável na mão, deu de ombros.

- Um homem tem o direito de mudar seus hábitos - disse suavemente, mas bem consciente dos olhares surpresos trocados por cima da mesa de jantar diante das suas palavras.

- Em minha opinião, meu velho… - O conde de Volturi estava com a aparência mais acabada depois de sua ronda à meia-noite pela estufa. Apresentava círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos, apesar de ter dormido até o meio-dia. - Essa… essa súbita decisão sua não tem nada a ver com a nossa… Ahn… Conversa de ontem à noite, tem?

Edward piscou olhando para aquele homem, mais velho que ele, fingindo estar despreocupado e alegre. Por dentro, queria pegar um enfeite de centro de mesa e golpear com ele a cabeça de Lord Volturi com toda a força.

- Eu diria que não, Volturi. Não, acho que os aspectos ao ar livre simplesmente perderam a atração para mim antes do tempo este ano. Parto para Londres hoje à noite e aquele entre os senhores que quiserem ir comigo são bem-vindos. Aos outros, é melhor irem embora. As coisas vão ficar terrivelmente monótonas por aqui, posso lhes dizer.

- Nunca ouvi nada tão ridículo quanto isso - disse a viscondessa, com pouco caso, olhando para o seu xale todo cheio de babados. - Ninguém vai para Londres nesta época do ano. A temporada só começa em fevereiro.

- Ora, não sei não, Tanya - disse Jasper Whitlock, entrando na conversa e se recostando despreocupadamente na cadeira. - Pense nisso: Londres sem toda aquela gente. Temos os teatros e os restaurantes só para nós, para variar. Eu realmente gosto dessa idéia.

Tanya lhe lançou um olhar penetrante. Qual era a graça, o rosto dela dizia claramente, de ter os teatros e restaurantes só para si? Não haveria ninguém para admirar os novos vestidos, os novos estilos de penteados e os novos amantes…

Edward, porém, olhou o seu velho amigo cheio de gratidão. Não tinha sido fácil apresentar uma desculpa para se livrar dos seus convidados e o esquema de ir para Londres lhe tinha ocorrido na madrugada, depois de horas repreendendo-se severamente por sua fraqueza. Tinha prometido para a moça que a pouparia de novos insultos dos amigos dele e, já que estes não eram confiança, tinha de mandá-los embora. Mas eles não partiriam sem uma dura provocação e, a não ser incendiar a casa, Edward não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra forma de fazê-los sair, a não ser ir ele próprio embora.

A viscondessa não foi a única que encarou o súbito anúncio de Edward com suspeita. Apesar de apoiar publicamente o plano do seu anfitrião, Jasper sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Depois do jantar, quando todas as outras pessoas estavam nos andares superiores ordenando que suas criadas e valetes começassem a fazer as malas, ele alcançou o filho do duque na galeria da criadagem, para onde Edward tinha ido com a intenção de informar a Sra. Clearwater dos seus planos.

- Não parece coisa sua, meu velho! - Jasper exclamou, acompanhando seu anfitrião. - Você detesta Londres nesta época do ano. Na verdade, sempre suspeitei que você detestasse Londres o ano todo.

Edward continuou olhando para frente, temendo que, se olhasse para o amigo, revelaria uma coisa que queria guardar só para si.

- Não sei do que você está tagarelando, Whitlock. Sou um homem independente e posso ir para Londres quando bem entender…

- Ninguém está contestando que é seu direito, homem. O que as pessoas querem saber é o seu motivo…

- Por que tenho de apresentar um motivo para as minhas ações? - Os grandes passos de Edward os tinham levado de volta para a escada dos fundos e em direção aos seus aposentos privados. Apesar de protestar quanto a ter de apresentar desculpas para suas ações, Edward apresentou uma com relutância.

- Quero livrar a minha casa desses queixosos parasitas e esta é a única forma que me ocorreu para fazer isso, certo?

- Livrar a sua casa? - Jasper seguiu Edward para o seu escritório e afundou-se em um sofá de couro. - Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu com o menino?

- Com o menino? Que menino?

- O seu sobrinho.

Edward tinha ido até a porta do seu quarto e dado ordens para que o valete começasse a fazer a malas. Então foi até a cornija¹ da lareira, encontrou um charuto e começou a fumar com energia.

- Não tem nada a ver com o menino - rosnou Edward, o charuto preso entre os dentes.

Jasper, que conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que ele apenas fumava quando se sentia coagido ou constrangido, entrelaçou os dedos das mãos atrás da cabeça e se reclinou sobre as almofadas do sofá, com postura de meditação.

- É a moça, então?

Edward tossiu, tirou o charuto da boca e disse.

- Não seja estúpido.

Jasper deu um sorriso em direção ao teto.

- Eu sabia! Você está apaixonado por ela.

- Vá para o inferno - Edward lhe disse. Ouviu-se uma batida na porta através da qual ele havia vociferado com seu valete. Edward a abriu com um safanão e olhou furiosamente para o seu criado.

- E então? O que você quer?

- Desculpe-me, senhor. - Collin não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com a ferocidade do patrão. - Mas devo entender que o senhor quer que eu faça as malas para ir para Londres?

- Foi isso que eu disse, não foi? - Edward enfiou o charuto de volta na boca e começou a caminhar pelo escritório a passos largos. - Que parte do que eu lhe disse que você não entendeu?

Collin piscou, impassível.

- Mas, senhor… Londres? Em novembro? A temporada de caça mal começou…

- Não me venha com essa você também, Collin - berrou Edward. Deu as costas para o valete e fez um apelo para o teto. - Meu Deus, um homem não pode ir a Londres quando bem entender?

- Sem dúvida, senhor - disse Collin, nem um pouco abalado por toda aquela gritaria. - Eu poderia perguntar quanto tempo passaremos lá?

- Não sei. - Edward olhava com raiva o fogo. - É melhor levar camisas para pelo menos um mês.

- Muito bem, senhor. - Collin deixou o escritório com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto. Edward notou e praguejou.

- Será que um homem não pode dar uma ordem sem ser questionado pelos seus empregados? - Reclamou e, apesar de aparentemente não esperar uma resposta, Jasper se encarregou de dá-la.

- Naturalmente que pode. Desde que pareça estar em seu juízo perfeito. Mas você, Cullen, parece ter ficado confuso da noite para o dia. Podemos voltar para a possível fonte de toda essa perturbação? Eu estava pensando se você finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que tem sentimentos por aquela moça.

Edward soltou uma imprecação, dessa vez mais forte do que as outras e arremessou o seu charuto nas chamas da lareira.

- Você poderia deixar aquela moça fora disso, Whitlock? Não tem nada a ver com ela.

- Não? - Totalmente indiferente à violenta exibição de mau humor do amigo, Jasper se levantou e foi até o armário de bebida para pegar um pouco de uísque. - Você soube da fofoca feita por alguém ontem à noite, não soube? Que James morreu devido à irmã dela e etc.

- Soube. - Edward se largou sobre a poltrona de couro e apoiou os pés perto da lareira. - E ela também ficou sabendo.

- Ah! - Jasper passou um copo para Edward, que virou o seu conteúdo em um trago rápido e devolveu o copo. Jasper encheu o copo novamente e o devolveu a Edward, servindo-se então de uma dose e voltando para o sofá. - Isso poderia, então, ser a explicação dessa súbita partida para Londres, hoje?

Edward olhava ferozmente para o fogo. O seu rosto estava carregado de raiva, os músculos do queixo contraindo-se.

- Não - disse ele sucintamente.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

- Gosto muito dela, Edward. Você não vai expulsá-la de casa, vai?

- Não seja estúpido.

- Bem, então o que você vai fazer com ela?

- Como assim, o que vou fazer com ela? - Edward tirou os pés de perto da lareira e se levantou. Deu dois grandes passos na direção da janela e puxou a cortina para o lado e observou a entrada das carruagens lá embaixo. - Não vou fazer nada com ela.

Não depois da conversa que tiveram pouco depois de fazer amor. Edward, recuperando aos poucos o senso, havia levantado o rosto dos seios dela e sugerido, meramente sugerido, veja bem, que talvez fosse melhor que eles se casarem, já que parecia que não conseguiam manter as mãos longes um do outro.

Não que ele quisesse uma esposa. Mas, já que ela o importunava continuamente e brigavam como um casal casado há muito tempo, parecia a ele que não faria muita diferença.

Mas ele se esquecera da resolução de Bella de não se casar nunca e ela o fez lembrar-se disso, com toda a veemência.

- Você está dando a ela crédito demais. - A risada de Edward era totalmente carente de humor. - Não tem nada a ver com Isabella. Londres é lúgubre² nesta época do ano, mas não consigo pensar em outro jeito de me livrar desses ridículos aproveitadores…

Jasper riu.

- Santo Deus, Eddie! E eu que sempre pensei que você gostasse deles!

- São amigos de Tanya, você sabe disso. Não posso mantê-los aqui, farejando pelos cantos, fofocando e… - Edward voltou para a janela e olhou para fora novamente. - Ah, ótimo - disse. - A carruagem do marquês está fazendo a manobra. Tenho de descer e ficar livre dele.

- Antes de você ir, Eddie… - Notando o sorriso forçado no rosto do amigo ao se virar da janela, Jasper levantou o copo e disse. - Minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Estou falando sério, Edward. E quando a Bella, como você a chama…

Jasper baixou os olhos para o seu copo vazio. Edward estava aturdido ao ver o seu amigo tão franco hesitando e mais aturdido ainda com as palavras que finalmente ele disse. - Sobre Bella, Edward. Você não se importa, se eu… Ahn… A visitar de vez em quando?

- O quê? - As palavras escaparam antes de Edward conseguir fechar a boca e ele ficou ainda mais humilhado pelo fato de a voz lhe ter falhado, como não acontecia desde a adolescência. - Você está falando sério?

Jasper passou, em segundos, de hesitante a indignado.

- Por quê? Você não acha que ela me receberia?

- Acha que ela… Acha… - Edward não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Será que o mundo inteiro tinha ficado louco? O que Whitlock tinha na cabeça? Tinha dado férias para o juízo?

- Bem, eu sei, eu sei - disse Jasper, pondo o copo vazio sobre uma mesa e levantando as duas mãos, como se estivesse pronto a se proteger de golpes que Edward não tinha a menor intenção de lhe dar. - Sei que sou velho demais para ela. Mas o que são dez anos?

- Mais para quinze - rosnou Edward.

- Vá lá, quinze, talvez. Mas acho que ela gosta de mim, Cullen. Eu a faço rir. Portanto, se você não tiver nenhuma objeção.

Eu tenho objeções muito fortes - Edward disse, zangado. - Você a faz rir. - Ele repetiu as palavras zombeteiramente. - Que tipo de base é esta para um relacionamento? E outra, eu pensei que a Srta. Alice...

Jasper interrompeu o amigo, parecendo perplexo.

- Eu não vou mais explicar que a Srta. Brandon já teve sua chance e a desprezou com toda pompa. Agora se ela quer realmente uma oportunidade de aproximação, vai precisar de muito mais do que um olhar perdido ou um sorriso sem graça em bailes. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o sentimento que nutria por Alice não passou de conquista? – Explodiu Jasper com fúria. Depois respirou fundo por duas vezes, voltando o olhar decidido a Edward e continuou. - E quanto ao seu argumento... Eu acho uma ótima base, se quer saber a minha opinião. Você devia se lembrar de que ela não me esbofeteou nenhuma vez ainda.

- Ora, muitíssimo obrigado, Sr. Whitlock. Eu o convido para a minha casa, ofereço-lhe as minhas melhores bebidas, os meus melhores cavalos e você se volta e me pergunta se pode cortejar a minha…

- A sua o quê? - Os lábios de Jasper se contraíram. Ele não conseguia disfarçar um sorriso malicioso. - O que ela é para você, Edward?

- Ela é minha concunhada - disse Edward, totalmente consciente de que estava se agarrando a qualquer argumento, no desespero, mas sem conseguir evitar. - Já que ela está sob o meu teto, está sob minha proteção e em nenhuma circunstância vou permitir que seja cortejada por um libertino como você, Whitlock.

Jasper, que geralmente era o mais afável dos companheiros, parecia aborrecido.

- Por piedade, Cullen. Eu só lhe pedi permissão por cortesia. Você não pode me impedir de vê-la se ela me receber. O que há com você, afinal de contas?

- O que há de errado com você? - Disparou Edward de volta. - Você tem toda a população feminina de Londres entre a qual escolher. Por que tem que cortejar a minha concunhada?

- Porque estou encantado com ela. Você sabe que estou. Eu lhe disse desde o começo…

- Uma fantasia passageira, como todas as outras. - Edward fez um gesto descartando a idéia. – Você mesmo acabou de dizer que a Srta. Branbon não passou de uma conquista frustrada. Você vai superar isso quando estivermos em Londres. Agora, pare com esta bobagem, Whitlock. Preciso me despedir dos meus hóspedes.

Edward normalmente conseguia, com persuasão, tirar o seu maleável amigo de qualquer disposição, mas dessa vez Jasper se recusava a desistir. Quando Edward tentou sair do escritório, Jasper bloqueou a porta com o braço. Edward baixou os olhos para ele surpreso… e irritado.

- Whitlock, você está querendo morrer? Por que eu quebro este braço sem pensar duas vezes se você não o tirar do meu caminho.

- Você a quer para si, não é? - Os olhos cor de avelã estavam apertados de suspeita. - É isso, não é? Você a quer e está tentando se livrar de mim com toda essa história de Londres!

Edward suspirou. O dia ia ser longo!

- Tudo bem, Whitlock. Sim, eu a quero. Vou mantê-la aqui como minha concubina, acorrentada pelo tornozelo na coluna da minha cama. - Vendo que o amigo não achava graça nenhuma naquilo, Edward suspirou novamente. - Tudo bem, Jasper. Já que você está levando tão a sério, tem a minha permissão para cortejá-la. Se ela quiser recebê-lo, o que sei que não vai acontecer, pois a moça tem uma ideia idiota de que o casamento é a instituição responsável pela subjugação das mulheres ao longo da história. E, agora, você pode começar a fazer a malas? Eu quero partir antes do escurecer.

Jasper, parecendo satisfeito, retirou o braço da porta.

- Obrigado, Edward - disse sorrindo. - É muito generoso da sua parte.

A resposta de Edward foi uma rosnada. Saiu do escritório e desceu as escadas, contrariado. Jasper abriu seu maior sorriso. Havia conseguido tirar uma confissão atravessada do amigo.

Claro que achava Isabella a mais doce das criaturas, além de adorar o tipo de relacionamento que desenvolviam: jogos de brincadeiras que atraíam confissões íntimas. Mas os sentimentos dele por Isabella não avançavam para o campo da sedução. Jasper desde o começo, percebera a forte atração que envolvia o casal e, sendo Edward não orgulhoso e Isabella tão teimosa, não via outra solução a não ser uma concorrência justa.

Lembrou-se do baile e sua dança com Alice, que demonstrava sinais de arrependimento em relação a sua desfeita anterior. Uma figurinha difícil e interessante, que temperaria ainda mais sua conquista. Faria com que Alice sofresse um pouco mais, para que não tivesse nenhuma chance de fuga. A corte à Isabella seria uma dupla arma no jogo do amor. O amor de Edward e Isabella e o seu com Alice.

Edward se esforçou para ser gentil, na esperança de que seus hóspedes fossem embora sem ficarem sentidos. Foi apenas quando Jasper o lembrou, enquanto ele levava a mão enluvada da marquesa de Dwyer aos lábios que talvez devesse informar Isabella de que iria viajar, que Edward se deu conta de que deveria vê-la uma última vez. De forma alguma seria adequado que a Sra. Clearwater tocasse no assunto com Bella antes de ele ter uma chance de se explicar a ela.

A última pessoa que Edward queria ver era Bella. Mas não havia como evitá-la, com Jasper de pé ali, olhando-o na expectativa. Fazendo uma mesura relutante para a viúva Chelsea e murmurando algo sobre ter uma coisa urgente de que cuidar, Edward correu para cima.

Encontrou Bella onde a criada havia lhe dito que a encontraria, nos aposentos de Emmett. Depois de não receber resposta à sua batida, ele abriu a porta e viu os dois no banco junto à janela, acompanhando o intenso movimento das carruagens lá embaixo. Emmett dizia, em tom de quem sabe do que está falando.

- Aquele coche de duas rodas em que o filho do conde está viajando não é o tipo de carruagem para essas estradas acidentadas daqui de Yorkshire, minha Bella.

Bella, parecendo divertir-se, indagou.

- E quem foi que lhe disse isso?

- Alistair³, o cocheiro. Ele é a favor da caleche, de quatro rodas. Está fora de moda, mas aguenta firme nesta parte do país.

Bella riu diante do tom pretensioso do menino. Edward ficou impressionado pela rica ressonância do riso grave de Bella, tão diferente do risinho agudo de Tanya. Ele pigarreou. Os dois se voltaram para ele. Emmett soltou um grito de alegria ao ver o tio e, aparentemente esquecido do fiasco da caça do dia anterior, pulou do banco e correu, entusiasmado, para Edward. Bella o seguiu, a um passo mais sereno.

- Tio Edward - gritou Emmett, jogando-se contra as pernas de Edward e se agarrando à aba do casaco dele. - Tio Edward, podemos tirar os cavalos dos estábulos hoje? Rei vai precisar esticar os músculos depois de ficar confinado a noite toda.

- Não acho que Rei seja o único que precisa de uma esticada, meu jovem. - Edward despenteou o cabelo do menino e Emmett afastou a cabeça, aborrecido com o que chamava, com desprezo, de "ser tratado como um bebê". - Por que você não corre até a cozinha? Sei que a cozinheira acaba de tirar uma dúzia dos seus mundialmente famosos bolos de gengibre do forno. Se você lhe pedir com delicadeza, ela é capaz de lhe dar um deles.

Os olhos verdes de Emmett se apertaram e ele franziu o nariz sardento.

- Se o senhor quer falar com minha Bella sozinho - disse ele com dignidade ferida - é só pedir. Não é necessário me tratar como se eu fosse bobo.

- Emmett!

Uma onda de rubor subiu às faces de Bella. Edward ficou olhando-a, fascinado com o jogo de cores no rosto da moça. Como sempre, ela usava um vestido muito na moda, que assentava perfeitamente na sua figura esguia. A não ser pelo leve rubor, não parecia diferente do normal, o longo cabelo penteado de maneira que lhe era favorável, os olhos brilhantes sem ajuda de artifícios. Não havia nada no seu comportamento que indicasse que tinha passado a maior parte da noite anterior ofegando nos braços dele, os lábios grudados nos dele.

Pousando as mãos gentilmente nos ombros de Emmett, Bella o conduziu para fora da sala.

- E não volte - ela admoestou o menino - enquanto não tiver aprendido alguns bons modos.

Contrariado, Emmett bateu a porta atrás de si. Bella voltou-se para Edward, que ficou decepcionado de ver que o rubor tinha desaparecido. Ela o olhava com olhos tão verdes, frios e insondáveis como duas lagoas gêmeas na floresta.

- Pois não, my lord? - Perguntou ela com aquela voz baixa e levemente rouca.

Repentinamente consciente ao extremo do fato de estarem juntos e sozinhos, Edward baixou os olhos e os fixou nas botas, constrangido. O que havia com ele? Nunca antes se sentira acanhado na presença de uma das suas conquistas. Será que Jasper estava certo? Poderia ele ter se apaixonado por aquela rapariga impertinente? Impossível. Ela era pouco mais do que uma criança e não era, de forma alguma, o tipo dele. Ele gostava de loiras calmas e não de morenas de temperamento forte e fogoso. E aquela moça, quem era ela? Nem mesmo tinha um título de nobreza!

- Lord Edward? - Os olhos verdes o avaliavam com curiosidade diante do sue silêncio. - Algum problema?

Edward se agitou.

- Não, naturalmente que não. Por que deveria haver algum problema?

- Não sei. - Bella o estudava, o rosto inexpressivo. - Mas o senhor parece contrariado.

- Não estou contrariado - declarou Edward rápido demais. As coisas não estavam indo bem. Precisava assumir o controle da situação. Como estava, a moça dominava toda a conversa. Percebeu que tinha cerrado os punhos. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Talvez estivesse apenas passando pela ansiedade que é normal uma pessoa sentir depois de deflorar a sua concunhada.

- Se estou preocupado - disse Edward, dessa vez mais calmo, - é apenas porque tenho muita coisa para fazer. Viajo hoje à tarde, você entende.

Apesar de observar o rosto de Bella com mais atenção do que seria necessário, dado o fato de que deveria ter apenas os sentimentos mais remotos em relação a ela, Edward não viu qualquer mudança na expressão da jovem.

- Oh? Perguntou ela, delicadamente. - O senhor vai viajar?

- Sim - disse Edward. - Para Londres. Temo que ficarei fora por um bom tempo.

- Lamento muito saber disso - disse Bella, não parecendo lamentar nem um pouco. - Espero que seus negócios lá não sejam desagradáveis.

O que, em nome de Deus havia na cabeça daquela moça? Edward não conseguia entender. A noite anterior tinha sido uma das mais incríveis da vida dele. Sem dúvida, a moça deveria sentir o mesmo. Ele sabia que era um amante hábil. E, no entanto, quando sugeriu casar-se, a moça tinha recuado, horrorizada. Era muito irônico ser recusado na única vez em que pedira alguém em casamento. Bem, não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Iria embora para não correr o risco de ficar tentado a cair na cama dela de novo.

Edward iria desempenhar o papel do amante despreocupado tão bem quanto ela.

- Oh, não estou indo a Londres a negócios - disse. Ficou cansado de tentar manter a voz despreocupada, em uma imitação consciente do tom dela. - Acredito que você sabe por que estou indo. Já que se recusa a ouvir a voz da razão e fazer o que é sensato, casando-se comigo, acho melhor me retirar de Cullen, com receio de que o acontecido na noite passada se repita.

Teve a satisfação de ver a boca de Bella se abrir um pouco de espanto. Ela a fechou quase imediatamente, e disse, com admirável altivez.

- Achei que já tinha explicado ao senhor, Lord Edward, que não acredito na instituição do casamento e, mesmo que acreditasse, sem dúvida não me casaria com um homem que se sentisse na obrigação de se casar comigo…

- Obrigação? - Repetiu Edward.

- Sim, obrigação. É assim que o senhor vê a situação, tenho certeza. Só me pediu em casamento porque se sente responsável por manchar a minha honra. Ora, garanto-lhe que a minha honra não está nem um pouco manchada. Eu me diverti muito ontem à noite e suspeito que o senhor também. Não entendo por que isso tem de resultar no nosso casamento ou o senhor ir embora de Cullen.

- Você não entende… - Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu melancolicamente. - Como assim? Você acha que posso ficar aqui depois do que aconteceu entre nós?

- Por que não? - Bella deu de ombros. - A viscondessa é sua amante há anos e o senhor não se sente obrigado a se casar com ela nem a fugir para Londres depois de fazer amor com ela.

Abruptamente, Edward parou de rir. Deu um passo à frente e agarrou um dos braços dela.

- Menina ignorante! - Disse, olhando-a com fúria. - Estou tentando fazer o que é honrado. Por que você não toma juízo? Já pensou que pode estar esperando um nenê?

Bella deu de ombros.

- Não direi que o senhor é o pai, se é isso que o preocupa.

- Meu Deus! - Exclamou Edward, afastando-se dela. A moça não era normal! Deveria estar em êxtase com essa conquista e, em vez disso ficava ali, calma como uma gata, desobrigando-o de qualquer responsabilidade. Em qualquer outra circunstância, com qualquer outra mulher, ele não caberia em si de alegria. A moça o estava autorizando a fazer amor com ela quando bem entendesse, incondicionalmente, sem preço. Mas não era aquilo que ele queria. Ela não podia ver isso?

- O fato, Lord Edward - disse Bella, imperturbável - é que o senhor está com medo.

Edward levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Como disse?

- O senhor está com medo - repetiu ela. - É por isso que está fugindo.

- Você está certa quando diz que estou com medo - disse ele. - Nunca na vida encontrei uma mulher como você. Uma mulher que não sei o que vai fazer em seguida.

- Não é de mim que o senhor está com medo. É de si mesmo.

- Ah, entendo. - Edward concordou com a cabeça, sarcástico. - Sim, estou fugindo de mim mesmo.

- Precisamente. O senhor está com medo de vir a gostar de mim e, para o Grande Destruidor de Corações, isso é uma carga e tanto para carregar.

- E foi por isso que a pedi em casamento? - Edward tinha ficado furioso. - Porque tenho medo de vir a gostar de você?

- Não. O senhor me pediu em casamento porque achou que tinha de fazer isso. Está fugindo porque tem medo de vir a gostar de mim.

Com um altivo movimento de cabeça, Bella deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar para a porta a passos largos, mas Edward foi mais rápido que ela. Pegou-a pelo braço um pouco acima do cotovelo e a forçou a olhá-lo, maravilhado, como sempre acontecia, com o fato de que um corpo tão leve pudesse ter tanta força de caráter.

Ela o olhou com raiva, os lábios entreabertos, prontos para lhe dar mais uma descompostura, mas Edward pressionou um dedo longo e duro contra a boca de Bella e disse.

- Quero que entenda uma coisa. Vou voltar e se, então, descobrir que está grávida, caso-me com você e não há nada que possa fazer para me deter.

- Sem dúvida alguma há - disse Bella, os lábios macios, porém insistentes, contra o dedo dele. - É só dizer 'não' ao vigário.

Ele apertou mais o dedo, sentindo a curva macia do queixo dela, consciente de que ainda havia raiva nos olhos da moça.

- Estou falando sério, Bella.

- Ainda não vejo por que o senhor tem de ir embora.

- Vou lhe dizer por quê. Você é uma jovem não casada e sem qualquer parentesco comigo, a não ser por afinidade. Eu sou um homem não casado e não tenho nenhuma parenta do sexo feminino para agir como sua acompanhante. É totalmente inapropriado que nós dois permaneçamos juntos debaixo do mesmo teto, especialmente levando-se em consideração o que aconteceu a noite passada.

- Mas… - Bella levantou a mão e, com força surpreendente, afastou a mão de Edward. - Ninguém sabe de ontem à noite a não ser você e eu. Ninguém vai pensar nada a respeito disso.

- Eu sei - disse Edward com firmeza. - E sempre existe a possibilidade de que alguém descubra. A sua camareira quase descobriu. E se, por um lado, a minha reputação é tal que não há muito mais que eu possa fazer para prejudicá-la ainda mais, a sua, por enquanto está imaculada…

- Pouco me importa a minha reputação - disse Bella com desprezo.

- Você deveria se importar. Sei que tudo em que você pensa ultimamente é no bem-estar de Emmett, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai ter que pensar em si mesma. Você pode querer se casar algum dia, Bella…

Ela bufou, de forma indelicada.

- Apesar das suas ideias absurdas sobre o assunto - prosseguiu ele com cuidado - você é jovem e atraente e não há motivo por que…

- Eu lhe digo o porquê - interrompeu Bella, furiosa. - Eu vi o que o casamento fez com a minha irmã. Ela mudou. Ela voltou do continente dura, odiosa e vil…

- Não foi o casamento que fez isso com a sua irmã, Bella - disse Edward, cansado. - Foi o meu irmão.

Bella balançou a cabeça com decisão.

- Ela ficou presa em uma armadilha como milhões de mulheres no mundo estão presas em casamentos sem amor dos quais não podem escapar, porque as mulheres não têm cidadania plena e não podem se divorciar, mesmo quando são vítimas de abusos ou abandonadas…

- Outra vez não. - Edward virou os olhos para cima. - Bella, prometo-lhe que não seria assim entre você e eu…

- Como poderia não ser? Você só me pediu em casamento por que se sente culpado. Que base é essa para um relacionamento?

- Não foi apenas por culpa - disse Edward, hesitante. - É óbvio que sou atraído por você?

- Atraído por mim? - Foi a vez de Bella virar os olhos para cima. - Você parece pensar que, por ser jovem, bonita e mulher, não tenho cérebro na cabeça. Sei o que estou dizendo. - Os olhos verdes, brilhando de indignação, enfrentaram o olhar dele com firmeza. - Se me casar, e isso é um enorme 'se', seria por uma e apenas uma razão: amor. Não aceito menos que isso.

Como estava bem claro, pelo calor do seu olhar que amor era a última coisa que ela sentia por ele, Edward disse, tenso.

- Bem, nesse caso, não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro.

- O que você vai fazer? - Bella o interpelou, batendo um pezinho no chão. - Ficar em Londres enquanto eu for viva?

- Não - disse Edward. Pensou que talvez fosse prudente terminar aquela conversa antes que se tornasse ainda mais pessoal e se virou em direção à porta. - Apenas até você se casar.

Ele ouviu Bella bater o pé de novo.

- E com quem eu supostamente me casaria? Quem?

Realmente, com quem? Edward pensou isso, mas limitou-se a dizer, em voz alta.

- Até logo, Bella.

E foi embora sem olhar para trás, porque não estava nem um pouco certo de que, se o fizesse, manteria a determinação de ir embora.

Às cinco da tarde do dia seguinte ao baile, não havia nem um único quarto de hóspedes ocupado no Solar Cullen. A viscondessa e seus amigos partiram pouco depois do almoço, sem deixar de lançar alguns olhares desconfiados na direção de Isabella e trocarem resmungos mal-humorados entre si. Bella não se importava nem um pouco e estava muito contente de ficar livre deles.

Mas, apesar da despreocupação que havia aparentado diante de Lord Edward na sala onde Emmett tinha suas aulas, Bella estava profundamente infeliz com o fato de ele ir embora de Cullen. Compreendia, intelectual e emocionalmente, os motivos da decisão, mas estava arrasada. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, tivera a intenção de dormir com ele e ainda não entendia como isso tinha acontecido.

Bella sempre se orgulhara de ser governada pela cabeça e não pelo coração, mas, na noite do baile, foi como se o corpo dela tivesse assumido o controle, deixando de lado a cabeça e o coração. Não seria exato dizer que lamentava o que acontecera, porque fora a coisa mais gloriosa já experimentada por ela. Mas lamentava as consequências inevitáveis dessa ação. Porque, naturalmente, Edward se sentiu na obrigação de lhe propor em casamento.

E, naturalmente, ela tinha recusado.

Sabia que talvez fosse a moça mais estúpida da Inglaterra por ter feito isso. Ora, havia mães de família espalhadas por toda Londres que dariam os seus melhores broches de diamante por uma proposta de casamento de Lord Edward para suas filhas. E Bella tinha recusado uma proposta dessas como se fosse um convite para tomar chá.

Mas como poderia se casar com um homem que lhe tinha pedido a mão apenas por um absurdo senso de dever? Que casamento seria esse? O casamento já era suficientemente ruim sem que os dois parceiros estivessem cientes de que a união brotara de um momento de falta de juízo. Não, Bella preferia morrer a aceitar.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não se sentisse morrer naquele momento.

Porque Bella estava apaixonada por ele. Tinha se apaixonado no momento em que trombara com ele naquele primeiro dia em Applesby. O que acontecera na noite do baile não era resultado de um momento irrefletido de desejo. Acontecera porque Bella estava apaixonada de maneira irrevogável e não correspondida por Edward e os beijos dele tinham apagado toda a sua razão.

Sabia muito bem que ele não a amava. Nenhuma menção da palavra amor saíra dos lábios dele naqueles terríveis momentos na cama de Bella, quando finalmente entenderam a horripilante realidade do que haviam feito. Edward tinha dito muitas palavras contra si mesmo e xingado bastante, mas nem uma vez a tinha olhado e dito que a amava.

E era por isso que Bella não podia se casar com ele.

Se fosse um tipo diferente de moça, talvez se casasse de qualquer forma, na esperança de que, com os anos, ele acabasse gostando um pouco dela. Mas o orgulho de Bella não permitia uma coisa dessas. Se ele não a amava, não a teria novamente, não importa o quanto ela o desejasse. Ela tinha a lembrança daquela noite única e maravilhosa que os dois passaram juntos e isso seria o suficiente. O suficiente para a vida toda, esperava ela.

Os dias se tornaram semanas e os ventos gelados de dezembro golpearam repetidamente as pedras da casa, mas Bella mal sentia o frio. Estava determinada a, apesar de estar de coração partido, não deixar que ninguém soubesse disso. Não, Bella decidiu que o seu amor seria sofrido em silêncio, um segredo que nunca contaria a ninguém e muito menos para o objeto do seu afeto. Sabia perfeitamente que não era a primeira moça a se apaixonar pelo belo Destruidor de Corações e que, sem dúvida, não seria a última.

Bella nunca se apaixonara antes. O rosto de Edward estava para sempre incrustado no seu subconsciente e nos momentos mais estranho aparecia como um lampejo diante dos seus olhos. Poderia estar fazendo uma visita a um dos arrendatários do Solar Cullen e, de repente, a lembrança dos braços de Edward ao seu redor naquela noite, os lábios dele sobre os seus, a deixava como que paralisada e sem fôlego. A ânsia de sentir aqueles braços ao seu redor novamente era quase esmagadora, mas Bella sabia que Edward estava certo ao ir embora. Aquilo não poderia acontecer nunca mais. O prazer de um momento poderia significar toda uma vida de arrependimentos, especialmente porque não havia nenhuma razão para acreditar que Edward sentia qualquer coisa por ela, a não ser a admiração pela sua beleza, o que acontecia com quase todo homem que ela conhecera.

Bella guardou seus sentimentos para si mesma, não os revelando a ninguém. Nem para Lady Brandon e suas filhas, que visitavam Cullen frequentemente durante o mês de dezembro, nem para a Sra. Clearwater, em quem Bella havia encontrado uma companheira gentil, ainda que monótona, e de forma alguma para Angela ou Emmett. Guardou o seu segredo com cuidado, permitindo-se pensar nele apenas nos momentos calmos ao lado do fogo ou à noite, antes de cair no sono, apesar de que pensar em Edward, nos seus olhos verdes esmeraldas, nos seus lábios de sorriso malicioso e torto, muitas vezes tornava o sono impossível.

Achava que estava escondendo seu segredo muito bem, dadas as circunstâncias. Ao contrário das heroínas dos romances que lera, Bella não emagrecera nem ficara pálida. Na verdade, continuava muito bem disposta, tanto que Lady Brandon exclamava, toda vez que se encontravam, que Bella estava mais bela do que da última vez que tinham estado juntas. Bella sabia que a outra mulher não estava tentando lisonjeá-la. Ela falava a verdade absoluta. A nova vida no Solar Cullen combinava muito bem com Bella. Era uma delícia poder passar o dia recebendo socialmente as crianças do orfanato ou escrevendo cartas para membros da Câmara dos Comuns, em vez de mourejar4 sobre um fogão quente ou consertar buracos nas calças. Se não fosse pela sua paixão secreta pelo dono do Solar, Bella estaria passando os dias mais felizes da sua vida. Mas, diante da situação, forçou-se a ficar satisfeita com o trabalho criativo e em ver Emmett ser criado adequadamente.

O Natal chegou e passou sem que o dono da casa voltasse. Mas, de qualquer forma, Edward não era o dono do Solar Cullen. Uma grande quantidade de presentes do tio chegou à véspera de Natal, mas Emmett não ficou feliz com eles, dizendo-se em voz alta que o que queria era Edward e não mais um batalhão de soldados de chumbo. Bella não ficou nem um pouco contente com o presente que Edward lhe enviou, um broche de esmeralda, diamantes e rubis com o formado de uma rosa. Deu uma única olhadela à jóia, sem tirá-la da caixa de veludo, e a guardou em uma gaveta, tentando não pensar mais nisso.

E então, quando Bella tinha se convencido de que poderia viver muito bem sem ele e que, se cometera o erro de se apaixonar, poderia sem dúvida consertar as coisas, desapaixonando-se novamente, Edward voltou ao solar Cullen. Sozinho e sem dar nenhuma explicação. Simplesmente apareceu à mesa do jantar uma noite, como se nunca tivesse estado fora.

Àquela altura, diversas mudanças tinham acontecido na casa, todas por iniciativa de Bella. Emmett já não tomava as refeições, isolado em seus aposentos. Comia à mesa de jantar, como um ser humano normal. A Sra. Clearwater, apesar da sua resistência inicial, muitas vezes se juntava a eles na hora das refeições, já que Bella gostava de um pouco de conversa fiada junto com a sopa de tartaruga. E a qualquer momento algumas das moças Brandon poderiam estar presentes, pois Bella gostava da companhia delas e Alice Brandon, em particular, tinha se tornado uma parceira constante.

Quando Edward apareceu na sala de jantar, portanto, o choque de Bella diante do seu retorno inesperado foi de alguma forma menos evidente do que a surpresa dele de ver uma dúzia de órfãos malvestidos sentados ao redor da mesa, piscando atônitos diante da presença dele, e o seu próprio lugar usurpado por Emmett. Afinal de contas, Bella tinha que disfarçar diante da Sra. Clearwater e das moças Brandon. Não poderia permitir que os seus verdadeiros sentimentos fossem conhecidos por ninguém. Cumprimentou-o com calma e disse aos órfãos que ignorassem aquele homem mal-humorado e continuassem a tomar a sua sopa. Edward, desnorteado e encaixado à esquerda de Emmett, foi deixado às suas próprias conclusões sobre a falta de entusiasmo com que a sua volta foi recebida.

Quando Bella falava com ele, era com uma familiaridade um pouco rude e as respostas dela às perguntas delicadas de Edward sobre a sua saúde beiravam a impertinência. Bella estava convencida de que não era o tipo de moça que ficava suspirando e gaguejando diante do seu amor, não quando estava tão claro que ele não tinha nenhum sentimento em relação a ela. Por isso, deu-se ao trabalho de impedir que ele pensasse que ela o amava e isso exigia ser o mais rude possível, ainda que sem chegar a ponto de insultá-lo.

A volta de Edward aconteceu logo depois do Ano Novo, data que Bella e Emmett haviam comemorado com a família Brandon, já que Edward estava "detido em Londres pelo clima inclemente que tornava impossível a sua viagem de volta a Yorkshire".

Foi na manhã seguinte ao súbito reaparecimento dele em sua vida que Bella, ao arrumar um vaso de flores da estufa no Grande Saguão, viu Edward, Emmett a reboque, descendo a escadaria.

Emmett, que se ajustara à vida no Solar Cullen tão rapidamente que até Bella se surpreendera um pouco, tinha sido muito mais amistoso com Edward do que ela. Ele não se conformara com a longa ausência do tio. O seu lamento, "mas, por quê? Por que tio Edward tem que ficar tanto tempo em Londres?", fora ouvido pela casa toda, e mais de uma vez Bella lhe dissera para escrever, perguntando ele mesmo a Edward, já que estava tão curioso. As respostas de Edward sobre esse assunto, ele escrevia regularmente para o menino, eram sem dúvida insatisfatórias, pois Emmett continuava reclamando sobre o mesmo assunto.

Mas, naquele dia, parecia que Emmett finalmente tinha tido o seu desejo satisfeito. Tio Edward se dignava a passar algumas das suas preciosas horas na companhia do sobrinho que o adorava. Os dois usavam roupas próprias para sair ao ar livre, um empreendimento que exigia coragem, já que Bella ouvia o vento uivar do outro lado da porta dupla. Apesar de já passar das dez horas da manhã, o sol ainda não tinha aparecido no céu, que estava muito nublado. Não obstante, os dois homens Cullen passaram por Bella sem nem sequer fazerem um gesto de cabeça na sua direção.

De repente, ela perdeu a calma.

- E posso saber aonde vão os dois? - Interpelou ela, a voz dissimulando doçura, mas os olhos verdes soltando fogo.

Emmett deu meia-volta, assustado. Quando viu Bella, o rosto sardento se abriu em um sorriso largo, todo orgulhoso.

- Olá, minha Bella - disse ele, alegremente. - Tio Edward e eu vamos dar uma olhada em algumas das minhas propriedades. Preciso começar a aprender sobre os meus deveres de duque, você sabe.

Bella jogou uma rosa amarela de talo espinhoso dentro de um vaso que estava diante dela com mais força do que talvez fosse necessário.

- Sei - disse ela, lançando um olhar carregado a Edward. - Que ótimo! E a sua aula de alemão?

Emmett fez a devida cara de aversão.

- O alemão pode esperar – disse. - Tenho o dia inteiro para o alemão.

Edward estava de pé em silêncio ao lado do sobrinho, com o chapéu na mão, e deu um passo para frente, como se viesse em socorro do menino.

- Só vai levar uma ou duas horas, Srta. Swan - disse ele, com grave delicadeza. - Há um arrendatário a quem ainda não apresentei o novo duque. Ele tem um filho da idade de Emmett e eu pensei que…

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

- E desde quando o senhor se interessa pelos assuntos dos arrendatários de Cullen, Lord Edward? - Perguntou ela, friamente. - Corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas pensei que o motivo de o senhor se empenhar tanto em encontrar Emmett era exatamente para não ter que cumprir deveres com este.

Edward enfrentou impassível o olhar dela.

- Pensei que talvez estivesse na hora de fazer uma tentativa.

- Santo Deus! - Disse Bella com suavidade. - Londres deve ter estado realmente monótona para inspirar no senhor um desejo ardente de conhecer melhor os seus arrendatários. - Ela gostaria de morder a língua por ter dito isso, mas, depois que já tinha falado, não havia mais nada a fazer. Parecia uma esposa rabugenta. Um rubor subiu-lhe ao rosto, mas manteve os olhos focados nas flores.

- Sinto muito se assuntos importantes… - A voz de Edward, cheia de sarcasmo ao pronunciar as duas últimas palavras - Me mantiveram afastado de Cullen mais do que a senhorita gostaria, Srta. Swan - disse ele. - Porém, não havia outro jeito.

- Não poderia me importar menos, Lord Edward, sobre as suas idas e vindas - disse Bella com um tom de voz que, esperava ela, fosse desdenhoso e mordaz. - A não ser no que se refere a Emmett. Espero que o senhor não tenha se esquecido do último pequeno passeio que fizeram juntos.

Foi a vez de Edward corar. Bella, surpresa, observava o forte queixo ficar vermelho escuro, enquanto ele se lembrava do infeliz desenlace da caçada à raposa.

- Não, não me esqueci - disse Edward e a sua voz também parecia rabugenta. - Mas fazer uma visita profissional a um arrendatário não é como a caça à raposa, Srta. Swan. Ninguém vai sair ferido.

- Diga isso ao filho do arrendatário - disse Bella. O duque de Cullen, apesar do seu novo título, se sentia na obrigação de esfregar na neve o rosto de qualquer menino com quem tinha contato. Bella não tinha certeza se Edward estava ciente desse novo hábito de Emmett.

- Acredito ser perfeitamente capaz de refrear Sua Graça - Edward disse-lhe - caso surja a necessidade. - Bella não duvidava disso, mas, ao contrário de Edward, sabia que Emmett tinha a tendência de morder.

- Se o senhor tem que ir - suspirou ela - prefiro ir com o senhor.

- Como quiser - disse Edward. Não foi tanto o tom resignado de Edward quanto o jeito com que evitava o olhar dela que fizeram Bella tomar aquela decisão. Ela levantou o queixo, gesto inconsciente que, quando criança, era a piada da aldeia, e o encarou.

- Então eu vou - disse Bella e mandou uma criada pegar o seu manto e o seu chapéu, com o coração batendo forte. Santo Deus! Ela estava muito agitada e eles só iam pegar a estrada para visitar um arrendatário! Componha-se, Bella.

Mas, quando a criada voltou com as coisas dela, Bella mal conseguiu amarrar as fitas do seu gorro, de tanto que os seus dedos tremiam. Felizmente, podia esconder as mãos no regalo. Acompanhou Emmett e seu tio e, até quando Edward a ajudou a entrar na carruagem, estava certa de que ele não percebera o seu nervosismo por estar tão próxima dele. Acomodou-se no assento de couro com ar de indiferença, mantendo o rosto olhando para o outro lado. Sentiu as molas abaixo do banco cederem sob o peso de Edward quando ele se sentou ao seu lado. Emmett, como sempre, insistiu em se sentar com o cocheiro, de forma que, quando a carruagem passou pelo portão da casa, Bella encontrou-se a sós com Edward pela primeira vez em mais de um mês.

Em um momento como aquele, muito poderia ser dito. Bella manteve a cabeça teimosamente voltada para a janela, o rosto escondido dentro da larga aba de pele da sua toca. Jurou não dizer nenhuma palavra, a não ser que ele falasse primeiro. Edward estava sentado tão perto que Bella sentia o calor da coxa dele contra o seu quadril e, ocasionalmente, quando as rodas da carruagem caíam em um sulco da estrada, o ombro dele roçava o seu. Por fim, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio, Edward pigarreou e se aventurou, desajeitado.

- Emmett parece ter se adaptado bem desde que fui embora.

Bella, ainda sem tirar os olhos da janela, respondeu.

- Sim, se adaptou mesmo.

Quando ficou claro que nenhuma nova informação seria dada, Edward pigarreou de novo e perguntou.

- Desculpe madame, mas eu a ofendi de alguma maneira?

Isso foi o suficiente para garantir a atenção total de Bella. Ela girou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos verdes e melancólicos. Edward parecia sinceramente confuso com a atitude reservada dela. Ótimo.

- Ofendeu-me? - Bella conseguiu parecer inocente. - Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

- Sei que fiquei fora mais tempo do que gostaria de ter ficado…

- Ora - disse Bella, distraída. Voltou a atenção para a paisagem de inverno que passava pela janela. - Tenho certeza de que o senhor encontrou muita coisa para diverti-lo em Londres. Sem dúvida há mais distrações estimulantes lá do que nos ermos de Yorkshire. - Deu uma olhadela clandestina para ele, para ver como reagia às suas palavras.

Edward parecia pouco à vontade. Uma das suas mãos enluvadas descansava sobre o joelho e a outra no banco, entre eles. Os dedos das duas mãos estavam cerrados com força. Bella afastou o olhar de novo, satisfeita porque ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela.

- Passei uma grande parte do meu tempo em Londres cuidando de negócios - disse ele, tenso.

- Sim, sim, foi o que o senhor disse. Isso deve ter sido uma grande decepção para Lady Denali. - Bella olhou-o com um sorriso doce no rosto, atrás do qual, porém, estudava a reação dele.

Um dos músculos do queixo de Edward, aquele que sempre começava a se contrair quando ele estava aborrecido ou irritado, aquele de que Bella sentira falta com uma intensidade febril no período em que ele estivera em Londres, começou a pulsar. Bella, de sobrancelhas erguidas, observou o músculo.

- Não saberia dizer se foi ou não - afirmou Edward, e então era ele quem desviava o olhar. - Não a vi muito na cidade.

- Não viu muito a viscondessa? - Bella se sentiu ridiculamente feliz e, para esconder a sua alegria, bateu no teto da carruagem com os nós dos dedos e gritou.

- Emmett? Você não está com frio aí em cima?

A voz de Emmett, descontente, flutuou na direção deles.

- Não!

- Bem, se você ficar com frio, peça para Alistair parar para você entrar.

Emmett não respondeu. Detestava que a tia o tratasse como bebê. Dentro da carruagem, Bella se acomodou melhor no assento, as mãos enterradas no regalo macio da pele, o nariz e as faces rosados de frio e o coração batendo de felicidade.

- Ah, Bella - disse Edward. Ela o olhou e viu que ele estava virado para a janela.

Qualquer coisa poderia ter sido dita em um momento e Bella, intensamente consciente da proximidade dele, sentou-se na beira do banco, o coração batendo, cheio de expectativa. Será que tinha acontecido um milagre? Edward teria abandonado a viscondessa porque percebera o seu amor por Bella? Teria, por fim, percebido que, apesar de todas as mulheres sofisticadas e exóticas das suas relações, a que estava mais próxima do seu coração era a mais próxima, em casa? Que, apesar das diferenças de idade e experiência entre eles, os dois eram feitos um para o outro?

Edward tossiu novamente.

- Quero lhe perguntar se você… Ou melhor, se você ou… Se…

Bella, observando o quanto ele estava pouco à vontade, percebeu, horrorizada, que Edward estava na dúvida se ela estava ou não grávida. Com as faces quentes, respondeu-lhe, antes de conseguir se conter.

- Você não acha que eu teria lhe contado algo se estivesse?

Edward parecia aliviado, mas não muito.

- Bem, eu não tinha certeza. Você foi tão inexorável em relação a… Tudo.

Sentindo o seu rosto pegar fogo de constrangimento, Bella virou a maçaneta, abrindo a janela de correr mais próxima dela. O frio vento do inverno fez os seus olhos doerem, mas pelo menos estava resfriando o seu rosto carmesim.

- A minha proposta daquela noite ainda está valendo - disse Edward com voz grave. - Caso você tenha alguma dúvida.

Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo o gelo e a neve contra a testa. O maior desejo dela era não ter sido tão tola de insistir em ir junto naquela excursão ridícula. O único resultado seria que ela ia se sentir mais infeliz do que nunca.

- E a minha resposta continua a mesma - disse Bella com a voz dura. - Caso você tenha alguma dúvida.

Edward ficou calado por vários minutos depois disso, e os únicos sons eram o rangido dos bancos de couro, o tinido dos arreios dos cavalos e as rodas da carruagem triturando a neve. Bella rezava para que Edward não dissesse mais nada. Sentia que, apesar de sua força resolução, poderia recuar e aceitar a proposta, mandando para o inferno as consequências. E daí que ele não a amava? Ela o amava o suficiente para os dois.

De repente, Edward disse.

- Bem, acho que você vai rir ao ouvir isto, mas Jasper, naturalmente você se lembra de Jasper Whitlock, não se lembra, Bella? - Diante do frio gesto dela indicando que se lembrava, ele continuou, falando rapidamente. - Bem, é danado de estranho, você sabe, mas Jasper está me perseguindo nessas últimas semanas. Um dos motivos por que voltei para casa foi para fugir das lamúrias incessantes dele, na verdade. Mas temo que Jasper tenha posto na cabeça que está apaixonado por você e não vai ficar satisfeito enquanto não receber permissão para fazer-lhe a corte.

Se Bella não tivesse passado as últimas semanas escondendo os seus sentimentos verdadeiros, não teria sido capaz de dissimular tão depressa quanto fez. Sem um segundo de vacilação, ela sorriu e disse.

- Oh? Jasper Whitlock? Que engraçado!

Por várias semanas, Jasper havia sido o assunto entre Alice e ela. Bella sabia da conversa dos dois no dia do baile, apesar do esforço que fazia toda vez que Alice falava do dia. Bella, imediatamente, se reportava a Edward e sua mente se apagava. Mas durante o esforço por permanecer perante Alice, ouviu o relato da dança entre eles e da direta corte feita à moça. Também se lembrava como a Srta. Brandon relatou as cartas trocadas entre os dois enamorados. A dúvida de Alice decorrentes da mudança de humor de Jasper nelas e às vezes em que ele citou Isabella. As duas chegaram à conclusão de que fazia isso para atiçar o ciúme da jovem, depois de Bella relatar toda sua amizade com o Sr. Whitlock.

Por tudo isso, Bella achava que Jasper estava jogando tanto com Alice como com Edward e não pode deixar de sorrir ao descobrir o plano do amigo. A corte para afetar as pessoas que eram o objeto de desejo de ambos.

- Engraçado? - Os punhos de Edward, que estavam cerrados, relaxaram. Recostou-se no banco de couro e sorriu. - Não sei se Jasper vai ficar muito lisonjeado com a sua reação.

Bella sorriu automaticamente mais uma vez. Só havia levado alguns segundos para acostumar-se à ideia de fazer com que Edward acreditasse que lhe agradasse Jasper Whitlock a desejando. Jasper era um homem de boa aparência, bom coração e muito divertido. Não seria um mau marido. Nem um pouco. Isso se ela fosse do tipo que pensasse em se casar, o que, naturalmente, não era. Mas poderia plantar a semente da dúvida em Edward. Assim como Jasper fazia com ele e Alice.

Mas por que Jasper tinha que falar a Edward sobre isso? Oh, porque, como concunhado, Edward era responsável pelo bem-estar dela. Mas Edward era mais do que apenas o seu concunhado. Será que Jasper sabia? Alarmada, Bella se voltou, de olhos arregalados, para o homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Ele… - Ela não conseguia tirar a ansiedade da voz. - Ele sabe? Sobre nós, quero dizer?

Edward se sobressaltou.

- Santo Deus, não! Quem você pensa que eu sou, Bella? Posso ser um tolo, mas não sou um cafajeste.

Aliviada. Bella se recostou no banco.

- Bem, o que você disse a ele?

- O que eu disse para quem?

- Para o Sr. Whitlock - disse Bella, de dentes cerrados. Aquele homem às vezes podia ser burro como uma porta.

- Para Jasper? Sobre cortejar você? Ora, eu o proibi, é claro. Mas o homem é uma ameaça. Ele não me deixava em paz…

- Você o proibiu?

Edward não deu atenção à raiva na voz de Bella.

- É claro que proibi. É totalmente absurdo. Ora, ele tem quase o dobro da sua idade…

- Você não acha que eu deveria ter sido consultada sobre o assunto? - Ela o inquiriu.

- Você? - O rosto de Edward se voltou para ela, as sobrancelhas escuras levantadas com expressão de incredulidade. Notando que os lábios de Bella estavam mesmo tensos, ele balançou a cabeça. - Estou surpreso. Quase parece que você está cogitando a ideia de permitir que ele…

- E por que não? - Desde que mantivesse os olhos longe dele, era fácil para Bella manter o tom despreocupado. - Foi você mesmo quem disse, antes de ir embora, que eu deveria me casar algum dia.

- E você insistiu que o casamento era algo que nunca levaria em consideração…

- Com alguém por quem eu não estivesse apaixonada - corrigiu-o Bella rapidamente. - Ou que não me amasse.

Edward deu-lhe uma olhada cortante, mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela acrescentou.

- Além disso, tive muito tempo para pensar desde que você foi embora e decidi que talvez não fosse uma ideia assim tão má eu me casar. Seria o melhor para todos, como você disse. Silenciaria os fofoqueiros e tiraria a carga do meu sustento das suas costas.

- Carga! Eu nunca a consideraria uma carga!

- É totalmente absurdo que você continue a sustentar uma mulher que não é nem mesmo uma parenta consanguínea. E, se eu me casasse com o Sr. Whitlock, resolveria o problema de nós vivermos debaixo do mesmo tempo sem uma acompanhante, exatamente como você disse no mês passado…

- Casar-se com ele! - Edward se contorceu no banco. - Só lhe disse que ele estava interessado em lhe fazer a corte porque ele ficou insistindo…

Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, parecia que as palavras faltavam a Edward. Bella imaginou que ele percebeu que fora pego na própria armadilha.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse levar a proposta a sério!

- Por que não? - Bella tinha se recomposto o suficiente para olhá-lo, desafiadoramente. - A ideia de um homem me fazer a corte é assim tão cômica aos seus olhos? Eu sou por acaso alguma bruxa e você não pode imaginar que algum homem se apaixona por mim?

- Não, é claro que não. Você é… bem, você é muito atraente. Mas é jovem demais até para pensar em casamento.

Bella então ficou genuinamente irritada.

- Jovem demais! Tenho vinte anos!

- Vinte - repetiu Edward, rolando os olhos para cima. - Você é uma criança. O que sabe sobre o casamento?

- E você, o que você sabe sobre isso? - Provocou-o Bella. - Só como arruinar o de outra pessoa.

No instante em que as palavras saíram da sua boca, Bella se arrependeu, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Edward olhava-a fixamente, de cima a baixo, o belo rosto mostrando que não acreditava no que ouvia. Dedos duros de repente cingiram um dos pulsos delgados dela, em um aperto esmagador.

- Desculpe, mas o que foi que você disse?

- Bem - explicou Bella, a garganta de repente seca. - A viscondessa é casada e você…

- Basta! - Edward vociferou. Bella ficou tão assustada com o tom cortante da sua voz que recuou e se afundou no canto da carruagem, os olhos arregalados. Foi apenas o fato de Edward estar agarrando o braço dela que a impediu de pular da carruagem, temendo pela própria vida. - Você não sabe nada sobre mim e Lady Denali. Graças a Deus. E acho que é extremamente inapropriado que uma moça da sua idade até mesmo mencione um…

Apesar da fúria dele, Bella não pôde segurar um sorriso.

- Ora, você parecia não se importar com a minha tenra idade na noite do baile.

Edward olhou para ela com tanta incredulidade quanto se ela lhe tivesse cuspido. A boca dele se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu e Bella riu, mas foi um riso sem humor.

- Ah! Diga-me, Lord Edward, por que sou jovem demais para o seu amigo, o Sr. Whitlock, mas não para o senhor?

Edward disse, com uma paciência que não condizia com o músculo que saltava no seu queixo.

- Acredito ter deixado bem claro que não poderia lamentar mais do que lamento o que aconteceu entre nós. Tentei fazer o que é certo e honrado, ao lhe pedir que se casasse comigo, mas você me informou, em termos que não deixaram nenhuma dúvida, sobre o se desprezo pelo casamento. À luz disso, eu me retirei da minha própria casa de forma a evitar que o que ocorreu entre nós voltasse a acontecer. E, no entanto, agora você diz que receberia bem a perspectiva de se casar com o meu melhor amigo!

Bella deu um pulo, porque Edward chutou violentamente o banco da frente. O impacto levou Alistair a parar a carruagem e perguntar, preocupado.

- My lord? Está tudo bem aí embaixo?

- Sim, Alistair - respondeu Edward por entre os dentes, a mão apertando o pé por cima da bota e xingando baixinho sem parar. - Continue!

- Sim, my lord - disse o cocheiro, e o veículo entrou em movimento novamente.

Bella, que tinha se encolhido no canto da carruagem o mais longe possível, estudou Edward com os olhos arregalados, sem dizer uma palavra. Não conseguia de forma alguma entender por que pensar em ela se casar com seu amigo tinha deixado Edward assim tão desolado. Ele tinha deixado muito claro que não estava apaixonado por ela, portanto, o que isso lhe importava? A não ser que tivesse voltado para Cullen cultivando a idéia de que poderiam retomar aquilo que tinham interrompido… mas isso não era possível. Era impossível que ele não soubesse que Bella não se permitiria perder a cabeça…

- Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre você ser cortejado por qualquer pessoa - disse Edward finalmente, soltando o pé dolorido. - Vou proibir Jasper Whitlock de…

Bella soltou uma exclamação indignada.

- Você não pode fazer isso!

A expressão de Edward parecia ter sido talhada em granito.

- Desculpe-me, Bella, mas posso sim. Enquanto você estiver vivendo sob o meu teto, está sob minha proteção e não vou permitir que seja submetida a atenções repulsivas de…

- Pensei que ele fosse o seu melhor amigo!

- E é. - De repente, Edward pareceu perceber que estava debruçado sobre ela como um grande pássaro de rapina. Recostou-se, mas o seu olhar predatório continuou sobre ela. - Ele é o meu melhor amigo. Conheço-o melhor do que ninguém. E é por isso que proíbo. Você deve se esquecer que um dia eu toquei neste assunto.

Bella teve vontade de lembrar a Edward que, se ele tinha objeções tão fortes a seu amigo lhe fazer a corte, não deveria ter falado nada, para começo de conversa. Por que, então, tinha tocado no assunto?

Bella ficou remoendo esse problema o resto do dia. A viagem ao chalé do arrendatário transcorreu sem incidentes, a não ser pelo fato de que o robusto filho de doze anos do agricultor quase quebrou o nariz de Emmett, o que cimentou para sempre os laços de amizade entre os dois meninos, já que Emmett só conseguia ser amigo de alguém que lhe fosse superior fisicamente. Não se falou mais sobre Jasper Whitlock porque Emmett voltou para casa dentro da carruagem junto com eles, o lenço de Bella comprimindo o nariz inchado.

Não foi de surpreender que Lord Edward não tenha recebido com muito entusiasmo a notícia comunicada por Riley enquanto lhe tirava a capa e o chapéu no Grande Saguão.

- O Sr. Whitlock chegou há pouco, senhor- disse Riley. - A Sra. Clearwater o colocou no Quarto Azul. Ele está agora jogando sinuca, se não me engano.

Edward praguejou. Bella ficou olhando-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas, mas Edward parecia esquecido de sua presença. Ele saiu pisando duro, os saltos das botas ressoando nas pedras da pavimentação, e até Emmett, com a voz abafada por baixo do lenço de Bella, percebeu sua irritação.

- O que há com tio Edward? - Perguntou ele, em tom queixoso.

- Não sei - suspirou Bella. - Se você descobrir, não deixe de me contar.

* * *

1 Arquitetura. Moldura que remata o entablamento de uma coluna. Ornatos salientes na parte superior de parede, porta, pedestal.

2 Que exprime ou inspira sombria tristeza; fúnebre: aparência lúgubre, lúgubres lamentos.

3 Alistair é o nome da personagem de Jasper no livro... Uma pequena homenagem... (Nota da Leitora)

4 Trabalhar como um mouro, isto é, trabalhar muito, sem descanso, lutar pela vida.

* * *

Respondendo a alguns comentários:

**Moorg. **– Viu só como estou com tudo e não estou prosa? Rs...

**Viviane** – Sempre damos um jeitinho de driblar o destino... E os lençóis sujos... Rs.

**Ane lautner** – Bingo!

**Juallevato** – Tadinha da Angela... Ela não sabe o que é isso!

**Ju** – Bem que Edward tentou fazer o que achava ser o certo, mas da maneira errada. Essa é a curiosidade da história, Bella não é convencional à época. E quer uma relação, casamento ou não, por amor. Edward é que ainda não admitiu seus sentimentos, nem para ele mesmo.

Eu agora estou brincando com o lance de reviews com vocês. Já expliquei antes que eu mesma não sou uma leitora que tenha como hábito postar comentar nas fics que leio. Depois que comecei a postar histórias e não somente lê-las, eu percebi a necessidade do "feedback" dos leitores. Não é só uma questão de vaidade, mas interação... Obrigada por sua opinião.


	22. Chapter 21

Tanya Denali nunca seria tola a ponto de dizer em voz alta que achava Londres entediante sem a companhia de Edward Cullen, mas sentia muito a ausência dele e foi ficando cada vez mais irritável por causa disso, tão irritável que suas amigas notaram e começaram a especular qual seria o motivo. Já tinha sido ruim que, quando estava na cidade, Edward se dissesse ocupado demais com "assuntos importantes" até para jantar com a viscondessa. Mas depois que ele simplesmente fugiu da cidade, de forma que não havia mais nem a possibilidade de cruzar com ele por acaso no teatro, ficou insuportável.

Não que houvesse alguma peça para ser vista, pois a temporada mal tinha começado. E, como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante, Tanya e suas amigas tinham ido a Londres mais cedo do que de costume por causa de Edward que as tinha abandonado. "Negócios importantes". Nunca Tanya tinha sido desprezada tão óbvia e publicamente.

Agora que Edward por certo tinha voltado para Cullen, tudo começava a fazer sentido. Ele não tinha qualquer "assunto importante" na cidade. Apenas quisera ficar livre deles - de Tanya, do conde e de Jasper. De todos eles. Por causa daquela mocinha, claro. Tanya só conseguia pensar na Srta. Isabella Swan como "aquela mocinha".

Aquela maldita mocinha, com malditos olhos verdes e cílios escuros como breu, cútis de seda, cabelo castanho brilhante e delgada cintura. Que homem não iria querer manter para si uma mocinha assim? Mas, nesse caso, por que Edward tinha passado tanto tempo na cidade? Por que simplesmente não se livrar dos hóspedes e voltar logo para Cullen? Tanya não conseguia entender. De qualquer forma, Edward Cullen sempre fora um homem complicado. Ela nunca soube dizer exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

Mas sabia que estava prestes a descobrir. Voltando para Cullen, ele deixara muito claro que considerava tudo acabado com Lady Denali. Ora, nem mesmo mandara um bilhete de despedida. Até o rabo-de-saia mais sem valor normalmente recebia um bilhete - com pelo menos um bracelete de diamantes - quando o amante a trocava por outra. Edward nem mesmo tivera a decência de lhe dizer que tudo estava acabado. Bem, tinha havido aquela cena no Quarto Branco, em Cullen. Aquilo poderia ter sido um sinal de que as coisas não andavam bem no relacionamento dos dois. Tanya não conseguia entender. Não parecia coisa de Edward, que em geral era tão arrogante e temerário.

E perguntar a Jasper não tinha ajudado em nada. Tanya nunca tinha gostado de Jasper Whitlock. Parecia-lhe que ele estava sempre lhe sorrindo com malícia, não de forma sexual, o que ela poderia entender, mas como se achasse que ela era idiota. Quando lhe perguntou, em uma noite no Palácio St. James, o que estava acontecendo com Edward ultimamente, ele havia dado aquele sorriso, ainda mais malicioso do que o normal, e dito que não tinha idéia. Tanya sabia que ele mentia e, em uma rara mostra de má avaliação, puxou a manga do seu casaco e o interpelou.

- É a mocinha, não é? Ele está apaixonado pela mocinha.

Jasper havia olhado para ela, piscando os olhos, com aquele seu jeito ridiculamente lacônico, e lhe perguntado, com ar inocente.

- Ora, Tanya, o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer. Ora, ele não pode se casar com ela. Você sabe o que as pessoas estão dizendo a respeito da irmã dela?

O sorriso malicioso de Jasper se alargou.

- Não, Tanya, por favor, me conte. O que as pessoas estão falando sobre a irmã dela?

Ela não gostou da ênfase que ele pôs na palavra "pessoas", mas continuou, na esperança de que ele não soubesse que quase todos os rumores tiveram origem na sala de visitas dela.

- Que foi ela quem matou James Cullen, como se tivesse puxado o gatilho. Que o duelo de que ele participou foi pela honra dela e que foi o seu amante que saiu vencedor. E que passou os últimos dez anos no Mediterrâneo com esse amante…

- As pessoas estão falando muito sobre essas coisas, que não tem como saber, não estão, Tanya?

O sorriso de Jasper era intolerável e foi então que Tanya percebeu que Whitlock, o tolo, também estava enfeitiçado pela moça. Não parecia possível que uma sirigaita tão enfadonha tivesse capturado os corações de dois dos solteiros mais cobiçados da Europa, mas não era exatamente isso que a irmã dela tinha feito? Qual era o nome daquele amante de Victoria Cullen? Se pelo menos Tanya conseguisse descobrir.

Tanya não era a única pessoa que ficou tentando entender o estranho comportamento de Edward Cullen. O conde de Volturi lamentava a perda de seu parceiro de caçada e passava refeições inteiras suspirando para a sua taça de vinho, para desgosto da sua mulher. Lembrava-se de muito pouco do que acontecera na estufa na noite do baile, mas o pouco de que se lembrava o incomodava. Havia alguma coisa naquela moça, a filha do vigário. Alguma coisa que não lhe era estranha. Se pelo menos Lord Volturi pudesse determinar o que era. Tinha certeza de que a informação, fosse qual fosse, iria animar a pobre Tanya.

Até que, em uma noite, ele entendeu tudo. Apesar de ter um lado lascivo em sua natureza, o conde de Volturi não era um homem cruel. Nunca lhe teria ocorrido contar a sua descoberta para alguém, se já não estivesse meio alto e não tivesse caído, como infelizmente acontecia muito, nas mãos de uma pessoa muito mais inteligente, e manipuladora, que ele.

Tanya Denali não tinha muito interesse no conde de Volturi e sua mulher. Não fosse pelo fato de a casa deles na cidade ser vizinha da sua e de que, em certa época, antes de ele ter decaído fisicamente, Lady Denali e Lord Volturi tiveram uma mútua inclinação, ela os teria ignorado. É verdade que eram da aristocracia rural, mas eram tão sem interesse e tinham tantos filhos! Não era decente ter tantos filhos. Quando Lord Volturi apareceu à sua porta uma noite no começo de janeiro, porém, ele estava bêbado demais para ser mandado embora com segurança. Por isso, ela o convidou a entrar e lhe perguntou onde estira.

- Na casa de Vivi - disse Lord Volturi com voz estridente, entrando na casa de Tanya.

Ela virou os olhos para cima. A casa de Vivi Scott era um famoso prostíbulo de Londres. Se Volturi achava que ela tinha algum interesse no que estivera fazendo lá, ia ter uma grande surpresa.

- Bem - ela disse em tom incisivo. Na verdade, Tanya tinha o seu próprio acompanhante no andar de cima, alguém que ela estava cultivando para substituir o inconstante Edward Cullen no seu coração, e não tinha tempo para perder com condes gordos e bêbados. - Você pode passar a noite aqui, se achar necessário. Vou mandar um lacaio até a sua casa para pegar as suas coisas. Diremos à condessa que você vai passar a noite no seu clube.

- Você é tão boazinha - disse Volturi, e Tanya ficou irritada ao ver que tinham surgido lágrimas sob as pálpebras gordas do conde. Volturi sempre fora um bêbado lacrimoso. - Você é tão adorável, Tanya. Quase tão adorável quanto a pequena filha do vigário.

Tanya não estava prestando muita atenção ao que ele dizia. Olhava seu próprio reflexo no espelho sobre a lareira, ajustando a gargantilha de safiras.

- Que pequena filha do vigário? - Perguntou ela, distraída.

- A que está em Cullen. A que se parece tanto com Vivi.

Tanya olhou-o de uma forma que, se ele tivesse visto, se assustaria. Com três passos largos e rápidos, ela estava inclinada sobre a poltrona onde o conde se sentara, o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dele.

- O que você quer dizer, a moça que parece com Vivi? Você está falando que Isabella Swan se parece com Vivi Scott?

Uma grossa lágrima saiu do canto de um dos olhos de Lord Volturi. Ele fez que sim, com a expressão triste.

- As duas são uma a cara da outra, só que… É menor, como uma miniatura, você entende? Poderiam ser irmãs, de tão parecidas. Vivi é uns dez anos mais velha e tem uns bons quinze a vinte quilos a mais, mas poderiam ser gêmeas, se não fosse por isso. - Lord Volturi suspirou. - Isso ficou me incomodando por muito tempo. Eu sabia que aquela moça me fazia lembrar alguém, mas não sabia quem. Até hoje de noite.

Os dedos de Tanya apertaram os braços da poltrona de brocado. Os seus olhos começaram a brilhar perigosamente.

- Victoria Cullen é Vivi Scott. Que coisa mais maravilhosa!

O conde de Volturi de repente ficou sóbrio. Isso ocorria de vez em quando e sempre tinha surpreendido Tanya com que rapidez ele ficava lúcido quando queria.

- Tanya - disse ele, estendendo a mão que, apesar de gorda, era forte como um torno. - O que você está pensando? Eu disse que elas poderiam ser irmãs, e não que sei com certeza que sejam.

- Ora, cale a boca, Aro - Tanya o interrompeu rispidamente. Os olhos azuis da viscondessa tinham ficado pensativos. Lord Volturi tinha ficado um pouco sóbrio, mas não o suficiente para perceber o significado da descoberta que tinha feito e relaxou, já que Tanya não voltou a falar o nome de Vivi Scott. Lord Volturi só tinha consciência de que a viscondessa estava sendo mais gentil do que de costume com ele.

Edward Cullen conhecia Jasper Whitlock quase a vida toda e em todo aquele tempo os dois raramente se desentendiam. A única briga de peso que tiveram foi por causa de certa jovem que tivera a audácia de entrar para um convento, escolhendo se casar com o Senhor em vez de com um deles, resolvendo assim a questão.

Na opinião de Edward, uma das características mais atraentes de Jasper era a sua maleabilidade. Ele era facilmente dissuadido de qualquer trajetória na qual tivesse embarcado e essa falta de determinação o tornava um companheiro inestimável para alguém como Edward, que precisava estar no controle de todas as situações.

Foi por essa razão que Edward ficou tão surpreso, e indignado, com a negativa de Jasper em recuar na questão de fazer a corte a Isabella. Por que, de todas as questões do mundo, Jasper tinha de escolher justamente aquela para ficar irredutível era uma coisa que Edward não podia entender. De fato, não era típico de Jasper se manter tão agarrado a uma convicção.

Nem mesmo com a Srta. Brandon, ele se mostrou tão aficionado. Era possível, supunha Edward, que o seu despreocupado amigo estivesse apaixonado de verdade pela moça. Não que ele tivesse outro pensamento em relação à jovem Alice. Jasper ficou muito ofendido com a recusa da moça em ser cortejada por ele. Edward realmente achou que o amigo tivesse um assunto inacabado com a mais atraente das moças Brandon. Agora estava confuso com o comportamento de Jasper, que aparentava real interesse por sua Bella. Nesse caso, Edward temia não ter outra alternativa a não ser pedir a Jasper que se retirasse de Cullen para sempre.

Precisar recorrer a isso era algo que deixava Edward amargurado. Ele valorizava a amizade de Jasper. Este era uma das poucas pessoas que Edward conseguia tolerar por mais de cinco minutos. Mas não poderia permitir que o seu melhor amigo cortejasse Bella. Só pensar nisso o fazia sentir-se mal. Até mesmo naquele momento, observando os dois juntos discutindo um livro, Edward não tinha dúvida de que ia acabar vomitando o jantar. Bem ali, no Salão Dourado.

Parecia que os dias de senhor de sua própria casa tinham terminado. Bella o lembrara, com muita doçura, que ele não tinha o menor direito de proibir Jasper de cortejá-la e que, como ela não tinha objeções, Edward teria que deixar de se intrometer. E ele, totalmente de acordo com isso, bem que tinha tentado. De verdade. Mas, ver as cabeças dos dois, uma tão loira e a outra tão avermelhada, curvadas em cima de algum ridículo livro de poesia, o deixava furioso sem que ele soubesse o motivo.

Edward achava que, até então, as coisas tinham corrido bastante bem, e os três passaram quase uma semana juntos em relativa calma. Bella evitava aqueles comentários ferinos que parecia compelida a fazer na sua presença, e Jasper fingia não notar os olhares hostis do seu anfitrião. Como o tempo estava horrível, não se cogitava em sair de casa. Se o clima estivesse apenas alguns graus mais quente, Edward teria insistido em arrastar Jasper para fora para dar um tiros, qualquer coisa para afastá-lo de Bella.

Talvez o mais irritante de tudo fosse a incapacidade de Edward em determinar qual o motivo exato para aquela raiva irreprimível. Era claro que achava Jasper velho demais para Bella. E o fato de conhecer os detalhes de muitas das conquistas de Jasper o deixava receoso por Bella, que excitável como era, poderia ser seduzida por qualquer uma das manobras mais físicas de Jasper.

Só de pensar em Bella e o seu lacônico amigo juntos na cama o deixava enfurecido, e mais ainda porque Edward sabia que, por baixo do exterior recatado da moça, havia uma mulher extremamente sensual. Edward nunca tinha dormido com uma parceira mais ardorosa. Aquela filha de vigário de vinte anos poderia dar lições de como fazer amor para qualquer uma das cortesãs de mais sucesso em Londres.

Mas para ter nos braços aquele corpo deleitável todas as noites valia ouvir aquela língua ferina? Não.

Então, por que não deixar que Whitlock ficasse com ela? Edward acabaria encontrando a mulher dos seus sonhos. Uma moça atraente e calma, que se sentaria ao lado do fogo tricotando meias para ele, sem se queixar do custo das suas gravatas, do quanto ele bebia e das suas relações com mulheres casadas. Sem dúvida essa mulher existia e estava em algum lugar, esperando por ele. E, enquanto isso, por que não deixar Whitlock ter o que desejava? Por que um deles não poderia ser feliz?

Mas, se Bella era inconveniente para Edward, tampouco era adequada para Jasper. Edward não poderia esperar que Jasper percebesse isso, já que o seu tolo amigo estava enfeitiçado pela mocinha de cabelo castanho avermelhado. Por falar em cabelo, qual seria o motivo da obsessão dele ao cabelo da jovem? De qualquer modo, em relação aos dois, Bella já devia ter percebido que aquilo nunca daria certo. Que felicidade poderia encontrar com um imprestável e vagabundo como Whitlock? Este a deixava fazer gato e sapato dele, que ele deixava, Edward já tinha visto, e parecia incapaz de dizer não para a lindinha. Era só ela bater aqueles cílios escuros em sua direção e Jasper fazia o que ela quisesse. Ora, era ridículo. Não daria certo nunca. Os dois estariam totalmente infelizes dentro de um ano. Edward precisava pôr um fim a isso tudo.

Não adiantava falar com Jasper para ter bom senso. Edward já tentara isso. Não, para conseguir algum resultado, por menor que fosse, teria de falar com Bella, que, apesar de danada de teimosa, pelo menos era inteligente o bastante para ser razoável. É claro que Edward precisaria ficar a sós com ela para ter essa conversa, e isso não seria fácil, já que Whitlock parecia estar sempre a seguindo como um cachorrinho.

Por fim, Edward chegou à conclusão de que o melhor seria esperar até Bella se recolher à noite, e então abordá-la em seu quarto, depois que Jasper tivesse ido para a cama. Sabia que ela não ia gostar nem um pouco, Bella parecia tão nervosa quanto ele em relação aos dois ficarem sozinhos em um cômodo, mas não havia o que fazer. Para impedi-la de cometer o maior erro da sua vida, ele teria de desobedecer algumas regras.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Bella se recolheu e não demorou nada para Edward se livrar de Jasper. Quando o deixou, ele roncava em um sofá da biblioteca, os braços ao redor de uma garrafa de conhaque e os lábios voltados para cima em um ridículo sorriso de felicidade. Edward quase sentia pena, porque o que ia fazer apagaria aquele sorriso para sempre, mas não via alternativa. Era isso ou ficar assistindo àquele sorriso se apagar aos poucos, tornando-se uma careta no correr dos anos. Esperava contar com os sentimentos enterrados de Jasper por Alice para a cura do amigo.

De pé em frente à porta do Quarto Rosa, Edward percebeu que estava nervoso. Já tinha ficado ali em pé na frente da mesma porta dezenas de vezes quando criança, mas o nervosismo era diferente. A sua mãe sempre fora uma pessoa gentil, porém uma disciplinadora severa, e os castigos que lhe dava, ainda que menos físicos do que os do marido, foram os que se fixaram na memória de Edward. Seria nervosismo residual o que sentia naquele momento ou realmente não estava à vontade com o que ia fazer? Ele não tinha certeza e bateu à porta antes que mudasse de idéia.

A própria Bella atendeu. Parecia bastante surpresa em vê-lo. O longo cabelo estava solto, caindo nos ombros como uma capa, e vestia o mesmo peignoir diáfano da noite do baile, aquele enfeitado com plumas. Parecia jovem demais, mas era inegavelmente feminina. Edward sentiu algo se contrair dentro dele e, por um momento, perdeu a coragem. Até ver a expressão de Bella.

- Ora, ora, ora - disse ela, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. - E a que devo este prazer, Lord Edward?

Ele constatou que o que ia fazer salvaria a vida de Jasper. Talvez não soubesse dar valor a isso de imediato, mas um dia agradeceria a Edward por salvá-lo dessa mocinha sarcástica.

- Preciso falar com você - disse Edward com a voz rouca.

- Ora, você pode falar comigo de manhã, no café - disse Bella. - Boa noite.

Ela tentou bater-lhe a porta na cara, mas Edward foi mais rápido e pôs o pé entre a porta e o batente. Apesar de empurrá-la com toda a força, Bella não conseguiu fechá-la.

Depois de um momento, parou de tentar. Levantou os olhos, nem um pouco impressionada com a atitude dele e com as mãos nos quadris.

- Lord Edward, você sabe que não posso deixá-lo entrar. Pense no que aconteceu da última vez.

- Estou bem lembrado do que aconteceu da última vez. Eu também estava presente, não sei se você se lembra. Mas não tem com que se preocupar. Só quero conversar.

- Era só isso que você queria da última vez - objetou Bella.

- É de importância vital, Bella, que você me deixe entrar.

- O que os criados vão pensar? A Sra. Clearwater vai…

- Dane-se a Sra. Clearwater!

Sem nenhum aviso, Edward abriu a porta com um chute, invadiu o quarto, que estava agradavelmente iluminado e aquecido pelo fogo, e bateu a porta com toda a força atrás de si. Desde que ele estivera ali, Bella tinha feito algumas modificações. Havia um retrato da mãe dele, pintado antes de se casar, sobre a lareira e vários vasos com flores secas estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Além disso, sobre uma mesa de canto estava o maldito livro de poemas de amor que Whitlock tinha dado a ela no dia anterior, com determinadas passagens claramente marcadas com fita. Edward foi até lá com passos largos e pegou o livro.

- Isto - disse ele, chacoalhando dramaticamente o pequeno livro encadernado em couro, - é o assunto sobre o qual quero conversar com você. - Bella, de pé e imóvel, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, adotou um ar de superioridade.

- Oh? Você deseja discutir os sonetos de amor de Shakespeare?

- De forma alguma. - Edward deu uns passos largos na direção dela, brandindo o livro. - Quero conversar sobre Whitlock.

Um dos lados da boca de Bella se virou num sorriso.

- Ora, Edward, entendo o seu ciúme. Admito que você o viu primeiro.

O punho de Edward desabou sobre uma pequena mesa lateral, que não foi forte o bastante para resistir ao ataque e desabou, tornando-se uma pilha de madeira marchetada e latão. Bella olhou para o estrago com calma. Qualquer outra mulher teria saído correndo, temendo pela própria vida.

- Você se sente melhor agora? - Perguntou secamente. - Há alguma outra coisa aqui que gostaria de destruir? Que tal aquele vaso ali? Se não me engano, é uma peça de herança. Ou talvez você queira na verdade é me atingir.

- Nunca bati em uma mulher na vida - retrucou Edward. Ainda estava desconcertado com o desmatelamento da pequena mesa. Não tivera intenção de bater com tanta força, mas não ia permitir que ela desviasse sua atenção. Essa era uma das artimanhas dela, distraí-lo, e ele não desistiria de sua missão. - Escute aqui, Bella…

- Não tenho muita alternativa, tenho? - Bella descruzou os braços e foi para a cama, da qual havia se levantado para atender à porta. Tirando o seu chinelo de saltos altos, deslizou os pés descalços para debaixo dos pesados acolchoados. - Espero que não se importe - disse ela baixinho, sentando-se na cama e abraçando os joelhos. - Mas é que está um pouco frio, você sabe.

Ela parecia tão pequena e inocente naquela enorme cama com dossel que por um momento Edward esqueceu o que tinha para dizer. Imaginou-se subindo naquela cama com ela, como se não fosse nada demais, como se fossem casados há muito tempo e dormissem juntos todas as noites. Imaginou-se tirando gentilmente o peignoir daqueles ombros brancos e macios e beijando a pele sedosa debaixo daquelas mangas…

Daí viu o livro que segurava na mão. Começou a falar, mas a voz estava tão rouca que as palavras saíam ininteligíveis. Limpou a garganta.

- Bella, não posso permitir isso.

Ela olhou-o com cautela, o queixinho encaixado nas mãos.

- Não pode permitir o quê?

- Não posso permitir que você se case com Jasper.

- Não pode? - Ela estava em parte na obscuridade. A luz do fogo não chegava até a cabeceira da cama.

- Não, não posso. Vocês não são feitos um para o outro. Vão apenas acabar fazendo infeliz um ao outro e não quero que isso aconteça para nenhum dos dois. Portanto, vim lhe dizer que você… Você deve dizer a Jasper que não pode se casar com ele.

A voz de Bella veio firme das sombras.

- Em primeiro lugar, Edward, Jasper não me pediu em casamento. Em segundo lugar, se pedir, o que eu decidir fazer não é da sua conta.

Edward deu alguns passos para frente, de forma a poder ver melhor a expressão do rosto de Bella. Chegando a apenas uns trinta centímetros da cama, viu que ela estava realmente muito brava. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como pedras preciosas.

- Mas é da minha conta, Bella - disse Edward, com mais calma do que até então. - Jasper é meu amigo. Não quero vê-lo infeliz.

Bella levantou o queixo das mãos e fitou-o com raiva.

- E o que o faz ter tanta certeza de que eu o farei infeliz?

- Você é obstinada demais para ele, para começo de conversa. Você não conhece Jasper como eu, Bella.

Pareceu normal a Edward sentar-se na cama ao lado de Bella. Ela não fez nenhuma objeção, mas talvez porque estivesse tão ocupada ficando furiosa com ele que nem tinha notado. Uma vez sentado na cama, Edward se lembrou de que, apesar da aparência macia, o colchão era bastante firme.

- Veja, Bella - disse Edward, jogando no chão o pequeno livro de poemas de amor, em um gesto que denotava frustração - conheço Jasper a vida toda. E sei de que tipo de mulher ele precisa. Precisa de uma mulher calma, que cuide dele, que providencie para que as meias que esteja usando combinem.

- Pouco me importa o tipo de meias que um homem usa - disse Bella em voz baixa.

Edward ficou um pouco perturbado ao notar que, debaixo do roupão diáfano, ela usava apenas uma camisola fina que parecia ser totalmente feita de renda e deixava entrever as curvas dos formosos seios.

- Mas veja bem, Bella - disse ele, forçando-se a afastar o olhar dos seios dela e fixando-o naqueles olhos indecifráveis, que continuavam na penumbra. - Este é exatamente o problema. O que Jasper precisa é de uma mulher que se importe com as meias dele.

- Acho que Jasper é um homem bem crescidinho - murmurou Bella. Edward notou que estavam sentados próximos demais um do outro. Sentia o calor do corpo praticamente nu de Bella e o cheiro da fragrância floral do cabelo solto. Os seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Era só se inclinar e poderia beijá-la, provar a doçura daqueles lábios rosados, enterrar o rosto na maciez daquele pescoço. A imagem o surpreendeu. Baixou os olhos para Bella, percebendo que ela estava falando.

- … E não acho que seja justo - dizia ela, com a voz intensa e gutural. - Você me diz para eu me casar e, quando aparece alguém que quer se casar comigo, me diz para eu não aceitar. Francamente, Edward, começo a suspeitar que você não tem a menor ideia do que quer. É como eu disse antes da sua partida para Londres. Você está com medo.

- A única coisa de que eu tenho medo - rebateu Edward - é que vocês dois arruínem as suas vidas. Não pensei que teria que recorrer a isso, mas, já que você vai ser teimosa, serei obrigado. Bella, vou cantar para ele.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- O quê?

- Não quero fazer isso. Vai despedaçar o coração de Jasper. Mas não vejo outra alternativa.

Rápida como um gato, ela afastou as cobertas e se ajoelhou sobre a cama, ao lado dele, as duas mãos contra as maçãs do rosto.

- Oh, Edward, você não pode fazer uma coisa assim! Só iria magoá-lo!

- Sim, isso iria magoá-lo muito. Mas também o faria pensar duas vezes quanto a se casar com você.

Para seu espanto, os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e, quando deu por si, um pequeno punho esmurrou-o com bastante força no peito.

- Como você poderia? - Gritou ela, fora de si. - Como você poderia fazer uma coisa tão odiosa?

Edward, protegendo o seu tronco, respirava com dificuldade. Ele se esquecera de como o gancho direito dela era forte.

- Você não pode me ter ou não quer, então não me deixará ser de mais ninguém, não é mesmo? - Interpelou-o Bella, furiosa. - Oh, que homem mais arrogante! E não sabe por que não quero me casar com você!

Então, antes de ele ter recuperado o fôlego, ela atacou. Edward nunca tinha sido agredido a socos por uma mulher e não sabia como reagir. Um minuto ela estava chorando e, logo em seguida, estava montada nele, socando-o com punhos inusitadamente fortes. Edward, consciente do leve peso dela sobre as suas coxas, ficou deitado quieto, atordoado, por um momento ou dois, olhando aquela megera furiosa sobre ele, os olhos verdes lampejando, o longo cabelo escuro solto e caído para frente.

Um segundo depois, ele pegou aqueles dois pulsos que o golpeavam e segurou-os firmemente. Rosnando como uma tigresa, Bella lutava contra os braços que a dominavam, até que Edward a imobilizou contra o colchão com o peso do seu corpo, mantendo os braços dela levantados sobre a cabeça.

- Fique quieta! - Rosnou.

Com o peito arfando e tentando recuperar o fôlego, Bella fitou-o, o ódio brilhando nos olhos.

- Solte-me - disse ela, furiosa. - Me solte ou eu grito, eu... Juro que grito.

Mas o corpo de Edward já o traía, lembrando-se de outra vez em que essa mesma figura macia estivera debaixo do corpo dele, sem resistência e dócil. Sentindo a firmeza dos mamilos de Bella através do tecido leve, Edward gemeu, sentindo que estava ficando teso contra o ventre bem definido dela.

Bella também sentiu e os olhos com que o fitou já não eram mais de raiva, mas de súplica.

- Não - implorou ela. - Me solte. Por favor, Edward. Solte-me antes que as coisas vão longe demais…

Mas já era tarde demais.


	23. Chapter 22

Não. Não poderia acontecer de novo. Mas estava.

Deitada embaixo do corpo duro e pesado de Edward, Bella lutou em vão contra a onda de paixão que a invadia. Ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava. E, apesar de as cabeças lhes dizerem para não fazer aquilo, os corpos agiam de forma temerária, como se a primeira vez tivesse sido apenas um ensaio para esta.

A boca de Edward beijou-a com avidez. Era como se seus lábios e sua língua ansiassem por tomar posse dela. E não apenas da boca, mas também do pescoço e dos seios.

As mãos se perdiam nas curvas e, na ânsia de ter mais daquele corpo, ele rasgou o fino tecido do peignoir, abrindo duas metades para cada lado dela. Expondo a pele para sua boca voraz. Bella não notou o ocorrido até que ele começou uma trilha de beijos da boca ao umbigo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, devorando os seus seios, sugando sem piedade os seus mamilos tenros, as mãos amassando a carne macia até que ela, involuntariamente pressionou a pélvis contra ele, ardendo, desesperada para ser preenchida.

Edward voltou para os lábios já inchados, tomando-os com fúria. Depois, quando o ar faltava a ambos, direcionou a boca para seus lóbulos, descendo para o pescoço, voltando sua atenção aos seios. Sua língua explorava o mamilo direito, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava o esquerdo. Bella gemia descontroladamente, cravando as unhas por cima das roupas dele, instigando-o a mais.

Edward já não raciocinava, desfrutando do corpo, do fogo e da suavidade de Bella. Desceu a boca para a barriga da jovem, lambendo o umbigo e sugando cada canto que encontrava exposto.

Sem que Bella imaginasse como, Edward mergulhou a cabeça no ninho escuro e peludo entre suas coxas, beijando seu ponto mais sensível. No momento em que a língua banhou aqueles lábios inchados, Bella se arremeteu contra ele, gemendo, surpresa, agarrando-lhe os cabelos. Mas Edward segurou com firmeza os quadris ondulantes, a boca grudada à feminilidade dela, a barba por fazer queimando a maciez da parte interna das coxas. Instintivamente, Bella fechou as pernas ao redor de Edward, envolvendo-o nelas, enquanto se retorcia contra o rosto dele.

Bella não tinha forças para mais nada. As sensações provocadas por Edward eram novas e arrebatadoras. Ela começou a se mover em volta daqueles lábios exigentes e um rosnado foi emitido por ele, que continuou com as carícias, até que a moça contraísse os músculos e um gemido alto fosse liberado quando atingiu o primeiro clímax.

E então Edward não agüentou mais. Levantando-se das sedosas pernas, abriu as calças e a ereção maciça saltou, liberta. Ele se enterrou naquele ventre apertado e molhado, murmurando o nome dela e a penetrando cada vez mais fundo, perdendo todo o controle.

Bella tinha estendido os braços para cima, como que para detê-lo, os olhos muito abertos diante do membro intumescido, mas então os dedos agarraram o bíceps duro de Edward, enquanto os quadris se levantavam, indo ao encontro de cada um dos impulsos dele. Ela arremessou a cabeça para trás, respirando com dificuldade. A cada golpe, ficava mais perto de ultrapassar os limites da sanidade outra vez. Bella tentava se agarrar a ele cada vez que Edward recuava, procurando impedi-lo de se afastar dela, provocando-o com os lábios, enlouquecendo-o.

- Oh céus! – Diziam eles enquanto buscavam seu fim um no outro.

E então ele pareceu explodir dentro dela, lançando fogo líquido nas suas entranhas. Bella soltou outra exclamação gutural, arqueando-se contra ele e se perdendo em sua própria chuva de luz dourada. As suas unhas se enterraram nos ombros de Edward, mas ele não sentiu nada, de tão concentrado que estava com o seu próprio clímax.

Quando Bella voltou a mergulhar nos travesseiros, exausta, a respiração entrecortada, como se tivesse corrido uma grande distância, e Edward, a cabeça caída sobre o peito dela, estava igualmente sem fôlego.

Banhados em suor, ficaram deitados à luz do fogo e ocorreu a Bella que ela deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda estava se deleitando com as sensações deliciosas que ele havia despertado dentro dela e não quis estragar aquele momento. Fechando os olhos, acariciou gentilmente os cachos pretos de Edward até cair em um sono profundo.

O sono não encontrou Edward tão facilmente. Andando de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, agarrando uma garrafa de uísque pelo gargalo, ele passava a mão pelo longo cabelo e praguejava em voz alta.

- O que você fez, seu indecente!

O único motivo de ter ido a Londres, apesar de dizer que a viagem era uma forma de livrar Cullen de seus convidados indesejados, fora esquecer aquela mocinha atrevida que estava do outro lado do corredor. A atração que sentia por ela tinha ultrapassado todas as proporções, culminando na noite do baile. Depois disso, tentara fazer o que é certo, primeiro lhe propondo casamento e, depois se retirando para ficar longe da tentação.

Tudo não passara de uma paixão passageira, foi o que dissera a si mesmo. Era porque ela era novidade e estimulante. Bella o havia surpreendido com a sua impertinência, impressionado com sua inteligência, encantado com sua beleza. E o deixara estonteado com sua paixão na cama. Ele só precisava de algumas semanas longe dela para recuperar o equilíbrio e algumas semanas para reordenar suas prioridades. Tinha muita sorte por ela ter recusado sua proposta e mais sorte ainda por não ter ficado grávida.

Tinha pensado que estava curado.

Chegara mal fazia uma semana e não adiantava agora ficar se enganando com joguinhos. Ele a desejava. Não se deteria diante de nada para tê-la. Mil viagens a Londres não o curariam daquilo.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, dando grandes goles na garrafa de uísque. Sua testa estava coberta de suor. Abriu todas as janelas do quarto, mas mesmo os cruéis ventos do pântano não esfriariam o seu ardor. Não sabia o que fazer. Sem dúvida, não poderia permitir que as coisas continuassem daquele jeito.

Exausto, Edward afundou em uma das poltronas de couro preto ao lado da lareira e ficou olhando as chamas, sem vê-las.

Isso seria amor? Não podia pensar em outro nome para aquilo. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Só conseguia pensar nela. O que ia fazer a esse respeito? Não via como contornar a situação. Teria de pensar em um jeito de convencê-la a se casar com ele.

Casar-se com a irmã da assassina do seu irmão?

Essa ideia tinha algo de claramente repugnante. Mas, na verdade, ela não podia ser responsabilizada pelas ações da irmã. Quem se importava com o que a irmã dela fizera? O importante era que ele precisava se casar com ela, de um jeito ou de outro.

O que ele diria a Jasper?

Fechando os olhos, Edward recostou a cabeça e a lembrança de como deixara Bella apenas uma hora antes lhe voltou à mente como uma inundação.

Os lábios macios levemente separados no sono, a respiração suave, os dedos ainda no cabelo dele quando ele levantou a cabeça da pele macia do seu quadril.

Bella tinha acariciado o seu cabelo durante horas depois de fazerem amor, provavelmente sem nem mesmo perceber. Edward, porém, percebeu o gesto e ficou pensando nele. Seria possível que, por mais que tenha declarado a intenção de nunca se casar com ele, ela o amava?

Tinha consciência de que Bella achava que ele lhe propusera casamento por se sentir obrigado.

Na ocasião, tinha sido isso mesmo. O que mais poderia ter feito? Ela era hóspede de sua casa, uma década mais nova e ele tinha se aproveitado da situação. Não importa que ela tenha sido uma parceira mais do que apaixonada.

Cavalheiros simplesmente não dormem com suas concunhadas virgens. Não que Edward alguma vez tivesse afirmado ser um cavalheiro, nem que Bella algum dia tivesse dito que se considerava uma dama.

Mas ele tinha tentado acertar as coisas e ela tinha frustrado as suas melhores intenções. E depois, em um piscar de olhos, tudo tinha acontecido novamente. E havia sido ainda melhor, deixando-o suspirando por mais.

Não era de admirar que tivesse deixado a moça dormindo e saído em busca de uísque.

Foi apenas quando a aurora começou a iluminar o céu que Edward caiu em um sono agitado e o valete só o acordou na hora do almoço. E com más notícias.

- Desculpe aborrecê-lo, my lord - disse o valete, dando um olhar crítico para as botas que Edward não se dera ao trabalho de tirar antes de cair no sono. - Mas acho que o senhor gostaria de ser informado de que Lady Denali está lá embaixo.

Edward, que havia dormido totalmente vestido no sofá, sentou-se assustado ao ouvir essas notícias.

- Tanya? - O sono tinha deixado a sua voz rouca, de forma que ela estava ainda mais profunda que o seu rosnado habitual. - Meu Deus! Tanya está aqui?

- Sim, senhor. - Collin pegou a gravata do patrão do chão e a estudou com repugnância. - Ela pede para vê-lo. Posso sugerir que faça a barba, senhor, antes de descer?

Edward se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e passou a mão pelo rosto áspero. Tanya, ali? Por que não estava em Londres? Maldição! Era a coisa mais inconveniente que se poderia imaginar, aparecer bem naquele dia. O que Bella iria pensar?

Maldição! O que ia fazer a respeito de Bella? Levantando os olhos para o criado, Edward lhe perguntou, com uma indiferença que não sentia.

- Há alguém… Ahn… Com a viscondessa neste momento ou ela está sozinha?

Collin movia-se de um lado para o outro do quarto, recolhendo as várias peças de roupa que Edward tinha esparramado durante a noite anterior.

- Creio que o Sr. Whitlock está neste momento recebendo Lady Denali na sala matinal.

- É? E eles estão a sós? Quero dizer… Você por acaso sabe, Collin, se… A Srta. Swan está com eles?

Para imenso alívio de Edward, Collin balançou a cabeça, mas aquilo poderia apenas significar que ele achava um absurdo ter acabado de descobrir a garrafa virada aos pés da cama.

- Não, senhor - respondeu, distraído. - A Srta. Alice Brandon chegou há pouco para fazer uma visita e, ela e Srta. Isabella estão na estufa, se não me engano.

Edward soltou um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos Bella foi poupada da indignidade de receber sua ex-amante no dia seguinte a… Bem, no dia seguinte. Talvez Jasper tivesse, de alguma forma, interceptado a mensagem de que Tanya havia chegado e a estivesse mantendo longe de Bella.

O que, em nome de Deus, ele ia fazer em relação a Jasper?

Dez minutos depois, banhado, barbeado e vestido com roupas limpas, Edward abriu com um empurrão a porta da sala matinal e tentou tirar a careta que havia se colado em seu rosto. Seria melhor, concluiu, não antagonizar Tanya demais. Ela podia ser implacável quando contrariada.

- Tanya - disse, sem fazer nenhuma tentativa de esconder a falta de entusiasmo. - Que prazer! - Tanya virou-se da janela, de onde olhava para fora, e sorriu para ele. Estava, como sempre, no auge da moda, com um vestido azul-celeste de gola alta cheio de babados com arremate de renda branca. A seu lado, Jasper tinha uma expressão tão infeliz que era quase cômica. Ele se animou ao ver Edward.

- Ah, Eddie! - Exclamou. - Você está horrível. Exagerou um pouco no velho porto na noite passada, meu velho?

Edward lhe deu um meio sorriso. O outro lado da boca se retorceu, em uma expressão de desânimo. A seu ver, aquele rosto confiante tinha voltado a pensar no que diabos iria dizer a Jasper.

_- Escuta aqui, Whitlock. Desculpe meu velho, mas me apaixonei pela moça que você está cortejando e você simplesmente vai ter que se afastar._ - Edward não estava certo de que Jasper recuaria sem causar problemas. Na última vez que os dois entraram em conflito por causa de uma mulher, tinham chegado às vias do fato. Dessa vez, Edward suspeitava que iria ser ainda pior. Pistolas ao amanhecer, com a maior possibilidade.

- Não é uma amabilidade da nossa velha Tanya, Edward? - Jasper sorria de forma pouco convincente na direção da viscondessa. - Ela veio fazer uma visita para Isabella. Só que aquela moça Brandon chegou aqui primeiro e não sei onde as duas foram parar. A Sra. Clearwater está tentando escontrá-las.

Edward deu um sorriso mecânico.

- Quanta gentileza!

Tanya tinha no rosto a expressão de uma gata satisfeita depois de aprontar alguma. Havia algum motivo oculto para essa pequena visita e, surpreendentemente e sem preâmbulos. Tanya o revelou, gesticulando com uma mão enluvada.

- A razão por que surgi assim tão de improviso, Edward - ronronou Tanya - é que me sinto muito mal em relação à pobre Srta. Swan.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, zombeteiro.

- Oh? Como assim?

- Ora, vivo a uma distância tão curta do Solar Cullen e ainda não recebi a minha nova vizinha na Casa Denali nem mesmo para uma xícara de chá. Sinto-me muito constrangida.

Não constrangida o bastante, infelizmente, para se manter longe do Solar Cullen. Edward se perguntou por quanto tempo ela pretendia mantê-lo ali preso na sala matinal. Ele não iria aguentar por mais de cinco minutos. Precisava conversar em particular com Jasper e depois encontrar Bella. _Macacos me mordam se tivesse que esconder meus verdadeiros sentimentos por muito mais tempo_, pensou Edward. Era mais do que um homem poderia tolerar.

Ignorando o silêncio pouco encorajador de Edward, Tanya começou a andar de um lado para outro da sala, a saia balançando de lá para cá. Edward entendeu qual era o plano dela e reprimiu um bocejo. Puxa, como seria bom tomar alguma coisa como café-da-manhã! Onde está Riley com o café?

- Então disse para mim mesma: Tanya, querida - Tanya sempre se referia a si mesma em termos carinhosos - é melhor você fazer um convite para a Srta. Swan jantar na Casa Denali com urgência. - O perambular de Tanya a havia levado para o lado de Edward. Puxou a manga do casaco dele e olhou, sedutora, para os seus olhos verdes. - E aqui estou para fazer isso pessoalmente, de forma a tornar mais difícil uma recusa. E você não vai recusar alguma coisa para mim, vai, Edward?

As pálpebras de Tanya estremeceram, em uma imitação perfeita de consternação. Edward virou os olhos para cima.

- Tudo bem, Tanya, o que você quiser. Agora volte para casa, ok? Eu quero tomar o café-da-manhã.

Tanya soltou-lhe a manga do casaco imediatamente.

- Oh, Edward, você sempre foi tão grosseiro. Espero vê-los todos às oito horas em ponto. E vejam se chegaram sóbrios, está bem? - Virou-se para ir embora.

- O quê? - A voz tonitruante (1) de Edward a fez parar. Tanya virou-se da entrada, parecendo aborrecida.

- Tenha dó, Edward - disse ela, fazendo beicinho. - Já pedi para você não dizer 'o quê'. É tão vulgar!

- Não podemos jantar com você hoje à noite - disse Edward enfaticamente.

- E por que não? - O tom de Tanya era despreocupado. - Vocês têm outros planos?

- Sim - disse Edward. - Temos, não temos, Whitlock?

Jasper se deixara cair em uma poltrona e olhava distraído para o fogo, fazendo fantasias, disso Edward não tinha a menor dúvida, sobre as esbeltas coxas brancas de Bella, o que era ridículo, já que ele nunca as tinha visto. Se já as tivesse visto, Edward seria obrigado a matá-lo.

Cruzando a sala com três passos largos e rápidos, Edward deu um chute na poltrona, assustando Jasper e tirando-se de seu devaneio de amor.

- Não temos, Whitlock? - Interpelou-o Edward em tom de ameaça.

- Não sei do que você está falando, velho - disse Jasper, piscando como alguém que acaba de acordar de um cochilo. - Planos para hoje à noite? Nós não temos nenhum plano, não senhor.

Tanya bateu palmas, encantada.

- Maravilha! Então espero você pontualmente às oito. E não se esqueçam de levar o jovem duque. Quero conhecer melhor essa adorável criança. Até lá, então, cavalheiros.

Ela saiu pela porta antes de Edward poder recuperar o fôlego para argumentar. Não que fizesse muita diferença tentar argumentar com Tanya. Se não gostasse do que você tinha a dizer, ela simplesmente o ignorava.

Maldição, que situação inconveniente! Agora teria que ficar durante todo um dos monótonos jantares dela e assistir a Whitlock admirar Bella com olhos melosos a noite toda. Ora, ele não ia aguentar isso. Ia resolver a questão com Whitlock ali mesmo e naquele momento e para o inferno com o jantar. Virando-se, decidido, Edward começou, com a voz rouca.

- Veja bem, Whitlock…

A porta da sala matinal se abriu com um impulso e Riley surgiu carregando um bandeja de prata com os itens para café e fogareiros.

- O seu café-da-manhã, Lord Edward - anunciou Riley.

- Sim, sim - disse Edward, com um gesto. - Ponha em algum lugar por aí.

Riley ignorou o patrão, que andava de um lado para o outro, e arrumou a mesa para o café-da-manhã com calma. Edward assistia aos movimentos dolorosamente lentos do seu mordomo com uma careta no rosto.

Jasper, ainda jogado na poltrona, disse, distraído.

- Espero que Tanya não sirva aqueles malditos ovos de codorna cobertos de geléia de novo. Não suporto aquilo.

Os ombros de Edward tremeram, de modo desconfortável. Maldito, Riley! Mas ele já tinha ouvido coisas piores.

- Escute aqui, Jasper. A respeito de Bella.

Jasper levantou os olhos da unha que estava examinando.

- Sim? E o que tem ela? - Observando a expressão de sofrimento de Edward pela primeira vez, Jasper fez uma careta.

- Oh, Cullen, por favor. Você não vai começar de novo a falar que não devo cortejá-la, vai? Porque não suporto aquele lero-lero da sua parte, todo recatado, sobre ela ser apenas uma criança e estar sob a sua proteção, e…

- My lord. - Riley estava de pé com as costas empertigadas. - O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

Edward fez um sinal de que não com a cabeça e de agradecimento, e o velho se retirou, não, porém, sem antes dar uma risadinha muito discreta. Ou seja, agora toda a criadagem ficaria sabendo. Ora, que se dane, eles pensavam que sabiam de tudo, de qualquer forma. Edward decidiu tentar de novo.

- Escute, meu velho - começou. Então, a porta foi aberta de novo, dessa vez pela própria moça de quem falavam. Bella pareceu tão sobressaltada ao ver Edward quanto ele ao vê-la entrar. A face da moça imediatamente ficou toda rosada e Edward sentiu um calor subindo ao seu próprio rosto. Não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos e ficou fitando um ponto qualquer da saia de veludo verde que ela usava.

- Oh, desculpem-me - disse ela, com uma voz gutural que parecia não combinar nem um pouco com a delicadeza de sua figura. - Eu pensei… Riley me disse que Lady Tanya estava aqui e queria me ver.

- Estava sim. - Jasper saíra de seu torpor na poltrona com um pulo e correra para o lado de Bella. - E queria vê-la. Mas Cullen conseguiu dispensá-la prometendo jantar com ela esta noite.

Edward levantou os olhos e procurou os dela, ansioso para que Bella não entendesse errado.

- Ela nos convidou a todos - disse. - Para jantar na Casa Denali. Não consegui pensar em uma desculpa para ficar livre disso e o nosso amigo aqui…

- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou Jasper, parecendo ofendido. Ele tinha levado Bella pela mão e a puxava na direção de um divã baixo, obviamente para os dois se sentarem bem juntinhos e ficar sussurrando. Edward ficou aliviado ao ver que Bella apresentava certa resistência a esse plano.

- Na verdade, Sr. Whitlock - dizia ela, puxando os dedos na tentativa de fugir ao insistente aperto de mão de Jasper. - Tenho que voltar à estufa. Alice está à minha espera…

Ao simples nome de Alice, Jasper quase coloca seu plano à deriva. Estava quase divertido provocar o ciúme no amigo, mas, em contrapartida, não podia revelar agora seus verdadeiros planos, pois ainda não sentia segurança em sua amada. O casal a sua frente, já poderia se resolver sozinho. Jasper não sabia realmente o que se passava com os dois teimosos, mas tinha certeza que para um compromisso, faltava bem pouco. Não sabia se com ele estava tão certo o desenlace. Alice se mostrava incomodada com suas atitudes para com Isabella, mas nada de relevante para que o homem pudesse sentir confiança para, mais uma vez, se declarar à jovem. Voltando para sua presente realidade, Jasper respondeu, pedindo perdão à amada.

- Deixe aquela moça enfadonha esperar. - Jasper representava o papel de pretendente perdido de amor sem nenhum disfarce. Edward deu uma olhada ameaçadora para ele e conseguiu apenas deixar Bella, que parecia muito consciente de cada gesto que ele fazia, ainda mais nervosa.

- Não, não posso deixá-la esperando - disse Bella, torcendo a mão com um pouquinho de desespero, àquela altura. - E também não posso jantar na Casa Denali hoje à noite porque convidei Alice para jantar aqui.

Edward não aguentava mais. Com um passo largo, chegou ao lado de Bella. Estendeu a mão e agarrou o punho de Jasper, torcendo o braço dele para trás com força. Jasper, que era menos forte que Edward, pareceu mais surpreso do que com dor. Bella puxou a mão e examinou os dedos de perto, como se pudessem ter sido esmagados.

Curvado devido à pressão exercida por Edward sobre seu braço, Jasper vociferou.

- Cullen! Tenha dó! O que você quer fazer, quebrar o meu braço?

Mantendo o aperto de ferro em seu amigo, Edward grunhiu no ouvido dele.

- Não será má idéia, isso ensinaria você a manter as suas mãos longe dos outros, meu velho.

- Do que você está falando? - A voz de Jasper falhou. Obviamente, estava sentindo um pouco de dor. - Eu só…

- Edward. - Bella tinha parado de afagar os dedos e colocara as mãos na cintura. Superara sua timidez inicial ao se deparar com Edward e agora sua expressão era de impaciência. - Deixe de ser idiota. Solte-o.

- Ouça o que ela diz, Eddie - disse Jasper. Ao ser chamado de "Eddie", Edward apertou mais o braço de Whitlock, com maldade, e Jasper gritou de dor.

Bella estava em cima deles, como uma gata repreendendo seus filhotes malcomportados.

- Edward - disse ela com rispidez, dando-lhe um forte tapa na cabeça. - Solte-o já! Honestamente, vocês dois…

Edward ficou tão espantado com o ataque que soltou Jasper; este se afastou aos tropeções, passando a mão no braço dolorido. O que havia com aquela moça? Grande ingrata! Como se ele gostasse de machucar seu melhor amigo! Bem, pelo menos não muito.

Pelo menos ela não correu para confrontar Jasper por seus sofrimentos. Bella estava quieta no meio da sala, as mãos sobre os quadris e as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Olhava os dois, as adoráveis sobrancelhas unidas em sinal de desaprovação. Edward poderia beijá-la ali mesmo, de tão encantadora que ela estava. Seu tom de voz, porém, era duro.

- Com sua licença, cavalheiros, e eu estou usando este termo com certa liberdade, vou voltar para a estufa para conversar com minha amiga. Não vou participar do jantar com a viscondessa, de forma que lhes desejo uma noite agradável. Passem bem.

Com um girado insolente que fez a armação da saia subir um pouco, presenteou os dois com um vislumbre dos seus tornozelos esbeltos. Bella saiu da sala e Edward olhou para Jasper. Viu que este ainda estava zangado devido ao braço dolorido e saiu correndo atrás dela. Alcançou-a no Grande Saguão e, pegando-a pelo braço esguio, puxou-a para uma área sombria atrás de um grande pilar de madeira.

Bella, os olhos verdes muito abertos, fazendo lembrar um pouco um animal encurralado, recuou, afastando-se dele até encostar-se ao pilar. Mas procurou manter a aparência, levantando o queixo e se afastando uma atitude de indiferença.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou, desafiadora, cruzando os braços na frente dos pequenos, mas, como Edward sabia muito bem, perfeitos seios.

Edward pôs uma mão de cada lado da cintura de Bella, prendendo-a entre o pilar e os seus braços. Olhou-a e percebeu que seu coração começara a bater com força. Nenhuma mulher o tinha afetado como essa bruxa diminuta de olhos verdes. Ele não sabia ao certo como o conseguira, mas ela havia lhe roubado o coração e Edward não se importava se nunca mais o tivesse de volta.

- Escute aqui - disse ele, a voz grave como um trovão. Sentia o cheiro do perfume que ela usava, leve, limpo e fresco, como flores silvestres. Isso desviou sua atenção. Notou que, apesar de a boca de Bella estar comprimida em sinal de desaprovação, os lábios eram de um vermelho encantador.

- O quê? - ela o interpelou com impaciência. - O que você quer? Alice Brandon está à minha espera na…

- Eu sei, eu sei, na estufa. - Do que, em nome de Deus, aquela moça era feita, de pedra? Como poderia ter esquecido a paixão que tinham vivido na noite anterior?

- Escute, Bella. Você precisa dizer algo para Jasper.

- Preciso dizer algo para Jasper? - A voz de Bella elevou-se uma oitava. - Ora, essa é boa!

- Shhh! - Edward pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dela, que estavam com expressão indignada. - Não faça barulho ou ele vai ouvir…

- Ele é seu hóspede - disse Bella apesar do dedo de Edward. - Por que você não diz alguma coisa para ele?

- Eu já disse. - Edward tirou a mão da boca de Bella e a colocou de novo ao lado da cintura dela, já que a moça fizera um movimento para fugir do seu abraço. O que havia com ela? Seria de pensar que, depois da noite passada, ela não teria nem um traço de modéstia. Por que se mostrava assim tão distante? - Jasper não me dá ouvidos, Bella. Eu não quero magoá-lo…

- Nem eu.

- Mas vai ter que fazer isso. A não ser que queira que eu o esmurre até ele não se lembrar de nada.

- Não sei por que você está se comportando de forma tão infantil. - Bella tinha baixado a voz e falava sussurrando, mas, ainda assim, parecia estar ralhando com uma criança. - O que aconteceu entre nós noite passada não muda nada, você sabe disso.

Edward ficou olhando para ela, sem acreditar.

- Não muda nada? Do que você está falando? Muda tudo!

- Não muda nada. - O queixo dela estava empinado de forma ainda mais atrevida do que antes. - Nós meramente perdemos a cabeça de novo. É melhor esquecer isso tudo e continuar com a sua vida como sempre.

- Continuar com a vida? Bella, você ficou louca? Você não entende? Eu a amo…

Ele foi surpreendido. Com um lampejo saindo das sombras, a mão dela surgiu, virada para cima, e ela o esbofeteou com força, um golpe que feriu a dignidade dele mais do que a mandíbula. Olhando fixamente, sem acreditar, para aquela moça irascível, Edward ficou em silêncio, atordoado. Tentara lhe dizer que a amava e ela tinha lhe dado um tapa!

A moça seria desequilibrada mental? Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, porém, não de ódio, e tinha soltado um soluço. Qual era, por Deus, o problema dela? O que ele tinha feito de errado?

Bella não conseguiu falar, de tão extenuada. Edward estendeu os braços para pegá-la pelos ombros e impedi-la de fugir, mas ela foi mais rápida.

Foi embora, como uma lufada de veludo e renda, os sapatos de salto alto fazendo barulho pelo corredor. Completamente perplexo, Edward ficou parado olhando aquela figura em fuga, uma mão sobre a bochecha esbofeteada. A moça estava fora de si. Ele lhe daria um tempo para ficar sozinha e daí tentaria de novo.

O que mais poderia fazer?

Que troveja, que atroa.


	24. Chapter 23

Bella se jogou na cama, depois de se certificar de que a porta do quarto estava trancada e que Angela não estava por perto. Oh, meu Deus! O que ia fazer? Mal conseguia respirar entre as lágrimas. Por que estava se comportando de forma tão ridícula?

Não era aquilo o que tinha esperado, com que tinha sonhado, durante semanas e semanas? Edward Cullen estava apaixonado por ela e o que é que ela fizera?

Tinha lhe dado uma bofetada!

Soluçando com o rosto enterrado nos travesseiros, Bella tentou pensar racionalmente. Não havia explicação para seu comportamento, a não ser medo. Ela estava com medo. Mas medo de quê? É claro que não era de Edward. Afinal de contas, vinha sonhando com aquele momento durante toda a vida, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Pelo menos desde a primeira vez em que o vira, naquele dia em Applesby, havia muito tempo. E agora ele dissera o que esperava tanto ouvi-lo dizer e ela tinha fugido, como uma tola.

- Oh, Deus! – Suspirou atormentada.

Depois de chorar convulsivamente por vários minutos, Bella se levantou, tentando recompor-se, e enxugou os olhos com a manga de veludo. Sabia naquele momento por que tinha medo e esse conhecimento lhe apertava o coração como tentáculos gelados.

Teria que lhe contar o seu segredo, o segredo terrível que ninguém, nem mesmo Emmett, sabia. O segredo que faria com que Edward a odiasse, em vez de amá-la, quando ficasse sabendo. E, ainda por cima, odiá-la com razão.

Se, pelo menos, nunca tivesse ido para Cullen. Se, pelo menos, nunca tivesse ouvido falar de Cullen! Se, pelo menos, ela e Emmett tivessem ficado quietos em Applesby, nada disso teria acontecido. Lamentou o dia em que pôs os olhos pela primeira vez em Sir Garrett Brandon. Agora, o que faria?

Bella ouviu uma batida leve na porta. Assustada e com medo de que fosse Edward, respondeu baixinho, a voz áspera de tanto chorar.

- Vá embora!

- Bella? - A voz delicada e preocupada de Alice Brandon veio através da porta pesada. - Você está bem? Lord Edward me mandou ver se precisa de alguma coisa. Ele disse que você não estava se sentindo bem.

Dando um último soluço, Bella se levantou da cama e destrancou a porta. Alice tentou não parecer assustada com a imagem do rosto infeliz e marcado pelas lágrimas de Bella.

- Desculpe Alice - disse Bella, sem conseguir olhar sua amiga mais velha nos olhos. - Hoje não é o meu dia, acho. - E começou a chorar de novo.

Alice Brandon, a bondosa, sensata, simples e com ares de princesa Alice, provou ser uma companhia de valor inestimável. Sem perguntar o motivo do sofrimento de Bella, cuidou dela, garantiu-lhe que tudo iria dar certo e a encorajou a tomar uma pequena quantidade de láudano do frasco que o médico, o Sr. Parks, tinha deixando quando Bella tivera o acidente de carruagem.

O láudano teve um efeito calmante e Bella parou de chorar. Desculpou-se com sua hóspede tão atenciosa, que sorriu tristemente.

- Tenho quatro irmãs mais novas, Bella. Sei muito sobre enxugar lágrimas.

- Desculpe - disse Bella mais uma vez. Estava muito melhor. Era o láudano, por certo, mas quase sentia que tudo iria dar certo. - Não sei o que deu em mim. Estou me sentindo uma tola. Meu aspecto é muito ruim?

- Você está linda, como sempre. - Alice sorriu para ela. - Por que não pedimos que a Sra. Clearwater nos traga chá e nos sentamos ao lado do fogo para discutir o que você vai usar hoje à noite na Casa Denali?

Bella soltou um gemido.

- O quê? Você deve estar brincando. Eu não vou para a Casa Denali!

- Vai, claro que vai. - A boca de Alice tinha uma expressão determinada. - Lord Edward me disse que a viscondessa convidou todos vocês e que não há como ficar livre disso.

- Aposto que ele lhe disse mesmo. Quanta desfaçatez!

O medo de Bella se tornou indignação. Ela estava desesperadamente apaixonada por ele, mas admitia o fato de que Edward podia ser um completo canalha manipulador. Imagine, dizer a sua hóspede que a anfitriã tinha outros planos para o jantar! E ainda mandando a pobre moça ao quarto de Bella para fazê-la parar de chorar! Ora, ela não lamentava nem um pouco aquele tapa.

- Bem, não vou à Casa Denali sem você - disse Bella com lealdade. Alice pareceu alarmada.

- Oh, nada disso, Bella. Não poderia de modo algum. Não fui convidada…

- Eu a estou convidando.

- Mas não tenho nada para vestir e…

- Você pode usar um dos meus vestidos.

- Não servem. Você é um pouco mais alta e eu tenho um pouco mais de corpo que você e...

- Angela pode ajustá-lo. Você pode usar o meu tafetá azul. Vai combinar muito bem com os seus olhos. E não somos tão diferentes de corpo, Alice. Não teríamos muitos problemas em ajustar a o vestido. Bella estava decidida. Não ia ficar sozinha com Edward e Jasper na carruagem, nem mesmo no curto percurso até a propriedade vizinha. Manteria Alice Brandon a seu lado a noite toda, e até o fim do mês também, se isso fosse necessário. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a aguentar os ataques de ciúmes dos dois homens. E, quando a lidar com cada um deles em separado, ora, isso também estava fora de questão. Ela estava no fim de suas forças.

Bella descartou todos os argumentos de Alice e mandou um lacaio informar a Casa Denali para esperar uma pessoa a mais do Solar Cullen. Depois ela e Angela se dedicaram a fazer uma verdadeira transformação na aparência de Alice, de uma recatada moça para uma dama elegante e muito atraente.

Quando Edward mandou dizer-lhe que ele e Jasper estavam esperando havia meia hora e que, se Bella não se apressasse, eles se atrasariam para o jantar, Alice Brandon estava radiante e Bella quase havia recuperado a calma. As duas moças, Alice em um vestido de tafetá-azul-turquesa, e Bella de verde-maçã, chegaram simultaneamente no alto da escadaria dupla e desceram juntas, Bella um pouco atrás de sua hóspede, com medo de olhar Edward nos olhos.

Mas não havia necessidade de se preocupar com isso. Edward parecia tão relutante quanto ela em repetir algum dos infelizes procedimentos daquela tarde. Ele apenas olhou-a criticamente, como que absorvendo o rosado não muito natural de seu rosto e o brilho febril dos seus olhos. Bella manteve a vista baixa e só a levantou quando Edward, sem uma palavra, empurrou Jasper para o lado, tirando-o do caminho e pegando a mão enluvada dela.

Estava quase o censurando por aquele comportamento rude quando viu Emmett com suas melhores calças de veludo recostado contra o pilar do corrimão.

- Emmett! - Exclamou ela, a voz ainda rouca do choro. - O que está fazendo vestido assim? Não está na hora de ir para a cama?

- É claro que não, minha Bella. - Emmett parecia escandalizado com a ignorância dela. - Eu vou jantar com todos vocês na Casa Denali.

O despropósito dessa ideia e a forma pomposa com que Emmett a tinha anunciado foi como um golpe para Bella. Ela começou a rir.

- Você não vai de jeito nenhum - disse ela entre gargalhadas. - Suba imediatamente e vá para a cama!

Emmett ficou olhando-a com ar furioso, as mãos pequenas de punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, e então Edward disse, com voz baixa para esclarecer o mal entendido e ajudar seu sobrinho.

- Sinto muito, mas ele vem conosco, Bella. Tanya solicitou especialmente a presença dele.

Bella parou de rir.

- Ora, não me importo com o que Tanya diz. Emmett é um menino e deve estar na cama a esta hora.

- Ora, minha Bella! - Protestou Emmett. Bella quase riu com sua aparência, pois apesar de estar visivelmente contrariado, com o ar arrogante esquecido, batendo o pé, mal-humorado, nunca perdia a maneira carinhosa de chamá-la de "minha Bella". - Como é que posso comer com os adultos aqui em Cullen, mas não tenho modos o suficiente para comer com vocês na Casa Denali?

- Não é isso, querido, é só que…

- Ora, deixe-o vir conosco, Bella. - Jasper, com disfarçada delicadeza, tinha oferecido o braço a Alice Brandon. Ele estava se divertindo com o fato de Bella não parecer nem um pouco à vontade com a escolta de Edward. - Ele vai ter que se acostumar com isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Edward também falou a favor do sobrinho.

- Não é muito mais tarde do que o horário de ele ir para a cama, Bella - disse com a voz rouca, naquele tom que ressoava tão baixo no peito dele. - E isso vai agradar Tanya, fazendo com que fique longe de… de outros assuntos.

Bella teve de admitir que a presença de Emmett garantiria que, pelo menos, a conversa à mesa não resvalaria para o obsceno, como parecia ser a tendência toda vez que a viscondessa estava presente. Apertou os lábios e, finalmente, deu de ombros.

- Está bem - disse. - Emmett, você pode ir, mas tem que se comportar muito bem, está entendido?

O menino fez que sim vigorosamente, e depois de se submeter a uma busca nos bolsos da calça, em que foram confiscados um estilingue e o seu bicho de estimação, um furão, Emmett desafiou os adultos para ver quem chegava primeiro à carruagem que estava à espera.

Bella não demorou a descobrir, que apesar de Edward não parecer ter intenção de renovar os seus protestos de amor daquela tarde, tampouco parecia disposto a ceder a mão dela para ninguém mais. Manteve a mão dela sobre o braço direito dele, colocando-a a seu lado. Se Bella tivesse qualquer dúvida quanto à profundidade dos sentimentos de Edward, seu comportamento a teria dissipado.

Jasper demonstrou ficar desconcertado com aquela exibição e passou todo o percurso olhando com ressentimento para seu anfitrião. Tinha certeza que mais um pouco e poderia parar com as cenas na presença dos dois. Só não tinha a mesma confiança em relação à Alice. Sabia que ela tinha sentimentos em relação a ele, também percebia os olhares perdidos que dava quando ele se empenhava em demonstrar qualquer sentimento em relação à amiga, mas isso não parecia o bastante para ele se declarar novamente à ela. Não queria uma nova rejeição. Não estava pronto, na verdade, para outra frase que pudesse ser dita em relação a sua intenção para com a jovem. Jasper sabia que as coisas estavam tomando o rumo certo, só não com a velocidade desejada, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar a situação. Precisava ter paciência para esperar até que os dois estivessem bem. Não poderia tentar resolver seu assunto sem ajudar o turrão do amigo. Para isso, lamentava que tivesse que fazer sua amada sofrer com a insegurança dos sentimentos dele em relação a ela. No fundo, isso dava um gostinho especial à Jasper, uma vez que Alice teve sua chance de já estar casada com ele, se não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa. Ele sabia, internamente, que apreciava a doce vingança que dispensava à sua amada. Imaginava as risadas que dariam quando ele revelasse a Alice todo seu plano. Claro que isso seria depois de estarem casados, juntos na cama e após uma noite maravilhosa de amor, onde descobriria todos os prazeres de desfrutar de um corpo que se ama, experiência essa que nunca teve em sua vida.

Bella estava contente com a presença de Alice, que, de boa vontade, fingiu não perceber que havia alguma coisa errada. Emmett, como sempre, viajou ao lado de fora, junto com o cocheiro, apesar do frio quase ártico.

Quando a carruagem parou na entrada circular para veículos da Casa Denali, uma mansão de tijolos de aparência lúgubre, Bella ficou aliviada ao ver que a deles não era o único transporte. Outro veículo, uma geringonça enfeitada demais que, segundo lhes informou Emmett, batendo os dentes, quando Alistair o desceu, era um brougham de quatro cavalos de Londres, estava estacionado ali perto. Bella se perguntou, despreocupada, quem a viscondessa infligiria a eles. Sem dúvida não seria ninguém respeitável, a julgar pelos ornamentos vermelhos do brougham.

O lacaio que foi receber o grupo de Cullen usava um uniforme azul e prateado e peruca branca, à moda antiga, o que fez Emmett rir até Bella lhe dar um leve puxão de orelha. As mulheres foram admitidas em um quarto do primeiro andar, para tirar os agasalhos e corrigir algum dano que a curta viagem através do pântano pudesse ter feito às suas toaletes. Enquanto beliscava as maçãs do rosto para deixá-las mais rosadas, Bella notou um manto forrado de arminho estendido sobre a cama, que deveria pertencer à dona do enfeitado brougham. O manto era roxo-escuro, um traje caro e vulgarmente ostentoso. Sem dizer nada para a amável Alice, Bella começou a suspeitar que os outros hóspedes da viscondessa talvez não fossem aristocratas.

Alice talvez não tivesse notado o manto vulgar, mas notara o estranho comportamento de Edward e, para desalento de Bella, fez um comentário sobre isso, ainda que da forma mais indireta possível.

- Srta. Swan - disse Alice, fingindo estar absorvida ao seu próprio reflexo em um espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto de hóspedes. - Sinceramente espero, que, se alguma vez a senhorita sentir a necessidade de, digamos, se afastar… do Solar Cullen por algum tempo, a senhorita considere a possibilidade de ficar conosco no Parque Brandon. - Alice enrubesceu, o que a embelezou. Ela queria dizer "se afastar de Edward Cullen", mas havia encontrado uma forma mais delicada de se exprimir.

Bella ficou comovida com a percepção da moça. Sorriu-lhe com afeição.

- Sabe que isso pode ser uma boa ideia? Talvez amanhã, quando o seu pai mandar a carruagem para pegá-la, eu faça uma mala pequena e vá junto com você. Apenas por alguns dias.

- Isso mesmo - disse Alice, afastando-se do espelho com um amplo sorriso. - Poderíamos nos divertir muito, como quando vocês tinham acabado de chegar, você e Emmett, e estavam a caminho de Cullen.

Bella apertou o braço da moça com gratidão. Como era bom ter uma amiga tão terna. Sim, aquilo era exatamente o que Bella faria, afastar-se do soltar Cullen por alguns dias. Talvez um período longe lhe desse a chance de pensar para valer. Ela precisava encontrar alguma foram de convencer Edward de que se casar com ela seria o pior erro da sua vida. A não ser que lhe contasse a verdade, mas Bella sabia que nunca o conseguiria, preferia voltar para Applesby.

Depois que terminaram de se arrumar, as duas moças saíram do quarto de hóspedes e voltaram para o saguão. Edward, Jasper e Emmett as esperavam no pé da escada com o mordomo de Denali. Mais uma vez, Edward Cullen tomou a mão de Bella e ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso com seu comportamento ciumento. Ele ficou olhando-a, o rosto como pedra e o sorriso dela desapareceu. Pobre homem! O que deveria pensar dela? Ele tentava lhe propor casamento e a pretendida fugia como se ele fosse um criminoso condenado! Se, pelo menos, ela pudesse lhe contar o motivo!

Edward tinha desistido de entender sua amada. Sabia que ela não queria um casamento convencional, onde se prenderia à vontade de um homem, perdendo assim sua identidade. Acontece que Edward nunca fora um homem convencional, ele achava que por isso mesmo nunca se casara antes. Nem teve vontade de constituir família, assumir o ducado e seguir com a vida de forma convencional. Ele precisava de algo mais picante em sua vida. E esse algo chegou na pessoa de Isabella Swan. Ela era o não convencional perfeito para ele. Agora entendia isso. Tudo de errado entre eles se dera por suas atitudes convencionais. Toda vez que ele tentava ser "correto", ela fugia. "Molde errado de sociedade, Cullen", pensou aborrecido ao receber a mão de Bella. Quando ele agia por instinto, quando ele perdia o controle perto dela, Bella se mostrava receptiva. Foi por esse motivo, depois de reavaliar seus atos, que se declarou a ela. Não o fez de forma premeditada. Era mesmo o que sentia, amava aquela doce e pequena mulher. Ardente amante, tia dedicada e inocente de ser sensual ao extremo. Não conseguia se imaginar sem ela, sem tê-la nos braços todas as noites, mas o que ela fez depois de ouvir sua declaração? Apenas fugiu mais uma vez. E agora, após ser rejeitada quando sua atitude não foi convencional, pelo menos para ele, ficou sem ação diante dela. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos conflitos quando ouviu a voz do serviçal de Tanya.

- Sua graça, o duque de Cullen - anunciou o mordomo de Denali, e Emmett, o peito estufado com orgulho infantil, entrou todo emproado na sala de estar em que a viscondessa e seus hóspedes estavam reunidos. Bella teve que reprimir outro sorriso.

O mordomo fez uma pausa e em seguida disse.

- Lord Edward Cullen e Srta. Isabella Swan. - Bella sentiu o braço de Edward ficar tenso por baixo dos dedos enluvados dela e em seguida ele a guiou através da entrada larga, que dava para uma sala de estar branca e cor de pêssego um pouco aquecida demais.

Bella já tinha colado um sorriso cortês no rosto e se virava para oferecer a mão a Tanya Denali, que por alguma razão era toda sorrisos, quando seu olhar caiu sobre a única outra mulher que estava na sala, uma mulher que havia ficado de pé abruptamente à entrada de Bella.

Ela por certo era a dona do manto roxo do quarto de hóspedes. Seu vestido tinha estilo, mas era um pouco vistoso demais, uma confecção cor de fúcsia com um decote muito ousado. Seu cabelo negro estava enfeitado com penas cor de fúcsia combinando com o vestido e as esmeraldas ao redor de seu pescoço branco e rechonchudo apareciam com tanto brilho quanto os penetrantes olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos se arregalaram quando se encontraram com os de Bella e, de repente, pareceu a Bella que a sala tinha ficado escura, com se alguém tivesse apagado todas as luzes e ela estivesse sozinha, um som estrondoso nos ouvidos.

Porque a mulher que a olhava fixamente era sua irmã, Victoria.


End file.
